Digimon Exodo
by LGDA2TF
Summary: [Remake] Alguien o algo fue capaz de reunir a siete digimon en especial, los cuales fueron capaces de casi destruir el DigiMundo en el pasado remoto. Tamers y Niños Elegidos deberán unir fuerzas para enfrentarlos y detener su complot; sin embargo, para diez de ellos las batallas serán el inicio de la iluminación.
1. Prologo

**Digimon Exodo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong>

_El Caballero, los Tamers y el Demonio._

* * *

><p>Un poderoso digimon ancestral, de hecho, el más poderoso de todos ellos se adentró en una dimensión que solamente unos muy pocos eran capaces de acceder. Tenía el aspecto de un Caballero de armadura negra y detalles dorados, quien fue encomendado por su Dios digital con el objetivo de poder hablar con aquel ser que habita esa dimensión.<p>

Podría parecer que Alphamon, quien era líder de los Caballeros Reales, se encontraba solo en un gran espacio de color blanco, sin embargo, realmente no era así.

- "Ya sabes a que he venido" - dijo.

Y de la nada, una columna de luz apareció ante él.

Era Homeostasis, el ser que se encontró en todas direcciones de aquella dimensión y la cual fue apartada hace mucho tiempo del resto del Mundo Digital. Era el lugar donde los grupos más importantes de los digimon iban a consultar acerca del futuro, claramente con la ventaja de que Homeostasis tenía el 100% de probabilidad de acierto en sus predicciones.

Y eso era a lo que venía Alphamon, por una predicción.

- "Lo se, Alphamon, señor de los Caballeros de la Realeza" - habló Homeostasis con cortesía, cuyo origen de su voz pareció no tener origen alguno.

No es que fuera algo desconocido para Alphamon.

- "Bien, entonces no es necesario explicarte que tu profecía es de vital importancia para la supervivencia del DigiMundo" -

Homeostasis no fue un criatura que le gustara hacer bromas, no se enojaba, no reía; de hecho, no sentía absolutamente nada. El vacío era llenado por el principal propósito de su programación, la cual trataba de salvaguardar del equilibrio del DigiMundo y todos los demás mundos. Solamente era fiel a eso y todos sus actos se justificaban con ese propósito.

- "De acuerdo, ya que para el equilibrio se mantenga es necesario que los digimon conozcan el futuro próximo, ya que involucra también a los digimon" -

Alphamon esperó pacientemente, muy pronto tendría la información que Yggdrasil, el árbol del Conocimiento y Dios del Mundo Digital, le había encomendado conseguir.

- "...Empecemos..." -

(***)

- "Veamos la siguiente problema..." -

Takato Matsuda, el tamer que salvó a los dos mundos: el digital y el real; junto con la ayuda de sus amigos ahora se enfrentaba a uno de sus mayores retos: estar despierto durante la clase de matemáticas que impartía su profesora de primaria, ahora que fue transferida a dictar en cursos superiores. Al parecer nunca dejaría ver ese rostro en cuanto durara su vida escolar.

Aunque pusiese de su parte, no podía dejar de considerar las clases algo aburridas.

Podría atribuirlo a su vida ajetreada como digimon tamer.

Era una emoción que la escuela de diez horas al día no podría volver a reproducir, pero que más se le podría hacer. Durante la tarde, si es que no surgía un improvisto, se adelantaría del tema; estudiaría lo suficiente para, al menos, pasar el examen que les pondría su profesora. Preferiría observar al otro lado de la ventana.

Era eso o dormirse, de manera inevitable, y ganarse un castigo de su maestro.

Tratando de encontrar algo con su mirada que lo distrajera, pudo divisar a lo lejos al sonriente Calumon, reposando en las ramas de un gran árbol que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle de donde se encontraba su escuela. Incluso, desde el segundo piso del plantel educativo, podía percibir lo que el pequeño estaba hablando.

Era extraño, de pronto, de la noche a la mañana; todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado de tal forma que superaba a los de un humano común. Ahora poseía una especie de superoido, con el cual supo que Calumon no se encontraba solo. Impmon se escondía entre las hojas, casi nadie podría notarlo y parecían que ambos discutían amenamente.

- "Seguro Impmon querrá hacer una travesura... " - murmuró.

Podía imaginarlos, quien mejor que hacer travesuras que esa pareja de digimon y si Terriermon decidía unirse a ellos, que dios ampare a quien sea objeto de una broma; su vergüenza sería tal que esa persona no sería capaz de volver al ojo público en lo que le restara de vida. Lamentablemente, no había hablado lo suficiente bajo, llamando la atención de alguien que no quería.

- "Señor Matsuki, en vez de hablar solo por la ventana podría resolver el ejercicio que está en la pizarra" -

Su maestra lo observaba con ojos agudos y una sonrisa burlona, moviendo la tiza de un lado a otro. Takato no podría estar más avergonzado, claramente podía escuchar las niñas de su curso burlándose con comentarios nada agradables, impulsadas por la niña popular que ni siquiera trataba de disimular. Aburrido y molesto hizo lo que ella le había pedido.

Delante a delante de la pizarra, Takato observó aquel ejercicio ya con la tiza en su mano derecha; casi de forma mecánica, extendió su brazo hacia la pizarra y comenzó a escribir.

- "¿Qué?" -

Dijeron la maestra y cada uno de sus compañeros de clase, casi al unisono.

El chico resolvió un complejo problema sin ninguna dificultad, un problema que su profesora se estaba tomando un tiempo en realizar; por otro lado, Takato se mostró ajeno a las demás miradas sobre él, tan concentrado se encontraba.

Cuando terminó, le devolvió la tisa a las manos de su maestra y con una reverencia, fue y se sentó en su lugar.

- "..Bien... Bien hecho... me tienes sorprendida, se ve que estudiaste mucho" -

Takato se tardó un momento en darle sentido a los elogios de su maestra, cuando pudo abrió sus ojos como dos grandes platos. ¿A qué horas había resuelto ese ejercicio que parecía tan complicado? Nunca había sido tan bueno en matemáticas y, lo más extraño, es que no era la única materia en la cual comenzaba a tener picos de inteligencia sorpresivos.

Además de que su extraño aumento de inteligencia empezó hace unas pocas semanas, acompañadas de unos extraños sueños.

- "..Claro..." -

Contestó con tal de salvaguardar las apariencias, en ello, la campana de cambio de hora sonó.

(***)

Henry salía del edificio para encontrarse con sus amigos, no muy lejos en los prados se encontró con Jeri Katou, Rika Nonaka, ambas se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas; Hirokazu Shiota y Kenta Kitagawa, los cuales jugaban un partido de cartas de digimon, un juego que nunca pasaría de moda. Estaban casi todos, haciendo énfasis en casi.

- "¿Takato aun no sale?" -

- "Según cuentan por ahí, nuestra maestra de primaria pidió que hablaran a solas" -

Respondió Hirokazu, con un toque de malicia al pensar en las situaciones hipotéticas que resultan del crecimiento hormonal en los hombres cuando entran en la adolescencia.

- "¿Detención otra vez?" - preguntó Rika.

Jeri apenas negaba con la cabeza, que poca fe le tenía Rika a Takato en la materia del estudio.

- "Claro... detención..." -

Hirokazu continuó hablando en aquel tono sugerente, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos sus amigos lo escucharan y causaran la indignación por parte del género femenino. Ya que, incluso antes de que Rika estrellara los nudillos de su puño en el rostro del aludido, este recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Jeri; el impacto fue tal que la cachetada le dejó una fuerte marca roja que no se iría en un par de horas.

Incluso Rika Nonaka tragó saliva al ver la fuerza que poseía la castaña.

- "No seas tonto" - habló Jeri mientras intentaba calmar su ira - "...justo escuche que la profesora le pedía que formara parte para la siguiente Olimpiada de Matemáticas a nivel nacional" -

Si cualquiera de ellos estuvieran bebiendo algo, todos hubieran escupido un gran chorro de líquido de su boca debido a la incredulidad.

- "Eso no puede ser posible" - exclamó Rika.

- "Es muy extraño, Takato puede ser aplicado cuando se necesitaba pero no creo que este al nivel de realizar unas Olimpiadas" - comentó Henry, apoyando lo dicho por su compañera.

- "Yo tampoco lo creía en un principio..." - dijo Jeri - "...pero confirme el chisme cuando puse la oreja al lado de la sala de maestros, pude escucharlo de ellos" -

- "Quien lo diría, Takato es un genio para Matemáticas" -

A pesar de haberlo dicho, para Kenta era muy difícil creerlo. Takato era el tipo de persona que prefería pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a sus amigos, saliendo a distintos lugares, que quedarse en casa estudiando. De hecho, estos últimos días había pasado mucho tiempo con él y con Hirokazu como para haber el tiempo suficiente para estudiar y sobresalir en sus clases.

- "Terriermon se volvería loco si lo escuchase" - comentó Hirokazu.

- _"Eso es muy cierto" - _pensó Henry.

Y pensando en ello, Henry se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su digimon en estos instantes; esa mañana lo había dejado en casa, directo en las garras de su hermana menor Suzie, dudaba mucho que se hubiera quedado ahí. No habían ocurrido incidentes extraños en la escuela, a parte de la noticia que recién les había traído su amiga Jeri, así que solo quedaba un lugar probable donde pudiera encontrarse.

Era algo predecible.

(***)

- "Mamá" -

Gritó una pequeña niña de diez años.

- "¿Qué pasa Suzie?" - preguntó su madre, Mayumi Wong.

- "Terriermon no está... ¿no lo has visto?" -

- "No" - fue su simple respuesta.

Suzie Wong cayó derrotada en su cama luego de un día duro de estudio, su hermano mayor terminaría en otras dos horas y, sin él, no había manera de conocer el paradero de Terriermon, quien era el digimon de este y con el que jugaba a las muñecas. Saber que se trataba de un digimon real no cambiaba mucho las cosas.

- _"Claro" - _

Pensó emocionada en cuanto lo vio, a Lopmon, su digimon camarada, quien se encontró parado a un lado de la puerta de su habitación.

- "Hola, Suzie" - le saludó con una reverencia.

- "Lopmon... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" -

El digimon ya sabía de que se trataba.

- "¿Qué es?" -

- "¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Terriermon?" -

Era claro, el juego para tomar el té no podía estar completo sin Terriermon, aunque también formara parte de ello sabía muy bien que no empezaría si faltaba uno de los dos digimon. Eso era bueno, a veces le resultaba muy agotador.

- "Debe estar en el parque, en la casa de Guilmon" -

Aunque tampoco era capaz de mentirle.

- "Bien, entonces iré por él" - dijo la niña sin pensárselo dos veces, al tiempo que mostraba en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

- _"Que ocurra un milagro" - _pedía Lopmon internamente.

Y como si un dios hubiera escuchado su petición, apareció Mayumi Wong al lado de la puerta abierta mientras cruzaba el pasillo, se notaba que la mirada que traía era severa.

- "Nada de eso hija" - la regañó - "...tienes que ponerte al día con tus deberes de la escuela, hasta que no termines no saldrás a jugar" -

Suzie solo pudo enterrar la cara en su almohada, derrotada por una madre estricta. Mientras esta no veía lo que sucedía alrededor suyo, Mayumi le guiñó un ojo a Lopmon, conociendo el tipo de 'torturas' que su hija lo hacía pasar a diario.

Lopmon hizo una reverencia en profundo agradecimiento y vio como la mujer mayor se retiraba.

- _"Nos salvamos, Terriermon..." -_

(***)

Terriermon, sin saber la razón, sintió momentos internos de pánico y luego de calma de forma simultánea. _Momantai, _fue la palabra que debía recordar en ese instante, ya que no dejaba de tener ese mal presentimiento, como si Suzie estuviera esperando escondida en los arbustos del parque preparada para saltar y atraparlo.

- _"Es como una condena de muerte"_ -

Renamon era ajena a esto, meditando en total calma con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, de vez en cuando abría uno de ellos para asegurarse que todas las cosas se encontraran en calma.

- "¿Cuándo llegarán Impmon y Calumon?" -

Preguntó Guilmon despreocupadamente al tiempo que cavaba un hoyo con la ayuda de sus poderosas garras, justo aun lado de su casa.

- "No deben demorar... creo" - contestó Terriermon, saltando hacia otro lado cuando la tierra arrojada del suelo amenazó con aplastarlo - "...agg, debí tomar yo esas fotos, es obvio que ninguno de los dos saben manejar una cámara" -

- "¿Por qué necesitas tomar esas fotos?" - preguntó Guilmon con inocencia.

Renamon dejaba de lado su meditación para poner cuidado a las palabras de Terriermon, cualquier cosa que este tuviera planeado seguro significaría un dolor de cabeza para su tamer.

- "¿Nunca te has preguntado como son Takato y los otros cuando están dentro de la escuela? Siempre hablan de sus materias y exámenes pero en una escuela pasan muchas otras cosas..." - ese era su plan, tomar alguna situación comprometedora por medio del registro fotográfico y publicarlo en su nuevo blog.

Así era, Terriermon sabía como usar el Internet.

Y como crear blogs, el suyo ya tenía una gran cantidad de visitas por su contenido, la vida de los Digimon Tamers.

Era un secreto de todas formas, de ninguna manera Guilmon y Renamon podrían enterarse que había creado un blog subido a la red porque, de seguro, se lo contarían a Takato y a Rika; no conocía de que seria capaz el primero pero Rika seguro lo mataría por publicar cosas de su vida personal. Por otro lado, Henry borraría su sitio en un santiamén si llegaba a enterarse, pero eso ya lo tenía cubierto.

- "Solo es para conocer me..." -

Sin embargo, las palabras murieron en la boca de Terriermon. El pequeño digimon sudó frío por la espalda.

Renamon se levantó del suelo inmediatamente y enfocó su mirada en cierto punto de la ciudad.

En esa misma dirección, Guilmon gruñó con desenfreno, siendo víctima de su instinto viral que detectaba algo sumamente poderoso.

(***)

Impmon soltó la cámara que les había dado Terriermon, provocando que esta cayera al suelo y se rompiera.

Desde el árbol sentía como un frío desgarrador cubría todo su cuerpo, algo que no le dejaba de ser familiar por alguna e inquietante razón.

Calumon sintió miedo, lo que hizo que se escondiera detrás de su amigo diablillo al tiempo que sus grandes orejas se encogían.

Juntos observaron al cielo, donde grandes nubes de color negro se posaron sobre toda la ciudad. Aquellos relámpagos que caían sobre el edificio metropolitano de gobierno no eran más que un mal presagio, Impmon y Calumon sintieron como un terrible mal pronto caería sobre todos ellos.

(***)

Las alarmas se dispararon por todo Hypnos cuando sus equipos detectaron una gran concentración de datos que estaban a punto de pasar a su mundo real desde el DigiMundo.

- "Señor..." -

Habló Tally Onodera, pidiendo autorización a su jefe, Mitsuo Yamaki, para poder desplegar su sistema de defensa.

El aludido, quien era apenas visible por la iluminación roja parpadeante, asintió.

- "Despliega el sistema Yuggoth" -

No fue simplemente una orden para Tally Onodera, también lo fue para Riley Ootori, su compañera de trabajo en el manejo de los sistemas. Ambas chicas teclearon tan rápido como sus dedos humanos les permitieron mientras se encontraban en sus sillas levadizas.

- "Sistema Yuggoth activado..." - exclamó Riley Ootori, tan solo unos segundos después de oprimir un enter.

Yamaki abrió y cerró su encendedor de color plateado, esperando que su rápida maniobra resultara en algo provechoso. Sin embargo, dios, kami o el mismo destino tenía designado su fracaso, lo supo cuando lo escuchó de los labios de sus dos asistentes.

- "Señor, Yuggoth fue destruido solo unos segundos después de haber sido liberado" -

- _"maldición" - _

Se dijo para sus adentros, odiaba el hecho de dejarle el destino de la ciudad en manos de unos niños pero sus capacidades, al final, no se comparaban con las de ellos. Tendría que confiar en ellos, tan solo esperaba que el enemigo no fuera algo que ellos no pudieran manejar por su cuenta.

(***)

De sus manos se esparcieron los últimos datos de información de aquel programa que los humanos habían mandado para destruirlo, estos fueron dispersados por el viento provocado por las espesas nubes que anunciaban su llegada.

Ellos lo llamaban el campo digital y tenía que admitirlo, no había nada más digno de su presencia ya que representaba todo lo que él era, el miedo y terror absoluto que originaria en sus enemigos. No muy lejos de su posición, el paisaje fue adornado con la aparición de relámpagos que impactaron en la antena de los edificios sobresalientes, según su información, esas edificaciones eran llamadas como los edificios de Gobierno.

Hasta unos seres tan débiles, como los humanos, se daban el lujo de poseer una jerarquía; una perenne de cualquier modo.

Era mejor terminar con su trabajo de forma rápida y eficiente, a su autoproclamado líder no le gustaba los fallos de ninguna manera, tampoco es que a él le gustara fracasar. De hecho, haber sido vencido por esos guerreros tan débiles en el pasado hacía que le hirviera la sangre de cólera, era una situación que Daemon, rey de los demonios, no se daría el lujo de repetir.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: <strong>lamento el hecho que nunca antes terminé esta historia, pasa y acontece que nunca me sentí cómodo con el camino que la trama tomaba en cierto punto, tenía un fuerte bloqueo que causaba que el Fic muriera. Pero no más, esta es el tercer intento y a la tercera es la vencida ¿cierto? En todo caso, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que, cualquier comentario o sugerencia, escriban en Review.

Me alentarían mucho :)


	2. Capitulo 1

**Digimon Exodo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I: <strong>El retorno de Daemon

* * *

><p>El D-Arc de Ryo Akiyama, quien era conocido como el tamer Legendario, comenzó a pitar de forma frenética.<p>

El muchacho yacía en compañía de Cyberdramon, su digimon acompañante, en el techo de un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad de Shinjuku, el lugar donde se estaba presentando la señal de digimon bio-emergente; no parecía ser uno cualquiera si se consideraba el hecho de que Cyberdramon gruñía más de lo usual y que, según su visión, el poblado se encontraba bajo un enorme campo digital.

- "Ryo... este digimon, es muy poderoso" -

Eso lo confirmaba, si Cyberdramon se lo decía, por qué no creerle.

- "Mi digivice no alcanza a captar de quien se trata desde acá, tendremos que ir... si es tan poderoso, los chicos van a necesitar ayuda" -

Claramente, Cyberdramon no respondió ante las palabras de preocupación de Ryo, su único instinto era pelear con rivales de enorme poder. El tamer lo podía notar, como su cuerpo vibraba en cada centimetro de su extensión, la baba que caía de su boca inútilmente contenida por los filosos dientes de color blanco; era como un león preparado para saltar hacia su presa desprevenida.

- "Es hora de ir" -

Dijo Ryo, montando en la espalda de su digimon para emprender el viaje que no duraría en más de diez minutos, sin embargo, antes de que Cyberdramon moviera un solo músculo el D-Ark dejó de mostrar la pantalla roja parpadeante, en cambio, mostró la imagen de lo que pasa cuando le cortas la señal a un televisor, acompañado por su sonido característico.

Fue algo que no duró mucho de todas formas.

- _"Ryo Akiyama..." - _

Esa voz no pudo provenir de su compañero Cyberdramon, ya que simplemente no sonaba como él y no había dejado de gruñir en algún momento para decir su nombre.

El chico de quince años no dudó en revisar su D-Ark, en donde encontró una cara conocida que le sorprendió de sobremanera.

- "¿Señor Gennai?" - habló Ryo con gran incredulidad.

El hecho fue tan inesperado que hasta el mismo Cyberdramon dejó su ansiedad, por algunos momentos, de lanzarse de lleno a una lucha.

- "_Quien lo diría, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos" - _

- "Es... verdad..." - respondió Ryo, de forma pausada - "¿Cómo? Estas... " -

- _"más joven" - _

Gennai completó por él.

Eso era debido a que, en otro tiempo, cuando lo conoció, Genai solía llevar el aspecto de un anciano encorvado con cercanía a la calvicie. Fue muy diferente a como se presentaba a él en este momento, un hombre joven de pelo castaño que traía puesto una túnica blanca que recordaba a un jedi de la Guerra de las Galaxias.

- _"...es una larga historia, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. El DigiMundo ha entrado en crisis y me temo que se trata de algo que los niños Elegidos no podrán solucionar por su cuenta..." - _

- "¿Qué podría ser tan grave? Yo tampoco tengo tiempo... Cyberdramon detectó un digimon muy poderoso, debo ayudar a mis amigos" -

- _"¿QUÉ?" - _Gennai exclamó gravemente - _"¿Ese mundo también esta bajo ataque?... deben ser ellos" - _

- "¿Ellos?" - preguntó Ryo.

- _"En breve te lo explicaré... será mejor que vallas al lugar donde se iniciará la batalla, tengo que confirmar este presentimiento" - _

Ryo indicó a Cyberdramon que comenzara el viaje hacia el centro del campo digital, con un nudo atorado en su garganta no dejaba de preocuparse por el tono que Genai, el guardián del DigiMundo, había usado en sus últimas palabras. Un mal presentimiento alojó en sus pensamientos, el cual fue comparable cuando Milleniummon se apoderó del Mundo Digital.

(***)

- "¿Otra vez?" -

Preguntó con sarcasmo la maestra de Takato, aunque no muy acostumbrada a los digimon, sabía de antemano la responsabilidad que cargaba su alumno y otros niños sobre sus hombros.

- "Lo siento..." - Takato decía mientras se frotaba el cuello con nerviosismo.

- "Bueno, ya enviamos el formato de inscripción, puedes irte..." - contestó ella, aunque, en el fondo, preferiría atarlo a una de las sillas de la sala de profesores, con tal de evitar que el muchacho se expusiera a tales peligros - "...solo espero que el día de las Olimpiadas no se le ocurra a ningún..." -

- "digimon" - completó Takato, viendo que su maestra a un no se familiarizaba totalmente con el tema.

- "...si, eso... digimon, que a ningún digimon malo se le ocurra aparecer el día de las Olimpiadas" -

- "...es por eso que le pido que no se haga falsas ilusiones" - dijo Takato, sin dejar de mostrar la sonrisa nerviosa.

- "Ja,ja.. muy gracioso, niño... vete antes de que cambie de idea" -

Y así Takato hizo, no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo del plantel tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, fue una fortuna ya que, por alguna razón, se estaba volviendo muy bueno en gimnasia. Ya en el patio podía ver como sus compañeros de clases y de otros grados observaban atemorizados y fascinados por la gran concentración de nubes negras que tenía epicentro en el lugar donde se originaba la señal.

Y por más que buscó, no encontró a Rika ni a los demás muchachos por los alrededores.

- _"¿Se fueron sin mí?" - _

Se preguntó el muchacho, en ello, Impmon y Calumon corrieron hacia él.

- "Takato" - exclamó el pequeño diablillo.

Calumon dijo su nombre mucho más feliz que su contraparte virus, volando hacia su cabeza y reposando sobre esta. Takato les saludó con su característica animo, colocando las miradas de sus compañeros de clase y demás sobre ellos en un segundo plano.

- "¿Dónde estabas?" - le reclamó Impmon molesto - "...los demás ya se fueron hacia ese lugar, nos dijeron que te esperáramos" -

- "Rápido Takato, tus amigos te necesitan" - dijo Calumon con exceso de energía, señalando el camino a seguir y mostrando un rostro de decisión que pocas veces se podía apreciar en el digimon infantil.

- "De acuerdo, pero primero debo buscar a Guilmon... ¿saben dónde está?" -

- "Va caminando hacía aquí... si quieres puedo digi-evolucionar en Beelzebumon y acortar camino, así todos nos reuniremos más rápido para poder enfrentar esta amenaza" - contestó Impmon, decidido.

- "Por supuesto" -

Elogió el tamer, pero no dejó de sentir que Impmon se estaba mostrando más serio que de costumbre; algo le estaba preocupando de sobremanera y, lamentablemente, no podría saberlo hasta que se topase con el digimon que recién había bio-emergido en el mundo real. Impmon no le diría lo que quería saber si le preguntaba ahora.

_Impmon DigiVolve Too..._

Todos los humanos que se encontraron en la escuela se asustaron cuando lo vieron, quien persona común no. Beelzebumon apareció en el lugar con un aspecto intimidante, un maleante del bajo mundo que era acompañado por una motocicleta. Takato conocía muy bien los poderes demoníacos que poseía la _Behemut._

- "Vámonos" -

Y de un tirón, Beelzebumon tomó a Takato del brazo y lo sentó en la parte trasera de su moto. Sin esperar a que este dijera algo, el digimon demonio arrancó su máquina infernal, marchándose a gran velocidad.

Por supuesto, todos quienes observaban quedaron anonadados, incluyendo a la maestra de matemáticas que observó todo desde la ventana de la sala de profesores; ese estudiante suyo nunca dejaría de sorprenderla, él y sus amigos a los cuales se veía obligada a confiar su vida en este tipo de situaciones. Cuando esto pasaba, y esta no sería la excepción, siempre elevaba un plegaria porque ellos regresaran sanos y salvos.

(***)

_En el sector oriental del DigiMundo..._

- _"¡Vamos!... ¿Cuándo van a llegar?" - _

Se preguntó Gennai, guardián del Mundo Digital conectado a los dominios de Qinglongmon, una de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de tres de los jóvenes que salvaron su mundo hace cinco años de las garras de Apocalymon.

- "¡Señor Gennai!" -

Exclamó Izzy, quien venía en compañía de Tai Kamiya y Matt Ishida, junto a sus compañeros digimon: tentomon, agumon y gabumon de forma respectiva.

- "Que bueno que llegaron" - les dijo Gennai, aliviado por su presencia.

- "Hubiéramos llegado antes, pero tuvimos que detener un levantamiento que se estaba formando cerca del castillo que pertenecía a Myotismon" - comentó Taichi, al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala de estar, en el interior de la casa submarina de Genai.

Rápidamente Izzy contó como un grupo de Ogremon y Candlemon comenzaron a hacer revueltas en nombre de una supuesta Divinidad del mundo Digital, un ángel por el cual el DigiMundo lentamente caía en el caos por la agresividad de su creciente multitud de seguidores, los cuales siempre chocaron contra los ideales propuestos por las Bestias Sagradas, los actuales soberanos que buscaban derrocar. Afortunadamente, no fue una amenaza que ellos no pudieran manejar.

Sin embargo, los crecientes disturbios se estaban saliendo de las manos; lo cual solo podía ser producto de una mente maestra del mal. Era demasiado inquietante, todo concordaba con esa advertencia que les habían dejado hace mucho tiempo.

- "¿Qué sucede esta vez? Un levantamiento en otra parte..." -

Preguntó Matt, quien se quedó mirando a Genai en espera de una respuesta, el guardián se estaba demorando más de lo usual.

- "¿Señor Gennai?" - dijo Gabumon, de tal forma que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "Disculpen, chicos..." - entonces, respondió inmediatamente - "...¿qué era lo que decías?" -

- "Preguntaba acerca de la razón por la cual estamos aquí" - dijo Matt, extrañado.

- "Cierto, supongo que ustedes aun recuerdan a Ryo Akiyama..." -

- "Por supuesto, el chico que nos ayudó con el tema de Milleniummon" - dijo Izzy al instante, recordando los momentos críticos en los cuales ese terrible digimon maligno los había vencido y la única esperanza fue un Agumon sin compañero humano para poder digi-evolucionar, sin embargo, el milagro llegó bajo la forma de un nuevo niño Elegido, el cual se llamaba Ryo Akiyama.

- "¿Qué pasa con él? Hace mucho que no volvimos a saber de él..." - preguntó Tentomon.

- "Hay una profecía que se encuentra en unas ruinas antiguas, en el mismo lugar donde hallé la pista para poder derrotar a VenomMyotismon hace cinco años..." -

- "¿De qué trata?" - le preguntó Agumon, interrumpiéndole.

- "A eso iba, Agumon... antes de que me interrumpas" -

- "lo siento" - murmuró este, dejando de Gennai continuara con su relato.

- "Esta profecía cuadra muy bien con los primeros hechos que están sucediendo en el DigiMundo, tengo una sospecha, pero debo confirmarla primero... es por eso que llamé a Ryo Akiyama, para que me ayudara a investigar más a fondo... sin embargo, algo esta pasando en el Mundo de los Humanos de..." -

- "extraño, los demás ya nos hubieran dicho algo" - mencionó Tai ante las últimas palabras del humano digital.

- "...de una realidad alternativa a esta, dónde se encuentra justo en este momento..." - y antes de que alguno de los Elegidos o sus digimon volvieran a interrumpirle - "...eso lo dejaremos de lado en este momento, lo crucial ahora es lo que tengo que decirles. Un digimon viajó al mundo de los humanos conectado a una realidad que gobierna el gran Zhuqiaomon, una de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas; dependiendo de que digimon se trate, al menos tendremos una respuesta... "

Los tres muchachos asintieron con la cabeza.

Y los digimon no mencionaron palabra alguna, mostrándose curiosos.

- "...ahora mismo podemos ver lo que Ryo este viendo a través de este monitor..." -

Con un botón oculto en la pared, desplegó una pantalla plana que se encendió al instante. Tai y los demás observaron los rascacielos de una ciudad que, prácticamente, era poblada por seres humanos.

- "..Ryo, ¿Puedes escucharnos?" - preguntó Gennai, sosteniendo un micrófono.

- _"...por supuesto, faltan dos minutos para que llegue... ¿en serio esto te preocupa tanto?" - _

Los elegidos escucharon la voz del muchacho que hace tanto tiempo no habían visto, deseaban preguntarle muchas cosas, sobre todo la curiosidad les picaba por el tema de la 'otra realidad'; pero Genai poseía el micrófono y no parecía tener ganas de entregárselo a alguno de ellos. Los dos minutos parecieron ser los dos más largos de sus vidas y el fondo de pantalla no hacía más que añadir más tensión al ambiente.

El tiempo que habían escuchado de Ryo ya se había cumplido y, como había dicho, todos ellos pudieron divisar el digimon por el cual Genai se preocupaba tanto.

- _"..¿Puedes verlo, Gennai?..." - _

- "...Lo veo y.. no lo creo " - su cara de horror no fue para menos.

En realidad, todos estaban así. No esperaban volver a ver su rostro de nuevo, se suponía que debía estar encerrado en el Mar de las Tinieblas. ¿Cómo había logrado liberarse?

(***)

- "Daemon, un digimon maligno en su etapa mega... aquel que reina sobre todos los Digimon Tipo Demonio y Ángel Caído. Su ataque preferido son las Llamas del Infierno, el fuego de más alta temperatura que proviene de los mismos confines del Pandemonio" -

- "Qué entrada" - comentó el pequeño Terriermon después de que Henry leyera la información del recién llegado con su DigiVice.

- "Un Daemon... me preguntaba cuando sería la hora de aplastar un digimon como ese" - comentó Rika, mostrando su excesiva confianza cuando se trataba de batallas.

A pesar de ello, Renamon no compartia su punto de vista; con solo observarlo se daba cuenta. Este Daemon no era un digimon ordinario, no era como los típicos Daemon que evolucionaban después de ingerir una gran cantidad de datos; un Daemon normalmente sería un rival díficil mas no imposible de poder vencer, sin embargo, podía sentir de este digimon una fuerza jamás imaginada.

Era como estar en presencia de un dios... no un dios, ya que Daemon era lo opuesto, era un Demonio, el mismísimo Demonio.

- "¿No vendrán más?" - preguntó Daemon, posando su mirada sobre cada uno de los chicos presentes, en Rika y Henry en realidad, ignorando de plano a Hirokazu y Kenta. Ellos no tardarian en mostrar su descontento.

- "¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no crees que seamos dignos rivales?!" - gritó el más imperactivo de los dos, es decir, Hirokazu.

Guardromon, quien había coincidido con la llegada de su Tamer al lugar, se agitó en un gesto de molestia; muy de acuerdo con las palabras de su compañero. Kenta también se mostró enfadado, sin embargo, MarineAngemon prefirió esconderse en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

- "¡Silencio!" -

Y la reacción a su comentario fue...

- "Es un grosero" - comentó Kenta - "...por eso es que esta sólo.."

Hirokazu apenas sacaba la lengua mientras estiraba la piel cercana a su ojo.

Mientras...

- "¿Qué querra?" - preguntó Terriermon a su compañero, lo suficientemente alto como para que Daemon lo escuchase.

- "...conquistar este y todos los demás mundos, por supuesto" - contestó el Señor Demonio, esbozando una sonrisa que ocultaba su capucha. Sin embargo, los chicos y sus digimon pudieron ver como sus ojos destellaban burla y maldad.

- "¡Ya lo veremos!" - gritó Terriermon, a todo pulmón.

- "¿Lista, Renamon?" - preguntó Rika, aunque realmente no quería decir alguna pregunta; renamon debía estar lista.

Daemon no tuvo que esperar demasiado para encontrar resistencia en forma de algunos digimon poderosos: MegaGargomon y Sakuyamon; ambos que se encontraron en el nivel mega, además, hubo algo curioso. Eran los niños, ¿dónde estaban los niños de esos dos digimon? Por otro lado, el método de evolución no fue algo común de presenciar.

Entonces el rey demonio esbozo otra sonrisa.

Su _padre _no había mentido acerca de la habilidad de los 'Elegidos' de esa dimensión.

- "¡Estás perdido!" - gritó Hirokazu, ya desde una distancia segura junto a Guardromon, Kenta y MarineAngemon.

- "No llames su atención..." - habló Sakuyamon desde el cielo - "...no se ve paciente" -

Y era cierto, Daemon ya comenzaba a irritarse de tan sólo escuchar su voz; se notaba lo suficiente como para escuchar sus gruñidos, por supuesto, su mirada evidenciaba el aspecto de un psicópata a punto de hacer lo suyo. Sin remordimiento alguno extendió su brazo derecho hacia Hirokazu y Kenta, tanto Sakuyamon como MegaGargomon anticiparon lo que pronto iba a suceder.

- _"¿Por qué los trajimos con nosotros?" - _se preguntaba Rika, algo molesta dentro de Sakuyamon.

Ambos mega-digimon se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron, sin embargo, Daemon ya había desatado su técnica.

- "¡Llamas del Infierno!" -

Para entonces MegaGargomon lo había aplastado bajo el peso de un puño aplastante, produciendo un gran cráter en la tierra. Sakuyamon logró interponer una barrera, justo a tiempo, entre las llamas del demonio y sus amigos, las cuales fueron dispersadas sin mayores dificultades. Y por un momento, todo pareció estar en calma, incluso parecía que habían ganado en un solo movimiento.

- _"Solo un perro que ladra mucho... perdón, ladraba" - _dijo Terriermon a su compañero, por medio de la consciencia dual que ambos compartían dentro de la evolución de nivel supremo.

- "Gracias Sakuyamon.." -

Kenta decía ya que los demás se habían quedado sin voz alguna, no era para menos, casi habían terminado hechos carbón sino fuera por que la aludida no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

- "No es nada..." - respondió Sakuyamon, quien dirigió la mirada hacia MegaGargomon - "¿estás bien?" -

- "Si..." - iba a decir más, pero pronto sintió su puño temblar en la base del suelo despedazado. - "...¿qué es esto?" -

Solo podía ser algo o, mas bien, alguien. Daemon, quien yacía aun recostado en el suelo, levantó el puño de MegaGargomon con una fuerza bestial, al tiempo que este se ponía de pie. Una vez Sakuyamon lo hubiera visto resurgir, con incredulidad de aquel golpe, se dio cuenta del estado en el cual se encontraba; su túnica se encontraba polvorienta y algo rasgada, grietas aparecieron en sus cuernos y algo que parecía ser sangre, o su equivalente digital, comenzaba a emanar de su otro brazo.

- _"...esta herido... debería ser capaz de terminarlo, ahora..." - _pensaba Rika, dentro de su formato mega - _"...entonces... entonces. ¿Por qué no puedo mover un músculo?..." - _

No sabía si se trataba de la ferocidad que mostraba el rey demonio o una mala premonición, pero un miedo se apoderó del digimon shaman y su tamer como si se tratara de poderosas cadenas, las cuales inmovilizaban cada uno de sus músculos.

Miraba impotente como Daemon empujaba con fuerza a MegaGargomon y, de un impulsó, logró estrellarlo con un edificio cercano, haciéndolo trizas en el proceso; fue una gran fortuna que toda la zona cercana al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla fuera evacuada mientras los rivales se lanzaban espadas con los ojos.

- "Eso dolió" - bramó el demonio mientras se sacudia la tierra que tenía encima.

- "¡MegaGargomon!... ¿Estas bién?" -

Apenas Sakuyamon hubiera preguntado, observó a MegaGargomon levantarse de entre los escombros, tenía que admitirlo, de verdad era un alivio.

- "_Tiene una fuerza temendra para su tamaño" - _habló Henry desde el interior de su digimon.

- _"se ve que muerde además de lo que ladra" - _dijo Terriermon, en una forma para aligerar la situación.

_"Será dificil, es muy fuerte y por su tamaño como ventaja, lo hace más rápido que MegaGargomon... pero..." _Henry observó a su enemigo, a su parecer se encontraba seriamente lastimado _"...si uno solo de los ataques de MegaGargomon logró hacerle todo ese daño, entonces si concentro todo su poder en derrotarlo..." _

Fue un plan algo improvisado, pero de que alguna manera existía la probabilidad de tener éxito.

- "Sakuyamon, necesito que lo inmovilices" - exclamó el enorme digimon.

- "Claro.." - contestó el shamán, con algo de nerviosismo - "...y ustedes dos" - dijo por último, antes de lanzarse a la batalla, señalando a Kazu, Kenta y sus dos digimon: Guardromon y MarineAngemon - "...no hagan nada, este enemigo esta mucho más alla del nivel de sus digimon.." -

Aquella advertencia sonó muy seria, tanto que los dos muchachos asintieron sin rechistar alguno.

- "¡Aqui voy!" -

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se desplazaba a velocidad supersónica, Sakuyamon usaría su gran bara sagrada como arma para atacar al Señor Demonio. Este, por su parte, no pensaba de nuevo dejarse lastimar de esa manera tan absurda, además, estos enemigos tenían mucho más nivel que aquellos humanos y digimon que le encerraron en el Mar de las Tinieblas hace algún tiempo.

Daemon detuvo el avance del digimon shamán con su mano derecha, agarrando el báculo tan pronto como este estuvo cerca del campo en el cual podía moverse su mano.

- "_¿Cómo?... No puedo moverme" - _pensó Sakuyamon.

Fue cuando sintió en carne propia lo que era capaz el digimon al cual se estaba enfrentado, era imposible. ¿Este de verdad era un digimon? Un Daemon era poderoso, pero, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tocarlo, le pareció un monstruo de otra dimensión. Ni aunque usara todas sus fuerzas físicas, era obvio que necesitaba cambiar de estrategia.

- "¿eso es todo?" - preguntó Daemon.

- "¿Qué?... con que te quieres pasar de listo" - respondió Sakuyamon.

Daemon no dijo nada después de ello, en su lugar, arrojó a Sakuyamon por medio de su báculo. Rika y Renamon apenas pudieron detener su trayectoria antes de que colisionaran con otro edificio, como le había pasado a MegaGargomon hace poco.

- _"No debemos dejarle oportunidad" - _Rika le dijo a su compañero, Renamon.

- _"Estoy lista" - _

Y con esa confirmación, Sakuyamon procedió con el siguiente movimiento.

Liberó a _Izuna, _los cuatro zorros espirituales de energía pura; dos de ellos ataron al demonio para inmovilizarlo por unos instantes y, con cara de amargura, vio como los otros dos le daban de lleno en el cuerpo. Daemon fue arrojado contra el pavimento y en el lugar del impacto de su cuerpo con la técnica del digimon shamán, se vio una gran mancha negra; sin embargo, el rey demonio se levantaba de nuevo, siendo ajeno al dolor.

- "Eso esta mejor" - dijo poco después - "...ahora es mi turno para atacar" -

Sakuyamon trago seco, a pesar de lo golpeado que se encontraba Daemon y su poder no había parecido disminuir ni un poco.

- _"Flama del Inifierno" - _

Esta vez las llamas fueron más poderosas, apenas su barrera mágica resistía y el ataque no parecía ceder. Se preguntaba que tanto se encontraba haciendo MegaGargomon, lo que sea que estuviera planeando Henry, mas vale que se apresurara pues no podria contener todo ese poder por mucho tiempo.

- _"¿Todavía no estas listo, Terriermon?" - _preguntó Henry, alterado por la situación en la cual se encontraba Sakuyamon.

- _"solo un poco más... aun no tengo toda la artillería lista" - _

_- "Sakuyamon no tiene tanto tiempo, su defensa se derrumba" - _

Sin embargo, Terriermon estaba haciendo todo lo posible. Todo dependía de que Sakuyamon resistiera otro minuto más, pero eso no parecia ser posible.

Sakuyamon comenzó a notar las primeras grietas en su barrera, poco a poco, la temperatura dentro de la barrera comenzó a aumentar. Por equilibrio termodinámico, Sakuyamon comenzaba a sofocarse; si las llamas no la tocaban, entonces acabaría horneándose.

- _"¿Aun no? MegaGargomon..." - _pensó Sakuyamon.

Todo lo que observaba eran las llamas que cubrían todo el campo de visión, era rodeada por ellas. No era lo suyo, pero en un instante rogó por un milagro; es mas, como por un milagro caído del cielo las llamas infernales se detuvieron, liberándola de la increíble presión que Daemon estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. Se preguntaba si Henry ya habia hecho su movimiento.

Apenas logró tener una mejor visión de la situación, supo lo que había pasado o, mas bien, lo estaba viendo en vivo y en directo.

Justimon se encontró pateando un costado del cuerpo de Daemon, cosa que lo hizo romper una pared de un edificio cercano, a penas la estructura si se mantenía de pie.

- "¿Estás bien?" - preguntó Justimon, parándose al lado de Sakuyamon.

- "Tardaste en llegar" - contestó el digimon aludido - "¿Takato y Guilmon todavia no llegan?" -

Justimon negó con la cabeza, de hecho, el pensaba que esos dos ya estaban con los demás. Tal vez esa sería la razón por la cual les costaba tanto trabajo, no es que fueran débiles, mas bien era el hecho que trabajaban mucho mejor en equipo y cuando eso sucedía, no había ningún rival que pudiera hacerles frente.

- "Bien, entonces tendremos que lucirnos mientras llega" -

El caballero de brillante armadura aun tardaría algunos minutos en llegar, mientras la batalla contra Daemon, el rey de demonios y ángeles caídos, continuaría.

(***)

_De regreso en la casa de Gennai..._

Gennai no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, debía ser algun tipo de sueño o, mas bien, pesadilla; ese Daemon sino era aquel que Davis y los demás habían derrotado hace dos años, entonces se trata de un clon identico. Tai, Izzy y Matt no podían entenderlo pues ellos no estuvieron en medio de la confrontación directa con ese digimon.

Daemon se suponía que estaba encerrado en el Mar de las Tinieblas, ¿Cómo había logrado salir?.

- "Ese digimon es un Daemon..." - comentó Izzy después de un largo silencio, juzgando por la cara de Gennai, sus pensamientos le llevaron a que ese digimon resultó ser aquel Daemon que los niños Elegidos habían encerrado - "...pero se ve algo distinto, es fuerte" -

- "claro, ya que es el digimon que Davis y sus amigos no pudieron derrotar" - completó Matt, llegando a la misma conclusión momentos después.

Tai fue el último en entender la gravedad de la situación, pero mantuvo una actitud seria en todo momento. Tratandose de un digimon que a los muchachos más jovenes les había sido imposible destruir era comprensible el rostro de preocupación de Gennai.

Sin embargo.

- "no tiene sentido, esa fuerza y resistencia no la mostró en ese momento. Ahora es más poderoso que antes" -

- "¿más poderoso?" - preguntó Tai.

- "si, expliquese señor Gennai" -

Dijo Izzy, aun centrando su mirada en lo que mostraba el monitor.

- "Me refiero a que su fuerza no depende a la de un Señor Demonio ordinario... por lo que veo, su nivel va más allá de digimon como Piedmon y MaloMyotismon, incluso me atrevería a decir que su nivel compite con el de Apocalypmon..." -

- "Eso no tiene sentido" - replicó Tai - "Esta contra las cuerdas, esos chicos solo necesitan darle otro golpe más... ¿verdad, Agumon?" -

Esperó a que su compañero le respondiera con su usual optimismo, sin embargo, eso nunca pasó.

- "¿Agumon?" -

Le llamó otra vez, el silencio de su parte hizo que se volteara a verlo. La mirada de Agumon no se había despegado de la pantalla desde entonces, observando fijamente a la imagen proyectada de Daemon.

- "Puedo sentirlo, Tai..." - dijo momentos después - "...su aspecto es solo una cortina, lo han golpeado mucho y siento como su fuerza no ha disminuido" -

- "¿También crees eso, Gabumon?.." - preguntó Matt, después de escuchar la respuesta de Agumon.

- "¿Tu también, Tentomon?" - lo mismo hizo Izzy.

Y como el compañero digimon de Tai, estuvieron de acuerdo, respondiendo a sus compañeros con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Además.

- "No creo poder vencerle, ni aun junto a Agumon como Omnimon" -

Si sus digimon se mostraban asi de atemorizados, tanto que ponían en duda la habilidad y el poder de Omnimon, quien les había ayudado a salvar el mundo en un par de ocasiones y probablemente habría borrado a MaloMyotismon de un solo golpe, para poder vencer, entonces tendrían que ponerse a pensar que si el enemigo era de un nivel totalmente distinto.

Estaban unidos, asi que la inseguridad, de que si tuvieran que enfrentarlo algún día, de sus digimon también la sintieron como propia. ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿Orar?.. No, ellos no eran así, seguro pelearían aunque todas las posibilidades estuvieran en su contra. Por supuesto, en estos momentos esa no era su pelea.

- "¿No podemos ayudarles?" - preguntó Izzy a Gennai.

- "No podemos, debido a que esa área no esta en nuestra jurisdicción... se nos tiene prohíbido cruzar las barreras" -

Los muchachos observaron extrañados a Gennai, esperando a que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo. Pero el digi-humano no pareció dispuesto a continuar con ello, al menos no en este momento.

- "Lo que podemos hacer ahora es confiar en ellos.. y en Ryo... confiar en que conseguirán la victoria" -

Eran niños que fueron elegidos por poderes del DigiMundo, seguro que podrían vencerlo. Gennai siempre tenía fe en la capacidad de los seres humanos para enfrentar las fuerzas del mal. Lo que haría ahora era observar la situación y, posteriormente, comunicar sus observaciones a su superior Qinglongmon, Bestia Sagrada que gobierna el Este del DigiMundo.

También tendría que reunir a los niños Elegidos, esto ya era una confirmación de lo que pronto acontecería.

_Era un lástima que un agente sombrío no pensara de la misma forma..._

(***)

_En las afueras de la casa de Gennai..._

Su presencia pasó inadvertida por los sistemas de seguridad instalados en las cercanías, resultado de una habilidad natural para quien sería el intruso. Fue un poderoso digimon de armadura negra que ostentaba varios ojos que observaban cada punto cercano a si mismo, vigilantes. Mientras se movilizaba en medio de las sombras hacia su objetivo y, una vez estuvo cerca de la cascada que ocultaba la casa de Gennai se detuvo.

- _"Ya llegué..." - _dijo a sus pensamientos.

Solo que no eran a sus propios pensamientos.

- _"Bien hecho, guerrero de la oscuridad..." - _Duskmon, el guerrero corrupto, escuchó con atención la voz femenina que se alojaba en su cabeza - _"...ya sabes que tienes que hacer..." - _

- "...por supuesto, señora Medusa" -

Sus múltiples ojos ya habían captado el lugar donde se ocultaba aquella casa, la vislumbraban como una silueta muy clara en las profundidades del lago, lugar donde desembocaba la cascada. Era el momento apropiado para atacar.

- "¡Fantásma de la Noche!" -

Y entonces envió una gran cantidad de energía maligna hacia el lugar divisado, donde se ocultaban Gennai, tres de los ocho niños Elegidos y sus digimon acompañantes.

(***)

_Shinjuku, Japón. Mundo Humano conectada a la realidad gobernada por Zhuqiaomon..._

Daemon se recuperó casi de inmediato, concentrando su atención en el recién llegado, otro de esos digimon que tenían la capacidad de fusionarse con un ser humano para alcanzar la etapa mega. Ahora otro digimon poderoso había venido a enfrentarlo, pero...

- "No importan si es uno o más de un MegaNivel, para mi es igual..." -

Así estaba de seguro de poder ganar.

- "A mi no me parece" - comentó Justimon, dando un paso al frente.

- _"Ryo" - _Rika llamó su atención - _"...tenemos que inmovilizarle, ahora mismo MegaGargomon esta preparando su artillería pesada para darle el golpe final... nuestra tarea es darle tiempo distrayéndolo... también hay que asegurarse que no pueda esquivar el ataque" - _

_- "De acuerdo... tienen un plan" -_ respondió este.

Justimon solo debía debilitarlo, no tenía que derrotarlo en ese mismo instante, eso aligeraba la carga. Sobre todo cuando el Señor Demonio no parecía tener alguna prisa, estaba haciendo arrogante, eso seguramente le daba una buena ventaja. Con un paso largo, atacó entrecerrando su puño y dirigiéndolo al estómago de su enemigo.

Daemon lo vino venir, asi que lo detuvo con la palma de su mano derecha.

- "Tu cara me es familiar" - mientras en ello, se dio el lujo de comentar algo mientras que jugaban en un campeonato de fuerzas - "...por supuesto, como no iba a recordar esa cara" -

- "¿De qué hablas?" - preguntó Justimon.

- "...Tu eres una leyenda después de todo, no hay digimon que no sepa quien eres... además, he estado vigilando el DigiMundo por un largo tiempo y todo lo que sucede en el" - Justimon supo a que se refería, era una señal más que clara de ello - "...asi es, he observado tus hazañas con Milleniummon. Debo felicitarte pues eliminaste a un rival que seguramente hubiera estropeado los planes de _Padre" - _

- "¿Padre?" -

¿A qué rayos se refería Daemon? Hubo un nuevo factor a considerar, ¿Quién era este Padre? ¿Qué era lo que planeaban? Podría preguntárselo a Daemon pero seguro no le respondería, ¿O si lo haría? Era un arrogante, de pronto les diría todo lo que pretendía seguro de que nadie podría detenerlo. Esperaba que fuera así de tonto como para hablar.

- "Justimon, retirate" -

Pero no tendría el tiempo para ello, Sakuyamon también esta preparando algo grande y si no se movía, seguramente podría quedar atrapado.

Sakuyamon observó como Justimon se movía, alejándose con rapidez de la zona de ataque. Daemon pretendía atraparlo, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo a tiempo; después de eso no se movió mucho. El shamán femenino sonrió ante su confianza excesiva, esta vez si lo tenían. Agitó su bara de un lado a otro convocándo un campo con la ayuda de sus poderes místicos, fue lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir el espacio en el cual estaba Daemon, su sorpresa no fue para menos.

- "¡No puedo moverme!" - exclamó.

- "Eres un tonto, caiste muy rápido en muestra trampa... ahora MegaGargomon" -

MegaGargomon ya estaba listo.

- "¡Mega Misiles!" -

Disparó toda su artillería hacia el Daemon inmovilizado, este nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poder evadirlos. Las personas que ya se encontraban a una distancia segura del campo de batalla vieron a la distancia una gran explosión, estaba por demás decir que ahora cinco cuadras a la redonda se habían convertido en añicos.

El viento comenzaba a levantar el polvo que emanaba de los escombros, la visión en esos momentos era muy escasa y apenas si se formaban algunos claros. En uno de ellos apareció Justimon junto a Sakuyamon, los cuales debieron retirarse aun más lejos de la explosión, debido a su enorme alcance. MegaGargomon si se encontraba a una distancia que no era ocupada por el polvo, tenía el privilegio de ver la magnitud del desastres que había ocasionado.

- _"¿Crees que se nos fue la mano?" - _preguntó Henry a Terriermon, un poco preocupado.

- _"Bueno... es algo que no se puede evitar. Momantai" - _

No sabía porque, pero esa última palabra siempre lo tranquilizaba. Además, podría que tuviera razón. Daemon mostraba ser un digimon muy resistente, sino atacaban con todo tal vez no lo hubieran vencido.

Poco después Sakuyamon y Justimon se reunieron junto con él.

- "Eso si es darlo todo, creo que no pudo con ese golpe" - dijo Justimon, observando el punto donde se había llevado el ataque.

Casi todo el polvo se había marchado, el resultado era algo que todos esperaban ver. Realmente se encontraban ansiosos, tenían la confianza de haberlo vencido o haberlo herido de gravedad. Pero no todo fue como lo esperaban.

Terriermon, Renamon y Cyberdramon vibraron de una forma que alarmaron a sus tamers. La capacidad de sentir el ki, por decirlo de algún modo, se transmitía a los tres muchachos. Su enemigo no había sido vencido y lo pudieron ver de nuevo con sus ojos, surgiendo de una espesa sombra y, esta vez, no parecía llevar ninguna herida sobre su cuerpo, es mas, pareciera como si su túnica hubiera salido nueva de la lavandería.

- _"..¿ cómo?..." - _se dijo Ryo.

- " _...¿es posible?..." - _continuó Rika.

- _"... no debió haber sobrevivido a ello.." - _y terminó Henry.

En sus mentes no tenía sentido lo que estaban procesando sus ojos.

- "Valla, valla... ustedes fueron los que confrontaron a una Bestia Sagrada y sobrevivieron, asi que no me sorprende..." - comentó el Señor Demonio, quien levantó vuelo y se acercó a donde estaban sus contrincantes. Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon y Justimon se prepararon para lo peor - "...ahora es mi turno de mostrarles de lo que soy capaz" -

- "¡Fulgor del Caos!" -

Entonces una gran llama negra emergió de sus dos manos, la cual parecía querer tragarse a MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon y Justimon, sin embargo.

- "¡Ejecución Final!" -

- "¡Cañón de la Muerte!" -

Ambos ataques frenaron el tercero, aunlándolo en una gran explosión.

Gallantmon y Beelzebumon Modo Ráfaga habían llegado finalmente al campo de combate.

_Sin saberlo, la batalla que daría inicio a nuestros destinos finalmente había dado inicio, en la cual muchos tenían los ojos puestos encima._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo.<strong>

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **Finalmente terminé el primer capitulo y ya tengo planeada la continuación para los dos siguientes capítulos. Como es mi estilo, hare un crossover con distintas series de anime, sin embargo, adaptadas al mundo de Digimon. Espero que la futura aparición de Medusa de Soul Eater este al nivel del que se encuentra en la serie, voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y ya que estamos en Diciembre, se les desea felices fiestas.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Digimon Exodo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II:<br>**Los Siete Pecados Capitales: Ira

* * *

><p><em>Ciudad de Shinjuku, 15:30 horas...<br>_

- "Ahora es mi turno" -

Y con esas palabras, Daemon desató un ataque tan poderoso como la misma ira del Infierno.

- "¡Fulgor del Caos!" -

Con dos llamaradas de color negro que fluyeron de sus manos como un chorro de agua a alta presión, pareció que se iban a tragar a MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon y Justimon.

Sin embargo...

- "¡Ejecución Final!" -

- "¡Cañón de la Muerte!" -

Los tres ataques colisionaron en un punto intermedio, anulándose entre sí mientras se producía un fuerte estruendo. Gallantmon y Beelzebumon Modo Ráfaga se habían unido al combate; Daemon se sorprendió de sobremanera ¿Qué hacía un Caballero Real en el Mundo de los Humanos? Y no solo era eso, estaba en compañía de otro de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio.

Él y sus hermanos habían pasado mucho tiempo buscando a Beelzebumon, tal vez deberían haber vigilado mejor el Mundo Humano y, por no hacerlo, ahora el portador de la Gula se había aliado con los humanos y sus digimon, quienes eran los enemigos de los Señores Demonio y cualquier digimon que habita en el mundo de las Tinieblas.

- _"Ya te habías tardado, Takato" - _dijo Ryo mientras Daemon se encontraba en su diatriba mental.

- _"Lo siento, pero Beelzebumon no sabe de direcciones y se negaba a dajarle guiar con la brujula de mi digivice" - _respondió este.

No tardó mucho tiempo en que Beelzebumon se quejara.

- "¡No es mi culpa! El tráfico estaba terrible... ni siquiera mi motocicleta podría pasar..." -

- "_¿Por qué en motocicleta? Beelzebumon hubiera podido traerlos volando y no hubieran tardado nada..." - _

Gallantmon y Beelzebumon se vieron las caras, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que Rika les había formulado. Quienes les observaban en estos momentos sabrían al instante que ninguno de los dos lo había considerado. Rika apenas palmeo su rostro con su mano derecha mientras que Henry negaba con la cabeza.

Takato no era tonto, pero si era despistado a un grado que a veces le sorprendía.

- "...bueno, se pueden saber por qué no han derrotado a ese pelmazo de ahí" - dijo Beelzebumon, señalándo a Daemon con el objetivo de desviar la atención de su falta de uso de recursos.

- _"...ese Daemon es un digimon duro de roer, descargué toda mi munición sobre él pero no le hice ningún rasguño" - _contestó Henry.

- "lamento no poderles ser más útiles en la batalla" -

Dijo MegaGargomon pues dudaba mucho que sus puños sirvieran de algo contra alguien que demostró sobrevivir a todo un arsenal de misiles y más. A pesar de ello, Gallantmon lo desestimó.

- "No te tienes que disculpar... la culpa es mía porque debí estar ayudándoles desde antes" -

- "Ya dieron lo mejor, déjanos el resto a nosotros" - dijo Beelzebumon, apuntando con su dedo pulgar hacia si mismo, mostrando su excesiva confianza.

- "Aun tenemos fuerzas para luchar, esta vez si lo golpearemos" - comentó Justimon.

Mientras Sakuyamon estuvo en silencio, pero afirmó con la cabeza estando segura que podrían ganar si se encontraban todos juntos.

Daemon ahora estaría peleando en contra de cuatro digimon de nivel mega, uno de ellos era un Caballero Real y el otro era alguien que debería ser su aliado. Era una lástima pero no iba a dejarse vencer por ningún motivo, había usado mucho de su poder para poder regenerarse de los daños causados por el último ataque de MegaGargomon, y defenderse de ellos, sin embargo, aun contaba con el poder necesario para vencer a cada uno de los cuatro.

Luego de acabar con sus enemigos se tomaría el tiempo para regenerar sus poderes, incluso podría aprovechar los poderes de los cuatro para volverse aun más fuerte.

Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Justimon y Beelzebumon se colocaron en forma de cruz, con Daemon en el centro. Su objetivo era no dejarle ningún espacio libre para poder moverse libremente, eran listos, eran estrategas en la batalla; era algo que podría llegar a respetar, sin embargo..

- "¡Lanza Real!" -

- "¡Izuna!" -

- "¡Brazo destructor!" -

- "¡Cañón de la Muerte!" -

Los cuatro ataques parecieron dar en el blanco mas Daemon volvió a aparecer ileso, sin embargo, vieron lo que usó para poder defenderse.

- "¡Es un escudo! eso es lo que ha estado pasando" - exclamó Justimon.

- "Es por eso que el ataque de MegaGargomon no funcionó" - dijo Sakuyamon.

Vieron como un campo de energía, de color naranja, rodeó al Señor Demonio en la forma de una semiesfera, en cuya parte superior se vio un símbolo que los Tamers presenciaban por primera vez. Fue formado por dos anillos concentricos con distintos gravados, entre los más relevantes estaban: _SISTEMA: Satán CÓDIGO: Wrath _y _CAUTION! NIVEL OF PURGATORY: 3_. No tuvieron que ser genios para asociar eso con uno de los Siete Pecados Capitales.

- "No espera tener que llegar a este extremo" - dijo Daemon - "pero es mejor que ahora lo sepan para que no se arrepientan después... no soy un Daemon común y corriente... yo soy descendiente del primer Pecador y la razón por la cual existe el mal en el DigiMundo" -

Sonaba serio pero no tuvo ningún significado en especial para Takato y sus amigos, sin embargo, para los digimon fue una cuestión diferente. A excepción de Guilmon, los digimon bien conocían la leyenda de los Siete Príncipes del mal que llegaron al DigiMundo para casi destruirlo por completo, los cuales solo pudieron ser detenidos por los soldados sagrados de Yggdrasil, aquellos que fueron los primeros Caballeros Reales.

- _"¿Es cierto lo que dice?" - _dijo Renamon en sus pensamientos.

Debido a su forma combinada, Sakuyamon, Rika supo lo que había pensado Renamon en esos momentos; así que le preguntó a que se estaba refiriendo.

- _"¿De qué hablas Renamon?" - _

_- "...estamos hablando del primer Daemon que llegó a existir, tan antiguo como el mismo DigiMundo. La leyenda le atribuye como el digimon en etapa Mega más poderoso de su tiempo y aquel que llevó el caos al Mundo Digital primitivo..." - _

_- "Eso al menos explica porque es tan poderoso" -_ dijo Rika al escuchar con atención lo que había dicho Renamon.

No estaban tratando con un Daemon cualquiera.

Ryo y Cyberdramon, como Justimon, se sintieron enfrentando a Milleniummon de nuevo.

En cuanto a Henry.

- "_Eso explica por que es tan poderoso... ese símbolo debe ser la fuente de sus poderes, sabiendo eso... como vencerlo" - _

_- "Momantai" - _dijo Terriermon - _"...vas a ver como todo se solucionará" - _

- _"Eso espero" - _

Gallantmon y Beelzebumon estaban más preocupados por encontrar un punto débil en la defensa del Señor Demonio, alguna abertura en su escudo de energía que le permitiera herirlo. Fue un momento donde la bombilla de ambos se conectaron sus ideas por medio de una mirada, en donde Gallantmon le comunicó la hora de hacer una prueba.

Beelzebumon asintió y disparó.

- "¡Balas de Doble Impacto!" -

Sin embargo, estas se desintegraron apenas tocaron el escudo de energía.

Gallantmon asintió con la cabeza.

- "¿Qué fue eso?" - preguntó Daemon con burla - "¿eso es lo mejor que tienen?" -

- "Chicos... ustedes lograron herirlo en el pasado. ¿Cómo lo hicieron?" - mas dijo Gallantmon, ignorando las palabras dichas de su enemigo.

Daemon observó con la mirada afilada al caballero, sumamente molesto porque pasaron de largo de él.

- "Primero MegaGargomon le pegó un puño, al menos estoy segura que le rompió un cuerno y el brazo" - contestó Sakuyamon, lo cual resultó ser información reveladora ¿Por qué no usar su campo de protección antes?

Esta era la oportunidad de probar su punto.

Entonces Gallantmon se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Señor Demonio, dirigiendo su lanza hacia el cuerpo del digimon maligno. A pocos centimetros de tocarlo Daemon lo esquivo, con eso Gallantmon probaba su punto. Todos lo notaron, el escudo de Daemon fue inefectivo contra un ataque físico, además que lo había esquivado; hasta ahora había bloqueado los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo con sus manos, no los esquivaba.

Sakuyamon fue la primera en continuar con el ataque, usando su bara, la cual Daemon saltó.

Sin embargo, el señor demonio no tendría tanta suerte con el siguiente ataque. Justimon llegó con rapidez para imprimirle un puño en el estómago, nuevamente, Daemon salió volando y, como resultado, terminó chocando contra el duro pavimento.

Daemon se levantaba del suelo, encogido de dolor. En serio debía darles algo de crédito pues eran capaces de encontrar el secreto de sus habilidades, o parte del secreto. Estos elegidos comenzaban a convertirse en un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

- "¡Garras de la Oscuridad!" -

Ahora Beelzebumon lo atacaba, apenas si tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con sus brazos, siendo ahora receptor de ataques físicos combinados por parte de Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Justimon y Beelzebumon. Todo el tiempo intercambiaban los cuatro puntos iniciales con tal de no dejarle alguna oportunidad a Daemon de escaparse y contraatacar. Nuevamente aparecián heridas por su cuerpo.

Parecía que finalmente lo estaban doblegando, sin embargo...

- "¡Basta!" - gritó con voz inhumana, totalmente poseído por la furia.

Un grito que paralizó a todo ser que se encontraba en las cercanías, un grito que transmitía la demencia pura y la furía de un animal que solo quería desmembrar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Casi al nanosegundo, el demonio explotó en llamas de calor indescriptible, las cuales cubrieron todo a su alrededor en una perfecta semiesfera que era lo suficientemente grande como para atrapar a Gallantmon y los otros digimon que le estaban combatiendo.

MegaGargomon, quien se encontraba un poco retirado del lugar, fue el único al que el ataque no le alcanzó; mientras observaba horrorizado pues el calor de las llamas no le permitían si quiera acercarse para ayudar.

Henry escuchó los gritos de dolor de sus amigos apenas entraron en el fuego del infierno y, poco después, fue testigo como Takato, Ryo, Rika y los digimon, en su etapa de novato, fueron lanzados en todas direcciones luego de que las llamas se hubieran disipado. El ataque fue de tal magnitud que, de si, ya se encontraban inconscientes incluso antes de tocar el suelo y que, del golpe que se dieron al chocar contra al pavimento, ni siquiera despertaron. MegaGargomon no hubiera podido atraparlos justo a tiempo, ni siquiera si fuese veloz.

No quería admitirlo pero pareciera que hubieran perdido la batalla.

Ahora Daemon caminaba hacia Takato y Guilmon, quienes habían caído juntos, con los hombros caidos y la cuenca de sus ojos desorbitada. Ahora pareció ser alguien totalmente distinto. La alarma se prendió al instante pues una pequeña bola de fuego se había encendido en sus manos, pensaba asotarla contra los dos, o no lo pensaba, era mas bien un instinto asesino.

Takato era su mejor amigo.

No iba a permitirle que le hiciese daño alguno, ni aunque fuera inútil en ese momento. MegaGargomon no lo pensó dos veces, siendo una de las pocas oportunidades en la cuales Henry y Terriermon estaban de acuerdo en primeras, y con un golpe de karate aplastó a Daemon con el pie. El Señor Demonio no se lo esperaba, quedó estampado en el centro de un cráter creado por la fuerza imprimida en el pie pero estaba consciente y más molesto que nunca. Daemon había sufrido dos veces daños importantes, todo a causa del mismo digimon, lo que le costaba mucha energía para recuperarse.

- "¡Me las pagarás!" -

MegaGargomon no supo como lo hizo pero, después de ese grito de rabia, uno de los brazos de Daemon se extendió como si fuera una serpiente extensible, cuya mano, o garra, atrapó el rostro del enorme digimon de color verde y, sin misericordia alguna, desató un torrente de llamas.

La presión que aplicaba en el pie desapareció, liberándole de un enorme peso; mientras que MegaGargomon caía sentado mientras lanzaba un grito de dolor. Daemon le había producido quemaduras que le habían dejado ciego, no podría abrir los ojos, ni tampoco moverse para ningún lado. A pesar de ello, tanto Terriermon como Henry sentían como Daemon se acercaba al estilo de un verdugo, con las garras abiertas para destrozarlo.

- _"¿No podemos hacer nada?" - _preguntó el muchacho, con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Pero Terriermon no le respondió.

El pequeño se había llevado la peor parte, estaba incosciente pero aun mantenía el Nivel Mega. Aun le quedaba la voluntad de seguir adelante. Henry sabía que no podía salir vivo de esta pero si era por proteger a sus amigos... si, eso pareció aligerar la carga. Estaba bien que diera su vida por sus amigos, lo único que lamentaba era no poder ver a sus padres y a su hermana nuevamente.

Tan solo esperaba que algo viniera al rescate de sus compañeros mientras Daemon se entretenía con él.

Mientras esperaría lo que el destino le tuviera guardado, no le quedaba más que esperar.

(***)

_DigiMundo. Cuadrante Este. Casa de Gennai, 16:25 horas..._

Duskmon cayó de pie sobre una piedra sobresaliente en el lago, pudo contemplar la magnitud de la destrucción que había ocasionado: árboles derrumbados, huecos que colaban el cuerpo de agua dentro del lago y grandes destrozos en la cascada. Se tomó un momento para exhalar y con ello comprobar que su ataque hubiera cumplido con su trabajo.

Cosa que no resultó ser así.

Pronto el arma tridente de MetalGreymon surgió de entre la neblina ocasionada por el agua evaporada por el ataque de Duskmon. Naturalmente, fue algo que logró esquivar con bastante facilidad, de un salto se retiró a una posición más elevada, la cual le permitía ver de donde procedía aquella contramedida. Y ahí estaban, los tres elegidos junto a un MetalGreymon, un WereGarurumon y un MegaKabuterimon; también Gennai había podido salvarse.

Miró a cada uno de los niños, desestimando al guardián digital como amenaza. Entonces notó que sus tres digivices brillaban de acuerdo al color de su emblema.

- _"¿Ese es su máximo nivel?..." - _pensó, sin mostrar alguna expresión que mostrara lo que tuviera en mente.

Para los chicos y sus digimon fue muy dificil leerlo.

- "¿Por qué nos atacas?" - preguntó enfadado Tai.

- "Vamos, ¡responde!" - dijo Matt, de forma consecutiva.

- "Son órdenes de la señora Medusa..." - Duskmon contestó de forma simple, intrigando a todos los presentes, era obvio que no se trataba de ningún digimon - "...no importa si no la conocen, después de todo ustedes morirán aqui" -

- "Eso lo veremos" - dijo MetalGreymon en respuesta - "..vamos, muchachos" -

De esa forma, MetalGreymon y los demás digimon se lanzaron para atacar a un Duskmon que se posicionaba de manera defensiva. WereGarurumon, al ser el más ágil, fue quien llegó primero hacia su imponente enemigo, atacándolo con una patada que fue bloqueada por una de las espadas carmesí del guerrero corrupto.

- "¿Qué?" - preguntó WereGarurumon anonadado.

- "¿Ese es todo tu poder?" - lo cual dejó al lobo antromórfico descolocado, casi había usado toda su fuerza en esa patada y ahora este digimon la detenía como si nada. ¿Quién rayos era este digimon? No lo había visto antes en el DigiMundo.

- "A un lado" - exclamó MegaKabuterimon.

Eso significaba que estaban planeando un ataque poderoso, WereGarurumon sonrió para si mismo, tal vez lo siguiente haría cambiar su expresión fría e indiferente. Por saltó a un lado, a una distancia prudente de lo que sería una fuerte ofensiva.

Y entonces.

- "¡Granadas Destructoras!" -

- "¡Cuerno Mortal!" -

Donde ambos ataques fueron lanzados desde posiciones diferentes, las cuales se dirigieron en un solo punto.

MetalGreymon y los demás digimon volverían a ser testigos de las grandes habilidades de este guerrero cuando este saltara por los cielos y cortara ambos misiles, los que tenían cara de pez con enormes dientes, justo por la mitad; con ello desviando la trayectoria y causando cuatro explosiones en cuatro diferentes lugares al destinado en un principio. En cuanto al gran trueno que vino del cuerno del digimon insecto, Duskmon lo desvió de forma rápida con la hoja de una de sus espadas gemelas.

Luego de ello solo retornó a su posición inicial, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- "¿Ese es todo su nivel? ¿Toda su fuerza?" - volvió a preguntar.

- "¿Quién es este sujeto?" - preguntó Tai - "nunca antes había visto un digimon así" -

- "Mi digi-analizador tampoco tiene respuestas" - respondió Izzy después de una búsqueda exhaustiva en su computadora portatil.

- "Señor Gennai" - dijo Matt, suponiéndo que quizas conocía la respuesta.

Pero Gennai simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- "Lo siento chicos, pero nunca había visto un digimon como ese desde que comencé a servir a las Bestias Sagradas" -

- "Señor Gennai, ¿Crees que Qinglongmon sepa?" - le preguntó Izzy, de pronto una de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas podría decirles la identidad de ese digimon, por si mismos a penas podían deducir que se trataba de un guerrero de las Tinieblas y uno bastante fuerte al parecer.

- "Es probable" - le contestó - "pero primero debemos enfocarnos en poder derrotarlo" -

- "¡Eso no lo tienes que decir dos veces!" - exclamó Tai - "MetalGreymon..." -

Su compañero asintió. Entonces se lanzó directo hacia el guerrero corrupto atacando con su enorme garra metálica, la cual bloqueó con una de sus espadas gemelas. WereGarurumon no perdió el tiempo y atacó un costado del digimon oscuro mientras estaba ocupado, sin embargo, este solo tuvo que usar su otra espada para detenerlo.

Según parecía, no le costaba ninguna dificultad.

Entonces MegaKabuterimon apareció desde arriva, preparado para aplastar al digimon maligno con su gran cuerno. Podría funcionar, después de todo con los brazos ocupados ¿qué podría hacer para defenderse? Muy simple, vastó con que apartara a los otros dos digimon con fuerza excedente y, de un salto, su espada pareció atravesar al enorme digimon insecto.

Pronto MegaKabuterimon se había convertido en un Motimon herido, el cual, por fortuna, cayó en manos de Izzy.

- "¡Motimon!" - exclamó preocupado - "¿estas bien?" - luego preguntó con un poco más de calma.

Motimon asintió con esfuerzo, en un intento vano por evitar que Izzy se siguiera preocupando por él, mas pronto se desmayó por las heridas ocasionadas en el ataque del digimon oscuro. Si uno de los ataques podría causar tal tipo de daño a un digimon que estaba en la etapa de perfeccionamiento, entonces eso podría significar una sola cosa.

- "¡Muchachos!" - gritó mientras aun sostenía el cuerpo de su compañero digimon - "Ese digimon debe estar en el nivel mega, nuestros digimon nunca podrán ganarle con ese nivel" -

Pero Duskmon ya se estaba moviendo y, de un solo golpe, derrotó a MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon. Menos mal estos últimos dos tuvieron un poco más de suerte, tan solo regresaron a sus formas infantiles y, a pesar de sus heridas recibidas, aun tenían fuerzas para seguir peleando.

Mientras...

- "Ya te oímos Izzy, seguro en el nivel Mega podremos ganarle" - dijo Matt, reuniéndose con Gabumon.

- "¿Listo, Agumon? Vamos a enseñarle que pasa cuando se mete con uno de los Elegidos" - Tai habló segundos después, ya al lado de Agumon mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Por otro lado, Duskmon ya se había cansado de estar en ese lugar, así que se lanzó hacia adelante con instinto asesino y apuntando sus espadas hacia el grupo que, se suponía, debería haber matado hace tiempo.

Pero...

Entonces Agumon y Gabumon digi-evolucionaron, justo momentos antes de que Duskmon pudiera alcanzarlos. Para entonces se había producido una luz en el ambiente que el guerrero corrupto de la oscuridad apenas si soportaba, lo cual impedía su avance.

- "_Agumon digivolve Too... WarGreymon" - _y, al mismo tiempo, surgió el otro MegaDigimon - "_Gabumon digivolve Too... MetalGarurumon" - _

Y una vez se hubiese terminado el resplandor de la digi-evolución, Duskmon fue capaz de contemplar a sus nuevos rivales, los cuales gozaban con nuevos y más grandes poderes.

- "Interesante" - dijo poco después - "_Ahora podré ver porque la señora Medusa los considera una amenaza.." - _

Poco a poco, caminó hacia sus dos enemigos, adoptando una posición de combate.

WarGreymon y WereGarurumon hicieron los mismo, quienes comenzaron a rodear a su enemigo mientras este los vigilaba sin perderles la pista.

- "Responde esto ahora, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos atacas?" - volvió a preguntar WarGreymon.

- "Si me derrotan, tal vez hable" - sin embargo, Duskmon resultó renuente a ello.

- "Como quieras" - dijo MetalGarurumon en un grito de guerra y, de esa forma, la batalla comenzó.

(***)

_Ciudad de Shinjuku, Mundo Humano conectado al Cuadrante Sur del DigiMundo, 16:40 horas..._

Sorprendentemente, el edificio de Gobierno, lugar donde se alojaba Hypnos, había quedado sorprendentemente iléso de la gran batalla que se formaba entre los Tamers y aquel Señor Demonio digimon.

En un piso bastante elevado, Hirokazu Shiota, Kenta Kitagawa y sus respectivos digimon: Guardromon y MarineAngemon, trataron de observar la batalla desde la ventana.

Sin embargo, la cantidad exagerada de polvo y escombros producidos en ella dificultaba mucho la visión.

- "Esto no me gusta, no podemos ver nada" - Kenta se quejó y maldijo mentalmente el haber tenido que usar gafas, así le era mucho más dificil.

Para entonces, se dedicó a mirar a Hirokazu, tratando de descubrir si el tenía mayor suerte.

Su amigo imperactivo supo que era lo que pretendía Kenta en ese momento, no en valde, era su mejor amigo después de todo y conocía mucho de sus actitudes.

- "Lo último que pude ver fue esa gran explosión de llamas... luego nada" - respondió con un nudo en la garganta, para ser exactos, justo momentos antes de que Daemon explotara en cólera y llenara todos los alrededores con llamas, produciendo grandes cantidades de humo e incendios en partes extendidas de la ciudad.

Realmente, de nuevo, fue una sorpresa que el edificio de Hypnos halla resultado totalmente ileso, sobretodo cuando este se encontraba tan cerca.

- "¿Crees que les haya pasado algo malo?" - preguntó Kenta, secundado por su compañero digimon con su característico sonido.

- "Pipiripi..." -

Guardromon se encontraba en silencio pero con la mirada decaída.

En ese momento, todos compartían el mismo sentimiento, era la impotencia generalizada y para Hirokazu era como una enorme cruz que debía echarse a la espalda. Se preguntaba a si mismo, ¿desde cuándo era tan inútil en una pelea importante? ¿desde cuándo tenía que quedar atrás?

¿Por qué no era como los demás?

¿Por qué no era más _fuerte?_

- "¿Estas bien?" - mas la pregunta hecha por Kenta lo hizo resurgir de su mundo de pensamientos - "...estas muy distraido" -

- "Kenta... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" -

- "¿Cuál es?" - preguntó el aludido preocupado pues nunca antes había visto a Hirokazu tan desanimado.

Además, este apretaba los puños, claramente, como muestra que lo que iba a decir no iba a ser fácil para él.

- "¿Qué piensas de mi?" - ¿a qué rayos se estaba refiriendo? - "¿Crees que soy muy débil?" -

- "Claro que no" - se apresuro a contestar, pero no lo decía por solo decir, para Kenta Kitagawa Hirokazu era la persona más fuerte y valiente que conocía. Claro, él aun no tenía la fortaleza para enfrentar a enemigos del calibre del D-Reaper por su cuenta, como lo hacían Takato y los demás, pero aun así... - "¿Por qué preguntas eso?" -

Intentaba sonar duro, pero...

- "entonces... entonces.. ¡¿Por qué no estoy allí?¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a mis amigos?" - Hirokazu gritó, al tiempo que golpeaba el vidrio con su puño.

Había producido una grieta en la ventana y, producto de ello, la sangre emanó de sus nudillos lastimados.

Hirokazu sintió la mirada asustada y preocupada de Kenta sobre si mismo, era lógico, nunca antes le había visto actuar así de inseguro. Se sentía como un inútil, incluso había hecho preocupar a Guardromon.

En esos momentos su sangre hervía y no dejaba de pensar en que debería estar haciendo algo para poder derrotar a Daemon.

Pero necesitaba de una fuerza que en esos momentos no poseía, sin ello, dudaba mucho que Guardromon le pudiera causar algo más que cosquillas al Señor Demonio.

- "¡Maldición!" -

Y Volvió a golpear el vidrio, esta vez, logró romperlo y, a causa de ello, algunas gotas de sangre frescas salpicaron hacia el exterior, siendo llevadas por las corrientes de aire producidas por las llamas existentes.

Sin embargo, ni el dolor de un nudillo destrozado lograría calmar la frustración que sentía internamente.

Lo único que lo hizo volver en si fue su amigo, fue necesario que Kenta le aplicara un golpe en la mejilla, lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo. Poco después se levantó mientras sostenía su mano en su mejilla adolorida, la cual se había inflamado un poco, no decía palabra alguna y eso inquietó a un agitado y jadeante Kenta que, conociendo la actitud de su mejor amigo, de forma segura iba a recibir un golpe de vuelta.

Mas esto nunca sucedió, a penas solo sintió una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho.

Y extrañado, levantó la mirada para conectarla con la de Hirokazu; entonces se sorprendió, Hirokazu no estaba molesto.

- "Gracias" - le dijo - "no estaba pensando con claridad pero... tienes que saber que he tomado una decisión" -

- "¿De qué hablas?" - preguntó Kenta, esto no le estaba gustando nada.

- "Voy a volver... voy a ayudar a nuestros amigos" - Kenta quería detenerlo, sin embargo, hubo algo que se lo impidió en ese instante, algo que no supo como explicar pero que venía del interior de su mejor amigo; algo así como el destino - "Guardromon, acompañame" -

- "¡Claro! Hirokazu" - exclamó el digimon máquina, animado ahora por la actitud valiente de su tamer.

Kenta solo pudo observar como Hirokazu se montaba en hombro de Guardromon y ambos volaban al campo de batalla o lo que quedaba de él.

Solo quedó MarineAngemon para hacerle compañía.

- "MarineAngemon" - Kenta, sin embargo, no podría dejarlo solo. No podría abandonarlo.

- "¡Pipiripi!" - exclamó este, como una afirmativa a lo que Kenta estaba a punto de proponerle.

De esa forma se fue en un corazón creado por MarineAngemon, siguiendo el camino que Hirokazu y Guardromon habían tomado. Entonces el pasillo quedó vació y dos tamers habían salido para presenciar el horror de la batalla.

(***)

_16:45 horas..._

Apenas recobró la consciencia, sintió como el dolor se extendía por cada músculo y hueso de su ser; incluso le dolía mover los ojos y apenas si lograba enfocar algo. El calor que sentía era insoportable, de forma inconsciente, se trató de mover para alejarse de aquella incomodidad; mas a cada arrastre, cada movimiento, sintió algo comparable como si se le estuviera clavando una tuerca.

Fuera de gritar, jadeaba pesadamente y se tomaba minutos en recuperar algo de su fuerza.

Pero, de forma eventual, logró poder observar con claridad lo que sucedía alrededor. Su primera vista del mundo físico fue algo que lo dejó mudo al instante, cualquier palabra que hubiera podido producir murió en ese instante.

- "¡Imbecil!" - escuchó el grito demencial de Daemon, el Señor Demonio, mientras este golpeaba con salvajismo el cuerpo de MegaGargomon.

- _"Por favor..." - _pensaba desesperado, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que todo era un sueño.

Pero, cuando los abría, de nuevo era testigo de la matanza que realizaba Daemon sobre su compañero caído, que por alguna razón aun mantenía esa digi-evolución. Escuchaba la risa de aquel monstruo, totalmente perdido en la locura, también como partes de la armadura de MegaGargomon eran destrozadas y arrancadas del propio cuerpo.

Deseaba que se detuviera, por cualquier cosa.

Takato no era tan fuerte para soportar ver algo así, por lo tanto, volteó su cabeza tratando de buscar otro panorama.

Todo lo que hallaba era fuego y destrucción, acompañada por la risa del Daemon demente; entonces decidió buscar a Guilmon con la mirada, lo cual no tardó mucho, pero cualquier intención de motivarlo a seguir luchando desapareció cuando vió el estado en que se encontraba, mucho peor que el suyo si es que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de revisarse a si mismo.

Todo el cuerpo de Guilmon vibró, amenazando con romperse en pedazos en cualquier momento.

Entonces buscó con la mirada a sus otros amigos.

Alguien debía estar disponible para poder ayudar, pero, por más que buscara, siempre terminaba posando su mirada en el Señor Demonio y el castigo corporal que estaba sufriendo su amigo.

- _"Basta.." - _

Comenzó a rogar.

Movía brazos y piernas, tratando de llegar a donde estaba Daemon y Henry.

- _"No. Basta" - _

Tenía que detener esto de algun modo.

_- "...Basta" - _

Daemon lo golpeaba como si fuera lo último que podría hacer en este mundo.

- "¡Muere!" - gritaba una vez.

- _"Basta... No, lo odio" - _

- "¡Muere!" - y otra vez.

- _"No mas... Te odio" - _

-"¡Muere!" - y otra vez.

- _"Lo odio..." - _

- "¡Muere!" - y otra vez.

No lo supo, pero algo en ese instante se quebró en ese momento y todo lo que quedó en su mente fue el _odio. _El odio por si mismo por estar paralizado y no poder ayudar a Henry y Terriermon; odio por no haber sido capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos, a Guilmon; y, sobre todo, un odio inhumano, que no creía ser capaz de sentir, hacia Daemon por lo que estaba haciendo.

_- "¿Lo odiamos cierto?" - _en ese punto, sonó su propia voz en sus pensamientos - _"Ahora me encargaré de él por lastimarnos... me encargaré todos, todos morirán" - _

Ahora, algo horrible había despertado.

(***)

En ese momento, Jeri Katou sintió como un rayo partíal el cielo por la mitad, lo cual tomaba la apariencia de la peor de las premoniciones.

- "¿Dónde estan?" - Mitsuo Yamaki preguntó de forma colérica, ajeno a lo que estaba sintiendo Jeri, quien ya se encontraba dentro del centro de operaciones de Hypnos.

- "¡Señor! Esos dos... escaparon por la ventana" -

Uno de sus subordinados se estremeció cuando este aboyara una pieza de metal, aluminio para ser precisos, de un solo golpe.

- "¿Qué creían esos dos al ir a ese Infierno? ¿Acaso piensan morir?" -

- "¡Jefe!" - exclamó Riley Ootori con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para calmar la impotencia que estaba sintiendo Yamaki en ese momento - "...no hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento, solo podemos confiar en que saldrán sanos y salvos" -

Yamaki sabía que Riley tenía razón.

Pero, aun así.

- "¿Qué les voy a decir a los padres de estos chicos?" - no podía dejarse preguntar.

En cuanto Jeri, que también se mostraba indiferente a lo que sucedía dentro de la sala de control, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella sensación tan escalofríante.

Ella elevó una plegaría al cielo pero, aun así, dudaba que todo terminara tan bien como siempre lo hacía.

(***)

_16:50 horas..._

Kenta alcanzó a Hirokazu y ambos llegaron al campo de batalla, entonces pudieron ver la magnitud del desastre ocasionado. Los cuerpos de sus amigos se encontraban tirados en todas direcciones, temieron lo peor.

Fue cuando Kenta corrió hacia donde estaba Rika, quien era la más cercana a su posición.

- "¡Esta viva!" - exclamó con alivio.

- "¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?" - preguntó Hirokazu, viendo la forma en la cual Kenta tomaba el pulso.

- "Por televisión" -

- "¿Quién dice que no se aprende nada en la Tele?" - si estuviera la señora Anami, probablemente contradiría a Hirokazu.

Con Guardromon y MarineAngemon comprobaron como se encontraban los demás, al parecer no sufrieron heridas de gravedad, pero faltaban algunos de ellos.

- "¿Dónde esta Takato?" - Hirokazu se cuestionó.

Era uno de sus amigos más cercanos después de todo.

- "Tampoco estan Henry, ni Terriermon... tampoco Guilmon" - dijo Kenta.

En ello, MarineAngemon llamó la atención de todos. Señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba tirado Henry y Terriermon, este último encima del tamer de ascendencia china. Por lo cual, fueron lo más rápido que se podía para comprobar su estado de salud.

Kenta llegó primero.

Suspiró de alivio cuando encontró que ambos se encontraban bien.

- "Guardromon" - llamó - "ponló con los demás" -

Ellos habían encontrado un lugar cerca, mas o menos seguro, para resguardar a los chicos mientras averiguaban que había pasado. Probablemente hubieran esperado a que todos despertaran y lo dijeran ellos mismos, sin embargo, aun les faltaba hallar a otros dos chicos: Takato y Guilmon.

- _"¿Dónde podrían estar?" - _se preguntó Hirokazu.

Pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido ante el imponente sonido de un metal chocando contra algo, tan fuerte que llegó a estremecer la tierra, aunque fuese de modo leve. Hirokazu y Guardromon, luego de dejar a Henry en un lugar seguro, fueron los primeros en dirigirse a la dirección de aquel sonido, seguidos por Kenta y MarineAngemon que pensaban que Takato y Guilmon podrían estar en ese lugar.

Hirokazu fue el primero en verlo.

Era Gallantmon pero su armadura había tomado un color oscuro, el cual sostenía su lanza en dirección a un costado de Daemon, el Señor Demonio.

Este último se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, sin presencia de color en sus tenebrosos ojos y con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo. El tamer de Guardromon fue testigo como las heridas del demonio comenzaban a cerrarse y sus ropajes a regenerarse.

- "maldito.." - murmuró Daemon con rabía.

Rabía ante el hecho de toparse con un enemigo de una magnitud distinta, no era aquel Caballero Real principiante que había derrotado hace unos momentos. Ahora poseía un brillo distinto, era más fuerte, más rápido y más... _maligno... _Si, esa era la palabra que mejor se acomodaba. No lo entendía con exactitud pero tenía la sensación de haber liberado a un monstruo.

- "_¿Quién es este sujeto?" - _se cuestionó mientras sostenía la mirada del caballero oscuro.

Por otro lado...

- "ChaosGallantmon, un digimon del Tipo Virus en su etapa Mega... sus ataques son Demon's Disasters, el cual proviene al expulsar la energía maligna de su escudo Gorgon, y Prisión Judeca, ataque que emplea toda la fuerza en su lanza demoniaca Balumg" - dijo Kenta, mientras leía la información que provenía de su D-Ark.

El chico observó a su digimon, quien se encontraba atemorizado ante la presencia del caballero oscuro.

- _"Daemon. Señor de los Demonios" - _habló con una voz terrorífica, la cual paralizó tanto a los chicos como a MarineAngemon y Guardromon; incluso el rey de los demonios del DigiMundo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío - _"...tu me trajiste a este mundo con tus actos y ahora sentirás en carne propia lo que es el verdadero miedo..." - _

- "¿Miedo?" - preguntó Daemon, recuperando la furia que lo caracterizaba - "yo soy Daemon. El portador de la Ira, guardían de la Tumba del Pecado... ¡tu deberías temerme!" - el poder del Señor Demonio lentamente iba aumentando, al punto que la misma tierra comenzó a temblar - "No permitiré que un gusano como tú me humille" -

- "¡Llama del Infierno!" -

Sin embargo, ChaosGallantmon se deshizo del fuego con mucha facilidad, tan solo con mover su escudo.

- _"¿Ese es todo el poder de los Siete Señores Demonio?" - _el caballero oscuro se cuestionó en burla, de nuevo, con esa voz tan aterrante.

Mas lo que estaba haciendo era seguir haciendo enfadar a Daemon, la furia pronto volvería a hacerce cargo de él. La entidad oscura que habitó el alma del caballero lo supo en ese momento, no fue algo que lo sorprendiera, después de todo Daemon representaba el Pecado de la Ira en toda su extensión, la ira misma que le hacía un monstruo imparable y el tercero más poderoso entre los Siete Señores Demonio.

Su voluntad para destruir podría llegar a superar muchas cosas.

- _"Veo que no es así. La furia le hace imparable, entre más furioso más poder desata" - _

El punto llegaba a que los chicos ya no temían a la voz tenebrosa del caballero sino a la sensación que se desprendía del cuerpo de Daemon. Pareciera que pronto iba a explotar una bomba nuclear.

- _"¿Qué patetico?" - _mas ChaosGallantmon no parecía estar impresionado - _"...solo usas la Ira como fuente de poder y, por ese mismo poder, pronto caeras como tus predecesores" - _

- "¡Calla!" - Daemon exclamó con odio y lo empleó para atacar al caballero oscuro, agarrándolo para no permitir que se escape - "¡Fulgor del..." -

Pero, antes de que la llama profana hiciera contacto con el cuerpo de ChaosGallantmon.

- "¡Prisión Judeca!" -

Daemon fue consumido por la energía abrumadora de la lanza del caballero oscuro, de tal magnitud que terminó siendo arrojado por muchos kilómetros, atravesando innumerables edificios mientras se levantaba una gran estela de polvo. El señor Demonio no regresaría, al menos no de inmediato.

A pesar de ello, ya se sentía como el poder de que tanto se enorgullecía comenzaba a descender.

Ya había perdido la batalla.

- "¿Takato?" - preguntó Hirokazu momentos después, temeroso pero armándose de valor - "...herman..." - sin embargo, ya había llamado la atención del caballero oscuro, quien se acercó lentamente hacia el chico.

Hirokazu, por entonces, no sabía que hacer.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba e iba en aumento a medida que ChaosGallantmon se acercaba.

- _"¿Tienes miedo?" - _preguntó poco después.

Ahora Hirokazu se paralizó. Ya no veía a su querido amigo de tonta sonrisa y, comúnmente, la razón de voz en el grupo; ahora veía a su verdugo, a la parca misma preparándose para llevarse su alma.

(***)

_17:25 horas..._

La señora Anami, la forma en que hacia que sus alumnos se refirieran a ella, iba saliendo de la ciudad de Shinjuku por orden de la evacuación. Las cosas no parecían marchar bien y pensó preocupada en uno de sus estudiantes.

Takato Matsuki, quien ya había mandado la solicitud para que participara en las Olimpiadas del Conocimiento, en el área de Matemáticas.

- "_Por favor, que ese muchacho regrese con bien..." - _

Suplicaba no por el evento académico sino, mas bien, por la propia seguridad del muchacho.

Si supiera que algo malo iba a suceder, lo hubiera atado de pies y manos a la silla que le pertenecía a la sala de maestros y, ahora mismo, se arrepentía de no haber tomado esa desición.

Sentía que algo malo había pasado pero no podía explicarse que era.

- _"...que regrese con bien..." - _suspiró mirando por la ventana que decidió abrir un poco, lo suficiente para que entrara aire fresco al tren que estaba usando para viajar.

Lo último que supo, al hacer eso, fue ver como una serpiente le saltaba a la cara poco después de haber abierto la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo.<strong>

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **Gracias a todos aquellos que estan leyendo este humilde fanfic. Agradecimientos a todos ellos. Para responder la pregunta, en efecto, se trata de la Medusa del anime de Soul Eater y pronto se verá más de ella en el siguiente capítulo. Si quieren saber que sucede después en la batalla de Duskmon, MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon, y como concluye la batalla contra Daemon, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.

También aparecerá el personaje especial invitado... sorpresa para el siguiente capitulo.

No se olviden de comentar, como diria Dross, eso me ayudaría mucho.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Digimon Exodo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III:<br>**Adán.

* * *

><p><em>Ciudad de Shinjuku. Mundo Humano conectado al Cuadrante del Sur. 17:30 horas...<br>_

Daemon fue arrojado a toda velocidad contra la escuela donde estudiaban los tamers, estaba más por decir que esta había quedado hecha añicos. Pronto, el Señor Demonio se levantó de entre los escombros, con muchas más heridas de las que, en alguna ocasión, algún enemigo le hubiera podido haber ocasionado.

- "_¿Cómo?" - _pensó mientras trataba que su brazo no se separaba del resto de su cuerpo.

Incluso su poder de regeneración se estaba demorando más de lo usual, ese ChaosGallantmon le había golpeado con una gran cantidad de energía, tanto que comenzaba a preguntarse que si se trataba de un Dios.

Y entonces lo recordó.

Era la razón por la cual su _padre _lo había enviado al Mundo Humano en primer lugar.

Ese Caballero Real tenía el poder para destruir a él y cada uno de los Siete Señores Demonio, con padre incluido. Sin embargo, no era lo que se esperaba, no se imaginaba tener que enfrentar a un Demonio de esa magnitud. El odio del caballero oscuro superaba al propio, le hizo sentir miedo con ese último ataque, la opresión de un poder mucho mayor.

Se suponía que debía matarlos a todos antes de que ese poder despertara.

- _"¡Maldición!" - _pensó en total frustración.

Ahora le era imposible hacer algo en su contra, su poder había disminuido mucho.

Los ojos amarillos del Caballero Demonio calaban dentro de su propia alma.

- _"..miedo..." - _

Daemon se encogió atemorizado, imaginando a ChaosGallantmon con una gigantesca oz, cercenando su cabeza.

- _"...impotencia..." - _

Cada uno de sus ataques habían sido inefectivos, ni siquiera le había logrado hacer cosquillas.

_- "...odio..." - _

ChaosGallantmon era mucho más poderoso que cualquier digimon de Nivel Mega, más poderoso que cualquiera de los Señores Demonio, más poderoso que él mismo.

- _"...rabia..." - _

Lo superó en todos los aspectos, incluso su furia era mayor.

¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan poderoso? ¿Quién demonios era?

Todo su miedo, todas sus dudas, toda su impotencia pronto se volvería fuente de alimentación para la desgastada Cresta del Pecado. El símbolo de la Ira volvió a brillar con su característico resplandor maligno, todo se transformó en ira y regresó, de nuevo, a Daemon todos sus poderes. Su voluntad para destruirlo todo, opacada anteriormente por la opresión del caballero oscuro, había regresado.

Ya todas sus heridas se encontraban sanadas, de nuevo era él.

- _"...odio... lo odio... " - _la tierra tembló de nuevo, los pajaros hulleron del lugar, toda planta cercana se marchitó al instante - "¡Lo odio!" -

Y con aquel grito de guerra, Daemon se lanzó a los cielos en dirección al centro de ki mayor, el lugar donde estaba el caballero oscuro, ChaosGallantmon.

(***)

_17:32 horas..._

_1° Muerte:_

_- "¿Tienes miedo?" - _preguntó ChaosGallantmon, haciendo que a Hirokazu se le helara la sangre.

El tamer no podía responder nada, sentía que ya tenía un pie dentro del mundo de los muertos.

- "¡Deja a Hirokazu!" - gritó Guardromon, sacando valentía de donde ya no había - "¡Granadas de Distracción!" -

Sin embargo, ChaosGallantmon ni se molestó en esquivarlas, ni siquiera de anteponer su escudo. Aquellas granadas fueron pulverizadas apenas entraron en contacto con un campo de energía maligno, muy parecido al que Daemon había usado para anular los ataques de sus enemigos anteriormente.

- _"Eres una basura" - _y con un movimiento rápido de su lanza, hirió a Guardromon de tal forma que este no pudo volver a levantarse.

Hirokazu finalmente pudo salir de su parálisis y corrió hacia su compañero - "¡Guardromon!" - exclamó preocupado.

Kenta y MarineAngemon temblaban, ese no era el Takato y Guilmon que ellos conocían, ahora trataban con alguien totalmente distinto.

- "¿Quién eres?" - gritó Hirokazu, viendo a los helados ojos del caballero tenebroso - "No eres Takato, ¿verdad?" -

Pasó algunos minutos de silencio después de aquella pregunta, ChaosGallantmon no realizaba ningún movimiento ni tampoco Hirokazu y Kenta.

- _"Esa es una pregunta dificil..." - _contestó posteriormente el caballero, aparentemente, había estado pensando una respuesta a la pregunta. Los demás no podían creerlo. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? - _"...sin embargo, si se refieren a que no soy el Takato que ustedes conocieron, entonces acertaron... pero déjeme decirles una cosa. Yo soy Takato, el verdadero" - _

- "¿De qué hablas?" - preguntó un Hirokazu enojado, de hecho, el único capaz de hablarle al digimon tenebroso - "el verdadero Takato nunca lastimaría a sus amigos" -

Luego sobrevino la risa maligna del Caballero Demonio.

- _"...a Takato no le interesa cosas como los amigos, ¿de verdad creen que un dios necesita cosas como esas?" - _ChaosGallantmon parecía deleitarse con la frustración del muchacho. Le gustaba mucho burlarse de los seres humanos.

- "Eres un pesado. Pero no importa porque lo único que dices son mentiras" - Hirokazu se quejó mostrando actitud terca, incluso se le había olvidado que estaba hablando con alguien que lo podía matar con solo mirarlo - "¡Takato!.. ¿Me escuchas?" - luego gritó con todas sus fuerzas - "...voy a sacarte de ahí" -

- _"aunque no se como" - _pensó.

- _"ese Takato no está aqui" - _ChaosGallantmon habló haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras, su voz no perdía su toque tenebroso - "_no hay Takato que puedas rescatar, ni Dios al que te puedas aferrar... Dios no esta aquí" - _de manera que lo dicho quedara lo suficientemente claro.

Hirokazu pensaba replicar algo más pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando algo parecido a un cometa en llamas llegó, causando un gran estruendo.

ChaosGallantmon se puso de guardia de inmediato pues Daemon había regresado con todo su poder al tope, fue algo que no se esperaba.

- "_Que sorpresa, no esperaba volverte a ver" - _dijo, encarando al Señor de los Demonios - "_...hubiera sido más conveniente para tí, desaparecer" - _

- "Tus amenazas no significan nada para mi, _Adán_" - contestó Daemon, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

De pronto el elocuente ChaosGallantmon guardó silencio, mostrándose un poco sorprendido.

- "Asi es, conozco tu verdadero nombre, el ángel que debo matar para que padre se haga con este mundo" -

Silencio que no duró mucho.

- _"Me sorprende que conozcas ese nombre. Pero me ofendes, yo no soy Adán" - _Daemon frunció el seño por dentro de su túnica renovada - _"Se podría decir que soy todo lo con_..." -

- "¡No me importa quien seas!" - gritó Daemon enojado, interrumpiéndole, siendo el turno de ChaosGallantmon de mostrarse molesto.

ChaosGallantmon supo que Daemon fue un digimon con el cual no se podía negociar cuando era poseído por la furia. Ahora, con todo su poder renovado, era más que obvio que no iba a ser un enemigo fácil de derrotar, además porque no estaba en capacidad de usar todo su poder.

- _"¿Quiéres morir? Por mi no hay problema" - _

Y entonces, el caballero oscuro se lanzó hacia el frente con su lanza, la cual Daemon esquivó.

- "¡Es mi turno!" - gritó enloquecido - "¡Fuego del Infierno!" -

Demasiado cerca para que ChaosGallantmon las pudiera esquivar, el cuerpo del caballero oscuro terminó envuelto en las llamas del Señor Demonio, siendo impulsado con dureza hacia el pavimento. Y justo, cuando pensaba en regresarle el favor, su rostro fue aplastado por la garra de Daemon; para cuando tuvo consciencia de lo que pasaba, ChaosGallantmon era arrastrado por el suelo por el enloquecido rey demonio, quien lo estampó con una construcción a unas avenidas más allá que terminó destrozando.

- "¡Prisión Judeca!" -

ChaosGallantmon contraatacó casi de inmediato con una gran cantidad de energía. Por supuesto, Daemon no pensaba quedarse atrás.

- "¡Fulgor del Caos!" -

Y ambos ataques se anularon en una enorme explosión, cuya onda expansiva causó daños en toda la ciudad, como romper las ventanas de todas las edificaciones y destruir algunas estructuras débiles.

- "_Estoy detrás" - _fue un movimiento que Daemon no pudo ver, por tanto, el Caballero Demonio no perdió tiempo y de una fuerte patada lo mandó contra el suelo, produciendo un cráter en el proceso.

Daemon se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero...

- _"Toma esto..." - _y apuntando su lanza hacia el Señor Demonio disparó - "¡Demon's Disasters!" -

Se produjo una nueva explosión, una con la fuerza de derrumbar todos los edificios del alrededor y acabar con toda la vida a kilómetros a la redonda. Fue una fortuna que Daemon hubiera cambiado el lugar de la pelea, de otro modo, ninguno de los Tamers hubiera sobrevivido.

A pesar de ello, Daemon volvió a levantarse de nuevo.

- "Eso dolió" - murmuró.

Y pronto se horrorizó al ver el estado de su cuerpo, ChaosGallantmon había destruido la mitad de este, de la cintura para abajo. Mas sus poderes regenerativos no demorarían en reconstruir lo que había sido eliminado y, una vez más, es como si nada le hubiera pasado.

El Señor de los Demonios rugiría.

Atacando de nuevo a su enemigo, moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa - "¡Puño Martillo!" - justo encima del caballero oscuro, sus manos se transformaron en un par de martillos que golpearon al escudo de ChaosGallantmon con tal fuerza que este se rompería al instante.

Ahora ChaosGallantmon acabaría en el suelo y un altivo Señor de los Demonios que no pensaba dar tregua.

- "Y aun hay más" - dijo de forma maliciosa - "¡Fulgor del Caos!" -

Desató tanto fuego como un volcán en una erupción, causando destrucción incalculable a toda la zona. No escuchó gritos de dolor del caballero oscuro, pero no le importaba, estaba más feliz de contemplar como todo lo que le rodeaba se reducía a cenizas. Todo lo de metal se derritió al instante y no quedó más que un desierto plano luego de que las llamas se desvaneciesen.

- "_¿Dónde está?" - _se preguntó, ya que no veía ningún rastro de él. Dudaba mucho que se hubiera carbonizado con las llamas, ChaosGallantmon había demostrado ser muy fuerte como para ser vencido por ello.

- "¡Muestrate!" - dijo, ya comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- "¡ChaosGallantmon!" - al menos así podía llamarle.

Y como una respuesta a su llamado, la demoníaca lanza Balumg salió disparada desde el fondo de la tierra, a tal velocidad que Daemon no tuvo tiempo para esquivarla. Como resultado, Daemon terminó siendo atravesado con Balumg clavada en su estómago.

Debía admitirlo, el dolor era inimaginable y no iba a ser capaz de regenerarse con eso dentro de su cuerpo.

Luego de gemir adolorido escuchó la risa macabra del Caballero Demonio. Entonces, molesto por ello, se volteó en dirección de la fuente del sonido de burla. ChaosGallantmon se volvió a encontrar detrás y a una altura poco mayor del Señor Demonio.

El Caballero Demonio ya no poseía su escudo Gorgon, ni su lanza Balumg, lo cual hizo que Daemon sonriera con malicia.

Pero...

- _"Debes disculparme eso pero no soporto que nadie esta por encima de mi" - _bastó con un movimiento de mano para que lanza maligna volviera a las manos del Caballero Tenebroso, dejando como resultado un agujero en el estómago de Daemon y un dolor insoportable - _"...por cierto, y esto es por mi escudo" - _

- "¡Prisión Judeca!" -

Esta vez, fue como si miles de lanzas lo atravesaran sin descanso; el dolor de cada ataque se incrementaba con el siguiente, lo cual le impedía moverse y defenderse, incluso pensar. Al final fue como si lo atravesaran mil agujas, la cual dejaron muchos agujeros en el cuerpo del Señor Demonio.

ChaosGallantmon le dio el tiempo suficiente para que sanaran sus heridas, usando el poder del Emblema del Pecado.

Y cuando terminó, observó que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Su poder había vuelto a disminuir y su voluntad para destruirlo todo se había opacado de nuevo por la presión que ejercía el poder de ChaosGallantmon. Su expresión ya no era la de un monstruo furioso sino, mas bien, la de un principiante en batalla que se enfrentaba a un general experimentado en combate.

- _"Veo que finalmente lo entiendas. Hagas lo que hagas, jamás podrás ganarme..." - _

Daemon comenzaba a desesperarse.

Con toda su fuerza empleada y apenas había logrado desgarrar la capa azul marino y pulverizar el escudo, sin embargo, en el resto del cuerpo no hubo si quiera un rayón.

¿Quién era este digimon? ¿Quién era este sujeto? Un ChaosGallantmon nunca sería tan poderoso como para desafiar a uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonios.

A menos que...

Y entonces su sangre se heló al solo hecho de considerarlo, eso no podía ser posible, pero...

- _"Es la verdad Daemon. Yo soy **Él**" -_ Daemon tembló y, justo en ese momento, cayó un rayo que partió el cielo por la mitad - _"...Yo soy al que todos temen, el que desencadenará la batalla final por todos los mundos... es por esa razón, es por eso que tu nunca me vencerás" - _

El Demonio del que todos eran más que simples reflejos, incluso su padre palidecía en comparación, eso según las antiguas leyendas del DigiMundo primitivo.

- "No, no... ¡Eso no puede ser!" - bramó el Señor Demonio, aludiendo todo a un mal sueño - "¡Es imposible que tu seas Él!... es rídiculo, ¿Tú? ¿El Diablo?" -

Daemon comenzaba a carcajearse, sumergido en un nuevo tipo de locura. Mientras, ChaosGallantmon lo observó indiferente aunque, podría decirse, que le daba pena verlo; tal vez sería un acto de piedad terminar de una buena vez, de todas formas, Daemon ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

De esa forma, apunto su lanza hacia el Señor Demonio, quien se paralizó y detuvo su risa maniaca, dirigiéndo una mirada temerosa hacia la punta de la lanza demoniaca.

- _"Mue..." - _

Pero antes de que pudiera emitir esa palabra.

- "¿De verdad eres el Diablo?" - preguntó Daemon con una sonrisa incomprensible - "...entonces demuestralo" -

El Señor Demonio empleó una estrategía que probablemente podría salvarlo, aunque ahora era todo cuestión de un acto de fe. Quien lo diría, el poderoso Daemon encomendándose a una entidad superior, pero incluso él sabía cuando desechar su orgullo y recurrir a los trucos sucios. Si bien recordaba, ChaosGallantmon se encontraba en compañía de dos humanos débiles con sus digimon, los cuales no representaban amenaza en lo absoluto.

Entonces extendió su mano hacia ellos, en la posición donde los había visto por primera vez, asegurando su poder para que no pudieran escapar.

Si todo resultaba bien, entonces el caballero oscuro se lanzaría a salvarlos.

- _"¿Eso es lo que pretendes?" - _sin embargo, ChaosGallantmon preguntó de repente, haciendo dudar a Daemon - _"Ni siquiera a eso se le puede llamar estrategía.. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿De verdad piensas que voy a sacrificarme para salvar a dos simples humanos?" - _

Daemon vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, a penas hubiera enfocado con los ojos del Caballero Demonio, pero aun así no desistió de su plan original.

Como lo había formulado, era un acto de fe antes que nada.

_- "Morirás" - _estaba a punto de acabar con él.

Daemon, en reacción, desprendió una pequeña llama.

Y entonces, algo inesperado pasó, ChaosGallantmon se detuvo por unos instantes, antes de empalar al Señor Demonio.

- _"¿Qué?.. ¿Qué fue eso?" - _se preguntó.

Era algo que no podía pasarle. ¿Por qué el brazo que sostenía su lanza estaba temblando tanto?¿Por qué no podía despegar su mirada del brazo de Daemon? ¿De verdad le preocupaba las vidas de esos humanos y digimon tan débiles? Pronto muchas imágenes inundaron su cabeza, eran de Takato, la persona que había consumido: estaba Takato jugando con esos dos con un carrito de compras, con Guilmon en esta y disparándoles bolas de papel por la nariz; Takato recibia una carta azul hecha por Hirokazu en el día que lucharon contra Indramon; Hirokazu y Guardromon ayudándole en la batalla contra Beelzebumon; Kenta y MarineAngemon rescatándole del agente D-Reaper.

- _"¡Estupido! Vas hacer que nos matén" - _gritó lo obvio, pero ese lado de él no dejaba de inundarle de imágenes - _"¡Basta!" - _de procesar recuerdos - _"...¡Basta!" - _de recordarle que aun eran sus amigos - _"¡Basta!" - _

Daemon sonrió por ello, viendo que su plan tendría éxito.

- "Entonces no eres Él" - comentó con un tono malicioso - "¡Llamas del Infierno!" -

Entonces la pelea de consciencia de ChaosGallantmon se detuvo, en ese momento hubo un claro ganador, y, como lo esperaba el Señor Demonio, ChaosGallantmon voló hacia la dirección de las llamas.

(***)

Jeri Katou, en ese momento, se derrumbó sobre el suelo para derramar sus pesares y lágrimas. Los técnicos de Hypnos que se encontraron en el lugar, intentaron en vano consolarla, cuestionándose que rayos había pasado.

Sin embargo, Jeri supo que había ocurrido una tragedia.

(***)

_18:00 horas..._

Una nueva corriente de llamas había sido desatada en un gran sector, todo lo que estuvo al alcance de estas fue derretido o vaporizado, a excepción de dos seres humanos y sus digimon, también los demás Tamers se habían salvado por poco de las llamas del Infierno.

Hirokazu fue el primero en levantarse del suelo ardiente, con un hilo de sangre surgiéndole de la frente. Aunque no fue grave, por lo que le resto importancia.

Luego se le unió Guardromon, un poco recuperado, y después Kenta Kitagawa y MarineAngemon.

Ninguno de los cuatro se explicó que rayos había sucedido, de la nada había surgido algo parecido a un tsunami, en este caso de fuego, cuya devastación había sido incalculable. Nada hubiera podido sobrevivir a ello, sin embargo, ellos estaban vivos.

¿Cómo había sido eso?

Entonces Hirokazu encontró la respuesta, no muy lejos de ellos, pudo ver al caballero oscuro ChaosGallantmon, quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo mientras extendía sus brazos de un lado al otro. Su estado era deplorable, toda su armadura estaba agrietada y chamuscada, algo parecido a una sangre color azul caía del rostro y los brazos del Caballero Demonio y parecía que ya no podía mantener la digi-evolución.

- "¡Takato!" -

Y en un destello de luz, el niño había caído directo en los brazos de su amigo, el cual estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para atraparlo.

Sin embargo, nadie pudo ver a Guilmon cayendo al suelo, fue algo que nadie quería pensar, pero este había muerto tal como Leomon hace algunos años.

Guilmon y Takato se habían sacrificado por protegerlos, ahora Hirokazu había entendido eso, y por esa misma razón uno de ellos había muerto. Lo que era peor, Takato no se movía desde que lo atrapó y su temperatura corporal comenzaba a descender.

Sin quererlo, lo soltó apenas una gran cantidad de sangre hubiera salido de la boca de este.

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, ellos nunca perdían ninguna de sus batallas.

Esto era algo que no podía estar pasando.

¿Para qué rayos había ido?

Él dio su vida para salvarlos y ahora estaba muerto.

El mundo en el cual creía Hirokazu se derrumbó en un instante, cayó al suelo sin intenciones de volverse a levantar.

Y Kenta, igual o aun más perdido que su mejor amigo, simplemente se quedó de pie con mirada vacía.

Los digimon tampoco supieron que hacer, por primera vez se enfrentaron a un dolor que ningún apoyo emocional iba a ser capaz de apaciguar; sintieron la impotencia de sus Tamers y perdieron todas las esperanzas en ese momento.

(***)

Daemon reía y reía.

Lo había logrado, había vencido.

El poder de ChaosGallantmon ya no se sentía por ninguna parte, había sido derrotado. Ahora, con el Caballero Real fuera del camino, no habría nadie que pudiera oponersele. El mundo Humano era suyo.

(***)

_2° Resurrección..._

_Lugar Desconocido. Tiempo desconocido..._

El dolor que sintió fue a penas un parpadeo mas le recordaba los últimos instantes de consciencia.

Había estado luchando contra Daemon, uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio de los Digimon, y había perdido; todos sus amigos habían perdido la batalla.

Hubo bajas, ahora era consciente de eso, era consciente de su muerte y la de su compañero Guilmon.

- "Bien hecho, idiota" -

Era su propia voz y pronto se encontró, frente a frente, con un reflejo de si mismo. Mas hubo diferencias, como el cabello negro que portaba su doble, los dientes de tiburón que dejaba ver con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo siniestro en sus ojos; estaba más decir que no se trataba de un humano.

- "Por tu culpa estamos muertos, esto simplemente no puede pasar... va en contra de todo lo que planteó el destino" -

- _"...el destino" - _

Takato recordó esa palabra, dicha por primera vez por Jeri, en su desesperación para explicar la muerte de Leomon. Ahora parecía que el destino les había jugado una muy mala pasada.

- "¿Me estás escuchando?" - preguntó su siniestro doble, notablemente molesto.

- "Lo siento" - respondió Takato - "...pero ¿no crees que es una perdida de tiempo estarse lamentándo por lo que ya pasó?" -

- "¿Piensas darte por vencido?" - El Takato oscuro preguntó mucho más molesto - "En ese entonces no te hubiera prestado de mi poder para enfrentar a Daemon, de todas maneras ese demonio los hubiera matado a todos" -

Takato bajó la cabeza por la culpa, era cierto, había llamado a ese profano poder y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Ya no había forma de remediarlo, quizás por eso era la razón por la cual los humanos eran débiles, siempre creando situaciones que no podrían remediar.

¿Cómo volver de la muerte?

- "Piensas que es imposible, ¿verdad?" -

Apareció una tercera voz, cuyo dueño pareció ser una silueta humana de color blanco en su totalidad. Fue entonces cuando Takato se dio cuenta del ambiente, era un gran espacio de color blanco y una enorme puerta estuvo detrás de esa persona.

Por otro lado, pareciera como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos.

- "¿Quién eres?" - preguntó irritado el Takato oscuro.

El aludido se volteó hacia este, mostrándo sus dientes blancos en una gran sonrisa, aunque cualquiera de los dos presentes dudaba que realmente estuviera feliz.

- "Soy lo que ustedes llaman Dios, o tal vez soy la Verdad, o tal vez el Mundo, o tal vez Todos, o tal vez Uno. Y también tu mismo" -

- "¿Tu, Dios? No me hagas reír" - dijo el Takato oscuro.

- "¿Dónde estamos?" - esta vez preguntó Takato, el que conocían en Shinjuku, usando un tono más amable - "¿Aqui acaban todos los muertos?" -

- "No, pero se puede decir que ustedes dos tienen un permiso especial" - respondió el ente, refiriéndose tanto a Takato como a su lado oscuro.

- _"¿Permiso Especial?" - _se preguntó el joven y entonces recordó lo que el ente había dicho - "¿A qué te refieres con permiso especial? Lo primero que dijiste fue que yo pensaba que volver de la muerte era imposible. ¿Quiéres decir que hay un método para volver?" -

- "¡Claro!" - respondió su lado sombrío con sarcásmo. - "¿Como no lo agarraste antes?" -

- "No esta nada de malo preguntar" - sin embargo, fue reprendido por el ente blanco - "hace mucho tiempo existió un joven que tenía una enorme curiosidad, tan grande que piso territorios prohíbidos para los humanos y pagó por ello. Pero siempre se mantuvo de pie ante la adversidad y se podría decir que su historia terminó bien" -

- _"Siempre adelante, ¿verdad?" - _a pesar de su aspecto, Takato podría decir que ese ente blanco era sabio y no malintencionado - "Lo sabes, ¿cierto?. Si hay alguna forma de volver, te lo ruego" - dijo, poniéndose de rodillas - "mis amigos podrían morir sino hago algo pronto" -

- "No tienes porque rogas, después de todo la decisión es tuya" - le contestó el ente.

Entonces señaló la gran puerta que tenía detrás.

- "Esta es una Puerta de la Verdad, la cual contiene todos los secretos del Universo. Me la dejaron hace mucho tiempo como pago y, ciertamente, le puedo dar ciertos usos" - en ella, estaba gravada una representación del árbol de la vida, el _Sephiroth, _que por una razón le parecía muy familiar - "Si la abres, seguro sabrás lo que tienes que hacer" -

- "¿Asi de simple?" -

- "Asi de simple" -

Con el permiso del ente de color blanco, Takato fue hasta la enorme puerta de piedra, siendo observado por su doble maligno que esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En un primer vistazo, dedujo que abrirla iba a ser lo más dificil que tendría que hacer, pero no fue así. Con tan solo tocarla, la enorme puerta se abrió por si misma, su primera vista de su interior fue un gran espacio negro que pareció ser infinito, sin embargo, pronto apareció un gran ojo que cubría todo el espacio observable y, junto con ello, unas manos de color negro que sujetaron su cabeza.

Al simple contacto tuvo visiones, con las cuales supo todo acerca de lo que existía en el Universo: mundos paralelos, origenes, estrellas, planetas; se sintió maravillado de conocerlo todo y, finalmente, supo quién era en realidad.

Las manos se retiraron tan pronto como lo hubieran tocado pero, para el chico, pareció que estuviera en contacto con ellas muchos siglos.

- "¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?" - le preguntó el ente, llamando su atención.

- "Es obvio" - respondió Takato - "voy a volver" -

No es que el ente de color blanco buscara retenerlo, pero...

- "¿Estas seguro?" - preguntó - "...sabes muy bien lo que tienes que dar a cambio" -

- "Es necesario que lo haga, hay muchos que dependen de mi" -

- "Pero sabes que el regresar significará que no lo harás solo" - ahora señalaba al Takato sombrío, quien no dejaba de sonreir con malicia - "Tu decisión aplica a los dos" -

- "Es una parte de mi, ¿verdad?" - contestó la contraparte bondadosa - "Tendré que aceptarlo... pero eso no significa que dejaré que haga lo que quiera, además, se quién es en realidad" -

El Takato oscuro solo se encogió de hombros.

- "Entonces entra, ya nadie te puede convencer de lo contrario" - entonces el ente de color blanco se esfumó. Takato y su versión oscura cruzaron la puerta de piedra, la cual se cerró detrás de ellos.

(***)

_Ciudad de Shinjuku. 18:10 horas..._

Daemon observó con repugnancia las estructuras que habían sido hechas por el hombre, muchas de ellas en deterioro por su batalla contra los Tamers y sus digimon. No le disgustaría borrar la ciudad del mapa, después de todo tenía el poder para ello.

Se encontraba concentrando su poder en una sola llamarada, con ello se aseguraría que todo ser viviente desaparecería del lugar y mejor así. Era mejor ser precavido.

Sin embargo.

Lo sintió nuevamente. Una fuerza que se suponía caída ahora iba en ascenso de forma rápida, supo de quién se trataba.

¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir?

No podía ser, estaba seguro de haberlo asesinado.

- "¡Nunca te mueres! ¿Verdad?" - entonces el Señor Demonio salió disparado en dirección a la presencia - "¡Esta vez me aseguraré que te quedes muerto!" -

(***)

Debería considerarse como demente a la persona que estuviera caminando en medio del campo de batalla, debido a la guerra entre los digimon más poderosos, sin embargo, ella no era una mujer común y corriente.

Su objetivo estaba claro.

Y ahora mismo se encontró delante de los Tamers que habían caído en combate. Sonrió como vil serpiente pero todo pensamiento retorcido fue detenido cuando sintió una presencia poderosa.

- _"Lo lograste... contra toda adversidad, Adán" - _

Luego, aquella mujer desapareció con los tres muchachos y los cuatro digimon, nadie encontraría rastro de ellos.

(***)

Si antes pretendía que todo se tratara de una pesadilla, ahora podría estar seguro que se había tratado de un sueño descabellado, después de todo había presenciado como su amigo muerto había vuelto a la vida.

Hirokazu y Kenta, ninguno de ellos podía creerlo.

Pero Takato Matsuki fue el ser humano que desafiaba a las imposibilidades, y ahora había vencido a la misma muerte.

- "amigo..." - Hirokazu estaba preparado para lanzarse a su amigo, pero este lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

- "No es seguro" - contestó, y pronto Hirokazu sabría porque, Daemon llegó como un relámpago y traía consigo una expresión de total incredulidad, la cual se transformó en rabia.

- "¡Tu!" - exclamó - "¿Cómo es posible? No deberías estar vivo" -

- "Daemon, hiciste daño a mis amigos. Juró que voy a hacerte pagar por ello" - con esa simple declaración, Hirokazu y Kenta sintieron que estuvieron frente a alguien imponente.

Ya no era el monstruo de ChaosGallantmon y la fuerte sensación de desesperación que emanaba de su cuerpo, era diferente ahora. Era la autoridad, era grandeza, algo que ninguno podía explicar.

- "¿Me harás pagar por ello?" - el Señor Demonio preguntó en son de burla - "¿Cómo lo harás? Ni siquiera tienes a tu digimon contigo. Pero no te preocupes, porque te mandaré al lugar donde él esta" -

- "Guilmon está conmigo" - Takato respondió, señalándose a si mismo - "Me dijo que le gustaría darte tu merecido" -

- "Pobre, está delirándo por el miedo" - Daemon comentó divertido, sin conocer lo que realmente había desatado.

- "Haré que te tragues tus palabras" - Hirokazu y Kenta tuvieron que cubrirse sus ojos, pues una luz brillante emanó del cuerpo de Takato; de igual manera Daemon, que la consideró insoportable.

En un instante Takato ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar, apareció Gallantmon Crimson Mode en todo su esplendor. Hirokazu, Guardromon, Kenta y MarineAngemon, ninguno de ellos pudo decir palabra alguna; sin embargo, supieron que la batalla ya estaba ganada y que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Daemon reconoció esa forma como el digimon que desterró al D-Reaper.

Pronto una nueva sensación lo invadió, la incomodidad de estar presente con alguien muy poderoso. No lo supo explicar, pero algo dentro de él le decía que si enfrentaba a este enemigo, seguró iba a perder.

- _"Es imposible, ¿Por qué siento que este digimon es invencible?" - _comenzó a pensar con angustia - _"La presión que ejerce ahora es distinta. No es el ChaosGallantmon que enfrenté antes.." - _

- "¡Hirokazu!¡Kenta!" - exclamó el caballero angelical - "Manteganse a una distancia segura, yo me encargaré de este demonio" -

- "No. no me dejaré vencer" - Daemon fue el primero en atacar - "¡Llama del Infierno!" -

Gallantmon Crimson Mode convocó su espada divina, Blutang, la cual sacudió para que las llamas infernales se esfumaran. Pero bien sabía que Daemon no pensaba amedrentarse con eso, lo cual confirmó cuando el Señor de los Demonios lo atacara con su fuerza física.

Entonces lo golpeó en el pecho, sin embargo, el caballero angelical logró detener su puño con su mano izquierda.

Fue cuando Gallantmon lo arrojó hacia un lado, haciendo que este chocara contra la tierra derretida por las llamas infernales.

- "¡No me vencerás con esto!" - el Señor Demonio exclamó, avalanzandose de nuevo contra Gallantmon - "¡Puño Martillo!" -

Lo cual Gallantmon bloqueó con sus brazos, pero la fuerza excedente resultó en que su cuerpo fuera arrojado como muñeca de trapo, afortunadamente, se recuperó con bastante rapidez, incluso mayor a la que Daemon podría anticiparse.

- "¡Espada Invencible!" -

Gallantmon hizo un corte limpio. En cuestión de segundos, Daemon había perdido su brazo derecho por un movimiento que ni siquiera sus ojos pudieron adaptarse.

Y pasó lo impensable, sus heridas ya no sanaron. Daemon comenzaba a perder grandes cantidades de información por el lugar del corte.

- "¡Malnacido!" - el Señor Demonio maldijo con toda su furía, ¿Cómo era posible que esto le estuviera pasando a él? Nunca había existido alguien que fuera capaz de hacerle esto. No era un humano, tampoco un digimon, ¿quién era? - "¿Quién demonios eres?" -

- "Soy Adán" - y con esas dos palabras, Daemon guardó silencio - "Soy a quien tu debías eliminar, ¿verdad?" -

Daemon comenzó a retroceder asustado, incluso estaba considerando escapar.

- "¿Sabes? Lo acepto. Después de todo soy temido por los seres de la oscuridad" - Gallantmon Crimson Mode aumentaba con lentitud en tóno de sus palabras - "¡Lo que no acepto, es que hallas involucrado a mis amigos!" - lo cual hizo click en la cabeza de Daemon.

Si ese truco funcionó una vez, por qué no intentarlo de nuevo.

Buscó con la mirada a los dos humanos y cuando los encontró, no dudo en lanzarse en contra de ellos.

Hirokazu y Kenta no tenían lugar donde correr, Guardromon y MarineAngemon no tenían el poder suficiente como para combatirlo. Por un momento, Daemon vio el campo de batalla a su favor, sin embargo, Gallantmon le agarró el brazo que aun le quedaba sin siquiera haberse movido un metro.

- "¡No me escuchas! ¿Verdad?" - ahora Gallantmon si parecía enojado - "¡No tienes el derecho de dañar a mis amigos!" - y de un movimiento, lo arrojó a los cielos con increíble fuerza.

Daemon apenas pudo detenerse.

Cuando lo hizo, no le quedó otra que maldecir su destino.

- _"No, no puedo perder" - _pensó el Señor Demonio - "_...ese digimon, ese humano, quien sea... no importa, debe morir en mis manos" - _y con un último esfuerzo, Daemon atacó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, las suficientes como para volar toda la ciudad en pedazos - "¡Fulgor del Caos!" -

Sin embargo.

- "¡Quo Vadis!" - Daemon nunca tuvo la oportunidad de desatar todo su poder ya que la lanza sagrada del caballero angelical lo había atravesado.

Era su fin, ya nunca podría regenerarse y Daemon supo porque. La luz, la cual tenía el poder para extinguir a las tinieblas anuló por completo el poder de la Cresta del Pecado. Perdió la batalla, era algo que ya no podía discutir.

Lo último que se supo de Daemon fue que dio un grito y, después de ello, desapareció en una explosión de luz.

(***)

_3° La bruja de las serpientes.._

Pero los problemas no habían terminado ahí.

- "¿Señora Anami?" - Kenta la vio, la maestra que dictaba en su secundaria, pero había algo distinto con ella - "¿Qué le sucedió?" - su cabello ya no era castaño sino negro, ahora sus ojos eran amarillos. Traía un vestido color negro, con una capucha que emulaba la cabeza de una vibora y su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba expuesto, tenía tatuada una serpiente.

- "¿Te refieres a este cuerpo que pedí prestado?" - preguntó ella.

Gallantmon, que estaba cerca, vio el nuevo peligro que se presentaba y rápidamente se interpuso entre sus amigos y el recién llegado.

Takato se sorprendió al verla, era practicamente su profesora de matemáticas, sin embargo, como ella lo había dicho, estaba poseída.

- "¿Quién eres?" - preguntó el Caballero de inmediato.

- "Mi nombre es Medusa, una bruja" - respondió ella, con total calma - "Encantada de conocerte, Takato Matsuki. O bien debería decirlo, Adán" -

- _"¿Medusa?" - _Hirokazu pensó - "No es como la mujer de las serpientes, de la mitología griega" -

- "Es una sorpresa Hirokazu, al menos se que no desperdicias todo tu tiempo" - Medusa, usando la voz de la maestra, intentó parecer sorprendida. Lo cual hacia bien, engañar era una de sus mejores cualidades - "Ahora deberé pedirte que vengas conmigo. Tú y tu amigo Kenta" -

- "¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que te los lleves?" - Gallantmon Crimson Mode interrumpió.

- _"que problemático" - _Medusa pensó - _"Esta claro que ahora no soy un rival para él. Mi poder no llega al mismo nivel que uno de los Señores Demonio y este viene lo derrota con facilidad" - _y, aun así, su sonrisa confiada no desapareció.

Eso era debido a que Medusa tenía una carta bajo la manga.

- "Bueno, ya tengo a todos tus demás amigos" - todos se paralizaron en ese instante, ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? - "Además, no tienes mucho tiempo en este mundo, Adán" -

Gallantmon no pudo negarlo, después de todo, era el trato que había hecho con la Verdad.

Medusa estaba a tan solo un paso de obtener lo que quería.

Sin embargo, ninguno supo que estaban siendo observados desde la distancia.

Otro de los Señores Demonio, Lilithmon, miraba con desconfianza a la mujer - "Que mujer tan problemática" - eran claras las consecuencias - "_Si ella logra adueñarse de uno de ellos, entonces Padre..." - _un pensamiento que no estaba dispuesta a considerar.

Lilithmon, quien era experta en la magia, ya tenía un conjuro preparado.

Los eventos que sucedieron después se dieron en cadena. Primero, el cielo se oscureció; lo cual le siguió la presencia de fuertes vientos y relámpagos que se dieron por do quier. Sin que Gallantmon o Medusa lo anticiparan, debajo de ellos aparecieron dos sellos mágicos, los cuales eran portales.

- "Ya veo" - Medusa dijo antes de ser tragada - "Sabía que nos tenían observados, pero no pensé que actuaran tan pronto. No importa, pronto conseguiré lo que quiero" -

- "Chicos, agarrénse de mi" - como dijo Gallantmon, Hirokazu, Kenta y los digimon se sujetaron de él - "Es mejor estar juntos en este tipo de situaciones" -

- "¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó Kenta, ya cansado de tantos giros.

- "Alguien activó un portal hacia el DigiMundo" - Gallantmon respondió - "Sería problemático si alguno de ustedes se separan durante el transporte" -

De esa forma, Lilithmon vio su tarea hecha - "Es hora de informarle a nuestro Padre" - y con ello se marchó.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo.<strong>

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **Con este capítulo doy inicio a la temporada, el arco donde se enfrentan a cada uno de los Siete Señores Demonio de los Digimon y a la bruja Medusa, invitada especial de Soul Eater. Pregunta ¿Cómo les parece el personaje de la Verdad de Full Metal Alchemist? Saben donde poner sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Firma: LGDA2TF


	5. Capitulo 4

**Digimon Exodo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV: <strong>Los que merodean en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>DigiMundo. Cuadrante Sur. Gran Desierto. 9:52 horas...<em>

Hirokazu despertó cuando las gotas de agua, producto de la humedad, de una cueva cayeran sobre su rostro. Se levantó de golpe, recordando todos los sucesos que ocurrieron en su ciudad.

Kenta aun se encontraba descansando, al igual que lo hacían Guardromon y MarineAngemon.

Y en las afueras de la caverna, Takato Matsuki observaba el brillante día que imperaba por todo el DigiMundo.

- "Takato" - el aludido volteó a ver a su imperactivo amigo, aun sin moverse de su sitio - "¿Estas bien?" -

- "¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" - Hirokazu se sintió la persona más tonta del mundo en esos momentos. ¿No se le podía ocurrir otro tema de conversación? - "Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso" -

- "Para nada" - respondió, casi de inmediato - "Comparado a lo que tu sufriste..." - pero sus palabras murieron en la garganta.

Takato lo comprendía, era dificil ver morir a un amigo, incluso cuando este resucitara por un medio milagroso. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía mucho tiempo como para darse el lujo de perderlo.

- "Escucha, Hirokazu" - el aludido dejó su rostro melancólico para ponerle atención - "No me queda mucho tiempo, así que necesito que me pongas toda la atención posible, ¿De acuerdo?" -

Hirokazu solo asintió.

- "Cuando Daemon me asesinó, se supone que yo no debería haber regresado a la vida" -

- "¡Pues claro que no!" - Hirokazu exclamó - "¿Cómo lo hiciste?" -

Takato tendría que hacer lo mejor posible para no perder la paciencia, este tipo de cosas no le iban bien a su amigo.

- "Resulta que cuando un humano o un digimon mueren, solo hay un lugar donde ellos pueden ir" - con una bara que recogió del suelo, dibujó sobre la arena mojada un gran círculo y unas flechas que iban hacia él - "Es un reino que le puedes llamar _el Hades. _Solo los seres a los que se les puede llamar dioses se les puede dar la elección de elegir" -

Takato dudaba si continuar, no sabía que reacción se iba a producir en Hirokazu, sobretodo después de escuchar esto último.

- "¿Un dios?" - preguntó - "...eso significa" -

Takato asintió.

- "¿Eres un dios?" - Hirokazu preguntó esta vez con un tono más exhaltado - "Que sorpresa" - pero lo aceptaba bastante bien.

- "Ya encontraremos otro momento para hablar de eso" - Takato dijo, con tal de pasar a lo importante - "Cuando hice la elección de poder revivir, rompí un delicado equilibrío que se puede reponer pagando cierto tipo de precio" - en ello, dibujó consecutivamente la silueta del hombre de color blanco y una gran puerta - "Muy pronto voy a tener que irme para guiar a los Elegidos por el camino correcto" -

- "¿Algo así como los niños Elegidos?" - Hirokazu le preguntó.

- "Creo que no usé el término correcto" - Takato murmuró ante la pregunta, sin embargo, lo suficientemente alto como para que este escuchara - "Quiero decir que no son simples humanos, son lo mismo que yo" - el chico de pelo castaño sonrió, seguro esto si sorprendería a Hirokazu - "..y igual que tú" -

- "¿Yo?" - Hirokazu cuestionó incrédulo mientras se señalaba a si mismo - "¿Por qué yo?" -

- "Pronto lo entenderás, solo que no es momento para hacer esas preguntas" -

- "¿De verdad? ¿Entonces cuándo?" -

- "Todo a su tiempo. Sabes que la paciencia es una virtud, ¿cierto?" - Takato continuó con sus dibujos, esta vez, haciendo diez esferas alrededor de la puerta, intentando alinearlas con un gravado improvisado del árbol de la vida - "Estas esferas representan a cada uno de los dioses, o ángeles si prefieres, con los cuales nos debemos reunir" -

- "Yo soy este" - Takato señaló con la bara la esfera más cercana al centro - "El cual representa la Luz y el origen de todas las cosas. Tu eres este" - el de Hirokazu parecía una llama, la cual fue hecha con esa intención - "El tuyo representa la fuerza y la severidad en el combate. Es normal que tu elemento sea el Fuego" -

Esta vez, Hirokazu guardaba silencio, interesado por la explicación.

- "Dentro de muy poco, algo muy importante va a suceder en el DigiMundo y en todos los mundos" - la expresión de Takato se tornó seria - "esa bruja, Medusa. Busca a los ángeles por una razón" - el hecho que se le haya adelantado de esa manera, secuestrar a sus amigos - "Esta más que claro que sus intenciones no son buenas" -

- "Entonces, la señora Anami resultó ser una bruja malvada que quiere que..." - Hirokazu comentó, esperando que Takato, en su nuevo estado de dios sabiondo le diera la respuesta.

- "No creo que la señora Anami sea una bruja" - Takato le contradijo - "Mas bien, el espíritu de una bruja le poseyó... y lo que este planeando, para mí, es un misterio. Pero ahí es donde entras tú" -

- "¿Yo?" -

- "Asi es. Tu los tendrás que hallar y una vez que los nueve esten reunidos, yo me uniré a ustedes" - Takato tomó con sus manos las mejillas de su amigo, de modo que lo viera directo a los ojos - "Hasta entonces no podré volver, así que pon mucha atención. No debes permitir que caígan en manos de esa bruja Medusa" - luego, su mirada se suavizó - "...y cuidate mucho de ella" -

- "¡Dalo por hecho!" - Hirokazu contestó segundos después, separándose del agarre de Takato para colocar su mano en la frente, como si estuviera en presencia de un general.

Takato asintió satisfecho - "Me alegra contar contigo" -

Hirokazu presenció, en ese momento, como Takato Matsuki comenzaba a desaparecer en medio de un débil resplandor, de color rojo. Solo podía significar lo que Takato había dicho, su tiempo con él finalmente se había acabado.

- "¿Nos veremos de nuevo?" - no es que le estuviera cuestionando.

- "¡Claro!" - Takato respondió con confianza - "Por otro lado, si me necesitas recuerda que mi espirítu siempre estará a tu lado" -

Y entonces, Takato se terminó de desvanecer.

- _"Tonto, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sonreír así? Y en las peores situaciones" - _Hirokazu, al menos, se dio un tiempo para observar el cielo azul del DigiMundo. Casi lo olvidaba, habían sido llevados ahí - _"Descuida, puedes confiar en mi" - _

(***)

Takato Matsuki regresó de nuevo al espacio blanco.

A su llegada solo pudo vislumbrar solo la gran puerta de piedra y a su lado oscuro.

- "Todo ha ido bien, según parece" - el Takato oscuro comentó, mientras se servía un ponche con una botella y una copa, sacadas de quien sabe dónde.

- "Al parecer te divierte la posibilidad de que todo sea destruido" - dijo su alterego, el positivo.

- "Tu lo sabes, _Adán. _La destrucción de todas las cosas en la creación es lo único que me da motivos de vivir" - Takato oscuro respondió - "¿sabes? Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi verdadero nombre, _Adán_" -

- "Aun me preocupa esa bruja" - Adán habló, ignorándo la petición de su imagen sombría - "Medusa... ¿Tu tienes que ver con todo esto?"

- "Me indignas" - respondió el otro, haciendo el papel de dolido - "Que yo sea el autor del mal en el Universo, no me hace responsable de todo conflícto... pero es bueno ver que alguien aparece para hacer las cosas interesantes, su nombre era Medusa, ¿verdad?" -

(***)

_DigiMundo. Cuadrante Este. 12:59 horas..._

En lo profundo de una selva, se encontró un enorme castillo de piedra, el cual se encontraba construido de acuerdo al tema temático de las serpientes. En su interior, la única fuente de luz fue una bola de cristal que la bruja Medusa usaba constantemente.

En ella, la mujer de cabello negro observaba a sus nuevos prisioneros a través de la esfera.

Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong y Ryo Akiyama se encontraban en una celda, sujetos por grilletes por si intentaban escapar.

Medusa fue especialmente cuidadosa en ese detalle, tanto así que separó a los humanos de sus compañeros digimon. En otra celda colocó a Renamon, Terriermon y Monodramon; los cuales llevaron grilletes especiales que suprimían sus poderes.

Sin embargo.

- _"Menos mal, mis compañeras brujas no estuvieron para verlo" - _Medusa pensó con alivio. A pesar de ello, aun no podía creer que fuera tan tonta como para perder a uno de ellos.

Impmon, la forma de novato de Beelzebumon, el Señor Demonio, ni mas ni menos.

- _"¿Qué hará?" - _se preguntó - _"Sin duda buscará a sus __amigos pero no hay modo que encuentre esta base... ¿cierto? Por otro lado.." - _

Su mirada se volvió furiosa y de ella emanó un instinto asesino cuando lo recordaba. Los Reyes Demonio habían osado interferir y de no ser porque ahora sus capacidades no estaban a la altura de esos monstruos, hace mucho tiempo ya hubiera marchado para acabar con cada uno de ellos.

Pero eso sería el pasado muy pronto.

- _"Muy pronto tendré el poder de Dios en mis manos" - _Medusa pensó con malicia - _"muy pronto no habrá nada que se interponga" - _

- "Señora Medusa" - una voz se pronunció en medio de las sombras.

- "Duskmon, querido" - Medusa dijo con voz alegre - "Confío que la operación se halla llevado con éxito" -

Hubo un corto silencio, el cual fue seguido por la aparición del digimon corrupto de la oscuridad, arrodillado mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo.

- "Son más fuertes de lo que anticipamos" -

Esa fue una respuesta que no agradó a la bruja de las serpientes - "¿Conocen algo de nosotros?" -

- "No, mi señora" - Duskmon contestó - "Son fuertes... pero no tan fuertes como para doblegarme. Sin embargo, lograron escabullirse antes de que les diera el golpe final" -

Duskmon no fue un digimon que mintiera, así que Medusa pudo estar plenamente confiada en que la información era verídica.

- "Bueno. Supongo que por el momento no serán un problema" - era hora de ir a la siguiente fase - "Los Señores Demonio han comenzado a moverse. Es más prioridad que nunca reunir a los diez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde" -

- "¿Qué desea que haga?" - Duskmon preguntó.

- "El dios de la guerra... traelo hacia mí. Hazlo antes de que despierte todo su poder" - Medusa respondió - "Yo ya tengo identíficados seis dioses más, me encargaré personalmente de ellos" -

- "¿Y los prisioneros?" - el Guerrero Corrupto dijo al notar las imágenes que eran proyectadas por la bola de cristal.

- "Son una garantía por si Él desea interferir... sus celdas son vigiladas por los demás guerreros, no tienes porque preocuparte" -

- "Si no me equivoco, falta uno de ello" -

Medusa asintió.

- "Es una pequeñes. Pero quizás pueda aprovechar la situación y usar a Beelzebumon para hallar a uno de los diez ángeles" - esbozando una sonrisa oscura - "Al igual que los demás Señores Demonio. Es de suponer que irán por su compañero faltante, al ver que Daemon fue derrotado... ellos querrán buscar a los diez dioses de la Leyenda para eliminarlos, sin embargo, nosotros irémos un paso más adelante" -

- "Entonces marcharé cuanto antes" - Duskmon contestó - "Esta vez no habrá fallas" -

- "Eso espero" - y entonces, Duskmon ya se había marchado.

Volvió a enfocar su bola de cristal.

- _"Ya te encontraron" - _la predicción de Medusa fue acertada.

Ahora podría dedicarse a disfrutar el espectáculo.

(***)

_13:20 horas..._

Beelzebumon, desde que despertó, comenzó a buscar a sus compañeros por toda una hora mientras montaba su motocicleta. Estaba perdido, probablemente en el DigiMundo, y sin ninguna pista de que le pasó a sus amigos.

Lo último que recordó fue que Daemon les había dado a todos una paliza.

- _"Ai, Mako" - _pensó preocupado. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos?

Luego Beelzebumon detuvo su motocicleta, a causa de una presencia poderosa. Ya podría buscar con más calma a todos sus amigos una vez hubiera salido de este embrollo.

- "Hola, hermanito" - Lilithmon, uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, se encontraba cortándole el paso - "Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver" -

- "Con que si" - Beelzebumon dijo irritado - "Entonces. ¿Quién eres tú?" -

- "Mi nombre es Lilithmon. Pensé que ya lo sabías" - en ello, mostró su enorme garra dorada - "No tengo mucho tiempo, así que te agradecería si me acompañas a ver a nuestro Padre" -

- "¿Quién dijo que iré contigo? Me desagrada el sólo verte" -

- "¿Será por las malas? Ni modo" -

Lilithmon levantó sus hombros - "Pero te advierto. Seguro te arrepentirás" -

- "Ya lo veremos" - para Beelzebumon era obvio que no saldría ileso de esa batalla. No había podido con Daemon y Lilithmon comenzaba a darle mala espina - "¡Balas de Doble Impacto!" -

Sin embargo, Lilithmon convocó un sello mágico, el cual le permitió tomar control de los proyectíles del enemigo.

- "¿Cómo?" - Beelzebumon preguntó.

Practicamente, Lilithmon había detenido las balas en el aire. - "Solo es un poco de magia" - dijo poco después - "La cual me resulta muy útil. Por ejemplo..." -

Entonces las balas regresaron a Beelzebumon, las cuales esquivó.

Pero estas dieron vuelta y volvieron a perseguirlo, esta vez, no tendría oportunidad de evadirlas una segunda vez y, de forma inevitable, las balas dieron en el blanco. Beelzebumon cayó al suelo adolorido mientras Lilithmon se carcajeaba.

- "¿Qué pasa? Pareces derrotado" - dijo, posteriormente, en forma de burla - "¿Y se supone que tu eres más fuerte que yo?" -

- "_Esta bien, intentaré algo nuevo" - _Beelzebumon pensó. - "Entonces intentaré esto" -

Dijo para luego avalanzarse hacia Lilithmon.

- "¡Garras de la Oscuridad!" -

Mientras, Lilithmon apenas si bostezaba y cuando Beelzebumon estuvo a punto de golpearla, este la atravesó y se dió cuenta que sólo se trataba de una ilusión. Pronto se había dado cuenta que había caído en una trampa.

- _"¿Dónde estoy?" - _rápidamente, el espacio donde se encontraba se transformó. El antiguo bosque que estaba presente se convirtió en un espacio de color púrpura en su totalidad, una aparición que fue acompañada con la presencia de varios espejos, los cuales le rodearon.

- "Beelzebumon, aún eres débil" - la voz de Lilithmon pareció provenir de todos ellos - "Ahora te recordaré el significado de ser un Señor de los Demonios. La razón por la cual somos tan temidos" -

La figura de Lilithmon apareció en cada uno de los espejos presentes, donde cada imagen convocó una pequeña bola de fuego.

La imagen de la Señora de los Demonios que estaba más cerca de Beelzebumon fue la primera en atacar, arrojándole la bola de fuego, la cual pudo esquivar sin problemas.

Sin embargo, la llama impactó en otro de los espejos. Para ser más exactos, la otra imagen de Lilithmon la atrapó con su mano libre y entonces, casi de inmediato, arrojó las dos bolas de fuego.

Beelzebumon se vio obligado a esquivarlo de nuevo y, como en la anterior ocasión, las bolas de fuego fueron retransmitidas por los espejos circundantes.

En un momento, la bola de fuego se había convertido aproximadamente cincuenta y cuyo número iba en aumento. Beelzebumon no fue golpeado por ellas, gracias a su velocidad superior, sin embargo, los constantes ataques de Lilithmon le impedían escaparse de la zona central que rodeaban los espejos.

- _"Debo hacer algo" - _Beelzebumon pensó - _"De esa m__anera, nunca podré ganarle" - _

Lilithmon ya había parecido artarse de ese movimiento, por el cual detuvo en un segundo a las pequeñas bolas de fuego. En lugar de ello, la Señora Demonio desató, al mismo tiempo, grandes llamaradas de todos los espejos.

Beelzebumon se encontraba en medio y, por su posición, no tuvo tiempo para evadir el ataque que provenía de todas direcciones.

Pronto descubrió que el ataque, aunque no tan poderoso, si le estaba agotando de forma rápida. Los daños provocados en la pelea contra Daemon ya estaban cobrando factura.

- _"Debo hacer algo" - _

Usando todas las fuerzas que tenía y todavía asediado por el ataque de Lilithmon, se lanzó hacia uno de los espejos que la Señora de los Demonios estaba utilizando para atacarle. Su plan fue un éxito, logró romper uno de los espejos en ese instante; si bien no iba a derrotarla de forma inmediata, había logrado debilitar su ataque inicial.

Ya no poseía tanta fuerza sobre él.

- "¡Balas de Doble Impacto!" - Beelzebumon disparó repetidas veces.

Por cada bala que fuera emitida desde el interior de las escopetas, uno de los espejos fueron derribados. De ese modo, el fuego se detuvo y pareció que Beelzebumon había ganado.

Sin embargo, el hechizo de Lilithmon aun persistía y esta apareció en aquel extraño mundo cuando los pedazos de espejo se juntaron.

- "Bien, bien" - la Señora de los Demonios aplaudió - "Eso no estuvo nada mal. Pero aun tienes que derrotarme" -

- "Eso pensaba hacer" - Beelzebumon exclamó - "¡Balas de Doble Impacto!" -

A pesar de la amenaza, Lilithmon no volvió a convocar su sello mágico de defensa. Beelzebumon supo de inmediato por qué, justo cuando sus balas atravesaran el cuerpo de la Dama Demonio, casi como si ella fuera un fantásma.

- "¡Eres una ilusión!" - Beelzebumon concluyó al instante.

Por lo cual, Lilithmon volvió a aplaudirle - "Eso es bueno. Ya sabes la situación en la cual te encuentras, ¿verdad?" -

- "¿Qué hiciste?" - Beelzebumon le preguntó irritado - "¿Dónde estamos?" -

- "Este lugar fue creado por uno de mis conjuros mágicos, el cual se activo apenas me hubieses tocado" - en ese momento Lilithmon sonrió maliciosamente, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Beelzebumon - "Aqui puedo hacer lo que quiera, aqui yo soy una diosa" -

Entonces el cuerpo de la Señora Demonio creció para mostrar su punto.

- "Es una dimensión que se retuerce a mi voluntad. Es el _mundo detrás del espejo" - _en un movimiento de su muñeca, convocó otro espejo que se encontraba levitando y, en este, mostró la imagen del Señor de los Demonios arrodillada en el suelo mientras que Lilithmon se encontraba sentada en su espalda, sosteniéndo un pequeño espejo de mano.

- "¿Qué?" - Beelzebumon preguntó aterrado - "¿Qué estoy haciendo en ese lugar?" -

- "Ese es tu cuerpo verdadero" - Lilithmon respondió - "Solo tuve que arrastrar tu alma a mi mundo y, como esperaba, logré obtener dos" - luego, mostró bajo un reflector al mismo Beelzebumon, encadenado. - "Ese es a quien necesito, nuestro Padre necesita más que nunca que todos nuestros hermanos esten juntos luego de la derrota de Daemon" -

- "¿Daemon? ¿Fue derrotado?" - Beelzebumon preguntó. Desde luego, él no estuvo consciente en los momentos finales de esa terrible batalla - "¿Quién lo hizo?" -

- "Tu amigo, Takato Matsuki logró esa hazaña" - Lilithmon, entonces, esbozó una sonrisa diabólica, la cual envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Beelzebumon - "Sin embargo, el pobre no pudo sobrevivir a esa pelea. Se sacrifico a si mismo para poder derrotar a Daemon... se puede decir que fue un héroe" -

- "¡Es mentira!" - Beelzebumon cortó la charla - "¡El no puede morir!¡Eso no es posible!" -

Para Beelzebumon no era cierto, no tenía ningún sentido las palabras que salían de la boca de Lilithmon. Estaba tan ocupado en negarlo que no se dio cuenta del ataque de la dama oscura. Lilithmon había aprovechado su momento de debilidad para enterrar su garra dorada, directo en el corazón.

- _"Lo siento, Ai... Makoto" - _el veneno de la garra actuó rápido, siendo ello lo único que pudo llegar a pensar antes de desaparecer.

* * *

><p>En ese momento, dos niños gemelos se despertaron luego de una pesadilla relacionada con Beelzebumon. Ninguno de los dos supo que las visiones que tuvieron en el sueño eran reales.<p>

No supieron que su querido Impmon había muerto para dar paso a un monstruo.

* * *

><p>- "Bien, ya eres libre" - Lilithmon, la verdadera, se bajó de la espalda del cuerpo dormido de Beelzebumon.<p>

Este pronto se puso de pie.

- "¿Qué sucedió?" - preguntó posteriormente, luego de dar un bostezo.

- "Aquella tonta personalidad tuya, formada cuando conociste a los humanos, te mantenía retenido hermano" - Lilithmon respondió - "vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. Padre nos espera" -

- "Te sigo hermana" - ahora los ojos de Beelzebumon brillaban con un tinte siniestro, el Señor Demonio de la Gula había regresado para quedarse.

(***)

_Cuadrante Este. Mundo Humano. Odaiba. 13:30 horas..._

- "Joe, ¿Todavía no sabes nada de mi hermano?" - Kari Kamiya preguntó al elegido de la Sinceridad.

Todos los elegidos de Japón se encontraban reunidos en la sala de informática ese día, por una cuestión en particular.

- "Desde que Gennai los llamó, no tengo idea" - estaban preocupados, hace tiempo que Tai Kamiya y Matt Ishida debieron haber vuelto - "Es muy extraño, al menos Gennai se hubiera contactado con nosotros" -

El guardián digital había guardado silencio desde entonces.

- "¿Crees que les sucedió algo malo?" - Cody Hida preguntó - "Lo siento" - claramente se disculpó al ver la expresión en el rostro de la hermana menor de Tai.

- "No tienes porque disculparte" - dijo la elegida de la luz a cambio - "No hiciste nada indebido" -

- "Si alguien se atrevió a hacerles algo, juro que..." - para Davis no era nada fácil, Tai Kamiya era como un modelo a seguir. No se perdonaría el hecho de que algo malo le sucediese.

- "Descuida Davis, Tai y Matt son lo suficientemente fuertes para cuidarse ellos solos, seguro estarán bien" - Ken Ichijouji, su mejor amigo, habló en ese momento para mantener la calma - "De pronto sea sólo un contratiempo" -

- "Lo se, pero" - Davis intentó replicar mas la mano de su amigo en su hombro, fue suficiente para darle confianza.

- "Aun así, esto no deja de ser extraño" - Sora comentó - "No hay que descartar la posibilidad de que esto sea la obra de un enemigo" -

- "¿Pero quién querría atacar al señor Gennai, a Tai y Matt? ¿Y Por qué?" - Yoley Inoe cuestionó - "Se supone que con la muerte de MaloMyotismon, ya no hay digimon malignos" -

- "No podemos asegurar eso" - respondió Cody - "Recuerda que no pudimos vencer a Daemon, quizás haya regresado de algún modo" -

En ese momento, Ken sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordar a ese digimon y la razón por la cual había venido, la semilla de la oscuridad que tenía implantada. Inconscientemente, tocó su nuca, siendo el lugar de su cuerpo donde la semilla había entrado.

- "¿En serio piensan que Daemon regresó del Mar de las Tinieblas?" - Takeru Takaishi, alias TK, preguntó con impresión - "Se supone que no puede escapar de ese lugar tan fácilmente" -

- "No me gustaría pensar en esa posibilidad" - Kari dijo entre susurros, sin embargo, Ken pudo escucharla gracias a que se encontraba cerca de ella.

El tampoco quería pensar en la probabilidad de que Daemon pudiera liberarse. Ese Señor de los Demonios se trataba de un digimon extremadamente fuerte y malvado, tanto así que se trató del único digimon que ninguno de ellos pudo vencer.

- "A mi tampoco, Kari" - TK dijo - "Daemon es un digimon muy fuerte" -

- "¿Y qué?" - Davis exclamó jactancioso - "Si se atreve a regresar, lo derrotamos y ya" -

- "No es tan fácil, Davis" - Cody replicó.

- "¿Qué les pasa?" - el aludido se quejó - "Siempre enfrentamos a enemigos muy fuertes y siempre los vencemos. Daemon no fue la excepción esa vez... ¡Hay que ser positivos!" -

- _"¡Cierto!" - _Ken pensó con una sonrisa - "Davis tiene razón, en el pasado no hubo reto que ninguno de nosotros haya podido superar. ¿Por qué empezar a dudar ahora?" -

Sus demás amigos lo miraron extrañado, era raro que le diera razón a Davis de forma tan rápida. Sin embargo, si lo pensaban un poco, su imperactivo líder no declarado tenía la razón de la palabra.

- "Es cierto, siempre vamos a superar nuestros retos" - Yoley comentó con una brillante sonrisa.

- "Mientras tengamos esperanza" - Takeru dijo después - "¿verdad, Cody?" -

- "¡Claro! Tienes la razón" - Cody respondió animado.

Kari apenas asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo, su estado de humor había mejorado mucho. Para la chica era curioso, y un alivio, la capacidad de Davis de levantarles a todos el ánimo, incluso en las peores situaciones.

Los mayores: Joe Kido y Sora Takenoichi, pusieron caras de felicidad al ver el optimismo en los más jovenes, los niños Elegidos que les sucedieron y ahora tenían la responsabilidad de cuidar el DigiMundo y el mundo Humano.

En ese momento, se escuchó un sonido proveniente de uno de los computadores de la sala; todos rodearon la computadora que era fuente al instante. Ahora, observaban un señal que venía del DigiMundo, era uno de sus digimon, Gatomon.

- "¡Gatomon!" - Kari le saludó - "¿Cómo estas?" -

- "Estoy bien" - Gatomon respondió, a pesar de tener unas pocas heridas.

- "Pero, estás herido" - replicó su compañera.

- "No es nada, solo otra pequeña revuelta" - para los Elegidos no les era desconocido el hecho de los recientes problemas del DigiMundo, pero solo eran problemas menores que no ameritaban su presencia, al menos esas eran las palabras de sus compañeros digimon decían para evitar que los humanos se sumaran al conflícto - "pero eso ahora no es importante, esta mañana llegó un mensaje y ustedes tienen que verlo" -

Gatomon sacó una pequeña hoja de papel doblada, la cual mostró en pantalla.

- "¡Los Siete Señores de los Demonios han despertado, los vi!... ellos tiene a sus amigos. Si quieren rescatarlos, reunánse en las siguientes coordenadas que se encuentran en sus D-Terminales" - Yoley leyó lo que decía la carta, lo cual alarmó a todos los presentes.

- "¿Quiénes son estos Señores Demonio?" - a excepción de alguien, mas Davis ya tenía resuelto ir a rescatarlos y, aun así, no tenía idea de que enemigo se trataba.

- "¿Sabes quién mandó la carta?" - Ken preguntó, en un intento de tener más pistas.

- "Fue un digimon que nunca antes había visto, parecía un hada" - Gatomon respondió - "Dijo que estaba haciendo un recado de alguien llamado Medusa" -

- "¿Medusa?" - Cody cuestionó curioso.

- "¿Cómo una de las gorgonas de la mitología griega?" - Sora también preguntó, sin embargo, Gatomon no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando.

- "No entiendo, ¿la conocen?" -

- "Ahora no es tiempo para eso" - Davis replicó - "Tai y los demás nos necesitan. Hay que ir al DigiMundo" -

- "¿Y si se trata de una trampa?" - TK le cuestionó, tratando de ver todos los panoramas posibles.

- "No lo sabremos a menos que vallamos" -

Bueno, eso fue un razonamiento que Takeru no pudo discutirle.

- "Ya saben que hay que hacer" - Davis dijo, mirándo a cada uno de sus amigos a los ojos.

- "¡Niños Elegidos!¡Vámonos!" - y con su característica frase, Yoley abrió la puerta hacia el DigiMundo.

(***)

_Zona Oscura. Centro del DigiMundo. 14:00 horas..._

En lo que alguna vez fue el lugar donde dormía la quinta Bestia, Huanglongmon, ahora se erigía un castillo Tenebroso, símbolo del Pecado y la maldad existente.

En su interior existió una recamara, en la cual cierto tipo de digimon se reunían.

- "¿Extrañaste este lugar?" - Lilithmon, la Diosa de la Oscuridad, preguntó a Beelzebumon.

- "Hace siglos que no he visto este castillo" - respondió el aludido - "Supongo que todos nuestros hermanos se encuentran en este lugar" -

- "Que tierno, si nos extrañó" - la voz de un niño resonó entre las sombras.

Pero las tinieblas pronto dieron paso a la luz y, de esta, emergió Lucemon en su etapa infantil. No se encontraba sólo ya que apareció en conjunto con Barbamon, el más anciano de los Señores Demonio.

- "Beelzebumon, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos vimos" - Barbamon comentó mientras ofrecía su mano, pero...

- "Como digas, anciano" - lo que le hizo merecedor del golpe del bastón de Barbamon en su cabeza. Beelzebumon no tardó en quejarse - "¿Qué te pasa?" -

- "Se me había olvidado lo irritante que eras.." - Lucemon y Lilithmon se rieron en conjunto, obviamente, lo hicieron en un tóno suave aunque el estilo de la Señora Demonio siempre fue ser extravagante.

- "¿Les parece gracioso?" - Beelzebumon les preguntó enfurecido.

- "Creo que sabes que a Barbamon no le gusta que le recuerden la edad, ¿verdad?" - Lucemon respondió mientras jugaba con la máscara el Demonio de la Avaricia, como tal niño pequeño.

- "¿Dónde esta Leviamon?" - Beelzebumon no dudo en preguntar de nuevo, ya se le hacía extraño la ausencia del Señor Demonio de la Envidia.

- "Esta ausente, es el custodio del Mar de las Tinieblas" - Lilithmon respondió mientras se limaba las uñas y se arreglaba viendo el pequeño espejo de mano que siempre cargaba consigo.

- "¿el Mar de las Tinieblas? ¿Desde cuándo?" -

- "En la batalla en la cual acabamos con los Tres Grandes Ángeles, por supuesto" - dijo Barbamon, el cual arrebató su máscara de oro a Lucemon para volversela a poner.

La ausecia de Belphemon y Daemon no fue cuestionado, el segundo por razones más que obvias y Belphemon, cuya ubicación de descanso era conocida y sus hermanos sabría el cuando de su despertar, de hecho, todo el DigiMundo sabría el momento en el cual Belphemon despertaría.

- "Me alegra que se pongan al corriente" - finalmente, el señor del Castillo Demonio hacia notar su presencia.

- "¡Padre!" - todos los Señores Demonio exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- "Mis pequeños demonios digimon, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía a todos juntos" - GranDracmon, Rey de los Vampiros, habló - "Es una lástima lo que le sucedió a su hermano, Daemon" -

- "Según Lilithmon, Daemon fue asesinado por un humano, un Tamer, y su digimon. ¿Verdad?" - Beelzebumon habló con la clara intención de corroborar la información que había recibido de la Diosa de la Oscuridad.

- "No era un humano común y corriente" - GranDracmon le respondió - "Existe una Leyenda acerca de diez ángeles que resucitarían en los últimos momentos del DigiMundo. Ese muchacho era uno de esos diez, menos mal que ahora se encuentra muerto" -

- "Debió ser muy fuerte" - Lucemon dijo, relamiéndose los labios - "No cualquiera puede vencer un digimon al nivel de Daemon... me hubiera encantado jugar con él" -

- "Era Adán. El rey de los Ángeles y de dioses, el primero en su clase" - Barbamon comentó de forma reflexiva - "Su poder no es algo que deba ser subestimado, Daemon fue un tonto por no verlo y por eso está muerto. Ahora los otros nueve estan a punto de despertar" -

- "Lo se" -

En ese instante, GranDracmon convocó algo parecido a un ángel hecho de cristal - "Por eso es más crucial que nunca acelerar nuestros planes" -

Los demás Señores Demonio abrieron los ojos hasta donde más no pudieron.

- "Padre, ¿Habla de...?" - Lilithmon jadeó ante la posibilidad - "¿No es demasiado pronto?" -

- "Nuestro Padre cree que es el momento perfecto" - Lucemon dijo - "El programa Armaggedon... con ello, no sólo el DigiMundo, sino todos los mundos pereceran. Volveremos al inicio y crearemos nuestro propio Mundo donde seremos sus dioses" -

GranDracmon asintió mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- "Siempre hemos sido tratados como los viles demonios que son cazados por aquellos que viven en la Luz, todo en nombre de Dios" - GranDracmon habló con todo el rencór de muchos siglos de encierro en la oscuridad - "Pero pronto tendrémos nuestra venganza, mis queridos hijos. Ascenderé del mismo Infierno y mataré a Dios con mis propias manos... solo es cuestión de tiempo" -

A partir de ese momento, el DigiMundo solo contaría con tres días para la total aniquilación.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capítulo.<strong>

**Omake...**

Takato Matsuki, el niño que había logrado vencer a la muerte, ahora se aburría en su encierro en la dimensión que era gobernada por la Verdad.

No porque se encontrara sólo, el chico estaba en compañía de su doble malévolo que normalmente tenía mucho tiempo para hablar. La razón era mucho más sencilla, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.

- "Estoy aburrido..." -

- "¡Ya lo se!" - el Takato oscuro exclamó molesto - "has dicho lo mismo muchas veces" -

- "Lo siento" -

- "¡También dices esa palabra mucho!" - el doble oscuro se volteó para otro lado, con tal de no ver al chico - "Me das verguenza con escucharte decir esas palabras. Eres un dios, debes ser más elocuente" -

- "Estoy aburrido" - aunque ya debería haberlo previsto, ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo que estaba hablando.

Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar la situación, de otra forma Adán lo iba a volver loco y dudaba mucho poderle aguantar tres días la misma actitud. Pasaron algunos minutos desde entonces pero pronto encontró la solución.

Sonrío con malicia, de seguro esto sería muy divertido.

- "¡Takato!" - lo llamó con una alegría que al aludido le pareció sospechosa.

- "¿Qué quieres?" - Adán preguntó con desconfianza.

- "¿Qué te parece si jugamos? Para pasar el rato" - definitivamente era algo sospechoso - "Ya tengo un juego pensado en mente" -

- "¿Cuál podría ser?" -

- "¡Verdad o Reto!" - su doble oscuro exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

- "¡De ninguna manera!" - Takato respondió de la misma manera.

- "¿Por qué no?" - Takato oscuro le preguntó - "al menos es mejor que verte quejándote" -

- "Es que siempre que juego a eso, Hirokazu y los demás muchachos me obligan a hacer cosas vergonzosas" - de sólo recordarlo sus mejillas se coloreaban, producto de la pena de aquel momento.

- "¿De verdad?" - Takato oscuro intentó parecer inocente, pero era algo que Adán no se creería nunca - "¿Cómo que cosas vergonzosas te obligaban a hacer? Descuida, no es como si hubiera alguien en este lugar para contarle" -

Saber los secretos de Adán podría considerarse una victoria, no una legendaria, pero una victoria es una victoria.

- "Vamos... Vamos... dime" - Takato oscuro no pensaba darse por vencido, aunque recurriera a métodos vanales como picarle la mejilla.

- "No" -

- "¿Te obligaron a cantar algo vergonzoso?" -

- "No dire nada" -

- "¿Te obligaron a bailar algo vergonzoso?" -

- "No dire nada" -

- "¿Algún secreto vergonzoso?" -

- "No dire nada" -

- _"Bueno, esto no está dando resultados" _- ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, pero había algo que siempre daba resultados - "¿Te obligaron a confesar un amor secreto?" -

Takato sintió como su doble oscuro lo miro victorioso apenas se hubiera atragantado, no pudo evitarlo, después de todo aun seguía enamorado de ella.

- "Takato está colorado... está colorado" - su doble oscuro comenzó a cantar como niño pequeño, logrando que Adán se pusiera aun más avergonzado y nervioso.

- _"¡Diablos! Es igual de molesto a Hirokazu" - _Takato pensó con molestia - _"Aunque tenía razón al comparar a Hi__rokazu con el Diablo, de hecho, ambos tienen los mismos habitos" - _

- "...está colorado ...está colorado ...está..." - pero en ese momento, el Takato oscuro guardó silencio, algo había ocurrido.

- _"Llegó el momento" - _la hora de los juegos se había acabado.

¿Quién de otros ángeles iba a revelarse? Tanto el _Diablo _como Adán estaban espectántes.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Digimon Exodo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo V: <strong>"Todo el valor, reunido en un sólo puño"

* * *

><p><em>Cuadrante Este. DigiMundo. 14:50 horas...<br>_

Había pasado no más de cinco minutos en el Mundo Digital y los niños Elegidos ya estaban observando eventos raros. En el lugar que todos habían llegado era caracterizado por días con clima apacible y soleado; ahora, estaban en presencia de una tormenta que asotaba la Tierra con relámpagos de color rojo, la cual no quería tener el aspecto de detenerse pronto.

- "¿Este es el lugar?" - preguntó Cody a Yoley, quien era la persona que los iba dirigiéndo en ese momento.

Los niños elegidos también eran acompañados por sus digimon, los cuales se encargaban de mantener su seguridad y sin dudas estaban preparados por si el llamado de la misteriosa mujer resultaba ser una trampa.

- "Asi es" - Yoley contestó - "No puedo equivocarme, es el lugar que marcan las D-Terminales" -

- "Es por eso que no se les debe encargar las direcciones a las mujeres" - Davis habló quejándose debido a la impaciencia que tenía en esos momentos.

Esto le hizo merecedor de dos golpes por parte de las mujeres del grupo, si algo que nunca supo Davis fue a mantener la boca cerrada, lo cual siempre le traía problemas.

- "¿Por qué fue eso?" - preguntó molesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- "¡Creo que sabes porque!" - Yoley exclamó furiosa, tanto que todos vieron como llamas le salián de los ojos.

- _"Que miedo" - _Davis pensó al tiempo que abandonaba toda intención de seguir molestándo a la chica pelimorada.

Kari simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero así era Davis y eso no se podía cambiar.

- _"Todos parecen muy relajados" - _Ken pensó con nerviosismo, aunque ya había acordado con Davis en realizar esta expedición, de inmediato sintió un mal presentimiento - _"...es como si el DigiMundo se fuera a caer en pedazos en cualquier momento" - _

- "¿Qué sucede, Ken?" - Yoley le preguntó, luego de leer las expresiones de su rostro.

- "No se como explicarlo, pero tengo el presentimiento que algo horrible va a suceder si nos quedamos aquí" -

Las palabras de Ken no tardaron en desconcertar a todos, especialmente a Davis.

- "Ya te dije que no te preocupes, si estamos todos juntos entonces ten la confianza que todo saldrá bien" - quien no demoró en hablarle.

- "Se a que se refiere" - Takeru dijo de pronto - "El aire se siente más pesado desde que entramos al DigiMundo, además, miren el cielo... eso no es normal... es.." -

- "...aterrador" - Kari completó por él - "También lo siento, es la oscuridad... la oscuridad está por todas partes" -

Davis no pudo replicarles en ese momento, también sentía ese malestar, de la misma forma que lo estaban sintiendo todos sus demás amigos y sus digimon acompañantes.

Ken entonces enfocó los relámpagos de color rojo que caían por todas partes, de inmediato sintió un escalofrío devorador como el que experimentó cuando se encontraba perdido en el Mar de las Tinieblas. Aquello le hizo cuestionarse si de verdad había sido una trampa puesta por un enemigo desconocido.

- "¿Qué clase de digimon te entregó esa carta? ¿Puedes repetirlo, Gatomon?" - preguntó, quería estar seguro.

- "Ya dije que nunca había visto un digimon como ese" - Gatomon respondió, tal como la otra vez - "Tenía el aspecto de un hada, pero no recibí ninguna mala sensación... no era como los digimon de las Tinieblas, a los cuales hemos enfrentado" -

- "Bueno, si el digimon parecía un Hada. Es de suponer que nuestro informante no esté aliado con fuerzas oscuras" - Yoley comentó, llevándo la actitud positiva que siempre le caracterizaba.

- "¿Cuándo llegará?" - Cody preguntó.

Estaba inquieto, de verdad quería marcharse. Aunque también quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo en el DigiMundo; si era cierto lo que Kari decía, entonces el poder de las Tinieblas se estaban moviendo de nuevo, quería saber que las estaba ocasionando.

Justo, en ese momento, una espesa niebla cubrió el lugar donde se encontraban todos los elegidos. Entonces los digimon se pusieron en alerta, preparados para lo peor, mientras sus compañeros humanos se juntaron en forma de un círculo unido por las espaldas, también preparándose para lo que pudiera llegar a aparecer.

- _"¿Quién es el que se mueve en la niebla?" - _Ken se preguntó cuando notó una silueta acercarse hacia ellos, siendo el primero en verlo de todos sus amigos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, los muchachos vieron aparecer a una mujer que iba vestida con un vestido sin mangas de color negro, igual al color de su cabello, el cual traía suelto. No traía nada puesto en sus pies, por lo cual caminaba descalsa. Tenía un aspecto extraño, todos debían admitir eso, sin embargo, ni Ken ni Kari sintieron presencias malignas acerca de la mujer.

Al ver la cara de alivio de aquellos dos, los demás niños bajaron la guardía y eso mismo hicieron los digimon.

- "Yo envié a esa Hada digimon para contactarlos" - la mujer extraña dijo - "Niños Elegidos, el digimundo está pasando por una crisis que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo..." -

Los demás concordaron con ella, centrando su atención en las nubes negras del cielo y los misteriosos relámpagos de color rojo.

- "...los necesitamos, pero antes dejénme presentarme. Mi nombre es Medusa" -

(***)

_Cuadrante Sur. DigiMundo. Gran Desierto. 16:30 horas..._

Pueda que en la realidad custodiada por Qinglongmon aun fuera de día, pero las leyes y los tiempos que gobernaban los Territorios de Zhuqiaomon eran muy diferentes. Era avanzada la noche y los efectos del mal desatado por GranDracmon, padre de los Siete Señores Demonio, fueron mucho más notorios.

Las energías malignas que emergían de cada grieta en la tierra invadían y consumían todo con ferocidad.

Kenta Kitagawa hacia turno de vigilancia junto con MarineAngemon, mientras Hirokazu reposaba cerca de la fogata que habían hecho tan sólo un par de horas. Guardromon dormiría al lado de su tamer, el tiempo que fuera necesario.

- _"¿Cuándo las cosas terminaron así?" _- Kenta se preguntaba con un ánimo decaído - _"Vencimos a Daemon, pero..." - _o al menos, eso era lo que Hirokazu había dicho.

No tenía ninguna idea de donde podría estar sus demás amigos: Takato se había marchado, Rika y los demás problemente estan perdidos en la destrozada ciudad de Shinjuku o en manos de una bruja maligna, curiosamente, con el rostro de su profesora de primaria. Por otro lado, Hirokazu y él tenían que ir en una misión de la cual casi no conocían nada.

- _"Y el DigiMundo..." - _bastaba con solo dar una mirada al paisaje.

Hasta la misma Tierra comenzaba a devorarse a si misma.

- "MarineAngemon" - llamó a su compañero digimon, el único que le estaba haciendo compañía en esos momentos - "Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" -

- "Pipiripi" -

- "Solo me gustaría saber dónde estan todos, solo eso" -

-"Pipiripi" -

- "¡Oye! Yo no me estoy quejándo" - Kenta dijo indignado, entendiéndo el verdadero significado de las palabras dichas por MarineAngemon. Era la única persona que podía comprenderle.

- "Pipiripi" -

- "Sabes, tienes razón" - y, de un momento a otro, se calmó - "No obtendrémos nada bueno si nos desesperamos" -

Luego, MarineAngemon captó una sombra que se movía con la noche, por lo cual llamó la atención de su Tamer, jalándole de su camisa.

- "¿Qué sucede?" - Kenta preguntó, desconcertado.

MarineAngemon señaló el lugar donde había visto la sombra aparecer. Entonces, Kenta y su compañero se apartaron del lugar que habían elegido para acampar. A medida que se alejaban de la fogata, la oscuridad se hacía más intensa, tan intensa que ya ni pudieron notar su enorme mundo flotando en el cielo del reino digital.

De un momento a otro, MarineAngemon se tensó, cosa que Kenta notó de inmediato.

- "¿Qué pasa MarineAngemon?" - el chico con gafas preguntó.

Pero pronto lo sabría, cuando una fuerza extraña derrumbara a MarineAngemon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- "¡MarineAngemon!" - Kenta exclamó preocupado, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su compañero caído.

Y entonces, a unos pasos más al frente, halló al digimon que perpretó dicha acción. Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fueron los ojos rojos del digimon de las tinieblas, los cuales brillaban como gemas del inframundo.

* * *

><p>Hirokazu miró como Daemon, rey de los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos, mataba a cada uno de sus amigos, uno por uno, los cuales habían vencido en batalla. La primera víctima fue Henry, quien murió cargando a Terriermon mientras el Señor Demonio terminaba su existencia con una llamarada que emergió de su mano; luego, con la mirada de un asesino serial, atrapó a Rika con su mano izquierda, triturándole la cabeza a punta de fuerza bruta.<p>

Los gritos que escuchó fueron horrendos, tanto así que se lanzó con ira reprimida hacia Daemon, sin embargo, le atravesó.

Eso significaba que estaba a condenado a ver como el Rey Demonio masacraba a quienes consideraba amigos cercanos. Ahora Daemon caminaba con lentitud hacia Ryo Akiyama, quien lo miraba con horror mientras intentaba liberarse, de forma desesperada, de un gran trozo de hormigon que lo mantenía prisionero.

- _"No puedo ver esto" - _Hirokazu pensó, por lo cual cerró sus ojos, sin intención de volverlos abrir.

Sin embargo, sus oidos pudieron captar el crugir de los huesos, siendo tan insoportable que abrió los ojos de golpe. Ya no pudo encontrar a Ryo más, en su lugar, estaba una gran cantidad de sangre, carne y huesos desparramados por todas partes; la acción había sido violenta, lo supo porque la túnica de Daemon estaba repleta del líquido vital que corre por las venas de los seres humanos.

Ahora solo quedaba uno.

Takato Matsuki, su amigo de infancia, quien estaba tirado a unos metros de los crueles actos. Su aspecto no era el más favorable, ya que llevaba consigo múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo. El chico observaba a Daemon con una mezcla de rabia, miedo y tristeza; Hirokazu casi no fue capaz de soportarlo, Takato ya se encontraba, de por si, destruído.

- _"Por favor, no" - _Hirokazu deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que sucedió después se dio en cámara lenta.

Daemon levantaba a Takato, sujetando el cabello castaño que recién se había chamuscado.

Daemon atravesó el estómago del chico, causando que este botara una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca.

Daemon invocó sus llamas infernales, quemando el cuerpo de Takato desde adentro.

- "¡Detente!" -

Luego Hirokazu Shiota despertó de un terrible sueño.

- "Hirokazu, ¿estás bien?" - Guardromon preguntó ya que había sido levantado por el grito aterrado de su tamer.

- _"Que bien. Solo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla" - _se dijo a si mismo, respirándo con alivio - "Estoy bien, Guardromon... solo tuve una pesadilla" -

El digimon máquina se mostró satisfecho, según las explicaciones que les solía decir los padres y amigos humanos de Hirokazu, era algo de lo cual no debía preocuparse tanto.

- _"Es lógico que se trate de una pesadilla, después de todo yo vi cuando Takato venció a Daemon" - _ahora se sentía tonto, aunque ese sueño le había parecido tan real.

Había quedado tan vívido en su cabeza - _"No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso" - _

Aunque las muertes de sus amigos hubiera sido ficticia, no dejaba de ser traumáticas y aterrantes. Buscó otra cosa en la cual mantener su atención, los buenos momentos, la misión que tenía que cumplir, la cual se la debía a Takato.

- _"Takato..." - _entonces recordó cuando este les salvó del Señor de los Demonios.

Cuando se convirtió en Gallantmon Crimson Mode sintió una paz profunda, el fin de los malos tiempos, como si la puerta hacia la felicidad estuviera a un sólo paso. En todos los sentidos Takato Matsuki se había transformado en un ángel, el cual desterraba a todo el mal.

- _"Pero también tuviste que pagar un precio por ello" - _Hirokazu pensó con lástima.

- "Hirokazu" - Guardromon habló, llamando su atención - "No veo a Kenta por ninguna parte" -

- "Ahora que lo dices, tampoco está MarineAngemon" - era cierto, ninguno de esos dos se encontraban - "¿Te parece si vamos a buscarlos?" -

El digimon máquina asintió y ambos se dispusieron a marcharse, sin embargo, sería una tarea difícil. El viento comenzaba a aparecer en medio del desierto carcomido por las fuerzas oscuras, por lo cual, cualquier huella que estuviera marcada en la arena se borraría al instante. No llevaban nada más que sus D-Ark y las ropas que traían puestas, no había modo de saber si Kenta y MarineAngemon se habían perdido o tan sólo habían dado una caminata, de la cual regresarían pronto. Además, su mundo ni las estrellas eran visibles, los cuales estaban siendo cubiertos por espesas nubes de color negro.

Un destello de luz, a parte del producido por la fogata, aparecía de vez en cuando con la presencia de rayos que caían en el paisaje.

- "¿Qué es eso?" - Guardromon señaló más adelante.

Y del lugar que su compañero mostraba, lentamente aparecía un digimon cubierto por las sombras. Del cual, primero surgiría su imponente silueta, seguida por un grupo de ojos que cubrían todo su cuerpo y, por último, el brillo maligno de dos espadas gemelas que surgían de sus brazos, los cuales parecían cabezas de Demonio.

- "¿Quién eres?" - Hirokazu preguntó, sin lugar a dudas intimidado, luego de no encontrar nada en su D-Ark.

Era la primera vez que encontraba un digimon similar a ese.

- "Ponte detrás de mi" - Guardromon dijo exhaltado - "Este digimon no viene con buenas intenciones" -

El guerrero corrupto, Duskmon, había llegado con la clara intención de cumplir con las órdenes de la bruja.

- "Soy el guardían de la oscuridad" - Duskmon respondió con una sonrisa, oculta bajo su máscara - "Humano, tu tendrás que venir conmigo" -

El poder destructivo desatado por los Señores Demonio llenaba todo con Tinieblas, el elemento natural del guerrero corrompido y, por lógica, que aumentaría sus fuerzas.

- "¡No vas a llevarte a Hirokazu a ninguna parte!" - Guardromon exclamó de forma protectora - "¡Granadas de Distracción!" -

Pero el ataque se reduce nada ante un movimiento de las hojas afiladas de Duskmon.

- _"Se ve que es poderoso, rayos.." - _Hirokazu pensó con angustia - _"...¿Qué __se supone que debo hacer? Guardromon no tiene el poder para vencerlo... y aun no tengo idea del paradero de Kenta" - _

Maldijo su suerte, quizás MarineAngemon hubiera podido ayudar a combatirlo.

¿Por qué las cosas nunca le salían bien?

- _"No, no puedo pensar de esa manera... Guardromon me necesita, Kenta me necesita, Takato, todos mis amigos..." - _fue cuando se armó de valor, en ese justo instante apareció una carta azul en su mano, como por arte de magía.

- "_Que bien, Guardromon finalmente va a poder digi-evolucionar" - _Hirokazu pensó con alegría - "¡Guardromon! ¡Digi-Evoluciona!" -

_**El valor contra la adversidad: Emerge un nuevo ángel...**_

La convicción de Hirokazu logró que Guardromon tomara fuerzas que nunca antes había tenido, las suficientes para dar el paso siguiente. Ahora Guardromon había digi-evolucionado a la etapa Perfecta, volvía a ser Andromon, pero con más poderes que antes.

- "No importa quien seas, pero no voy a permitirte que le hagas daño a Hirokazu" - y con eso dicho, Andromon atacó al guerrero corrupto.

- "¡Espada Deslumbrante!" -

Duskmon vio a su nuevo rival con interés. - _"Según la información de la señora Medusa, Guardromon no era capaz de digi-evolucionar... ¿Esto se debe a la ascendencía Divina?" - _

Estaba dispuesto a medir sus poderes con su enemigo, por lo cual emplea sus hojas Demoniacas para bloquear la _espada deslumbrante _de Andromon. Pudo notar que le costó un poco.

- "_Es mas poderoso que los digimon perfeccionados promedio" - _a pesar de esto, no se encontraba impresionado - "Quiero ver que tal te va con uno de mis ataques" -

Entonces Duskmon se avalanza hacia Andromon, atacando con sus espadas en forma de cruz; en respuesta, Andromon usa su brazo metálico para bloquearlo, lo cual logra con dificultad.

- "¿Es la primera vez que estas en esa forma?" - el guerrero corrupto le preguntó.

- "Eso no te interesa" - Andromon respondió cortante. - "¿Cuál es tu interés en ver mis habilidades?" -

- "Es muy simple en realidad" - Duskmon dijo - "No eres tú quien me interesa sino tu compañero humano, el cual te da nuevas fuerzas para luchar. El pertenece a la estirpe de seres sagrados, los cuales mi ama desea" -

- "¿Quién es tu ama?" - Andromon preguntó, esta vez, más exhaltado.

- "No creo que estes en condiciones de exigirme nada, digimon androide, y ahora te mostraré por qué" -

Duskmon comenzó a dominar a Andromon en términos de fuerza, sin embargo, el digimon androide resistía. Mientras ambos digimon reñían, el digimon oscuro disparó un rayo de energía del ojo que tenía puesto en el pecho de la armadura, el cual derribó a Andromon.

- "¡Andromon!" - Hirokazu exclamó al ver el golpe que el enemigo había propinado - "Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo; hay personas que dependen de nosotros" -

Andromon volvió a levantarse, animado por las palabras de su Tamer, y luego corrió hacia Duskmon para volver a enfrentarlo. Comenzó a usar su brazo metálico como una espada, la cual usaba para golpear de forma repetitiva al digimon oscuro; este bloqueaba cada movimiento del digimon androide, pero empezaba a notar que Andromon, a medida que peleaba, ganaba más experiencia.

Duskmon debía ser más rápido a cada paso.

- _"Nada mal" - _de un manotazo, el guerrero corrupto logra apartar a Andromon de si - _"Vamos a ver como se enfrenta a mi velocidad" - _

Duskmon se movió como el rayo y bajo el cobijo de la oscuridad, Andromon no pudo defenderse a tiempo, para entonces ya había sido herido de gravedad por las dos espadas gemelas del hombre Demonio.

- "¡Andromon!" - Hirokazu volvió a llamarlo, preocupado - "¿Estas bien?" -

Sin embargo, esta vez no le contestó.

- "¿Qué le hiciste?" - por lo cual preguntó, furioso, al guerrero de la oscuridad.

- "Solo le di una pequeña muestra de mi verdadero poder" - Duskmon contestó, haciendo caso omiso a la actitud que Hirokazu había usado - "Es su culpa por ser demasiado débil, dentro de muy poco sus datos se desintegrarán" -

- "¡Es mentira!" - Hirokazu exclamó - "mi Andromon no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente..." -

- "¿Eso crees en verdad?" - Duskmon le cuestionó con tal severidad que el muchacho guardó silencio - "La fuerza de los digimon que acompañan a los humanos vienen de los humanos mismos, el hecho de que no me costara ningún trabajo derrotarlo significa que tu alma es muy débil... ¿De verdad eres uno de los Diez Ángeles que la señora Medusa necesita?" -

- _"Medusa. Otra vez esa mujer" - _Hirokazu pensó con desagrado. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de causar problemas?

- "Al parecer, ni siquiera voy a necesitar usar mi bolsa de seguros" -

- "¿bolsa de seguros?" - Hirokazu repitió con voz quebradiza, no le gustaba para nada hacia donde se dirigia la conversación - "¿A qué te refieres?" -

El guerrero corrupto le mostró a que se refería. De alguna forma, convocó una campo de energía esférica y, dentro de esta, apareció Kenta Kitagawa y MarineAngemon inconscientes.

- "Los iba a usar como moneda de cambio, si, por alguna razón, tu llegaras a superar mis poderes" -

- "Eres un cobarde" - Hirokazu contestó con odio, producto de la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

- "Solo sigo órdenes... la Señora Medusa dijo que usara todos los trucos y trampas necesarios para llevarte hasta ella" -

Otra vez estaba sucediendo lo mismo en la batalla de Daemon, otra vez no iba a hacer capaz de defender a sus seres queridos, otra vez se iba a convertir en una carga. Toda su valentía se redujo a nada al ver que Kenta era capturado, sin quererlo, proyectó la imagen de Daemon sobre el guerrero de la oscuridad y la imagen de Takato, muriendo en sus brazos, en Kenta y MarineAngemon.

Entonces sintió miedo, no como el que ChaosGallantmon ejercía en su presencia, sino uno debido a la impotencia, la inutilidad de poder hacer algo.

- "¿Qué pasa?¿No tienes nada que decir?" - Duskmon preguntó, quizás con algo de decepción - "Pensé que sería diferente" -

Como todos los enemigos que enfrentó en el pasado, Hirokazu también cayó presa del miedo ante el poder de las Tinieblas.

- "De todas formas debo llevarte con la señora Medusa" - sin embargo, pasó algo que Duskmon no esperaba. Andromon, por si mismo, se había levantado de nuevo para defender a su tamer.

- "¡Misiles Destructores!" - el digimon androide exclamó, usando todas sus energías y en su último ataque.

Como Duskmon se encontraba distraido, recibió el ataque de lleno. Pero todo resultó en un esfuerzo inútil, ya que Duskmon salió ileso de ese movimiento y, con una velocidad sobrehumana, se dispuso a terminar con Andromon, acabándolo con un solo golpe. Para Hirokazu, ver morir a su digimon frente a sus ojos fue lo mismo que el digimon oscuro le enterrara una de sus espadas en su corazón.

Duskmon fue testigo como el cuerpo del chico caía en el suelo, todo con su indeferente mirada.

(***)

- _"Eres un inútil, ni siquiera pudiste salvar a compañero digimon" - _delante de él, apareció Rika Nonaka, la cual había hablado con esas frías palabras.

- _"Me sorprende que tengas un digimon, no sabes como criarlo... no sabes como ser un Tamer, sinceramente creo que no sirves para esto" _- Henry Wong dijo poco después, apareciendo a su espalda.

- _"Tu no tienes talento como Tamer. Tal vez si dejaras de actuar como un fanboy y te hubieras dedicado a criar a tu digimon de la forma más correcta, ahora no estariamos en este problema" _- luego escuchó la voz de Ryo.

Quienes había considerado sus amigos ahora se encontraban diciéndole cruéles comentarios, pero ya no tenía las fuerzas para defenderse.

- _"Tienen razón, lo único que hago es desperdiciar el tiempo" _- Hirokazu pensó - _"__Kenta esta capturado, Ryo y los muchachos desaparecidos, la ciudad de Shinjuku en ruinas... todo por no ser más fuerte. Soy muy débil, es por eso que estoy sólo" - _

- "¿Quién dijo que estabas sólo?" - sin embargo, su modo depresivo se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

Por primera vez enfocó sus ojos en el ambiente, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una zona vacía de color blanco, en toda su extensión. Lo único que sería relevante era una gran puerta de Piedra y la persona, dueña de la voz que había escuchado hace unos momentos.

- "Takato..." -

- "De verdad, tienes que disculparme" - le dijo este - "Lamento eso de él" -

Hirokazu observó a las figuras de Rika, Henry y Ryo, las cuales se deformaron en una sombra siniestra que, posteriormente, se transformó en el doble de Takato; aquel que aparentaba ser humano, de cabello negro como la noche, ojos rojos y dientes de tiburón.

- "Solo estaba diciéndole la verdad" - habló el doble oscuro con una voz aterradora, pronto Hirokazu se dió cuenta que se trataba de la misma escencía que creo a ChaosGallantmon.

- "¿Puedes callarte?" - Takato preguntó irritado - "vete a molestar a otra parte, aun no es momento" -

- "Como quieras" - el Takato oscuro simplemente se encogió de hombros y se marchó a otro lado, Hirokazu no lo volvería a ver sino mucho más adelante.

- "Ese era..." -

- "Asi es" - Adán* le respondió, cortándole lo que pensaba decir - "Es una manifestación oscura de mi alma... pero no debes preocuparte por él, en estos momentos no puede hacer nada más que molestar" -

Hirokazu, dejándo de lado la extraña escena, miró al suelo decaido - "He fallado, Takato... soy un inútil" -

- "¡No digas eso!" - el aludido exclamó, con el suficiente enojo para hacer que el otro callara - "No voy a permitir que sigas autocompadeciéndote... todavía no has perdido" -

- "Pero, Guardromon..." - Hirokazu no pudo terminar la frase, recordándo lo que le había pasado a su digimon camarada.

En ese momento, la expresión de Takato se suavizó.

- "Ojala existiera un modo más fácil para esto" - comentó - "Escuchame bien... ¿Acaso Guardromon quería verte tan derrotado? Aunque no este vivo, el querría que lucharas para proteger a quienes aun pueden ser salvados" -

Hirokazu, ante estas palabras, recordó los momentos que Takato se enfrentó a Daemon, aun sin su compañero digimon. Pero no lo hizo sin él, según Takato, Guilmon estaba con él; al menos eso le dijo al Señor Demonio antes de que Gallantmon Crimson Mode le atravesara con su lanza.

- "Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" -

Por supuesto que asi era, había personas que dependían de él de todas formas.

- _"Estoy listo" - _

(***)

Kenta despertó lentamente, después de estar sumido en la inconsciencia después de encontrarse con un digimon desconocido. No pudo obtener una visión clara del mundo al instante, primero debiendo superar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, para ese momento ya había enfocado sus ojos, los cuales le mostrarían de forma clara dónde estaba y que estaba sucediendo.

MarineAngemon estaba con él, aun dormido, y luego de saber que se encontraba encerrado en una especie de campo de energía, halló con la mirada al digimon de antes, el espectro oscuro que le había secuestrado y otro digimon, imponente, más.

- "Dynasmon, un caballero sagrado en su última etapa. Aquel que es caballero de lealtad incuestionable. Sus ataques son los _dragones del caos _y _la Llamarada de la Muerte_, la cual ni siquiera es capaz de controlar" - Kenta entonces recitó la información que había buscado.

Justo, en ese momento, el chico no pudo hacer más que cuestionarse.

¿Qué cosa iba a pasar ahora?

(***)

- "Liberalo... ¡ahora!" - Dynasmon exclamó con autoridad, refiriéndose a Kenta.

- "Lo siento, pero no podrá hacer así" - sin embargo, el guerrero corrupto se niega - "Veo que has cambiado, muchacho... tanto que adoptáste la forma de un Caballero Real" -

- _"¿Caballero Real?" - _Dynasmon se pregunta en ese mismo instante.

- "Yo soy Duskmon, el guerrero de las Tinieblas. Ahora mismo el DigiMundo esta siendo invadido por ese mismo poder, lo cual eleva mis poderes más allá de la imaginación... Aunque seas un Caballero Sagrado no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente" - ahora mismo, Duskmon lanza un reto hacia Dynasmon - "Aun así, ¿Crees que podrás ganarme? De ser así, hagamos una pequeña apuesta" -

- "¿A qué te refieres?" - Dynasmon le pregunta con desconfianza.

- "Liberaré a tu amigo solo si puedes derrotarme, en cambio, si fracasas, lo mataré frente a tus ojos y, de igual forma, te llevaré con la señora Medusa" -

- "¡Eso no pasará!" - el caballero digimon exclamó.

- "Bien, entonces tu deber será destruirme" -

Entonces Duskmon desefundó sus espadas color escarlata, listo y en pose de batalla.

Dynasmon sabía que tenía que luchar para salvar a Kenta, pero esta vez, se encontraba seguro que derrotaría al digimon oscuro.

(***)

_- "Escucha. He estado observando a ese digimon que te atacó reciéntemente y..." -_

_- "¿Y?" - Hirokazu le pregunta, interrumpiéndole._

_- "Y descubrí que no es de esta dimensión. Es por eso que nuestros D-Arks no pueden identificar su identidad" -_

_Hirokazu comienza a comprender, aunque una cosa no le queda clara._

_- "¿Qué es eso de otra dimensión?" - _

_- "¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para eso?" -_

_- "Pues comienza a explicarlo desde ya, y esperó que seas claro. No cuando intentas, en vano, ayudarme con las tareas de matemáticas" - _

_Takato suspira en ese momento, realmente, es más fácil luchar contra miles de Daemon que intentar ser el tutor de una materia tan compleja, como las matemáticas, de alguien que se distrae con mucha facilidad.  
><em>

_- "De acuerdo. No podrías entenderlo porque no conoces nada de Física, así que seré lo más general posible... en el momento de la creación, lo que se llama Big Bang, se originó no uno sino muchos Universos, cuyos sucesos reinantes son consecuencia de eventos que son de naturaleza probabilistica; no es algo que se pueda predecir.."_

_"Por lo tanto hay tantos Universos como maneras en que Adolf Hittler pudo morir, por ejemplo. Cada acción hecha determina nuestra realidad, como otras acciones determinan realidades alternativas muy distintas. Ese digimon provino de un DigiMundo muy diferente al que todos conocemos, tiene algunas similitudes, pero a la larga, pertenece a otro espacio y otro tiempo... Es cierto que, en ciertas ocasiones, eventos de una realidad afecte los de otra... incluso existen mundos que conectan dimensiones distintas._

_Ahora, el digimon de las Tinieblas esta sirviendo a la bruja"_

_Hirokazu lo recordó, el guerrero oscuro justamente lo había dicho._

_- "En otras palabras, la bruja pertence a otra dimensión... es esa la razón por la cual no se nada de ella. Ni la puerta de la verdad dice que acontece en otros Universos, con exactitud.." - _

_- "Toda tu charla estuvo interesante, pero.. ¿Cómo lo derroto?" - _

_- "Usa su elemento opuesto..." - _

(***)

Duskmon y Dynasmon comenzaron a atacarse, uno a otro, a una gran velocidad.

El primero usaba sus espadas gemelas con gran destreza, usando la fuerza impulsora que las energías malignas le proporcionaban, mientras que el Caballero Real las bloqueaba con las mangas de sus brazos con algo de dificultad, sin embargo, soportaba el poder de Duskmon sin mayores problemas.

En un momento dado, Dynasmon logró agarrar una de las espadas del guerrero corrupto, deteniéndole.

- "¡Dragones del Caos!" - entonces acumuló energía en la gema que guardaba en su mano libre, disparándo un haz de energía roja y derribando a su enemigo.

Duskmon, luego de caer con dureza al suelo, quedó sorprendido por los nuevos poderes de su adversario. Era la primera vez que alguien lograba arrojarlo al suelo.

- "Nada mal" - comentó, preparándo su segundo movimiento - "¡Fantásma de la Noche!" -

Antes de disparar, usó la oscuridad del ambiente para desvanecerse de la vista del caballero. Este, al no poder detectarlo, no supo que Duskmon se encontraba detrás suyo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que desató una gran cantidad de energía proveniente de los ojos marcados en su armadura. Dynasmon resultó siendo arrojado, por esa misma energía, de cara contra el suelo.

- "Quédate quieto" -

Entonces Duskmon atacó, aun con Dynasmon en el suelo, con una de sus espadas.

Pareciera que estuviera a punto de apuñalarlo, sin embargo, Dynasmon se levantó rápidamente y, de nuevo, le bloqueó con una de sus mangas en sus brazos. De forma consecuente, Dynasmon le apartó con una pronunciada patada, dejándo el espacio suficiente para otra técnica de fuego.

- "¡Dragones del Caos!" -

Esta vez fueron desencadenados dos haces de energía, uno rojo y otro azul, que golpearon a Duskmon mientras tomaban la forma de una espiral.

- _"¡Eso es!" - _Dynasmon pensó con júbilo - _"...seguro que con eso ya le gané" - _

Sin embargo, las cosas nunca fueron tan simples, y eso lo demostraría Duskmon, quien salió más o menos ileso de aquella explosión producida por el Caballero Real. Claro, su cuerpo presentó algunas heridas de consideración mas la oscuridad reinante le dio las fuerzas necesarias para resistir.

- "Aun eres un novato, muchacho" - Duskmon comenzó con un monólogo - "entre los Caballeros, se supone que Dynasmon es uno de los más poderosos, a pesar de ello, tu nivel aun esta muy por debajo de lo que dicta la Leyenda. Pero bueno, aun es sorprendente que hallas logrado dañarme... supongo que llegó la hora de mostrarte mi verdadero poder" -

Si bien recordaba, el guerrero de la oscuridad poseía tanto el espíritu humano como el bestial, el de poderes más devastadores. Por razones obvias, había mantenido a la bestia encerrada pero, por el éxito de su misión, consideró que el momento oportuno para romper las cadenas había llegado. Dynasmon casi podía detectar como el guerrero corrupto sonreía bajo su máscara, una sonrisa enfermiza que no inauguraba nada bueno.

Si bien recordaba, el guerrero de la oscuridad poseía tanto el espíritu humano como el bestial, el de poderes más devastadores. Por razones obvias, había mantenido a la bestia encerrada pero, por el éxito de su misión, consideró que el momento oportuno para romper las cadenas había llegado. Dynasmon casi podía detectar como el guerrero corrupto sonreía bajo su máscara, una sonrisa enfermiza que no inauguraba nada bueno.

Entonces el caballero sagrado notó un resplandor maligno emergiendo del cuerpo de Duskmon y, de inmediato, supo que estaba ocurriendo - "¡Esta digi-evolucionando!" -

La forma del guerrero de las Tinieblas había cambiado, perdiendo cualquier vestigio de forma humana; si le preguntaban a Hirokazu, o Dynasmon en este caso, ahora su enemigo parecía una gigantesca ave esquelética con tres ojos en la cabeza.

- _"Mi nombre es Velgemon" - _anunció con una voz grave, monstruosa, y no demoró en alzar vuelo - "¡Maestro de la Oscuridad!" -

Y tampoco demoró en atacar, lanzándo un rayo de energía desde el ojo que la monstruosa ave llevaba en la frente. Dynasmon decidió enfrentar el ataque del enemigo, descubiréndo muy pronto que se trataba de un error; la técnica de Velgemon era muy poderosa, demasiado poderosa, para alguién que apenas se acostumbraba a manejar el poder de un digimon Mega-Nivel.

Dynasmon terminó siendo arrojado al suelo con fuerza, tanta que hizo que todos sus músculos se contrajieran de dolor.

- _"Eso dolió" - _pensó en lo obvio, pero solo tuvo tiempo de eso, de pensar.

Velgemon ya lo tenía cercado y listo para acabarlo con su técnica más poderosa. Dynasmon tuvo un mal presentimiento, intentó escapar de lo que pronto se avecinaría, sin embargo, Velgemon ya había terminado de dibujar un círculo a su alrededor, usando una de sus alas como un cincel - _Zona Cero - _

Entonces se formó una semi-esfera que encerró por completo a Dynasmon, la cual pareció formar un rostro con una sonrisa macabra. Dynasmon gritó de un terrible dolor y Velgemon comenzó a regocijarse en su posible victoria, lo único que sabía, era que había vencido a un Caballero Real.

* * *

><p><em>- "No puedo perder, este no puede ser el final" - <em>Hirokazu pensó, mientras intentaba resistir la furia de la _Zona Cero _de Velgemon.

Recordó sus últimos momentos en su corta visita en el Portal de la Verdad, lo que se encontraba dentro de ella, los conocimientos que aun no había podido digerir de forma apropiada, las palabras de aliento de un amigo, su mentor. No dejaría que todo eso fuera en vano, sus amigos le necesitaban después de todo. Era el único capaz de poder hacer algo en esos momentos.

Ahora era consciente de lo que pronto vendría, tenían que estar los diez juntos y esa era razón más que suficiente para no dejarse vencer.

Dynasmon explotó en llamas intensas, lo cual hizo que la técnica de Velegemon se hiciera escombros.

* * *

><p>El demonio sobrevolaba la zona, contento por lo que había hecho, sin embargo, una fuente luz intensa comenzó a originarse en el interior de la <em>Zona Cero<em>, la cual se redujo a nada luego de un tiempo determinado.

Apenas su técnica más poderosa se hubiera desvanecido, la fuente de luz se hizo imparable, cegándole en el acto y quemándo su piel sin piedad; de pronto, toda oscuridad que había estado apoyándole en la batalla ahora no estaba, casi todos sus poderes habían desaparecido, impidiéndo si quiera que Velgemon pudiera moverse.

- "¡Este es el final!" - Dynasmon dijo exhaltado, apareciéndo de aquella luz que resultó ser producida por llamas de color blanco. Y, usándo todas sus fuerzas, propino un golpe con un puño originario de su mano izquierda, directo en el rostro de la ave monstruosa. Fue un golpe de tal magnitud, que el propio cuerpo de Velgemon comenzó a agrietarse.

La batalla finalizó con un crugido y una enorme explosión en la zona, a la distancia, se notó como una resplandor brillante que llenó, momentáneamente, al DigiMundo moribundo con vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo.<strong>


	7. Capitulo 6

**Digimon Exodo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VI: <strong>"La Dama de la Lujuria"

* * *

><p><em>Cuadrante Sur. DigiMundo. Gran Desierto... 15:45 horas...<br>_

La oscuridad eventualmente regresarí, el resplandor producido por el ataque de Dynasmon se apagó y, con ello, Kenta Kitagawa y su socio, MarineAngemon, finalmente iban a ser liberados con la significativa derrota de Duskmon, o Velgemon.

Hubo algo que el digimon Tipo Santo Caballero no se esperó que sucediera, en el momento que el guerrero de las Tinieblas fuera vencido, vio la imagen de un niño, un humano, materializarse frente a frente. Al tiempo, surgieron dos reliquias a su lado, las cuales le recordaron las formas de Duskmon y Velgemon, y, como ellos, ambos objetos estaban contaminados por poderes malignos que parecían tener aprisionado al chico.

Dynasmon supo que hacer en ese momento, era más que claro que debía purificar el mal que imperaba. Además, como Takato le había mostrado, era uno de los diez arcángeles que pronto se levantarán en la batalla final. Sus manos se llenaron con llamas de color blanco, entonces, decidido a acabar esta batalla, sabiendo que si no lo hacía el poder corrupto volvería de nuevo, tomó ambos objetos del mal. El efecto al tacto fue instantáneo.

- _"Estan cambiando" - _pensó con asombro.

La forma de las reliquias se habían transformado, sentía que el poder de la oscuridad seguía reinante, sin embargo, toda sensación de maldad se había alejado. Aquellas fuerzas malignas que habían estado controlado a ese extraño joven, ahora en sus brazos, ya no existían más. Había puesto fin a la batalla, lo cual le llenó de una felicidad que no había sentido desde la batalla contra Daemon, el Señor de los Demonios.

(***)

_- "Un cambio interesante de hechos" - _Lilithmon pensó, espiándo, como es habitual en ella, la batalla que había acontecido entre Dynasmon y Duskmon, al parecer, a través de su espejo mágico de mano.

Se encontraba en la fortaleza de GranDracmon, ubicada en el corazón del Área Oscura, tomando un pequeño descanso antes de salir a trabajar. Entre todos los Señores Demonio, Lilithmon era la única que podía pasar desapercibida por los enemigos, lo cual facilitaba mucho su tarea del espionaje y cosas como crear inconformidades entre los pueblos, los cuales terminaban desencadenando guerras para muy placer suyo.

- "Lilithmon, ¿Aun sigues por aquí?" - Barbamon llegó por uno de los corredores, sosteniéndo un libro abierto; todo indicaba que se encontraba en una lectura e iba por la mitad, a juzgar por la separación que había hecho entre las páginas.

- "Solo espiaba a los de la superficie" - la Señora Demonio contestó - "Otro de ellos apareció, como el anterior optó por tomar la forma de uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza" -

- "¿Los antiguos sirvientes de Yggdrasil?" -

Lilithmon asintió - "¿Qué piensa hacer nuestro Padre? Puede que Yggdrasil haya hecho un pacto con esos dioses para derrocarnos _aunque, con lo que hemos desatado en el DigiMundo, no esperaría menos" - _

Barbamon se sumergió en una profunda reflexión, lo que le había espuesto Lilithmon resultaba muy interesante; le recordaba los tiempos milenarios, cuando los primeros Señores de los Demonios amenazaron al DigiMundo y los Caballeros Reales, los primeros, aparecían para detenerlos en nombre de la justicia y demás conceptos que, a su parecer, resultaban hipócritas.

- "De nuestro Padre, se ha encerrado en su recamara y pidió que nadie le molestase" - de pronto recordó lo que GranDracmon les había dicho, a él y Lucemon; entonces, ninguno de los dos conocía porque la razón.

- "De pronto debe estar enfocando sus enegías en el proyecto" - Lilithmon comentó distraidamente - "...de ser así, todo lo demás depende de nosotros" -

- "Por eso te preguntaba, ¿Qué demonios haces todavía por acá? ¿No tienes a unas molestias que deshacerte?" -

- "Esa mujer, ¿verdad?" -

Barbamon concordó con ella. - "Esa tal Medusa puede arruinar todo lo que hemos logrado, es prioridad que te deshagas de ella... " - añadiéndo con una sonrisa maliciosa - "... y de todo aquel que se atreva a cruzarse en nuestro camino" -

- "Querido Barbamon" - Lilithmon contestó de la misma forma - "Por supuesto, de hecho, ya estaba saliendo" -

Entre los dos ya no había más que decir, por lo cual, la Señora Demonio se dispuso a salir, en la forma de una bandada de murciélagos.

Barbamon nunca antes había visto a su hermana demonio tan emocionada por un encargo, claro, Lilithmon disfrutaba en demasía la anarquía y la corrupción en gran escala. Sin embargo, ahora estaba más... como decirlo, animada; podría adivinar de que se trataba y por ello había aprendido a no interferir mucho en sus asuntos. Lo que pronto se produciría era una pelea entre mujeres, entre las pocas cosas que podía estar de acuerdo con Lucemon, muy aterradora; su deber, como hombres, era mantenerse alejados.

- _"...Dios las hace y ellas se juntan para arrancarse la piel de sus rostros con sus garras de felino..." - _

(***)

_Cuadrante Este. DigiMundo. 16:00 horas...  
><em>

El plan de Medusa estaba marchándo a la perfección, ganarse la confianza de esos niños ignorantes y sus digimon, no más listos, resultó mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Ahora se encontraban siguiéndola en las profundidades de la selva, donde la niebla era espesa y bloqueaba los efectos visuales de la maldición de GranDracmon en el DigiMundo.

- _"Si es cierto lo que vi hace poco, entonces ha este mundo le falta muy poco" - _lo que quería decir que ya estaba en su tiempo límite para desarrollar su plan - _"...pero ahora estoy un paso adelante de esos idiotas" - _

- "Señora Medusa" - la chica, llamada Kari Kamiya, interrumpió sus pensamientos al llamar su atención.

Según parecía ver, Kari estaba nerviosa y, posando su mirada sobre los otros niños, descubrió que los demás también tenían la misma sensación. ¿Qué podría estar pasando? ¿Acaso habían comenzado a dudar? Si ese fuera el caso, ¿sería conveniente seguir con su fachada?.. o simplemente convertirlos en zombis sin cerebro, como había hecho con esos niños, y guardarlos para cuando el momento apropiado llegase. Sin embargo, Medusa sabía que tampoco era conveniente actuar tan precipitadamente, ello había sido causa de su derrota hace tiempo.

- _"Asi que... qué será" - _la bruja pensó con cautela mientras mantenía la mirada sobre la muchacha.

- "... todos nosotros queríamos preguntarte... bueno, no pareces un digimon... pensaba que, tal vez, mientras podrías contarnos de ti misma mientras caminamos hacia esas ruinas" -

Medusa suspiró mentalmente. - _"Con que era solo eso..." _- Era algo que fácilmente podía solucionar, sin llegar a usar medidas extremas como las que consideró hace poco.

- "Bueno, desde que Gennai desapareció, quedó un gran vacío ya que el guardían digital cumplía con diversas funciones..." - los chicos asentían mientras Medusa continuaba con su explicación, improvisada pero bien ejecutada. En su interior se reía con fuerzas, le gustaba la credulidad, eso los hacía muy fácil de manipular - "...las Bestias Sagradas decidieron buscar un reemplazo momentáneo mientras averiguaban que estaban sucediendo, entonces surgí yo, creada a partir de los datos digitales para cumplir con esas funciones..." -

Medusa esperaba que todos ellos mordieran el ansuelo, para mucha fortuna suya, eso sucedió.

- "Entiendo, las Bestias Sagradas si que tenían todo planeado..." - Cody dijo, tomándo la palabra - "...cuando Gennai desapareció, a manos de estos Señores Demonio, supieron que algo mal estuvo pasando. Crearon un nuevo guardían para que nos contactara y les ayudaramos a resolver este problema, ¿verdad?" -

- "Cody tiene razón, eso fue lo que sucedió" - Armadillomon, su compañero, comentó.

Y con ello, la red que estaba tejiendo la bruja finalmente se terminaba, ya los tenía dónde quería. Debía admitir, usar a los Siete Señores Demonio del DigiMundo como chivo expiatorio fue brillante, después de todo, era fácil de corroborar pues estos estaban expandiéndo todo el mal y la corrupción en el DigiMundo; eso era lo que justo necesitaba, alguién que produjiera un telón del cual pudiera ocultar todas sus actividades, en otras palabras, un actor que pusiera todas las miradas sobre él y, ese actor, resultaba ser el grupo que lideraba la armada de Soldados de Pesadilla y representaba el Pecado mismo.

- "pero hay algo que aun no me queda claro" - Ken Ichijouji, el niño que era considerado genio en el grupo, habló de forma pensativa - "Si Gennai desapareció a causa de los digimon de las Tinieblas, por qué ninguna de sus copias se contactó con nosotros" -

- _"Maldito niño" - _Medusa maldijo internamente, realmente odiaba a los chicos listos de su clase, la había atrapado en un punto que no sería nada fácil de cubrir.

La única razón por la cual no había puesto atención alguna sobre las copias de Gennai era porque se encontraban tan ocupados tratando de frenar el avance de la oscuridad que, ni siquiera, se les ocurriría pedir ayuda a los niños elegidos de todo el mundo, aunque tampoco es que lo piensen en un futuro próximo, debido a que la amenaza planteada por los Señores Demonio era mucho para que ellos la pudieran manejar, prácticamente, ellos estarían arriesgando sus vidas inútilmente. Incluso, los tamers de otra dimensión habían sido pisoteados por uno de ellos y, se supone, que son mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de los elegidos de este mundo.

Era comprensible, pero... - _"Si uno de estos niños quisiera contactar con uno de ellos, entonces..." - _todo se iría por el desague. De nuevo se planteaba la cuestión, ¿los ipnotizaría para evitarse problemas?.

- "Valla, valla... pero mirá a quien tenemos aquí" - una nueva voz se hizo presente, interrumpiéndo todos sus pensamientos.

Observó con mucho cuidado su alrededor.

Dos de los niños, Kari Kamiya y Ken Ichijouji, fueron los más afectados por el acontecimiento. Perdieron los colores de su rostro casi al instante, sintiéndo el poder de las Tinieblas acercarse. Era lógico, pues uno de ellos estaba portando el Emblema de la Luz, lo cual le daba una gran sensibilidad a las fuerzas oscuras; el otro había pasado un tiempo en el mar de las Tinieblas, por lo cual se encontraba familiarizado.

Los digimon sintieron el peligro, lo cual alertaba a los demás niños. - _"¡Genial!" - _Pensó con irritación.

Delante de su camino, estaba nada más ni nadie menos que Lilithmon, uno de los Siete Señores de los Demonios. Volvió a maldecir, para su mala suerte, la autoproclamada _Diosa de la Oscuridad _había decidido que era buen momento para echar todo a perder. Puede que ella sea la más débil del grupo de poderosisimos digimon, lo cual hacía posible poder enfrentarla, pero en su fachada había tenido que activar el _Soul Protect, _lo cual impedía que usara sus habilidades mágicas para defenderse.

- "Veo que no estas sola" - Lilithmon, mientras, comentó con diversión - "...permitanme mandarlos a todos al averno" -

(***)

Ahora que había visto lo que se encontraba detrás de la Puerta de la Verdad, su vida entera había dado un vuelco, revelándo secretos que nunca pensó que existieran y planteándo nuevas dudas acerca del futuro. Entre las más importantes estaba qué rayos iba a hacer con ese chico que se había desmayado poco después de derrotar al guerrero de la oscuridad, Duskmon.

Hirokazu y aquel niño no habían sido incapaces de iniciar una conversación, era extraño, pues al joven que normalmente usaba una visera no le era muy dificil pronunciar palabras. Resultaba que, antes de intentar hablar, notó la expresión en el rostro del chico de pelo azabache y ojos negros, tenía una gran culpabilidad cargando sobre sus hombros.

- _"No se como manejar este tipo de situaciones" - _Hirokazu pensó con un suspiro.

Si estuviera cualquiera de sus otros amigos, ellos tendrían alguna manera de como proceder con la conversación. Jeri, mejor que nadie, conocía lo que era el tacto y, sin embargo, ella se encontraba, o al menos eso esperaba, en las instalaciones de Hypnos, de las cuales no tenía ni idea de que les había pasado durante la confrontación con Daemon. Henry o cualquiera de los otros, de seguro, que encontrarían las palabras correctas, pero, lo que respecta a su persona, nunca había sido bueno para dar consejos, además de que nunca tuvo el tacto suficiente. Por no decir que Kenta había salido, de nuevo, a buscar algo de agua en los interiores de una caverna.

Pero debía intentarlo.

Así que dio un respiro hondo y dió el primer paso - "Hola... ¿Cómo estás?" -

Luego hizo un silencio abrupto mientras esperaba que el otro diera razón de sus palabras.

- "Bien, supongo" - el muchacho contestó después de un tiempo - "Lastime a alguien, ¿verdad?" -

- "Podría decirse que nos diste un mal rato.." - Hirokazu habló, casi sin pensar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, eso al notar la expresión decaída de su conversador - _"Genial, soy tan torpe" _-

- "Lo siento" - el muchacho se disculpó - " yo..." -

- "lo se, no fue tu culpa" - Hirokazu le interrumpe - "De hecho, creo saber quien es la culpable" - esto último, lo murmuró con un sentimiento de rabía.

- "Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte... Si no hubiera dejado que esa víbora hubiera manipulado mis miedos, seguro que mis amigos..." - el chico de cabello negro se encogió de todas formas.

Cosa que Kazu notó y entendió que, para el chico, era algo difícil de hablar. Pero, según por su tono, parecía que aquel chico conocía algo sobre la bruja Medusa; eso era información crucial.

Debía hacerle hablar con el tiempo, dudaba que de a primeras esto fuera fácil, pero tenía el presentimiento que ese muchacho podría llevarle hasta donde sus amigos estaban capturados, así de simple, o, al menos, llevarlo donde estaba la bruja. Con su nueva evolución, seguro sería capaz de derrotarla y, pensando en ello, dirigió su atención en lo que probablemente había sucedido con Guardromon.

Su D-Ark había cambiado, tanto que no parecía un DigiVice en lo absoluto. En su lugar, existió una espada cuyos colores amarillo y rojo vivo, daban la sensación que habían nacido del fuego mismo. En su nueva arma, presintió que el alma, o el equivalente digital de esta, de Guardromon se encontraba; su compañero digimon no quería abandonarlo, ni aun en su muerte.

- _Gevurah - _Kazu murmuró su nombre, con el recuerdo de Guardromon en mente, naciendo en la esquina de su ojo izquierdo una lágrima de nostalgía, la cual se deslizó por su rostro.

- "Lo siento" - el chico de cabello oscuro volvió a decir, presintiéndo lo que había ocurrido en la anterior batalla - "Lamento lo que pasó.." -

Sin embargo, Kazu le interrumpió - "No es tu culpa..." - de forma decidida - "...creo que no estabas siendo tu mismo. Mi nombre es Hirokazu Shiota, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" -

- "Koichi Kimura" - y lentamente, el joven de cabello negro, le tendió la mano.

(***)

_- "Que mujer más desagradable" - _fue el primer pensamiento que entró en la cabeza de Kari Kamiya después de ver al digimon que interrumpía su paso.

No era por su apariencia, de hecho, Kari pensó que se trataba de una digimon muy hermosa. Quizá su problema era ver la vestimenta que usaba, la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación cuando se trataba de... ni siquiera ella podía imaginarlo, por eso podía darle el título de descarada, en falta de poder usar palabras mucho más fuertes, lo cual combinaba con la actitud altanera que podría decir que este digimon poseía.

Claro, su malestar también se debía a que ella era, indudablemente, un digimon de las Tinieblas.

- "Kari, tienes que hacer que digi-evolucione" - Gatomon dijo ante la amenaza que les había hecho Lilithmon.

- "¡Hawkmon!" - no pasó ni cinco segundos cuando Yoley ya estaba presionando a su compañero para acabar con ella - "¡También nosotros! ¡Hay que acabar con esa desagradable mujer!" -

Era obvio que Yoley también compartía su punto de vista, de hecho, toda mujer en el grupo catalogó a la digimon como objeto de odio; eso era porque Medusa, al parecer, no se encontraba muy animada que se diga con la presencia del recién llegado. Los chicos se mantendrían al margen, tenían bastante experiencia sobre las batallas peliagudas de las mujeres, de las cuales no deseaban formar parte.

- "Solo eres una chiquilla petulante" - Lilithmon contestó con desagrado, no le había gustado para nada esa respuesta. En medida, cambio su expresión a una socarrona y bastante engreida - "Pero es obvio que te comportes así, eres inferior a mí... solo basta con mirar sus escotes" -

Y ese fue el comentario que derramó el vaso.

- "¡Gatomon!" -

- "¡Hawkmon!" -

- "¡acaben con ella!" - con el grito al unisono, sus respectivas parejas digi-evolucionaron a su siguiente etapa. Aquilamon y Angewomon ya se encontraban listas para confrontar al demonio femenino que no reparaba en verlas como si fueran gusanos.

- "Dejate de juegos" - Angewomon dijo exhaltada - "dinos, quien eres" -

- "Lilithmon, por supuesto, el nombre de su verdugo" -

- "¡Déjen la charla para después!" - Yoley comenzaba a gritar en la distancia - "Aquilamon, termina con ella" -

Una gota de sudor se escurrió por el rostro del ave digimon, sin más remedio, se dirigió a atacar a Lilithmon como lo había dicho su compañera humana. - "¡Cuerno Planeador!" -

- _"¿Un ataque físico?" - _Lilithmon estaría asustada, sino se tratara de un simple digimon en su etapa adulta, algo que no fuera capaz de manejar con solo uno de sus dedos. Pero - _"...¿por qué acabar con ese pajarraco tan rápido?... Mejor juego con ellos un poco, sino sería algo muy aburrido" - _

Lilithmon esquivó al ave digimon, simplemente levantándo vuelo con sus cuatro alas de demonio.

- "No te rindas" - Yoley, ignorante del poder superior del digimon maligno, exclamaba para animar a su compañero.

- "¡Aros Explosivos!" -

Sin embargo, la Señora de los Demonios lo bloqueó creando un escudo mágico defensivo. Era un sello que tenía un pentagrama de cinco puntas inscrito, la cual brillaba con un siniestro color verdoso. Con el simple tacto, los aros de energía fueron pulverizados en datos, resultando ineficacez contra Lilithmon.

- "Espera, Aquilamon" - Angewomon dijo, deduciéndo de forma rápida que ningún ataque de su amigo iba a ser efectivo contra el enemigo - "Ataquemos juntos, así tendrémos más posibilidades de poder vencerla" -

- "De acuerdo" - Aquilamon respondió.

Ambos digimon se vieron a los ojos, decidiéndo hacer un ataque combinador en contra de la _Emperatriz de las Tinieblas. _De forma consecutiva, los aros explosivos y una Flecha Celestial fueron arrojados. Lilithmon, que en ningún momento se mostró preocupada, también decidió que era momento de mostrarles una de sus técnicas, claro, luego de que ambos ataques se anularan ante la presencia de sus sellos mágicos.

- "Exhalación Demoniaca" - la Señora Demonio murmuró por lo bajo, lo cual invocó una bruma diferente a la cual ya recorría el paisaje.

La niebla se movió, como si tuviera vida propia, hacia sus dos víctimas, de las cuales, Angewomon fue la única que pudo esquivar. Sin embargo, Aquilamon no tuvo tanta suerte, siendo derrotado en el acto, cosa que hizo que regresara a su nivel de entrenamiento.

- "¡Hawkmon!" - Mientras Yoley se encontraba socorriendo a su compañero. Angewomon encaró al enemigo por lo que había hecho.

- "Maldita, ¿Qué hiciste?" - el arcángel celestial exclamó con furia, tomando a Lilithmon por el brazo, en cuanto a esta, no se mostró nada feliz por el atrevimiento. - "¡Responde!" -

- "Solo hice lo que se debe hacer con las molestias" - lo cual expresó en forma despota y con una expresión que Angewomon consideró que portaría un total demente. La furía del ángel femenino no se hizo esperar y le hizo sentir su descontento con una bofetada.

No era nada común que alguien abofeteara a un Señor de los Demonios, eso según lo que Medusa había aprendido en los pocos días que había estado en el DigiMundo. Las consecuencias no serían buenas, sobretodo para el grupo de niños que la estaban enfrentando con digimon que eran de un nivel bastante bajo a comparación, los mismos niños que ahora estaban tragando saliva ante la sensación pesada que se había comenzado a formar. Era un desperdicio, se hubiera facilitado problemas si sólo iba y los secuestraba.

- "Que niña tan maleducada" - Lilithmon dijo con tono peligroso - "A esta señora no le gustan ese tipo de niños" -

A una velocidad que Angewomon no pudo predecir, Lilithmon sujetó el brazo con el cual la habían golpeado y comenzó a abofetearla con su mano libre. Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez; de hecho, fueron tantos golpes que ni siquiera ella se molestó en contar.

Todos, quienes observaban la batalla, quedaron boqueabiertos. Valla forma de solucionar los pleitos entre mujeres.

Lilithmon, luego de dar su última bofetada, se sintió extasiada y desestrezada, mas eso no iba a disminuir, de ninguna manera, la crueldad de la que podía ser capaz. Con un acto ruín, agarró el cabello rubio del ángel femenino con su garra dorada, lanzándola al suelo con fuerte estrepito.

- "Bien, pequeño gatito" - dijo poco después - "espero que eso te ayude a comportarte" -

Angewomon, luego de aquel castigo, se levantó irritada.

- "¡Flecha Celestial!" - Que, con furia, pronunció su ataque y con más irritación, observó como este se reducía a nada ante los potentes sellos.

Lilithmon miró la frustración con deleite, tantos Angewomon que habían osado desafiarla en nombre de la justicia. Y de todos ellas, ¿Cuántas sobrevivieron?. Su expresión se retorcía en la diversión de recordar ese número y los métodos que usó para conseguirlo.

- _"No eres tan fuerte..." - _pensó, era natural, de todas formas, que un Perfecto pudiera hacer algo en su contra - _"...luego de deshacerme de ella, me encargaré del problema principal. ¡Padre estará tan contento!" -_ casi, chillando de la emoción, desató otra _Exhalación Demoniaca. _Angewomon terminaría por ser derrotada, devolviéndo su nivel de desarrollo un paso atrás.

Kari Kamiya y Yoley Inoue quedaron boquiabiertas.

Sus digimon nunca habían perdido en contra de una Demonio, nunca. LadyDevimon, sus enemigas juradas, siempre habían perdido y, ahora, aparecía otra mujer digimon de ese estilo, que terminó de pisotearlas como si nada.

* * *

><p>Medusa maldijo nuevamente, es obvio que estos niños conocían poco, o nada, de la historia del Mundo Digital. Si lo supieran, sabrían que Lilithmon es uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio y que los digimon Perfeccionados, y de niveles inferiores, jamás serían capaces de derrotarla. Y eso que este era el mundo y la realidad que les pertenecía, deberían saberlo, en cambio, ella venía de otra realidad distinta, luego de pensar en que ese momento era su fin. Ahora, Lilithmon se acercó hacia ella, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y como si no hubiera nadie más.<p>

- "Querida, es momento que acabe contigo antes de que transformes en una molestia" - La Señora Demonio comentó con una sonrisa.

Entonces ella alzó su garra dorada, con el firme propósito de dar el golpe de muerte. No tenía de otra, tenía que tomar esa opción, aunque fuese descubierta por los niños Elegidos, dado su nivel, no podrían hacer nada en su contra. Pero, primero, quería probar algo de suerte, algo apresurada a su muy parecer; cosa que Lilithmon detectó y, por increíble que parezca, comenzó a dudar.

Lilithmon y Medusa sostuvieron un concurso de miradas, en la cual la Señora de los Demonios trataba de averiguar el porque del repentino cambio de expresión en el rostro de su posible víctima, y la reina de las Serpientes sobre que manera mejor es hacer su movimiento. Fue una batalla de estrategía entre ambas, Medusa lo supo, pues Lilithmon había detenido su paso.

Ninguna de las dos dejaba nada al azar, en ese sentido, eran muy parecidas. Medusa pudo pensar que, entre otras circunstancias, podrían ser amigas y juntas pudieron conspirar, sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron de ese modo.

- _"De verdad es una lástima" - _

Lo que sucedería a continuación, Medusa no tuvo certeza de si debía catalogarlo como un golpe de suerte o una estupidez que terminaría muy mal.

- "¡Esfera de energía!" -

* * *

><p>A pesar de haber sido derrotados con facilidad por Lilithmon, Kari, Yoley y sus compañeros digimon no estaban dispuestos a tirar la toalla. Gatomon y Hawkmon aun tenían fuerzas suficientes para seguir luchando, aun les quedaba una arma, la digi-evolución ADN, que otorgaría nuevos poderes y quizás les diera una ventaja.<p>

- "También ayudaremos, la señora Medusa está en problemas" - Davis, lider no oficial del grupo de niños, dijo decidido; nada le haría cambiar de opinión. - "¿Listo Ichijouji?" -

Su amigo asintió junto con el consentimiento de Wormmon.

- "Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo" - Takeru tenía razones más allá para ayudar a vencer al enemigo, según Medusa, la _humana digital, _a través de este podrían ser capaces de dar con el paradero de su hermano y los demás.

Por supuesto, Cody, quien había aprendido a conocerlo poco a poco y que, con la conexión que brindaba ser compañero de digi-evolución ADN, entendió las razones. Claro, Cody también estaba preocupado por lo que pudo haberles pasado a los elegidos mayores.

- "Cuenta conmigo" - dijo - "¿Verdad, Armadillomon?" -

- "Claro, Cody" - la respuesta del aludido fue animada, dispuesto a enfrentarse hacia todo por deseo de su camarada.

Por la mala fortuna de Kari y Yoley, quienes sentían que ellas tenían la obligación de derrotar a este digimon por su cuenta. Pero debían ser realistas, por separado nunca habían logrado vencer a sus enemigos en el pasado y esa era tendencía que no iba a cambiar en el futuro.

De esa forma, surgieron los tres digimon que eran producto de la digi-evolución ADN: Silphymon, Shakkoumon y Paildramon. Y, de los tres, Silphymon fue el primero en dar el primer golpe.

- "¡Esfera de Energía!" -

La técnica resultó de una manera efectiva, pues había cogido a Lilithmon desprevenida, de modo que terminó en una Demon Lord bastante desorientada y molesta. Pero ahí no iba a terminar la ofensiva.

- "¡Super Ataque!" -

- "¡Discos Mortales!" -

Lilithmon no tendría tiempo de crear sellos mágicos defensivos, por lo cual debió esquivar los ataques antes de que volvieran a hacer contácto con su cuerpo. Ahora estaba furiosa, su vestido ya se encontraba desgastado por el último ataque y eso era algo que no le perdonaba a nadie mientras viviera.

- "¡Mocosos Infernales!" - la Diosa de las Tinieblas bramó - "Ahora recibirán la peor maldición que se le puede inflingir a un digimon en esta existencia" -

Todos jadearon con temor cuando del cuerpo de Lilithmon comenzó a emerger una especie de bruma verde, lo cual pudría todo lo viviente en cuanto tuviera contacto con esta. La señora de los Demonios, esperando a que todos murieran con su técnica, nombró uno de los peores males. - "_¡Dolor Fantasmal!" - _

Y como un león ambriento, la niebla mortal se abalanzó sobre los tres digimon.

- "¡Detrás de mi!" - exclamó Shakkoumon, abriendo el compartimiento de su pecho, lo cual creó un espacio por el cual el _**Dolor Fantasmal **_sería absorbido sin causar ningún estrago.

Sin embargo.

- "¡¿Eres tonto o qué?!" - Medusa exclamó con exhasperación - "¡Quién toque de alguna manera el Dolor Fantasmal tendrá el peor destino, sus datos se pudriran en vida y el dolor le perseguirá hasta en la muerte!" -

Pero ya era tarde para esa advertencia, los cuerpos de Patamon y Armadillomon caerían al suelo y, por los efectos de la maldición, ambos digimon se encogieron de un dolor agudo que atacó cada fibra de su ser. Takeru Takaishi y Cody Hida corrieron acelerados a recoger a sus camaradas mientras Paildramon y Silphymon sostenían una brutal batalla en contra de Lilithmon.

- "Ahora sus amigos morirán..." - Lilithmon, mientras esquivaba el _Super Ataque _y la _Esfera de Energía_, se ofanó de sus rivales derrotados - "...y de la peor manera" - sin dejar de añadir su sonrisa perversa.

- "_**Abrazo de la**_** Emperatríz**" -

De todas sus técnicas, ciertamente, fue la más devastadora. Delante de sus últimos dos enemigos, la sombra de la Señora Demonio se expandió hasta alcanzar grandes proporciones, luego, se levantó como una criatura amorfa que parecía ser una enorme garra con múltiples apariciones de espéctros monstruosos. En un segundo, pareció que Paildramon y Silphymon iban a ser derrotados de golpe; todos, angustiados, miraron la escena y a que condiciría.

* * *

><p>Davis Motomiya no quería creerlo pero parecía que sería el fin, la explosión no sólo alcanzaría a sus digimon, sino a todo aquel que se encontraba en un rango de cien metros a la redonda, como mínimo. No quería pensarlo, pero todos morirían si no hacían algo. Conectó su mirada con Ken Ichijouji, quien tampoco estuvo listo para tirar la toalla.<p>

Sus corazones se conectaron con el mismo sentimiento, ganar aquella pelea por sus amigos.

* * *

><p>- <em>Paildramon digivolve too... Imperialdramon... - <em>

_- Imperialdramon... cambio de modo -_ el enorme dragón entonces cambió de forma, dándole poder suficiente para afrontar a Lilithmon y su poder - _...a modo de Luchador - _

- "**_Laser de_ Positrones**" -

El gran rayo atravesaría la invocación de Lilithmon, desintegrándola en el acto y, sin que esta se lo esperase, dando con ella con tal fuerza de impacto que esta salió volando por muchos metros atrás. Ya que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir dolor físico, era seguro que Lilithmon no regresaría en un buen tiempo.

Los niños celebraron la aparente victoria, junto a sus digimon.

Mientras, la bruja manipuladora pudo tomarse un pequeño respiro.

Esto hasta que...

(***)

Su fragil cuerpo cayó sobre el tronco de un árbol, el cual terminó por ser derribado por factores como la velocidad y la resistencia. Del destrozo salió la Señora de los Demonios viva pero lastimada, se había confiado demasiado y vio su error en subestimar a los niños Elegidos, no en valde, esos mocosos y sus digimon habían encerrado a Daemon en el mar de las Tinieblas. Claro, sin conocer que ese mundo ya les pertenecía desde tiempos inmemoriales... y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea, provocándo una sonrisa vil en su rostro.

- _"Bien, bien... esos niños creen que ya pueden vencer a un Demon Lord... veamos que hacen frente a él" - _

Realmente, no tenía que hacer mucho, tan solo activar el poder de la Cresta de la Lujuria que portaba y que la hacía ser quien era. Al hacerlo, un aura color verdoso cubrió su cuerpo por completo, curándolo de sus heridas, al punto que pareciera que apenas si había salido de su castillo; no tuvo la necesidad de decir ningún tipo de conjuro pues la fórmula se pronunciaba con tal sólo pensarlo.

Cerró los ojos mientras el mundo a su alrededor parecia detenerse, congelado en el tiempo. Llamó a fuerzas de otro mundo y, precisamente, abrió la puerta que no debía ser abierta; con sus ojos abiertos, de golpe, el mundo volvió a moverse según dictaba el tiempo y, con ello, su vil obra había concluido. Ahora no tenía que encargarse de matar a esos seres humanos y los digimon que la habían molestado, pues eran problema suyo desde este punto.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo.<strong>


	8. Capitulo 7

**Digimon Exodo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VII: <strong>"El Septimo" - Primera Parte.

* * *

><p>La vida no existía, a menos que su propósito fuera servirle hasta el fin de los Tiempos. Él los había sometido a todos y cada uno de los digimon que alguna vez tuvieron una vida propia, los había convertido en sombras de lo que alguna vez fueron y los obligó a llamarle su dios, aunque representara todo lo contrario a los valores que debía poseer un Dios.<p>

Tal vez fue causa de su inmensa envidia que sentía por aquellos que gozaron de ese privilegio, envidia por todos que pudieron tener la luz en sus manos, razón por la cual intentó arrebatarselas una vez, para que todos sintieran el suplicio de vivir en las Tinieblas eternas.

Dragomon salió de las profundidades de su mar oscuro, sintiendo una gran perturbación entre las dimensiones, en otras palabras, una puerta hacia su mundo había sido abierta. En su existencia, solo conocía a tres digimon que eran capaces de hacer eso, abrir la puerta entre los mundos, los cuales, dos de ellos, eran Príncipes Demonios, siendo uno de estos muerto como había podido averiguar. En su necesidad de conocer más del suceso que acontecia en su reino, llamó a sus sirvientes.

Digimon Sombra, ya que no eran merecedores de poseer otro nombre, se hicieron presentes ante su maestro y amo absoluto. Listos para cumplir con sus ordenes.

- "Algo se acerca a mi reino" - Dragomon se apresuró a hablar - "Quisiera saber de que se trata. Si es necesario, traiganlos ante mi" -

Sus sirvientes parecieron realizar una inclinación respetuosa antes de volverse a marchar. Dragomon los vio marcharse a través de las aguas mientras se ocultaba en estas, si ellos necesitasen su poder, con seguridad subiría a la superficie; hasta entonces retosaria en el mar de las Tinieblas, al tiempo que expandía su poder e influencia.

(***)

El ambiente en el DigiMundo, ya golpeado por el maleficio del Señor de los Vampiros, fue invadido de nuevo por la oscuridad de un mundo prohíbido. Los elegidos vieron el acontecimiento con desconcierto y temor, sin esperarlo pues ya habían pensado que su enemigo había sido derrotado, la gran mancha negra en el cielo que palideció aun más el paisaje.

- "Es el Mar de las Tinieblas" - Kari dijo al ver como la imagen de las aguas sombrías se materializaban frente de ellos - "¿Cómo?" -

- "¡Maldición!" - Medusa exclamó, respondiéndo lo que la elegida de la Luz había preguntado - "Esto debe ser obra de Lilithmon, pero nunca me imaginé que tuvieran acceso a ese mundo" -

- "¿A qué te refieres?" - preguntó Cody, sin dejar de mirar el espectáculo que se formaba en el cielo.

- "Lilithmon es uno de los pocos digimon que pueden abrir puertas entre los mundos. Sin embargo, el Mar de las Tinieblas" - lugar por el cual había llegado por primera vez - "...siempre ha estado fuera de su alcance, ya que ese reino no pertenece al Mundo Humano ni al DigiMundo. Es una dimensión a parte de la cual se conoce muy poco. Si ella es capaz de entrar a ese lugar, significa que los Señores Demonio están en posesión del mar oscuro" -

Las posibilidades que planteaba aquello fueron lejos de ser beneficiosas para el grupo, dado los diferentes intereses que se habían propuesto.

- "¿Lilithmon? ¿No está muerta?" - TK preguntó con enojo, mientras cargaba a Patamon, quien luchaba contra las tóxinas liberadas en su cuerpo.

- "Es probable" - Medusa contestó. - "Debi imaginarmelo, después de todo es uno de los Siete Señores Demonio" -

TK hubiera pateado una roca, producto de la ira, si tuviera una cerca. Ahora no tenía nada con que desquitar su enojo, un enojo incontrolable hacia los digimon de las tinieblas por lo que había pasado tan solo cuando tenía ocho años. La muerte de Patamon, en aquella ocasión, dejó cicatrices que no serían nada fáciles de sanar.

En ese momento, mientras TK seguía pensando en el pasado, una fuerza misteriosa comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia la puerta abierta por Lilithmon. Silphymon e Imperialdramon se pusieron en alerta y cubrieron a sus compañeros humanos (y Medusa) de unos vientos devastadores, sin embargo, estos vientos pronto superarían a las fuerzas de los dos digimon, hasta estos se verían arrastrados.

- "...¡Yoley! ...¡Kari!" - Silphymon gritó, mientras salvaba a sus dos compañeros humanos, tomándolos con los brazos y así evitando que se perdieran al entrar al portal.

Imperialdramon hizo lo mismo con los restantes niños elegidos. A excepción de Medusa, que no logró atraparla a tiempo, entrando en una posición que seria desconocida por los niños Elegidos y sus compañeros. Por otra parte, eso era todo lo que Imperialdramon y Shilphymon podrían haber hecho y, sin más, ellos y sus camaradas se vieron arrastrados hacia el Mar de las Tinieblas.

El acceso a ese mundo se cerraría después, justo cuando Lilithmon terminó de hacer su conjuro, abriéndo los ojos.

(***)

- "¿Realmente fue necesario ese curso de acción?" - Detrás de ella, Lucemon apareció - "¿Por qué no acabarlos tu misma?" -

Lilithmon se volteó sonriente hacia Lucemon, quien era el más fuerte de los siete y, aun así, disfrazaba todo ese poder bajo la apariencia de un infante. Los demás Señores Demonio habían aprendido a no subestimarlo, Daemon y Barbamon por las malas.

- "¿De qué te quejas?" - Lilithmon le pregunta - "Ellos van a morir en ese lugar, ¿Verdad?... Misión cumplida" -

- "Pueda que si" - Lucemon dice - "No creo que sean capaces contra él. Pero, por si algún motivo esa bruja sobrevive, entonces responderás ante nuestro Padre" -

- _"Por supuesto, hermano" - _Lilithmon pensó, de forma desdeñosa.

Y luego, ambos digimon desaparecieron, marchándo hacia la ciudadela, en el corazón del Área Oscura.

(***)

Imperialdramon chocó contra una gran montaña, levantándo una gran estela de polvo. Con él, Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, Takeru Takaishi y Cody Hida calleron junto a él. Todos mareados por el enorme impacto.

- "Que dolor de cabeza" - Davis dijo, apenas se pudo levantar del suelo.

- "Ni que lo digas" - comentó Cody, al unisono.

- "Cody, ¿estas bien?" - Armadillomon preguntó.

- "Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza" - contestó el aludido - "Yo debería preguntarte eso, después de lo que Lilithmon lanzó..." -

- "No lo se" - Armadillomon dijo, no lo había pensado pero - _"hace poco estaba seguro que iba a morir, pero... pero, ahora estoy como nuevo" _-

- "Disque la mayor maldición del DigiMundo" - Patamon habló, con un mejor estado de ánimo y salud - "No hay nada que no podamos superar" -

TK sonrió ante ese hecho y se sintió profundamente agradecido. Tal como Armadillomon o Patamon, no tenía ninguna idea de como podían estar tan bien, después de haberlos visto al borde de la muerte; lo cual podía constatar Cody, quien vio los resultados de la devastadora técnica que Lilithmon había usado en primer plano.

- "Silphymon no se encuentra" - comentó Imperialdramon, quien buscó con la vista a su compañero por el oscuro paisaje - "Quizás cayó en otra zona" -

- "Tampoco Kari ni Yoley" - secundó Davis. - "...ni la señora Medusa" -

Los cuatro chicos e Imperialdramon observaron el panorama, no había duda, ese lugar era el Mar de las Tinieblas. Los árboles sombríos y la niebla que provenía del mar gris eran su marca, solo con observarla, ninguno podía decir que no tuvo escalofríos en algún momento.

Para Ken Ichijouji, encontrarse en el mar oscuro fue lo peor que pudo experimentar, en su piel sintió todas las sensaciones que el lugar emanaba. Contando que ya había visitado este mundo una vez, fue suficiente para traerle recuerdos que desesperadamente quería enterrar: la muerte de su hermano, las agujas de control. Sabía que era difícil olvidar cosas como esas, pero, por ahora, tenía que enfocarse en algo importante y por ningún motivo debía dejarse distraer.

- _"Hay que encontrar a Yoley y los otros..." _- eso era lo que debía mantener en mente ahora, sobre todo, por las desagradables sorpresas que el mundo de las Tinieblas pudo traer a colación - _"...y luego, salir de este lugar" _-

- "Ken. ¿Estas bien?" - Davis le preguntó preocupado cuando vio la expresión de malestar en su rostro.

- "Descuida, estaré bien pero... tu sabes" -

Claro que sabía, Ken había contado a sus amigos, algunos de ellos, como se había convertido en el Emperador de los Digimon. Su primer viaje al Mar de las Tinieblas, el DigiVice oscuro y la conquista del DigiMundo. Davis supo que esos eran momentos que Ken quería olvidar a toda costa y lo sabía porque tenía el presentimiento que Ken no les había dicho toda la verdad, sin embargo, no quería ostigarlo. Esperaría pacientemente a que él quisiera hablar sobre ello, mientras, tenía una misión en la cual enfocarse.

- "Podría llevarlos" - propuso Imperialdramon - "Este lugar es muy extenso, volando podríamos encontrar más rápido a los demás, pero sería muy peligroso dejarlos solos por un tiempo determinado... asi que" -

- "Bien, estoy de acuerdo con Imperialdramon" - Davis dijo jovialmente - "¿verdad, Ken?" - con tal de llamar la atención de su mejor amigo y alejar sus pensamientos de los malos recuerdos del pasado.

- "¡Esta decidido!" - Cody habló.

TK asintió en silencio, mientras, Patamon descansaba encima de su cabeza, como ya era su costumbre.

Armadillomon ya se encontraba moviéndo hacia Imperialdramon.

Y Davis le tendía la mano, esperando que la tomase para poder viajar y, como recordatorio, que sus amigos iban a estar con él. Ken pudo suspirar con alivio en ese momento, aunque estuviese en el Mar de las Tinieblas, al menos sabía que tenía alguien que le tendería la mano las veces que fuese necesario. Así que hizo lo que el joven Motomiya esperaba, tomó su mano para que este le ayudara a subir a una de las manos de su digimon camarada.

Los demás ya estarían en la otra mano, mientras, Imperialdramon juntaba sus brazos para empezar el viaje.

Sin embargo, aunque lo pareciese, no estaban solos y los habitantes del mar oscuro no pensaban dejarlos salir tan fácilmente.

(***)

Tal como su amo lo había ordenado, tres digimon sombra aparecieron en las cercanías de un gran destrozo ocurrido recientemente. Ninguno de ellos hablaba como lo hacían el resto de los digimon, pero se entendían bastante bien con emitir algunos sonidos guturales. Vieron, momentos antes, algo parecido a un cometa que caía en las cercanías.

Considerando la perturbación de la que habían sido advertidos por Dragomon, fueron a investigar, encontrándose con la sorpresa que se trataba de los niños Elegidos. Normalmente no sería algo de que preocuparse, sin embargo, la presencia del Imperialdramon les desconcertó de sobremanera. Se supone que en el Mar de las Tinieblas no existia la luz, la digi-evolución era imposible, razón por la cual ese Imperialdramon debería volver a su nivel de entrenamiento; mas ese no era el caso. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Antes de avalanzarse, se miraron a las caras una vez más, concordando en que los llevarían delante de Dragomon. El dios del mar oscuro sería capaz de deducir que rayos estaba pasando.

(***)

Imperialdramon apenas y si se dio cuenta.

Una bola de energía oscura fue lanzado hacia ellos, sin tiempo para conocer el origen, el digimon Guerrero Dragón lo esquivó con tal de proteger a los niños Elegidos y digimon bajo su cuidado. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para eludir dos bolas de energía más, las cuales impactaron en su espalda para enviarlo directo al suelo.

Davis, Ken, Cody y TK se levantaron del suelo, cegados por una enorme estela de humo; cuando se despejó, lograron ver que les había atacado.

- "¿Qué son esas cosas?" - Cody preguntó con temor, era totalmente distinto a todo lo que había visto antes.

Y delante de ellos se encontraron los digimon sombra, los cuales observaban con sus ojos rojos a los nuevos visitantes. Si bien ellos no eran capaces de hacerse entender por medio de palabras, eran capaces de hacerse comunicar por medio de los pensamientos.

- _"Somos los sirvientes del señor del mar oscuro. Si fueran tan amables, nuestro amo tiene algunas preguntas que hacerles" _- lo cual hicieron, respondiéndo la pregunta de Cody.

- "¿el señor del mar oscuro?" - Ken murmuró, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba de un ser como ese.

- _"Asi es, el gran soberano del mundo de las Tinieblas" _- respondió otro de los digimon sombra - _"Ken Ichijouji, no esperaba que tu y tus am__igos regresaran a este lugar" _-

El aludido se inquietó en cuanto el digimon oscuro mencionara su nombre.

- "¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?" - Davis exigió saber, tratándo de proteger a su compañero.

- _"El señor del mar oscuro lo sabe todo desde que ese humano llegó a nuestro reino por primera vez" - _el tercero de los digimon oscuros contestó, señalándo a Ken - _"Ahora vendrán con nuestro amo" _-

- "¿Si? ¿Quién va a obligarnos?" - Imperialdramon exclamó, a modo de desafió, del cual pareció que los digimon de las sombras parecían sonreír por reacción.

_- "Ya lo hemos dicho, conocemos todo de ustedes, humanos y digimon" _- los tres sirvientes de Dragomon comenzaron a hablar al unisono - _"Sabemos cuales son sus esperanzas, sueños, sus errores. Los peores temores y rencores" _-

Luego de esto cada uno de los tres digimon sombra comenzaron a cambiar su forma física. El primero de ellos se convirtió en un demonio humanoide, con dos grandes cuernos y un par de alas andrajosas, el cual llevaba puesto un cuerno negro en vez de piel, sus ojos fueron rojos como la sangre; Takeru lo reconoció al instante como su peor enemigo, **Devimon. **

El segundo se hizo mucho más grande, adoptando la forma de un dragón monstruoso que pareció una mezcla más que otra cosa. Una mezcla formada por el cuerpo de Greymon y el cabello de MetalGreymon, la cabeza de Kabuterimon, los brazos de SkullGreymon y Devimon, las alas de Airdramon y Angemon, y, finalmente, la cola de un Monocromon. Para Ken Ichijouji, fue la representación viva de todo el mal que hizo alguna vez, **Kimeramon. **

El último también adoptó la forma de un enemigo del pasado. Una momia putrefacta que llevaba un arma de fuego y una pañoleta morada en su cabeza, solo uno de sus ojos eran visibles, a causa de los vendajes, y el cual destellaba con maldad. **Mummymon.**

- "De ser necesario, usaremos la fuerza" - el digimon que se transformó en Devimon habló, esta vez, usando sus labios.

Otra pelea estaba a punto de iniciar.

(***)

Varias figuras habían comenzado a observar la batalla.

Lilithmon a través de su espejo, esperándo con ansias la muerte de los Elegidos, desde el interior del Castillo del Área Oscura.

Dragomon hacia lo mismo desde las profundidades, tratándo de esclarecer el misterio tras la permanencia de Imperialdramon en su reino.

Y, finalmente, un Caballero Sagrado que habitaba otra dimensión y observaba los últimos acontecimientos en el DigiMundo y el Mar de las Tinieblas. Miró con preocupación pues conocía, de forma clara, las consecuencias si ellos morían en los dominios de Dragomon. Sintió, entonces, un fuerte impulso por ir a ayudar, sin embargo, se veía prisionero y eso le era imposible. Lo único que podía hacer era tener fe en ellos y en la Leyenda que había leido.

(***)

- "¡Patamon!...¡Digi-evoluciona!" - Takeru exclamó, decidido a terminar con su enemigo de una vez por todas.

Patamon digi-evolucionó de acuerdo a los deseos de su compañero, transformándose en Angemon, bajo la mirada incrédula de Devimon. El ángel digimon voló hasta quedar a la altura del demonio para poder confrontarlo.

- "¿Cómo es posible?" - Devimon preguntó con ira - "¡La digi-evolución es imposible en el Mar de las Tinieblas!" -

- "Eso no importa" - contestó el ángel - "Ahora mismo siento los deseos de TK, los cuales me dicen que debo acabar contigo a toda costa" -

Ante esto, Devimon forma en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa y, con ella, se lanza a atacar al ángel digital con todas sus fuerzas. Primero, trató de herir a Angemon con las garras de sus manos, usándolas como si fueran una lanza, pero el compañero de Takeru las esquiva y bloquea, con la ayuda de su bastón de color dorado.

- "¡Golpe de Fe!" -

Entonces, Angemon enunció su técnica para contraatacar al demonio, esperándo que pudiera acabar de una vez con el enemigo y poder ayudar a Cody y Armadillomon, quienes habían quedado solos con Mummimon. Pero Devimon esquiva con agilidad la técnica de su contrincante y, sin perder tiempo, da rienda suelta al _viento endemoniado _con tan sólo agitar sus dos alas.

Angemon no pudo reaccionar tan deprisa, como el demonio lo había hecho hace algunos segundos, por lo cual terminó en medio de la ráfaga y estrellado en el suelo.

- "¡Angemon!" - Takeru exclamó preocupado mientras observaba a Devimon con ira - _"No puedo permitir que esto siga así. Se que no es el mismo Devimon de hace años, pero..." _-

El hecho que los digimon sombra tomaran la forma de sus antiguos enemigos, que urgaran en sus recuerdos y tomaran la forma de sus pesadillas, era algo totalmente injusto. Por eso era capaz de sentir tal rencor por ese digimon, como si se tratara del primer Devimon que había enfrentado hace mucho tiempo, en cuya batalla Patamon se vio obligado a dar su vida. Era macabro, era _imperdonable._

Angemon se levantaba del suelo, mirándo con tristeza a su compañero.

- _"TK, esas cicatrices aun no han sanado" _- pensó con lástima, pero decidido a acabar con la fuente de aquel sufrimiento.

El digimon ángel atacó a Devimon, lanzándo su báculo sagrado hacia este. Devimon se disponía a frenar el arma de su enemigo, sujetándola con sus manos, pero el resplandor sagrado salió de este, haciendo imposible que llevara al acto algo como lo que había intentado. Sin más, sin tener el tiempo suficiente para esquivarla, el báculo golpeó en el pecho del digimon demonio, arrancando en este un profundo dolor de un grito.

- "¡Miserable!" - Devimon bramó con enojo, nuevamente desconcertado, pues todo poder sagrado debería ser nulo en los territorios de su amo.

Sin embargo, el ataque de Angemon aun no había terminado, volviéndo a contraatacar con su técnica firma. - _"¡Golpe de Fe!" - _

Devimon vio el rayo dirigirse hacia él y, como la primera vez, fue capaz de bloquear el ataque de su némesis. La única diferencia, en este caso, era que no lo esquivaria sino, más bien, lo repelería con un rayo de energía oscuro que emergió de sus manos. Takeru lo recordó como una de las técnicas que el Devimon original había usado para atacarlos. Ambos ataques chocarían de frente, anulándose entre si mediante una estridente explosión.

- "No lo lograrás tan fácil" - Devimon se jactó.

- "Mientras exista la esperanza, la oscuridad no vencerá" - Angemon, a su vez, contestó.

- "Pero en los reinos de mi dios no existe tal cosa como la esperanza, mi victoria esta garantizada." -

De nuevo, ambos digimon volvieron a atacarse por medio de golpes físicos. Parecían encontrarse al mismo nivel, sin embargo, Devimon logró tomar uno de los brazos de su enemigo, en un momento dado, y presionarlo en su espalda; con ello, el demonio tendría algo de dominio sobre el ángel y, lo cual, le daba tiempo suficiente para hacer lo siguiente...

- "Quizá no sea necesario llevarlos delante de mi señor" - Devimon dijo con malicia - "Voy a matarlos aqui y ahora. ¿Pero por qué hacerlo yo mismo? Puedo hacer que tu compañero lo haga por mi" -

- "¡No te atreverías!" - Takeru habló exhaltado.

En el pasado se acordó como Devimon había manipulado a Leomon para usarlo como peón y acabar con sus amigos, aun en contra de su voluntad, por lo cual se daba una idea de lo que pronto iba a suceder.

- "¡Toque de..." -

TK se encontraba muy enojado, demasiado enojado. Tanta la furia era la que guardaba en su interior que no lo pensó, entonces, terminó por correr hacia adelante, en dirección a Devimon, que ya se encontraba de pie, en el suelo arenoso.

- "...la Mal..." -

Y antes de que la mano de Devimon, bañada en energías negativas, manifestadas por medio de destellos eléctricos de color carmesí. El chico llegó inesperadamente a donde estaba, su mano se encontraba encerrada en un puño que golpeó en el costado del digimon demonio.

- _"¿Qué intentas hacer, muchacho?" - _Devimon pensó con burla. Un humano golpeando a un digimon tan poderoso como él, resultaba una idea muy hilarante. Pero... - _"¿Qué es esto?" - _una luz oscura nació en el puño de Takeru, la cual comenzaba a quemarle a la medida que toda la frustración y la rabía emergían del corazón del humano. Fue una gran oscuridad que el digimon demonio, ni con el poder otorgado por Dragomon, podría llegar a controlar.

Angemon aprovechaba el momento justo para liberarse de las garras de Devimon, en ello, rescató a Takeru pues parecía que el cuerpo de su enemigo iba a estallar en pedazos.

- "¡Es imposible! Este poder..." - Devimon exclamaba en su momento final - "...Es una oscuridad incluso mayor a la de mi señor, ¿Cómo un simple humano puede usar una oscuridad así" -

Las palabras de Devimon desconcertaron e inquietaron tanto a Angemon como a TK, cuyo odio se desvaneció para dar lugar a la más profunda confusión. Observaron como Devimon desapareció acorde una luz púrpura salia de su interior, tan repentina como apareció, se desvaneció junto con el último lamento del enemigo.

(***)

Armadillomon había evolucionado a Ankylomon, siendo el nivel más alto que podía haber alcanzado sin la ayuda de Takeru o Patamon. Ya habían estado peleando desde hace tiempo y Mummimon, o el digimon sombra que había adoptado su forma, estaba mostrando superioridad en el confrontamiento.

- "¡Presión de Megatones!" -

Ankylomon exclamó para saltar por los cielos, muy alto para su tamaño, y caer encima de Mummimon, sin embargo, este lo esquivó lanzándose a un lado. En su caída, Ankylomon levantó una gran cantidad de tierra y escombros, con el hecho que había producido un leve temblor. Mummymon aprovechó el momento para atacar, conociendo que el enorme digimon se demoraría en dar vuelta.

- "Necrofobia" - de su escopeta emergió un relámpago de color azul, el cual impactó a Ankylomon con gran fuerza.

Este cayó varios metros, dejando una marca en la arena, producto del arrastre.

- "No importa que puedan digi-evolucionar" - Mummymon se jactó - "Ustedes nunca podrán contra nosotros, los sirvientes leales del señor Dragomon" -

- "¡Ankylomon!" - Cody exclamó preocupado.

Pero Angemon llegó al rescate de Cody y su digimon, y, a su lado, apareció Takeru.

Era extraño, TK, a pesar de llegar apresurado a ayudarle, pareció distante y distraido. A su parecer se encontraba en una profunda reflexión acerca de algo, pero como saber, él ni siquiera sospechaba lo que había pasado momentos antes, cuando Takeru y Angemon combatían al Devimon.

- "¡Golpe de Fe!" - el ataque de Angemon llegó de forma inesperada, golpeando el pecho de Mummymon y dejando una gran herida en este. Producto de pertenecer al mundo de las Tinieblas, cualquier resplandor de un digimon sagrado resultaría en una gran desventaja, relacionada con su propia vida.

Después de ello, Ankylomon se sumó a la oleada de ataques, para cobrar lo que el Muerto Viviente le había hecho.

- "¡Cola Martillo!" -

Atacó con tal fuerza que Mummymon resultó rompiéndose en pedazos. Su cuerpo se desintegró mientras dejaba la estela de una sombra.

(***)

Momentos antes de que TK y Angemon vencieran a Devimon, Kimeramon e Imperialdramon sostenían otra gran batalla.

La Bestia Artificial sujetaba al guerrero dragón con sus enormes manos esqueléticas, las cuales pertenecían a SkullGreymon, preparando un ataque a quemarropa. El calor comenzaba a darse desde su garganta, por lo cual, Imperialdramon lo patea debajo de su boca, con tal que un pavoroso rayo de energía saliera al cielo y no diera con su objetivo.

Luego, el guerrero dragón forcejearía con el monstruo, logrando liberarse de su agarre.

- "Kimeramon, nunca esperé volverte a ver" - Ken susurró en voz baja, mientras observaba como la batalla se seguía desarrollando - "parece que mi pasado nunca piensa dejarme en paz" -

- "¡Nada de eso!" - Davis exclamó, habiendo escuchado lo que Ken recién había dicho.

- "Pero" -

- "Nada dije, no te apegues al pasado... este digimon no tiene nada que ver contigo, es uno de esos monstruos sombra que tomó su forma para molestarnos" -

Ken asintió - _"Es cierto, es uno de esos digimon sombra... lo que ellos quieren es que dude, pero..." _-

No podía soportar ver a Kimeramon frente a él, era todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado, era la causa del sufrimiento de muchos digimon, los cuales atormentó en su tiempo como el Emperador de los Digimon. El mismo DigiMundo parecía haberle perdonado lo que había hecho pero él no había sido capaz de perdonarse a si mismo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?. En las noches recordaba los rostros de los digimon que había esclavizado, como un recordatorio sin fin, que, con la ayuda de sus amigos había podido aminorar.

Sin embargo, este falso Kimeramon se los recordaba, ahora los veía como si estuvieran en una fuente cristalina.

Mientras tanto, Kimeramon continuó atacando sin piedad alguna a Imperialdramon con sus cuatro brazos, sin descansar, aunque no es como si ese digimon conociese ese concepto. Imperialdramon se defendía colocando sus brazos como un escudo.

- "¡Si se puede!" - Davis repitió una y otra vez, dándole animos para que pudiera superar a su enemigo.

- _"Siento el animo de Davis, dándome fuerzas" - _Imperialdramon pensó, mientras continuaba resistiendo los golpes de la bestia furiosa. Cuando reunió el suficiente poder, lanzó un puñetazo que separó a Kimeramon de si. Entonces, aprovechándo que aun se encontraba aturdido, junto sus dos manos mientras las levantaba hacia arriba, luego, las hizo descender impactándo con la espalda de Kimeramon.

Este resultó siendo enviado al suelo, creando un cráter con la fuerza del impacto.

Sin embargo, Kimeramon aun no pensaba rendirse, comenzando a emitir una risa macabra, semejante cuando el Kimeramon original se reveló en contra de Ken Ichijouji en el tiempo que era el Emperador de los Digimon. Fue una risa que creó escalofríos para quienes la escucharon.

- _"Los Niños Elegidos no estan tan mal" _- la boca de la bestia no pareció ser la fuente, mas pronto descubrieron que las palabras surgián de la propia mente de Kimeramon - _"...por eso me da curiosidad, ¿Cómo es posible que un digimon como Imperialdramon llegue a existir?" _-

- "¿A qué te refieres?" - Ken preguntó, aunque una parte de él conocía la respuesta.

- _"La digi-evolución en este mundo no existe, el poder de nuestro maestro la impide. Es imposible mientras el gran Dragomon exista" _-

- "¿Dragomon?" - se escuchó la voz de Cody preguntar, quien ya había concluido su batalla contra el Mummymon.

Pronto se reunieron Takeru, Angemon y Ankylomon.

- _"Es nuestro dios, nuestro soberano" _- Kimeramon respondió - _"Un digimon que ustedes, miserables niños Elegidos, jamás podrán llegar a derrotar" _-

- "Entonces, él debería aparecer para acabar con nosotros y no mandar a sus esbirros para hacer su trabajo sucio" - Davis dijo de forma desafiante.

- _"Se equivocan" - _sin embargo, Kimeramon le interrumpe - _"Nuestra misión no era acabarlos, niños Elegidos. Pero_ _es menester mostrarles que tan inferiores son, ni siquiera van a poder tocarme" - _

- "¡Deja de hablar!" - Imperialdramon exclamó, lanzándose hacia la bestia artificial a toda velocidad, pero Kimeramon es capaz de esquivarle con suma facilidad. A su vez, Ankylomon y Angemon también le atacan con sus técnicas especiales: el _Golpe de Fe _y la _Cola Martillo _; las cuales fueron bloqueadas por los enormes brazos esqueléticos de la bestia.

- "¡Laser de Positrones!" -

Imperialdramon no dejó la ofensiva, observándo que Kimeramon estaba muy ocupado bloqueando los ataques de Angemon y Ankylomon, pensando que esta vez podría dar el golpe crítico, sin embargo, Kimeramon reaccionó muy rápido ante este hecho, entonces contraatacó con unas de sus técnicas.

- _"¡Calor Viper!" - _Su boca y sus cuatro brazos despidieron rayos de energía, lo suficientemente potentes para deshacer la técnica de Imperialdramon. La colisión entre las fuerzas era colosal, no en balde, los digimon luchando con ferocidad se encontraban en la etapa definitiva. Los chicos hacian todo lo posible por sostenerse y evitar que la onda expansiva los derribara, para ello, el digimon ángel y el anquilosaurio estaban ayudando, formando un escudo para proteger a los chicos.

Kimeramon, aun no satisfecho, aplicó un golpe brutal en la cabeza de Imperialdramon, lo cual terminó derribándolo en el suelo. Luego, disparó otra gran cantidad de energía en su boca, casi a quemarropa.

- "¡Imperialdramon!" - Ken Ichijouji y Davis Motomiya exclamaron preocuparon.

Su estado, luego de esa explosión, fue lamentable. La pesada armadura que le cubría ya estaba agrietada y comenzaba a caerse de su cuerpo, tenía moretones y sus alas estaban desgarradas. El lugar donde se supone que debía estar sus ojos se encontró vacía, es decir, que un gran hueco negro era visible en las cuencas, señal que había perdido el conocimiento.

- "¡Miserable!" - exclamó Angemon, digi-evolucionando a su etapa perfecta, MagnaAngemon. - "¡Excalibur!" -

La gran espada sagrada cortó uno de los brazos de Kimeramon, el cual resultó ser uno de Devimon; esto causó que la bestia gritara de dolor y, furiosa, golpeó al arcángel con el brazo de SkullGreymon, mandándolo al suelo. Mientras MagnaAngemon se levantaba de nuevo y confrontaba a Kimeramon, Davis y Ken corrieron hasta donde se encontraba su compañero caído.

- "Imperialdramon. ¿Estas bien?" - Davis le preguntó, sin embargo, este no parecia querer responder.

- "Imperialdramon" - y pronto comenzaria a perder la paciencia, luego de repetir su nombre varias veces - "No puedes dejarnos ahora, MagnaAngemon no podrá solo con ese monstruo" -

Entonces Ken dirigió su mirada hacia Kimeramon, quien había atrapado al arcángel digimon con los brazos de SkullGreymon, aplastándolo de forma cruel, casi parecia burlarse. Escuchaba a TK gritar desesperado para que el monstruo se detuviera, miraba a Davis golpear a Imperialdramon con sus puños, en un intento vano para que este despertara. De nuevo, se veía a si mismo dañando a quienes eran sus amigos y deseó detener esto, pero no sabía como pues Kimeramon era increíblemente fuerte.

_"¿Quieres salvarlos?" _De pronto escucha una voz en su cabeza, voltea si fue alguno de sus amigos quienes habian hablado pero resultaba que no era así, sin embargo, lo consideró por unos momentos pues la voz se asemejaba a la de un joven.

_"¿Quieres salvarlos?" _No sabía de dónde provenia, por lo cual era natural desconfiar, mas la imagen de Kimeramon haciendo daño a sus amigos lo dejaba sin opciones viables. En una situación desesperada como esta, que más podría salir mal. - _"¡Si! Quiero ayudar a mis amigos" _-

Aquella voz pareció mostrarse complacida y, delante de él, apareció una pequeña bola de luz blanca. Sintió que si la tomaba, todo se solucionaria; era un sentimiento de calma, como si de una promesa se tratara, hecha por esa voz que parecía gentil. Entonces la tomó con sus dos manos y vió como cálido resplandor se apoderaba del Mar de las Tinieblas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capítulo.<strong>

**Notas del Autor: **Con el capitulo anterior, daba comienzo un arco donde, al final, iban a enfrentarse con otros de los Siete Señores Demonio. Si piensan que podría ser Lilithmon, la próxima en ser derrotada, estan equivocados. Si quieren saber de quien se trata, esten atentos a los siguientes capitulos; aunque ya di como alguna pista de quien seria el villano en este arco. Dejen sus Review.

_"La misteriosa voz logra liberar a los cuatro muchachos de sus acosadores pero uno de ellos caerá bajo un profundo sueño, y tendrá visiones sobre el futuro próximo, el lejano y lo que pronto acontecerá desde otro mundo" _


	9. Capitulo 8

**Digimon Exodo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo VIII: <strong>"El Septimo" - Segunda Parte

* * *

><p>Esto era inconcedible. ¿Cuál era el significado? ¿Cómo los Niños Elegidos habían ganado tanto poder? Lo habían vencido, llamando a un milagro, y él había fallado a su maestro. No se explicaba cómo había sucedido, pero una luz intensa apareció de repente en el Mar de las Tinieblas y, en ello, sintió como si algo le hubiera perforado el estómago. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había perdido, poseyendo heridas que no iba a ser capaz de resistir.<p>

Los niños Elegidos, al igual que el digimon sombra, no tenían idea de lo que había pasado.

De ellos, Davis fue el primero en ponerse en pie. Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, aunque una gran estela de humo dificultaba el poder hacerlo; primero encontró a Veemon y Wormmon en el suelo, por lo que veía, estaban agotados e inconscientes, por lo cual decidió cargarlos para buscar a los demás. Luego encontró a Takeru, quien se reunía con él, con Patamon en brazos; lo mismo hacía Cody, cargando a Armadillomon.

- "Muchachos, ¿Estan bien?" - Davis preguntó.

- "Si, pero nuestros digimon estan agotados" - Cody contestó, mirándo con preocupación a su Armadillomon, quien dormía en sus brazos.

- "¿Saben dónde se encuentra Ken?" - TK dijo, notando su ausencia.

- "Lo estaba buscando... me ayudan" - Davis le respondió.

Los chicos iban a comenzar la búsqueda de su amigo, sin embargo, una risa macabra los frenó en seco. En dirección de la pesada voz, que ya conocían, alzaron su mirada al cielo y dieron con su enemigo. Vieron que ya no poseía el terrible semblante de Kimeramon, lo que fue bueno, porque sabían de que alguna manera habían vencido.

- _"Niños Elegidos, el maestro ha comprobado sus poderes" _- el digimon sombra hablaba mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en el Mundo de las Tinieblas - _"Los espera con ansiedad" - _

- "Ya no puedes obligarnos" - Davis repuso.

- _"No tienen ninguna opción de negarse, de todas formas, dos de sus queridos amigos ya estan con nuestro dios" _- sin embargo, el digimon oscuro tenía una carta bajo la manga. Entonces, cuando los chicos mostraron impresión por lo que había dicho, su rostro se torció en una grotesca sonrisa - _"Supongo que ustedes no podrán abandonarlos, ¿verdad?." _-

- "¿Dónde están?" - Takeru exigió saber, ya cansado de los trucos sucios que usaban los digimon malignos.

- _"Solo sigan el sonido de las olas que golpean la costa, en el mar se oculta nuestro amo y ahi encontrarán a sus amigos" _- y con una risa estridente, el digimon sombra desapareció para jamás volver entre los vivos, su energía sería reciclada en las profundidades del océano para producir nuevas tropas.

- "¡Maldición!" - Davis exclamó con furia, golpeando el suelo y sabiendo que, posiblemente, ese demonio se refería a Kari y Yoley.

- "Miren" - Cody dijo a su vez, llamando la atención de los consternados muchachos. El más joven entre los elegidos señaló una posición a unos metros, ahi se encontraba Ken Ichijouji, tirado en el suelo.

Los tres muchachos corrieron a rescatarlo, viendo que no despertaba, decidieron mudarse a una cueva que quedaba en las cercanías y que, por fortuna, no había sido destruida por la batalla anterior. Le recostaron junto a los digimon, esperándo a que el despertara para poder ir a buscar quienes hacian falta y vencer a quien estaba detrás de todo, mientras, Ken dormía, cuya consciencia viajaba por el reino de los sueños, mostrándole verdades que nunca esperaría.

(***)

Era un día soleado, en la playa los padres del niño se tomaban un descanso, recostados sobre las toallas mientras se cubrían del imponente sol con una sombrilla.

El muchacho realizaba castillos de arena, junto a su hermano mayor.

- "Osamu, ¿Qué tal?" - preguntó Ken, con la apariencia de un niño de ocho años.

Su hermano mayor tendría diez.

Ken se aparta del castillo que había hecho, de hecho el primero. Osamu, cuando lo ve, no puede evitar que una sonrisa burlesca aparesca en su rostro.

- "¿Qué pasa?" - el menor le pregunta.

El mayor se reserva el comentario, a Ken todavía no se le daba construir castillos de arena.

- "Espera, voy cruzando la avenida y compró un helado para los dos, solo tengo que pedir dinero a nuestros padres" - Osamu dijo, desviando el tema.

- "Entonces espero" -

Y con aquella respuesta, Osamu corrió apresurado a conseguir el dinero de sus padres para, luego, ir por los helados que había prometido. Justo, Ken observaba como su hermano mayor corría apresurado, sin darse cuenta de lo que se acercaba por la avenida. Lo miraba con ojos distantes y vacios, en su rostro infantil se había posado una expresión de pura tristeza.

- _"Es cierto, mi hermano murió en un accidente de transito" _-

Delante suyo, Osamu fue atropeyado por un automovil; las sirenas comenzaron a sonar, a corde se acercaban las ambulancias, luego de ser llamadas. Ahora la escena cambiaba, días después mientras se encontraba en el funeral de su hermano.

Sus padres lloraban desconsoladamente ante la foto sonriente de su hijo mayor, quien siempre había sido su orgullo. Por esa razón, mientras estuvo vivo, no podía dejar de sentir una gran envidia; en cuyo tiempo no dejaba de orar para que "Osamu se fuera". Pero, ahora que no estaba, no dejaba de sentirse terrible y de pensar que él lo había asesinado.

Pronto, los familiares y amigos se retiraron del lugar, siendo sus padres los últimos en marcharse. Solo quedaba Ken con una expresión vacía en su rostro y con un profundo sentimiento de abandono. Era el mismo sueño y el mismo recuerdo de todas las noches, sin embargo, hubo algo nuevo e inesperado.

Ken notó sorprendido a un niño, de su edad, de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí. Su mirada, como la suya, también era melancólica; como la de alguien que comprendía la perdida de un ser querido.

- "Esta bien sentir dolor ante una perdida" - mencionó el chico, mirando fijamente la tumba de su familiar difunto - "Ese dolor es un recordatorio de los lazos que compartimos una vez, los cuales se encuentran muy por dentro del corazón. Es un recordatorio de lo que significó su presencia para nuestra vidas, sin embargo, no debemos enfrascarnos en el pasado a causa de lo que pudo haber sido, sino que usemos los recuerdos para seguir adelante porque eso es lo que ellos querrían" -

Ken comenzó a reflexionar las palabras dichas por el otro niño, aun tratando de darle sentido a todo, quizo conectar su mirada con el chico pero este ya se encontraba alejándose del lugar.

Ken le siguió, pero a cada paso que daba, este parecía alejarse más.

- "¡Espera!" -

Incluso si comenzara a correr, le resultó imposible alcanzarlo y, sin previo aviso, su propio mundo volvió a cambiar.

(***)

La oscuridad estaba por todas partes, los árboles ya no poseían hojas y el suelo era de color negro, además de ser seco y árido. Le recordó el Mar de las Tinieblas, sin embargo, muy dentro de si supo que se trataba de otra zona.

Ken se aventuraba en soledad por el Área Oscura, buscando con insistencia al joven de mirada amable que parecía darle un sentimiento de calma, lo necesitaba, quería saber su escondrijo a toda costa. Aunque caminara por el lugar más sombrío de todos y la desesperación al estar en ese lugar fuera inmensa, lo haría ya que su deseo por verlo de nuevo, al menos una sola vez más, era más fuerte.

En su camino se encontró en una gran fortaleza que se erigía como una gran torre al firmamento, en cuya cima las nubes negras emitian relámpagos sin cesar, y así sería hasta el final de los tiempos. La puerta de la construcción estaba abierta, como una invitación para que entrara.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de ese lugar, sintió como si su vida peligrara; fue cuando comprendió que la invitación era para la muerte y que, de esta, no existía escapatoria alguna. En el marco pudo apreciar unos gravados, provenientes de un idioma arcaíco al humano, sin embargo, fue capaz de leerlos y entender el mensaje que daban: _"Abandonad toda esperanza, para todos aquellos desafortunados que entrais aqui". _

No demoró en encontrar el salón principal, un espacio circular donde se encontraron siete tronos.

En cada uno de ellos, se encontró sentado un digimon, los cuales eran maestros viles que obtenían su poder de la oscuridad.

Uno de ellos ya se lo habían topado hace poco, él y sus amigos. Era aquella mujer hermosa de piel pálida, de cabello negro sujetado por numerosas peinetas y que portaba cuatro alas de demonio en su espalda. Vestía un vestido púrpura y portaba una garra dorada, la cual corrompía todo lo que tocaba. Ella era la más débil de los siete, **Lilithmon.**

**Beelzebumon,** quien era un poco más fuerte, se sentó a su lado; o al menos eso podría decirse, ya que cada trono estaba separado uno de otro por una moderada distancia. Lo podía identificar como un demonio motociclista, el cual portaba el aspecto de un rebelde. De este, le llamó la atención las dos escopetas que llevaba en sus manos y la motocicleta maligna que aguardaba detrás suyo.

Luego le siguió un demonio de edad avanzada, según podía deducir de su espesa barba y cabello canoso. Era uno que tenía seis alas rojas en la espalda y una máscara de oro que ocultaba su rostro, portaba con recelo un bastón con una calavéra, la cual contenía una gema de color rojo. Pudo sentir que la avaricia era su razón de ser, su nombre es **Barbamon.**

El siguiente era de los más bestiales, era algo que parecía un gran oso demoniaco, lleno de furia, la cual expresaba en sus ojos de color rojo. Su pelaje era negro, en su cabeza llevaba dos enormes cuernos, los cuales se extendían hasta la base de la espalda, también tenía seis grandes alas en la espalda y unas cadenas que le sujetaban. Su cuerpo era envuelto por llamas de color negro, su nombre es **Belphemon.**

**Daemon** era reconocido al instante, después de todo era el digimon que había venido al mundo humano para obtener el legado de Milleniummon, la semilla de la oscuridad. Sus ojos azules desprendían una furia monstruosa, al igual que su aspecto que era cubierto de la vista de otros por su manto ceremonial. Con solo mirarle un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El siguiente monstruo era conocido como el envidioso, aquel que rehuía hasta de sus propios hermanos y quien era conocido por poseer una fuerza física superior. Era un gigantesco cocodrilo que levitaba, puesto que su tamaño titanico no cabría en el trono que le pertenecía, de dos colas; de escamas rojas y azules, en su lomo. Sus mandibulas eran tan grandes que temió que ese monstruo pudiera devorar a todo el DigiMundo de un bocado. Su nombre es **Leviamon.**

Y el último de ellos, quien orgullosamente los dirigía haciéndose llamar su lider. Su aspecto asemejaba a un adulto joven, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, los cuales eran fríos; tenía seis alas angelicales a su lado derecho y seis alas de demonio a su lado izquierdo, su vestimenta era tanto negra y blanca, representando tanto lo divino como lo diabólico. **Lucemon Falldown Mode **se sentó en su trono con arrogancia, dirigiéndo miradas de inferioridad hacia los demás.

- "Después de tanto tiempo, nuestros anhelos finalmente se volverán realidad" - Lucemon comenzó a hablar, ignorándo el hecho que Ken Ichijouji se encontraba en el centro de la recamara, escuchando la conversación - "Yo destruiré el DigiMundo para acabar con la anarquía de aquellos que osaron traicionarme, luego contruiré uno nuevo donde solo se obedezcan mis mandatos" -

Esas palabras lo estremecieron, producto de un despota, pero no lo estremeceria tanto como la voz de Daemon.

- "Destruiré a todos mis enemigos, fui el más poderoso de todos los digimon y volveré hacerlo. Cuando lo haga, el DigiMundo arderá en las llamas de la furia" - era más que una amenaza y, por unos instantes, imaginó a todo el DigiMundo calcinarse.

Los demás Reyes Demonio siguieron comentando sus amenazas hacia el DigiMundo, cada una tan mala como la anterior. Sus voces que eran estridentes, se volvieron ténues con el pasar del tiempo. Para Ken Ichijouji fue muy difícil distinguir lo que conversaban entre ellos, palabras que eran seguidas por sesiones de carcajadas, que tampoco lograba oír con claridad.

Pero algo que pudo notar fue que todos ellos guardaron silencio de un momento a otro, al tiempo, el ambiente helado se volvió tenso. Algunos de los Reyes Demonio miraban a un recién llegado con temor, otros con admiración, pero sin dudas lo respetaban. Ken, temeroso, se voltea ya que presiente al recién llegado detrás suyo. Entonces vio a un monstruo que nunca antes se había topado en el pasado, el cual era grande, era como un centauro demoniaco con dos grandes bocazas.

La visión se detuvo a penas hubiera sentido algo atravesar su estómago, seguido por una sensación de baja de temperatura en su cuerpo después del dolor inicial, el cual se sintió como un pinchazo. Un gran charco de sangre se derramaba en el suelo, producto de la ira, y con horror descubrió que ese demonio, **GranDracmon**, lo había hecho. Con una sonrisa había atravesado su estómago con uno de sus brazos, a una velocidad que nunca había visto.

Era como estar en la misma presencia de la muerte, pero todo cambio, la expresión burlesca del gran demonio había cambiado. Ahora era desdeñosa, muy enojado; tanto que sacó su brazo de golpe del chico, sin que Ken lo sintiera. Su mundo pronto se volvería oscuro y la figura de los Reyes Demonio y aquel monstruo se desvanecerían, lo último que sintió fue como una mano, de alguien cálido, le tomaba del hombro para jalarlo y sacarle del lugar.

(***)

El siguiente mundo que visitó fue de lo más lugubre, rodeado por una espesa niebla que no cubría el firmamento, tan decolorido como el mismo ambiente. Lo reconoció al instante, era el Mar de las Tinieblas. Sin embargo, la sensación era un poco distinta, la presión del mal existente ya no era.

- "Eso es porque ya no estamos en sus dominios" - una voz le sobresaltó.

Era el chico que había visto con anterioridad, cuando presenciaba por milesima vez el funeral de su hermano mayor. Se encontraba sentado, mirando hacia el frente. Entonces descubrió que ambos viajaban sin rumbo sobre una balsa y él había estado recostado por una considerable cantidad de tiempo.

- "El Mar de las Tinieblas es muy extenso, ni siquiera Dragomon tiene la capacidad para gobernarlo todo" -

Pese a eso, Ken recordó la anterior recámara: la fria mano atravesándolo, la sonrisa torcida del Rey de los Vampiros, la espera para que los Reyes Demonio cumplieran con sus amenazas y, finalmente, lo que lo sacó de aquel lugar. El chico que estaba en frente suyo, dándole la espalda, ese debía ser quien lo había sacado.

- "¿Quién eres?" - le preguntó, mostrándo curiosidad por su persona.

- "No es momento para eso" -

- "¿Qué?" - Ken preguntó confundido.

Mas el muchacho no respondió aquella cuestión, en cambio, mantuvo su mirada fija hacia el frente, como si nada más importara, incluso, como si Ken Ichijouji no hubiera hecho la última pregunta.

- "¿Qué pasa?" - el Elegido de la Bondad volvió a preguntar, un poco más inquieto - "¿Dónde estamos?¿Dónde vamos?" -

- "Estás en el Mar de las Tinieblas, en un sector que no se encuentra bajo el poder de Dragomon" -

- "Ya lo dijiste" - y de nuevo, el chico no se inmutó.

Esto ya lo estaba poniéndo molesto. ¿Le era tan difícil seguir una conversación?

Aun débil y con un gran dolor de cabeza, se pone de pie con el propósito de encarar al misterioso chico. Caminó despacio pues la balza de madera se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, levemente, claro esta. Lo siguiente que hizo fue tocar su hombro con suavidad, pero el chico se mostró impasible; era como si Ken no se hubiera movido de su posición.

En su confusión, el Elegido movió su mano delante del peli-castaño, con la esperanza que notara su presencia. Sin embargo, la negativa ante su acto se hizo presente. Se alarmó, incluso se preguntaba si le faltaba el sentido de la vista.

- "Adelante, la isla es el lugar dónde vamos" -

El chico habló, interrumpiéndo sus pensamientos coherentes. Ken dirigió su vista donde la chico había señalado y encontró el pedazo de tierra, perdido en el mar, que se había indicado. A una primera vista, no era muy diferente de los otros cuerpos de tierra desperdigados por todo el Oceáno Oscuro, pero de ellos carecía del siniestro bosque y, en su lugar, Ken encontró lo que era una ciudad antigua, tallada en piedra.

- "¿Qué es esto?" - Ken preguntó por la impresión.

En su cabeza, nunca hubiera podido concebir una arquitectura de ese tipo, ni siquiera al hombre más brillante de la historia.

- "Es la ciudad de R'lhey, una construcción construida hace mucho tiempo por unos seres llamados los Antiguos, dioses de otro mundo desconocido." -

- _"Eso si lo contesta" - _Ken pensó de una forma desdeñosa, pero aliviado porque una de sus preguntas al fin era contestada.

El muchacho, ajeno a sus pensamientos, siguió hablando - "los Antiguos son seres más allá de la comprensión, ni humanos ni digimon, y esta ciudad es la cúspide de todo lo que hicieron en el pasado remoto. Detrás de las paredes se esconden su historia y la de muchas otras cosas, en esas paredes hay algo que tu necesitas ver" -

Ken siguió al muchacho, juntos, se adentraron en la ciudad de R'lhey a través de grandes plazoletas y construcciones que podía comparar con las avenidas construidas por el hombre, solo por ser espacios estrechos entre grandes templos, los cuales fueron hechos en homenaje a distintas criaturas que Ken no supo identificar. Pronto, ambos se detuvieron en uno de los templos, una cuya entrada tenía tallada la figura de cuatro ángeles negros.

- "Dentro de muy poco, todo cambiará. Un mal ancestral regreserará desde la misma oscuridad bajo la forma de cuatro ángeles, los cuales traerán destrucción y caos a todos los mundos. Tu y otros nueve tendrán que enfrentarlos... pero, ese será historia para otro momento, ahora, lo que tenemos que preocuparnos es lo siguiente" -

Ken solo escuchaba con atención, pues sabía que si llegaba a preguntar algo, probablemente el muchacho no le respondería. Además que fue lo suficiente claro acerca que la historia de los cuatro ángeles aun no era necesario conocerla, claro, eso no impedía que sintiera un gran vacío en el estómago, prácticamente, un mal presentimiento, como si se tratara de un enemigo peor a todo lo que estaban y habían enfrentado.

Caminó hasta que se encontraron con otro templo, de aspecto griego, dónde había diez estatuas de otro ángeles que, a diferencia de los anteriores, inspiraban confianza. Junto a cada una de las estatuas hubo una entrada a un corredor oscuro, no podía distinguir nada de lo que se encontraba más allá, al cual fue dirigido a uno de ellos por el chico, quien indicó que debía entrar.

- "No puedo seguir más allá de aqui, pero tu tienes que entrar" -

- "¿Por qué debo hacerlo?" - Ken preguntó - "¿Qué encontraré allí adentro?" - un poco nervioso por el panorama general.

- "Lo que necesites ver, allí estará. Es algo que solo puede ser revelado para quien este destinado" - luego de eso, el chico se sentó en el suelo y no hizo ni dirigió alguna otra palabra.

Ken, por su parte, suspiró ante las circunstancias. Dudaba mil veces en obedecer las indicaciones del joven pero algo le decía que debía entrar, que algo le estaría esperándo al otro lado. Con esa sensación, más fuerte que su sentido común, decidió adentrarse dentro del pasillo oscuro custodiado por la estatua del ángel.

(***)

Cuando dio sus primeros pasos en el oscuro corredor, la poca luz del exterior se desvaneció, ya era tarde para descubrir que la salida se había esfumado. Solo quedaba un camino para seguir y ese era hacia adelante.

- _"Ya me metí en esto, mejor sigo" - _Ken pensó, aun teniéndo la sensación que algo lo esperaría al final.

Se sintió caminando en el vacío, sin rumbo fijo, y, como pasó en el nacimiento del Universo, muchas luces aparecieron por todas partes, simulándo a cada una de las estrellas del firmamento. Su espacio se transformó en una recámara circular y, al frente suyo, hubo una pintura de un ángel vestido con una armadura romana, de larga cabellera verde y ojos azules.

El ángel parecía señalar algo y, siguiéndole con la vista, pareció que apuntaba a una pequeña caja de madera, la cual se encontró en una mesa de vidrio, sostenida por una base de oro sólido.

La pintura parecía decirle que tomara la caja, que la abriera y viera que se escondía adentro. Quizá esa caja era la cosa que lo había estado esperándo, cuyo contenido había sido preparado sólo para él, la razón por la cual el chico de pelo-castaño no había podido acompañarlo. Pensaba en todas las posibilidades y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba sosteniéndo la caja de madera.

Su mano ya estaba sobre la parte superior de la caja, no era necesaria una llave pues logró abrirla levemente sin necesidad de presionar o hacer algún tipo de fuerza. Un resplandor comenzaba a emerger entre la brecha entre la caja y su tapa, era atrayente y se vio inoptizado por esta.

Ken la abrió y fue como si un mar de imágenes se hubieran introducido en su cabeza, como si alguien le hubiera disparado. Como tal reacción, Ken salió de golpe hacia atrás, inconsciente en el acto, chocando su cabeza contra el suelo, y la caja cayendo al tiempo que su cuerpo pero, antes de que esta tocara el suelo, se desintegró en datos, en cámara lenta.

Y cuando la última partícula de dato se hubiera desvanecido en el frio ambiente de la habitación, Ken despertó nuevamente, pero esta vez fuera del templo, debajo del gran ángel de piedra.

El chico le miraba a unos pasos, quien, sin decir nada, le ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

- "¿Qué cosa viste ahí?" - poco después le preguntó.

Ken comenzó a recordar, no podía visualizarlo todo, pero si algo importante.

_El mar Dagon, en cierta costa que conectaba a un gran templo olvidado, el cual había sido profanado por las plantas. El templo era del estilo de una pirámide azteca, en la cima se encontraba una mesa de piedra agrietada y sobre ella... Ken se sorprendió de sobremanera, era una chica y estaba atada... era Kari Kamiya.  
><em>

_Más de la visión le reveló el lugar donde se encontraba su digi-vice, o D-3, a unos metros de la cima. Este era sostenido por uno de los digimon sombra, el cual hacia levitar el precioso objeto con uno de sus manos, la otra la usaba para sujetar a Gatomon, quien estaba amarrado por una cuerda. Otros diez digimon sombra se encontraban rodeando la pirámide.  
><em>

_Ken Ichijouji también vio a Yoley Inoue, junto a Hawkmon, atrapados en lo que parecía ser un campo de energía púrpura.  
><em>

_También un monstruo que parecía dirigir a todos los digimon oscuros. Era algo parecido a un gran dragón con cabeza de un pulpo, alrededor de su cuello tenía un collar de perlas y en uno de sus brazos un aro de oro, el cual llevaba inscripciones del alfabeto digital. Según el ambiente, pareció que esa criatura era adorada como un dios y, si recordaba bien, los enemigos a los cuales se enfrentó hablaban de **Dragomon.**  
><em>

Eso era todo lo que podía recordar y eso fue lo que contó al muchacho, quien asintió con suavidad.

- "Hay más, pero lo podrás ver a su tiempo" - dijo, al notar que Ken intentaba, sin éxito alguno, recordar más de las visiones que habían sido introducidas en su cabeza - "...no te esfuerces" -

Ken suspiró, el muchacho tenía razón. Por ahora, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- "Pero hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿Por qué me ayudas?" -

- "Porque fui programado para eso" -

Para Ken, que era un chico listo, todo hizo click en un instante, ahora todo tenía sentido. El chico era un programa, probablemente, diseñado para que contestara algunas preguntas solamente; al menos eso explica el comportamiento del muchacho durante todo el trayecto. Su función era ser un guía, nada menos ni nada más.

- "¿Quién te programó?" -

- "Pronto lo conocerás, es algo hábil para estas cosas... vendrá a ustedes cuando el momento de la batalla final llegue" - con ello, el programa con aspecto de humano ya no tenía nada más que decir, a excepción de una cosa - "...es hora de que regreses con tus amigos, seguro te necesitan" -

Ken asintió en comprensión, lo cual le llevaría a la siguiente pregunta - "¿Cómo regreso?" -

- "Mas adelante hay un arco, cuya función es llevar a los seres sensibles a cualquier parte del DigiMundo que ellos conciban en sus pensamientos, solo tienes que concentrarte en tus amigos y en un parpadeo estarás con ellos. Pero se cuidadoso, este es un lugar inestable donde criaturas de otros mundos pueden llegar a entrar, algunas de ellas quienes vienen de las peores pesadillas" - El peli-castaño señaló el lugar donde se encontraba el último destino, el arco del cual había hablado - "Buena suerte" - y con ello, desapareció en un enjambre de mariposas coloridas.

Por un momento, Ken recordó a Yukio Oikawa, cuyo sacrificio para salvar el DigiMundo del daño provocado por MaloMyotismon terminó en un espectáculo, como el que estaba presenciando en estos instantes. De nuevo, eso le hacía preguntar quien había sido el responsable de programarlo.

Según la aparición, dijo que pronto lo conocerían, en el momento de la batalla final. Los enemigos de aquel día prometido no pudieron ser más que los Reyes Demonio que ya había visto, Daemon podría regresar y tenía que estar preparado para ello, por esa razón corrió hacia el arco sin demora. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, rescatar a Kari, Yoley, Gatomon y Hawkmon de las garras de Dragomon en compañía de sus amigos y, sus visiones, le mostró donde se hallaban.

- _"Solo esperen" - _Ken pensó, momentos antes de saltar al portal.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que había sido observado por uno de los últimos habitantes de R'hley, uno de los Antiguos, el cual escondía su aspecto horroroso debajo de una túnica marrón, vieja y andrajosa. Su rostro era cubierto por la oscuridad pero, de ella, dos gemas rojas fueron visibles, sus ojos.

La criatura pudo haber ido tras él, pero había leyes que lo prohibian, aun no era el tiempo para dar a conocer su raza. Solo esperaría a que las estrellas estuvieran en su posición predestinada e, irónicamente, que coincidían con el regresar de los Ángeles Caídos.

(***)

Ken despertó en lo que pareció ser una cueva, una grieta entre dos grandes rocas de una montaña, por el hecho de que gotas de estalagtitas, las cuales cayeron en su rostro. Su cabeza dolía pero tenía presente los sueños y visiones de momentos anteriores: los Reyes Demonio, el Área Oscura, Dragomon y la posición de sus amigos: Yoley y Kari... ¡Yoley! Era cierto, no podía perder más tiempo.

Levantándose de golpe, alertó a un preocupado Wormmon, quien no se había despegado de su lado en el tiempo que había estado inconsciente.

- "Ken, ¿Estás bien?" - preguntó el digimon insecto, acurrucándose en su compañero humano, con tal de poder mostrar el cariño y la preocupación que cargaba por él.

- "Estoy bien, Wormmon" -

En ese momento, Davis Motomiya y Veemon fueron corriendo hacia él, los cuales habían estado en la entrada de la cueva, custodiando por si un enemigo se llegaba a aparecer.

- "Ken, ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herido?" - Davis preguntó, revisándo con la mirada alguna señal de que algo podría estar mal.

Y le respondió de la misma manera, como a Wormmon.

- "Estoy bien" - ahora, que lo pensaba, no recordaba este lugar - "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?" -

- "Estabamos luchando contra esos digimon de las sombras, entonces apareció una luz de color blanco que tu tomaste. Habíamos ganado, pero tu te desmayaste y nuestros digimon quedaron inconscientes. Los trajimos a esta cueva" -

- "Davis..." - Veemon dijo, poco después de que el aludido terminara de responder la pregunta - "...No se te olvide de lo último que nos dijeron" -

- "¡A si!" - Davis exclamó, era obvio que se le había olvidado - "Antes de morir, los digimon sombra dijeron que tenían a Kari y los demás. No sabemos si es cierto" -

- "¡Es Verdad!" - Ken dijo al instante - "Se dónde están... tenemos que buscar a los demás" -

Ken estaba a punto de correr hacia la entrada de la cueva, pero Davis le detuvo, sujetándole del brazo, confundido. El chico que llevaba googles necesitaba una explicación.

- "Un momento, ¿Podrías explicarte?" -

- "Lo vi en una visión, un sueño... no hay tiempo para explicarlo, sus vidas peligran" -

- "Pero..." -

- "¡Davis!" - Ken exclamó, haciendo que su amigo callara de golpe - "tienes que confiar en mi, por favor" -

Davis asintió luego de unos segundos - "De acuerdo, sabes donde estan, ¿verdad?" -

- "Si, ¿Dónde están Cody y TK? ¿Y los otros digimon?" -

- "Cody y Armadillomon están a la entrada de la cueva, me ayudaban a vigilar mientras estabas inconsciente. TK dijo que quería ir a caminar un rato, no muy lejos, que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, Patamon salió a acompañarlo. Le pregunté que si quería decir algo al respecto, pero se negó" -

Ken suspiró, exhasperado.

- "Tendrémos que buscarlo, no podemos perder más tiempo" -

- "Bien, voy a llamar a Cody y luego, juntos, irémos a buscar a TK para salvar a las chicas" -

(***)

Takeru necesitaba tiempo para pensar acerca de su última batalla, dónde enfrentó a un digimon sombra transformado en un Devimon. Ese digimon le había dicho algo que lo molestó, que había usado el poder de la oscuridad para ganarle. Ridículo, sin sentido alguno, él y Patamon no usaban los poderes de las Tinieblas, los combatían.

Patamon observaba a su compañero con ojos preocupados.

- "TK, ¿Quiéres hablar de eso?" - le preguntó, en un intento para que respondiera a algo, cosa que no había hecho desde la batalla.

- "No creo que haya algo de lo que hablar" - Takeru contestó irritado, pero no quería dar la impresión que estaba molesto por lo que se moderó al hablar.

- "No te creo, TK. Es obvio que estas molesto por lo que pasó" - sin embargo, Patamon no lo creía, le conocía demasiado bien para saber acerca de sus estados de animo.

- "¿De qué hablas, Patamon?" - TK dijo, tratando de hacerse el desentendido - "Sabes que Devimon dice mentiras, no debemos pensar en ello" -

- "El problema es que no has dejado de pensar en ello, TK... desde que acabamos con esa pelea, estás distante, incluso te fuiste sin decirle a Davis o Cody la razón de ello" -

TK suspiró con pesadez, ahí su compañero alado tenía un punto. No era común en él estar tan irritable, incluso casi le gritó a Davis cuando este le fue a pedir explicaciones acerca de su comportamiento, no se merecía eso, Davis solo trataba de ayudarle, aunque el uso del tacto fuera un concepto lejano para él.

- "Debe ser este mar, me está volviendo loco" - murmuró, producto de sus pensamientos como la conclusión más obvia.

- "Debe ser eso" - escuchó decir a Patamon, sorprendido, había creido que solo había dicho ese comentario en sus pensamientos y no en voz alta - "Regresemos a donde están Davis y los demás" -

- "Tienes razón" - Takeru respondió un poco más calmado - _"Igual, tengo que disculparme por lo de hacer rato" _-

Entonces, TK y Patamon se devolvieron por donde habían llegado, caminando directo a la cueva que cuidaban Davis, Cody y sus digimon, y donde descansaba Ken después de la última batalla.

- _"Su pelea con Kimeramon debió ser muy dura, enfrentar el pasado nunca es fácil" - _eso lo sabía de antemano, mejor que nadie.

- "¡TK!" - pronto, ambos escucharon una voz reconocible a una distancia recta a su camino tomado, era Davis que corría hacia ellos. Junto a él, vinieron Veemon, Ken y Wormmon, quien hacia todo lo posible para estar a la par de su compañero humano (de verdad que le era algo laborioso), y detrás de ellos, Cody y Armadillomon, quienes eran un poco más lentos.

- "¿Davis? ¿Pensé que estarías en la cueva?" - Takeru preguntó en cuanto sus amigos lo hubieran alcanzado, a él y Patamon.

- "Es urgente, tenemos que rescatar a Kari y los otros antes de que sean demasiado tarde" - Davis respondió apresurado, con su ritmo cardíaco a mil.

- "Se dónde se encuentra" - Ken dijo después, antes que TK replicara algo - "Pero debemos darnos prisa y estar listos para pelear" -

Takeru entonces recordó cuando Kari se perdió por primera vez en el Mar de las Tinieblas, poniéndo cuidado en la mención de su nombre por parte de Davis, y que dijo que algo la estaba llamando para que entrara en sus aguas. Ese ser, ese algo, estaba a punto de cumplir con su cometido, sea cual fuese; y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

- "Me lo explicas en el camino" -

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capitulo<strong>

* * *

><p>* La mención de los Antiguos es clara referencia de la mitología que expuso Lovecraft en sus obras, quizá sus dioses sean posibles personajes para la siguiente secuela.<p>

*Los cuatro Ángeles de la oscuridad serán villanos futuros, ya fijos para la secuela de Digimon Exodo. De hecho son los villanos por los cuales los diez Ángeles deben reunirse, más tarde pensaré quienes formaran parte de este grupo y sus características, por ahora, me concentraré en escribir la batalla contra los Siete Señores Demonio digimon y su padre, quien resulta ser GranDracmon.

*Puede que sea un poco tarde, pero Feliz Navidad a todos los lectores.

_"Uno de los niños Elegidos va al campo de batalla para afrontar su destino. Uno de los Terribles Señores de los Demonios aparecerá para interrumpir las vidas de quienes son escogidos por la luz, para evitarlo, el Septimo tendrá que renacer."_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Digimon Exodo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IX: <strong>"El Septimo" - Tercera Parte.

* * *

><p>Kari Kamiya sintió el frío devorador recorrer todo su cuerpo, despertándola de la inconsciencia a la cual había sido sometida. Se descubrió, a si misma, atada a una mesa de piedra, de tal manera que solo tuvo un panorama de visión, hacia arriba. Trató de hacer memoría, de ver como había quedado en tal posición. Kari se concentró, a pesar de los ruidos que comenzaban a producirse, fuertes y claros, a su alrededor. Momentos después, supo que había sucedido.<p>

_Kari y Yoley se encontraban caminando por las playas sombrías del mar oscuro, detrás de ellas, Silphymon hacia de guardía para cualquier peligro que pudiera hacerse presente. Su objetivo era hallar a sus amigos, ni nada más ni nada menos, y, luego, escapar de ese lugar.  
><em>

_- "Silphymon, ¿Dónde crees que estan Ken y los demás?" - Yoley preguntó, por armar conversación más que cualquier otra cosa._

_El ambiente se había tornado muy silencioso, ella, quien era una chica sociable, no podía soportarlo.  
><em>

_- "No tengo idea sobre eso" - el digimon respondió con simpleza, lamentablemente, para ella, Silphymon estaba más concentrado en divisar posibles enemigos que en antender las necesidades sociales de una de sus compañeras. _

_Para su fortuno, o desfortuna, Kari fue quien quizo tomar el relevo._

_- "¿Por qué mencionas a Ken, de todos ellos?" - _

_Yoley se puso colorada al instante, no esperaba que su amiga fuera tan perceptiva en cuanto eso, no obstante, Yoley siempre había hablado de su gusto por el muchacho genio, lo cual se detuvo cuando conoció la realidad que lo embolvía, era el Emperador de los Digimon. A pesar de ello, el pasado quedo en el pasado, pero no su enamoramiento._

_Para Kari era algo bueno, estaba feliz porque su amiga comenzaba a tener intereses amorosos... bueno, siempre los tuvo, pero siempre había clasificado sus sentimientos infantiles como eso, infantiles, como a un principe azul de los cuentos de hadas que pronto desaparecería al entrar a la adolescencia. Sin embargo, no desaparecieron, sino que maduraron.  
><em>

_Esperaba con ansias que su amiga dijera algo, luego, le diría que estaría ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla a conseguir su objetivo, como dicen, para qué son las amigas. Pero había un objetivo más acerca de ello, hablar de forma agradable siempre alegraba la situación. El Mar de las Tinieblas era escalofriante, un infierno en vida, una prisión para la eternidad y, desde pequeña, siempre había sentido su llamado de algo que se ocultaba en ese mundo. Tan sólo pensar en el destino reservado que tenía la cosa preparada para ella... era algo que no la dejaba dormir con facilidad, despertándo entre mitad de la noche producto de las pesadillas con el mundo maldito, el hablar con sus amigos y familiares, compartir momentos cálidos, producía que las Tinieblas se alejaran.  
><em>

_Yoley comenzaba a tartamudear, la verguenza no le dejaba hacer una frase coherente y la manera de que su amiga le observaba no ayudaba mucho.  
><em>

_- "¡Kari! ...¡Yoley!... ¡Cuidado!" - Silphymon exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales usó, posteriormente, para recoger a las chicas entre sus brazos y salir disparado del lugar.  
><em>

_El digimon esquivaba un proyectíl de energía oscura, la cual había sido lanzada por un digimon sombra, que los había seguido con sus ojos rojos desde hace algún rato._

_- "¡Son esos digimon de nuevo!" - Kari dijo con un vacío en la garganta, los recordaba claramente, de su primer viaje hacia el mundo de las tinieblas._

_- "Niños Elegidos, ¿Cómo es posible que puedan mantener a un digimon evolucionado? ¿Qué demonios le hicieron al Mar de las Tinieblas?" -  
><em>

_El digimon sombra les preguntó autoritariamente, como mensajero de un poder superior. - "¿Acaso tiene que ver contigo, hija de la Luz?" - sus ojos rojos se posaron en Kari, estudiándola.  
><em>

_- "No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando" - Kari respondió asustada._

_Mas esa no fue razón para que el digimon sombra desistiera._

_- "¿De verdad? Tal vez no sea capaz de sacarte las respuestas que necesito en este momento, pero nuestro dios Dragomon podría ser capaz de hacerlo" -  
><em>

_- "¡No vas a llevartela a ninguna parte!" - Silphymon exclamó, de manera protectora hacia la chica._

_- "¿Tu?¿Acaso tu, miserable digimon, serás capaz de ganarle a un sirviente de la oscuridad?" - _

_- "Muchos han dicho eso" - Silphymon le respondió, de forma desafiante._

_- "Ahhh... es verdad, ustedes, los digimon que han sido Elegidos han superado a diversos enemigos que han usado el poder de las Tinieblas... meros peones que ni siquiera conocen el propósito de su existencia" - el digimon sombra tampoco se quedaría callado y, como un sirviente eficaz, obtuvo una pequeña carta bajo la manga - "Sin embargo, existe aquellos que son la oscuridad misma... y tu y tus amigos enfrentaron a uno de esos seres, sin embargo, fue diferente, ¿verdad?" -  
><em>

_Las dos chicas ya se podían estar dando una idea a lo que se estaba refiriéndo, esa batalla nunca la olvidarían por lo inconclusa de esta.  
><em>

_El digimon oscuro parecía torcer su boca en una sonrisa, al tiempo que sus ojos rojos brillaban como gemas del Inframundo - "Ese digimon nunca podría ser destruido por seres tan patéticos como ustedes, mas él fue muerto desde hace algun tiempo... pero nuestro dios me ha concedido tomar su forma" -  
><em>

_El digimon oscuro se transformó delante de ellos, adquiriéndo un color distinto al oscuro que cubría su cuerpo. Apareció ante ellos un Rey Demonio vestido por unas túnicas ceremoniales, de color rojo. Sus ojos eran tan maliciosos como el del original, sin embargo, carecía de algo que lo posicionaría como un gran Señor de los Demonios.  
><em>

_- "¡Daemon!" - Yoley exclamó, sorprendida._

_Era tan aterrador como ella lo recordaba, sin embargo, no sabía que no era aquel enemigo que habían encerrado en el Mar de las Tinieblas hace un par de años.  
><em>

_- "Asi es... a él me refería" - Daemon dijo, mirándo con detenimiento el cambio en su cuerpo._

_- "No entiendo" - Kari dijo - "¿Acaso no eres él?" - _

_- "Ignorantes, incluso tu deberías saberlo, niña de la Luz... esta forma es adsequible, pero solo existe un portador del Pecado de la Ira" - Daemon habló con voz profunda - "Él que ustedes 'vencieron' escapó con prontitud, tan sólo les dejó creer que ustedes habían ganado... aunque se preguntarán una cosa, ¿Por qué no ha venido a vengarse después de lo que le hicieron?" -  
><em>

_Las dos chicas quedaron a la espectativa, aunque tampoco estaban dispuestas a creer todo lo que ese digimon les estaba diciendo. No era posible que Daemon, aquel que vencieron, pudiera librarse del Mar de las Tinieblas con tan facilidad, era ilógico y Silphymon si era gran partidario de esa idea._

_- "...Tuvo un trabajo importante que hacer" - Daemon dijo después de tiempo, luego de haber suspirado - "Pero el trabajo terminó por matarlo a él... fue un ángel y, ni siquiera, Daemon pudo ser capaz de vencerlo. La Cresta de la Furia se perdió pero, eventualmente, volverá a resurgir. Pero nuestro dios es mucho más poderoso... ninguno de los niños Elegidos tendrán la posibilidad de escapar de este lugar" -  
><em>

Silphymon era un digimon de etapa perfecta y, al no poder evolucionar al nivel mega, era obvio que no sería rival para Daemon. En consecuencia, Silphymon había sido derrotado con relativa facilidad, claro, su compañero era rápido, bastante rápido, pero sería cuestión de tiempo para que Daemon pudiera golpearlo con brutalidad. No habría asesinado a su compañero digimon, y de Yoley, pues había mencionado que su maestro, su _dios_, los necesitaba vivos; no los había matado, ni a ella ni a Yoley, ni a su digimon, en cambio, los tomó como prisioneros.

Y así habían acabado, con Kari atada a una mesa de piedra en la cima de una pirámide antigua.

No podía divisar mucho de la situación, pero si a Yoley y Hawkmon, quienes habían sido encerrados en un campo de energía esférico, el cual levitaba por los cielos negros. De la misma forma, justo encima de ella, se encontraron dos figuras levitantes más. Uno de ellos era el Daemon que habían enfrentado antes, quien conversaba con un digimon que nunca antes había visto, pero Daemon se dirigía ante este ser con mucho respeto. Probablemente, aquel monstruo sería a lo que los digimon de las sombras se refería como el dios de las profundidades.

Atemorizada, escuchaba las palabras que intercambiaban los dos digimon de las Tinieblas.

- "Puedo sentirlo, tres de mis hermanos han sido derrotados por los niños Elegidos" - Daemon habló, manteniéndo los ojos cerrados y sintiéndo todo lo que ocurria a la distancia.

- "Es preocupante que sus digimon puedan digi-evolucionar en el Mar de las Tinieblas" - Dragomon exclamó con veneno en su voz, no le gustaba en lo absoluto, le daba envidia que pudieran hacer tal cosa - "Pensaba dejar que llegaran ante mí, pero ahora no tendré más remedio que matarlos" -

- "¿Desea que lo haga yo mismo?" - Daemon preguntó con una reverencia, con el suficiente cuidado de no enfurecerlo.

Si bien, Dragomon era un digimon en etapa perfecta y él se encontraba en un nivel más allá, Dragomon le había dado ese poder y, de la misma forma, podría quitárselo. No era un Dragomon común, para él y sus hermanos, era de conocimiento que era solo una simple fachada para el monstruo que se escondía en su interior.

- "Has lo que desees, lleva a cuantos hermanos te hagan falta... hay algo en ellos que no me gusta, una facultad desconocida. De no ser cuidadoso, podría compartir el mismo destino que _**Daemon, **_rey de los demonios" - pronto una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro - "Pero soy diferente a él y ya tengo lo que deseo y, esta vez, no habrá un salvador que aparte la luz de mí" -

Daemon se marchó con prontitud y llevó consigo a otros tres digimon sombra que se transformaron delante de él. Fueron un LadyDevimon, un MarineDevimon y un SkullSatamon. De seguro sería una reunión muy interesante.

(***)

- "¿Entonces Kari y Yoley estan capturadas por el enemigo?" - TK preguntó a Ken, quien había terminado de explicar la situación.

- "Asi es" - respondió el aludido - "...debemos darnos prisa, presiento que algo malo pasará sino llegamos pronto y este enemigo es mucho más fuerte de lo que hallamos enfrentado antes" -

Los chicos podrían estar corriendo apresurados pero, para ser honestos, sabían que jamás llegarían a tiempo al lugar visto en la visiones de Ken si viajaban de aquella forma. Por ello, Imperialdramon Modo Luchador y Shakkoumon estaban presentes, cargando a sus compañeros y volando tan rápido como le permitieran sus poderes sobrehumanos.

- "¿Estas seguro de ello?¿No será una trampa del enemigo?" - sin embargo, Takeru no dejaba de mostrarse dudativo - "¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en el chico de las visiones?" -

- "No parecía mentir" - aunque pudiera ser programado para hacerle creer eso, por alguna razón, tenía fe en que todo sería verdad.

- "Yo confío en lo que dice Ken" - Davis dijo, mostrándo su apoyo a quien era su mejor amigo - "Debemos tener confianza en sus palabras, además, es prioridad rescatar a Kari y Yoley de los chicos malos" -

TK asintió en comprensión, al menos valía la pena intentarlo. Rescatar a Kari tan pronto como fuera posible y escapar del mar oscuro que tanto le molestaba e inquietaba. Su nueva experiencia con ese Devimon no dejaba de atormentar su mente... ¿Usar los poderes de las Tinieblas?¡Ridículo!... Eso era algo que jamás aceptaría.

Pero el momento de pensar se había acabado, los enemigos los habían encontrado primero.

- "¡¿Ustedes?!" - TK exclamó molesto.

Ken se sobrecogió ante el temor de los aparecidos y Davis y Cody los observaban con el seño fruncido. Ninguno de los recién llegados eran del agrado de los Niños Elegidos y sus digimon.

Daemon los observó con indiferencia pero, a pesar de ello, decidió preguntar - "Perdonen, pero... ¿Nos hemos visto antes?" -

- "¡No te hagas el tonto!" - Davis exclamó con enfado - "Nosotros no olvidamos lo que hiciste en Odaiba... tu y tus secuaces" - eso último, lo dijo refiriéndose a los otros tres digimon que acompañaban a Daemon.

De la misma forma, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon y LadyDevimon mostraron rostros de confusión.

- "Ahh... ya entiendo a lo que se refieren" - LadyDevimon dijo tiempo después - "El ataque de uno de los Siete Pecados al asqueroso mundo humano" -

- "Lamento decirlo, pero no soy el Daemon que conocieron... estoy lejos de ser como él" - Daemon respondió, después de entender la situación, para responder la cuestión que ahora rondaba en la cabeza de los Elegidos - "Pero no se preocupen, haré bien mi papel en su memoria..." -

- "¿Memoria? ¿Qué sucedió?" - Ken preguntó, crítico.

- "...muerto, por supuesto..." - SkullSatamon respondió - "Por un poder más allá de sus sueños y que ustedes están lejos de tener" -

Daemon no se demoraría mucho en esperar a que ellos hicieran algún movimiento.

- "¡Discos Mortales!" -

Shakkoumon atacó a los cuatro digimon oscuros. Tres de ellos, quienes habían alcanzado la etapa perfeccionada, esquivaron los discos que habían sido destinados a ellos, sin embargo, los discos los seguían como un mísil guiado por calor. Fue cuando los tres demonios digimon decidieron defenderse del ataque, LadyDevimon con un rayo rojo que salió de sus ojos, MarineDevimon usando su baba ácida y corrociva, y SkullSatamon aplastándo el objeto con su bara. Daemon prefirió no moverse mucho, contraatacando con su técnica más fuerte.

- "¡Llama del Infierno!" -

La llamarada infernal cubrió todo en cuanto Imperialdramon, Shakkoumon y los demás pudieran haber visto. El disco mortal fue consumido para evaporarse en el acto. Imperialdramon y Shakkoumon dieron la espalda, con el intento de cubrir a sus compañeros humanos de las llamas mortales. Fue un acto que tuvo resultados, pero, con la fuerza del impacto, era de esperarse algunas consecuencias. Como que fueran lanzados hacia el suelo, soltándo a sus compañeros en el proceso, quienes saltaron a los aires para dar un segundo golpe, esta vez, sin ser amortiguado como la primera vez.

Para Ken, el golpe fue mucho más duro de lo que podría esperar, periodos de inconsciencia lo acechaban segundos después y, con ello, las visiones que le habían sido otorgadas comenzaban a filtrarse.

_Una luz salía de su propio interior, una muy intensa. Apenas si era capaz de distinguir la silueta de su propio cuerpo, sin embargo, había algo más. Tres pares de alas majestuosas, tan brillantes como el sol y de las cuales se desprendían plumas que acariciaban el lugubre Mar de las Tinieblas, lo inundaban de luz y de vida, una nueva vida.  
><em>

_La visión seguía mostrándole cosas.  
><em>

_Daemon, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon y MarineDevimon. Los cuatros eran golpeados por la misma luz y ellos mismos se desvanecián..._

_- "¿Qué fue eso?" -_ Ken se preguntaba, mientras luchaba contra la jaqueca que le producía el recordar.

- "Fue algo imprudente" - Daemon dijo, ignorante de las propias visiones del joven - "Este es el Mar de las Tinieblas, aqui sus cortas habilidades no les serán útiles en nada" -

- "Aunque nos intrigan en una cosa, ustedes sabían a que lugar dirigirse" - LadyDevimon comentó, poco tiempo después, mirándo hacia la trayectoria que estaban dirigiéndose los niños Elegidos. Curiosamente, hacia el campamento donde Dragomon se encontraba en estos momentos.

- "No me arriesgaré" - Daemon constestó, luego de pensarlo un poco - "Los mataré en este preciso momento, con el poder que me a otorgado mi dios" -

En una de sus manos, comenzó a crear lo que era una bola de fuego que poco a poco iba creciendo.

- "¿Qué hacemos, TK?" - Cody preguntó alarmado - "Nuestros digimon no van a soportar otro golpe como ese" -

- "¡Shakkoumon, levantate!" - Takeru, el aludido, exclamó.

Advirtiéndole del peligro que suponía quedarse tirado en el suelo sin más, sobre todo, con un poderoso digimon de nivel mega apuntándote. Davis hacia lo mismo, pero a los digimon les costaba moverse, Daemon los había atacado con mucha fuerza. Ken aun soportaba el dolor de los recuerdos que recién emanaron y, como lo anterior, supuso que esto pronto se volvería verdad.

Y ahí surgía la pregunta - _"¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo los derroto?" - _

Luego, de forma inesperada, la respuesta llegó en forma de una voz, distinta a las que había experimentado con anterioridad. Era extraño, pero sentía que era él mismo, hablándole desde un punto lejano.

_"La luz del Septimo" _

_- "¿La luz del Septimo?" - _

_"La luz del Septimo... solo tu la posees... solo tu sabes como usarla"_

_- "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo en la visión?... pero, no se que hacer..." -_

_"Solo mira en tu interior, saca a flote la luz... la Luz del Septimo"_

_- "Aun no lo entiendo, ¿qué rayos es la Luz del Septimo?" -  
><em>

_"Es la fuerza interna... la Luz del Septimo... solo tu puedes usarla... solo tu puedes salvarlos"_

Ken miró dentro de si mismo, o al menos lo intentó, después de todo, no sabía que era lo que debía buscar. Su mente se concentró en un punto y, extrañamente, lo había logrado. Un resplandor blanco emergió de su estómago, al principio débil y, el cual, se fue expandiendo por todo su cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus amigos lo notaran.

- "¡Ken! ¿Qué sucede?" - Davis exclamó, tratándo de llegar a su amigo, sin embargo, la luz se hizo tan fuerte que no pudo dar ningún paso.

Era como si estuviera en la playa sin bloqueador, recibiéndo de lleno los nocivos rayos ultravioleta, procedentes del sol.

TK vio el peligro, pareciera como si algo dentro de Ken estuviera a punto de estallar, saltándo hacia Davis lo alejó del lugar. Ambos se cubrirían en un lugar seguro, ni tan seguro, tan solo a unos pasos dentro de la oscuridad mientras la luz seguía creciendo. Cody pronto se unió a ellos, estaba asustado y no quería encontrarse aislado cuando pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Imperialdramon y Shakkoumon vieron con preocupación lo que estaba sucediendo, aun si no lo entendían el lo absoluto. Y no es como si a Daemon y sus aliados les fuera mejor, algunos de ellos consideraban huir, a pesar del destino que les auguraba si elegían desobedecer a su dios.

Daemon, por impulso, arrojó las llamas de su mano pero estas fueron reducidas a nada por una fuerte ventisca, desatada por la luz que comenzaba a quemarle sus ropajes y, pronto, su piel. Sus ojos, y los de sus aliados, parecieron ver la silueta de un ángel de seis alas blancas, envuelto por el resplandor que representaba un poder que jamás comprenderían, era uno de esos humanos que estaba manifestando ese poder y pronto supieron como habían muerto sus demás hermanos, al menos uno de ellos.

- "¿Quién demonios eres?" - el falso Señor Demonio preguntó.

- "El Septimo" - la figura resplandeciente respondió con simpleza y extendiéndo su mano, abriéndo la palma, liberó una ráfaga con la intensidad de una supernova. Los digimon demonios observaron con horror como aquella fuerza se avecinaba sobre ellos.

Davis y los demás, incluídos sus digimon, debieron cubrir sus ojos cuando la luz chocó con los digimon malignos usando una fuerza bestial. Cuando pudieron ver con claridad, tres de ellos ya habían muerto. Daemon, cuya evolución era más fuerte, a penas si logró sobrevivir, sin embargo, estaba demasiado herido y asustado como para iniciar un contraataque.

El falso rey demonio estaba en el suelo, arrastrándose lejos del cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho, casi como si fuera el diablo a punto de arrebatarle su alma... pero no, ese chico no era el diablo, conocía a los terribles digimon que merecían ese título y ninguno de ellos había infundido tal miedo, era algo desconocido y a lo que se enfrentaba por primera vez. Una cosa era clara, tenía que escapar.

- "¡Ken!" - Davis corrió hacia su mejor amigo, para ayudarle a levantar.

En ello, miró a Daemon tratando de escabullirse, con un aspecto lamentable. Pronto sería tragado por las sombras, pues su maestro, aunque no lo supiera, le había llamado. Daemon era grande y cuando este se hubiera retirado, la visión panorámica del frente revelaba a donde tenía que llegar, una gran pirámide y, ahí, a quienes debían rescatar.

(***)

En otro punto del Mar de las Tinieblas, la bruja Medusa divisaba el campamento donde estaba alojado Dragomon, quien era su gobernante, por decirlo de algún modo. Lo sabía, era un digimon poderoso que había llegado a ese reino hace mucho tiempo, un lugar creado por emociones negativas y las pesadillas del hombre y otras criaturas. Era un lugar tan inmenso y desconocido donde las paredes de la realidad eran inestables, sirviéndo de camino para mundos mucho más oscuros; ni siquiera Dragomon podría llegar a controlarlo todo y a descubrir todos sus secretos, eso era seguro.

A esa distancia, aquella pirámide parecía pequeña, tanto como su dedo pulgar; le hacía pensar en lo lejos que se encontraba, tan lejos como para evitar aquel lugar: por pereza y por el monstruo que rondaba aquel lugar. Se había encontrado tan pensativa que ya había olvidado que sujetaba a uno de sus sirvientes por la garganta, el cual se mostraba mal herido.

Y, a su alrededor, estaban los cuerpos de otros digimon de las sombras, descomponiéndose en datos.

Apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de él, aplastó su garganta sin misericordia, arrebatando otra vida, aunque fuese la de un demonio. De algún modo, esas muertes no le producían ninguna satisfacción; añoraba sentir la sangre de sus víctimas, estas, al parecer no la tenían ya que su biología, si se podía llamar así, dictaba que el fin de su ciclo se determinara por la descomposición en pequeñas partículas... una de las diferencias entre los humanos y digimon, según había podido aprender a su llegada en las Paredes de R'lhey.

Profecías que sabía que iban a suceder, un evento predestinado que no solo iba a afectar a el DigiMundo y las realidades que conecta de forma significativa, todos los mundos lo padecederían. Era el evento final, el _**Armaggedon. **_

De sus participes, uno de ellos ya se encontraba detrás suyo, ni cuenta se había dado que la estaba observando y ni siquiera cuanto tiempo lo había hecho. Al voltear lo reconoció, aquel niño de ojos escarlata y cabello marrón, con googles amarillos que ahora colgaban de su cuello, de pantalones claros, calzado deportivo y un saco azul. Su mirada era algo vacía, eso le desconcertaba, pero de alguna manera le decía algo... era la expresión de "tenemos que hablar".

(***)

Ken Ichijouji apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, su cabeza le dolía de su última epifanía y sus ojos solo podían enfocar siluetas borrosas, el hecho que el Mar de las Tinieblas fuera un lugar de aspecto opaco no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Poco a poco entendía las palabras de su mejor amigo, Davis Motomiya. De la razón por la cual debía quedarse en un claro, un círculo formado entre los árboles sombríos, o lo más semejante a ello; tranquilo y sin presencia del enemigo por ninguna parte. Los digimon de las sombras se encontraban demasiado ocupados en otras actividades para estar patruyando esa área o, simplemente, se encontraban atemorizados. Si Davis decía la verdad, acerca del terror que Daemon mostró en sus ojos, entonces todos en el Mar de las Tinieblas sabrían de lo que es capaz.

Era extraño, pero ese digimon ya no le producía ninguna especie de temor. De hecho, la situación se había invertido. Ya ni siquiera le preocupaba la semilla de la oscuridad implantada por Milleniummon hace tiempo.

Y si, ahora lo recordaba. Todo acerca de su primera aventura en el DigiMundo, su primero y verdadero amigo, y aquel digimon que fue el que inició sus aventuras, sin mencionar que intentó conquistar todos los mundos.

Sin esperarlo, sintió como un gran estruendo recorría el suelo donde se encontraba parado. Fue ese Rey Demonio, seguro de lo que había visto en sus visiones, sabía que tarde o temprano lo recordaría todo, y lo hizo por que ya era momento. Si no se apuraba, sus amigos morirían, ellos no tenían el poder para vencer a un monstruo de su nivel, al menos no todavía.

Su deber era llegar a Wormmon, tan rápido como le permitieran sus piernas.

- _"Solo esperen" _-

(***)

_Momentos Antes..._

- "¡Es ahí!" - Cody exclamó.

Ellos habían llegado a su objetivo y era tal como Ken lo había dicho, para Davis era como si su amigo se hubiera convertido en un profeta. La verdad, no podría imaginarsela en su magnitud y, tampoco, que su destino estaría escrito en esta.

Montados todos en Imperialdramon, observaron el templo abandonado, la pirámide agrietada por las plantas que le invadían desde los cimientos. Pero algo fallaba en la visión de su compañero, un simple detalle. Según Ken, este lugar debería encontrarse sitiado de enemigos, digimon de las tinieblas; en cambio, solo obtuvieron como compañía el sonido que causaba el viento al pasar por las hojas de los árboles y, claro, Yoley, Kari, Hawkmon y Gatomon inconscientes, encima de la mesa de piedra en la cima de la pirámide.

Tan rápido como pudieron, fueron a rescatar a sus amigos, aprovechándo la ausencia del enemigo.

Cody llegó primero a dónde se encontraba Yoley y Hawkmon, sarandéando a los dos con prisa.

- "¡Yoley!... ¡Hawkmon!..." - Cody gritó, con eso sería más que suficiente para que sus dos amigos despertaran.

Hawkmon pudo levantarse por si mismo, Yoley, por otra parte, tuvo que ser ayudada por el chico más joven. Aun no se encontraba despierta del todo, activa y requirió su tiempo para ponerse en sus cinco sentidos, curiosamente, lo primero que dijo fue lo siguiente.

- "¿Y Ken?" - y eso que su voz no había recobrado todas sus fuerzas.

El chico se permitió algunas risillas, pues para él no era ningún secreto la atracción que sentía su amiga por ese chico, aunque desconociese los sentimientos del contrario. En ello se acordó de la plática que tuvieron Davis y Ken antes de llegar a este sitio.

- "Ken está descansando, tuvimos una batalla dificil..." - sería lo único que diría al respecto.

Aun no podía explicar la estela de luz que lo había envuelto, desplegando en su espalda lo que sería seis alas de ángel y, como si nada, había acabado con casi todos sus enemigos, eso porque Daemon escapó pero en muy malas condiciones. La única forma de asimilarlo era que tenía un poder escondido que salió relucir en un momento de necesidad, el cual lo dejó agotado, muy agotado. Era por esa razón que Ken no se encontraba con ellos.

Quien sabe cuantos peligros los esperarían en el camino de rescatar a sus amigos.

Kari pronto le siguió pero, a diferencia de su amiga, despertó muy alterada.

- "Kari, ¿Estas bién?" - TK le preguntó, que le sostenía en sus brazos.

Davis se encontraba cerca, por supuesto.

- "¡Debemos irnos!" - ella exclamó - "¡Vámonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" -

- "¡Espera!... tranquilizate" - Gatomon dijo, preocupado por el estado de su compañero.

- "Si, calmate y tratate de explicarnos" - TK dijo consecutivamente, sujetándo su rostro con las dos palmas de sus manos, obligándola a verle a los ojos. Lejos de querer conseguir respuestas, aunque ese fue uno de los motivos, buscaba tranquilizarla y eso funcionó. Ahora Kari podía ordenar sus ideas con naturalidad y eso se lo agradecía inmensamente (TK era una de las personas que mejor le conocía, junto a su hermano Tai, sus padres y, claro, su digimon), incluso, no podía evitar ruborizarse. Fue un momento, pero ambos se perdieron en la mirada del contrario, momento que fue interrumpido por Davis, bastó un estornudo - "...ahh si, claro... es el digimon que gobierna el Mar de las Tinieblas, el que me ha estado llamando" -

Yoley y Takeru se hicieron una idea, ya que ellos habían venido alguna vez, junto con ella.

Era esa sensación de que no estaban solos, que una presencia colosal los acompañaba en todo momento, una que amenazaba con devorarlos. Davis frunció el seño, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así, no lo comprendía y necesitaba que ella siguiera hablando, necesitaba saber.

- "Es su dios... dijo que ya no nos necesitaba... ¡Piensa matarnos!" - Otra vez Kari expresaba su temor.

- "Esa cosa no podrá con nosotros" - Davis dijo, en un intento por animar a su compañera.

- "No lo entiendes Davis, nunca nos habiamos enfrentado a un enemigo como él... Ese digimon... es demasiado poderoso, nunca podríamos ganarle" -

- "Pero..." -

- "¡Tenemos que irnos! ¿Dónde esta Ken?" -

- "Lo dejamos en un lugar seguro" - Cody respondió, por segunda vez a esa pregunta.

- "Vallamos por él y vámonos de aqui" - Takeru dijo poco después y una vez todos se pusieran de acuerdo, se dispusieron a irse.

Pero el que reinaba en la oscuridad no pensaba permitirselos. Cortándo el paso, el autoproclamado dios del Mar de las Tinieblas apareció, Dragomon en persona.

- "Es él, ¿verdad?" - Davis preguntó.

- "Asi es" - Kari le respondió.

- "Yo soy el soberano de este mundo, que mi Padre me encomendó resguardar y por ese deber es que debo hacer una pregunta" - Dragomon habló - "¿Quién los envió aquí? Ustedes nunca entrarían en mi reino por propia voluntad" -

- "¡Por supuesto que no!" - Davis exclamó con enfado - "Eso fue culpa de Lilithmon" -

- "¿Lilithmon dices?" - entonces, Dragomon se carcajeó - "Asi que ella los metió en este embrollo... seguramente espera que haga su trabajo sucio, ya que ella no pudo hacerlo por si misma... ¿o me equivoco?" -

Ninguno de los niños ni sus digimon tuvieron respuesta para ello.

- "Bueno, eso es típico en ella... nunca le atrajieron las batallas... bueno, hasta aquí el señor amable" - dijo con sonrisa grotesca - "Es hora de que pongamos punto y a parte. Ustedes vinieron aqui a morir y vengo a cumplir con eso... mucho mejor, con ello, le arrebataré la luz a los mundos y los haré ver un suplicio" -

La piel de Dragomon se enegreció, eso para que su cuerpo se deformara. Si antes, el señor de las profundidades era grande, ahora los chicos podrían describir su tamaño como titánico, incluso Imperialdramon parecía pequeño a comparación. Para ellos, no hubo duda en lo que le estaba ocurriéndo.

- "Esta digi-evolucionando" - Takeru murmuró, observándo con detalle los últimos detalles de su nueva forma.

Apareció un enorme cocodrilo de escamas rojas, adornado por una hilera de escamas azules en su espalda, la cual se bifurcaba en el inicio de división de sus dos colas. Sus ojos miraban con malicia y desprecio, como un dios iracundo que solo se arrodillarían ante uno. El emblema de la Envidia, su Pecado, brillaba con un azul siniestro, coronándo su cabeza. Era el Rey de los Demonios, _**Leviamon.**_

- "¡Gatomon!" - Kari llamó.

- "¡Hawkmon!" - de la misma forma que lo había hecho Yoley, al mismo tiempo.

Los dos digimon se unirián el forma de Silphymon, acudiéndo al llamado de sus compañeros humanos, y se unirián junto a Imperialdramon y Shakkoumon en, lo que probablemente, iba a ser un combate muy dificil.

- "¡Animo, Imperialdramon!" - Davis gritó moviéndo sus brazos, con su usual optimismo y como apoyo para los digimon que pronto comenzarían otra cruenta batalla.

- "Como digas, Davis" - respondió este a cambio.

- "Vamos a ganar" - Shakkoumon dijo, con animo contagiado.

- "¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!" - y, con la exclamación de Silphymon, los tres digimon se avalanzaron sobre su titánico enemigo.

- "¿De verdad piensan ganarme?... Que tiernos" - dijo Leviamon, sonriéndo con burla.

En ello, los tres digimon enunciaron sus poderosos ataques, con la esperanza de si no vencerlo con un sólo golpe, al menos herirlo de forma considerable.

- "¡Laser de Positrones!" -

- "¡Esfera de Energía!" -

- "¡Visión Fulminante!" -

Las tres técnicas dieron con su objetivo, creando una gran explosión y levantándo grandes cantidades de humo y fuego alrededor de la bestia. Pero, por sorpresa de quienes habían superado enemigos imponentes en el pasado, Leviamon emergió ileso del reciente ataque. Su cuerpo había sido envuelto en un campo de energía, creado por la Cresta de la Envidia, de donde emergía todo su poder. Igual, de no usarla, no haría ningún efecto en quien poseía una fuerza física superior, privilegio entre todos los Señores de los Demonios.

- "Usamos nuestras técnicas más fuertes... y aun así, no le hicimos nada" - Imperialdramon dijo en frustración.

- "¿Qué esperaban?" - Leviamon preguntó poco después - "Aqui yo soy el dios... y aquí se hace mi voluntad. Por eso, debo hacerles otra pregunta. ¿Cómo es posible que sus digimon puedan evolucionar? He cortado todas las fuentes posibles y de no adorarme, el digi-evolucionar es imposible" -

Leviamon miró con detenimiento a sus adversarios, si es que en realidad los consideraba como tal, y se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Los niños podrían responderle que es el poder que viene a través de sus sentimientos, por supuesto, eso permite la digi-evolución en circunstancias normales, sin embargo, el Mar de las Tinieblas habría sellado el poder de los Emblemas. Alguien había jaqueado su sistema, por decirlo de algún modo, y esa persona no estaba con ellos.

- _"Lilithmon... ¿Habrá enviado otro?" - _Leviamon pensó, y ahora que tenía ese pensamiento en consideración, había otro grupo de sus sirvientes que no se había reportado - _"No importa... le mataré después, pero primero... _Es hora de que los Niños que fueron Elegidos y sus digimon mueran" -

- _"¡Rostrum!"_ -

Sus enormes fauses disparados un potente haz de energía, que impactó con Shakkoumon, quien no pudo moverse a tiempo, debido a que era el más lento de los tres. Patamon y Armadillomon caerían derrotados de un solo golpe y, sus cuerpos, se mostraban tan mal que parecián querer romperse en cualquier momento.

- "¡Patamon!" -

- "¡Armadillomon!" -

Takeru y Cody corrieron hacia sus digimon, cuantas veces pareció que ellos moririán... muchas, y ya iban dos veces ese día.

Mas el ataque de Leviamon no pararía ahí.

Silphymon se levantaba por los cielos, para luego descender y atacarle con fuerza aumentada, todo debido a la velocidad superior que alcanzaría en pocos segundos. Mientras, en virtud de su enorme tamaño, no fue muy dificil para Leviamon enfocarle.

- "¿Dónde crees que vas?... _Anima" _-

Silphymon caería directo en la cabeza de la bestia demoníaca, pero sería atrapado por una terrible vorágine, un remolino de agua profana que Leviamon elevó desde el mismo mar. Sería tal su fuerza que le fue imposible escapar y, con el paso del tiempo, su cuerpo se vería aplastado por las interacciones físicas que se involucraban. Gatomon y Hawkmon caerían, siendo los siguientes en ser derrotados, una vez hubiera desaparecido el torbellino.

- "¡Desgraciado!" - Imperialdramon gritó con todas sus fuerzas - "¡Laser de Positrones!" -

La técnica del guerrero dragón impactó en el rostro del enorme demonio pero, ni aunque Leviamon se hubiera encontrado desprevenido, no causó efecto alguno mas que llamar su atención.

- "Bien, no me parece justo dejar nadie fuera del juego" - Y, por tercera vez, el Señor Demonio de la Envidia hizo un movimiento que no le costó mucho movimiento - _"¡Cauda!" _-

Y la tierra tembló, con la furia del impacto de un meteoro del espacio. En tan sólo unos segundos, Leviamon se había deshecho de quienes lo habían estado desafiando y, con ello, había devastado todo a su alrededor. La gran pirámide se había reducido a escombros y ahora una gran estela de humo se levantaba, lo que hacia dificil ver si todos estaban muertos o vivos, con preferencia en lo primero.

(***)

Los ataques de Leviamon fueron mucho mas de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudo manejar, incluso en equipo. La gran bestia demonio los había derrotado como si fueran más que simples hormigas, de hecho, este digimon era como veinte más fuerte que lo que fue MaloMyotismon en un principio y eso era mucho para decir.

Davis sintió que fue golpeado por un tren bala, cada músculo de su cuerpo fue presa de un dolor que apenas si pudo aguantar, sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos por esa razón, además, el hilo de sangre que escurría de su frente y pasaba por uno de ellos, con la contribución del polvo, le hacía imposible observar la situación.

- "...Veemon..." - articuló el nombre de su digimon con su adolorida garganta, fue apenas audible y nadie parecía responder al llamado.

Ni Veemon, ni ningún otro de sus amigos.

- "...Veemon... amigos... alguien" -

Sucedió lo mismo, nadie le respondió y, con la cantidad de tierra, era imposible saber si estaban vivos o muertos. Siendo optimista, inconscientes, y se aferró desesperadamente a esa idea. No podían perder, él y sus amigos habían vencido a enemigos muy poderosos, esta no sería la excepción.

Pero, ¿cómo derrotar aun enemigo tan atroz, como lo era Leviamon?

Esa cuestión se respondería por si sola.

(***)

- _"Ya estoy aqui, para enfrentar mi destino" _- Ken se dijo para si mismo.

Lo primero que observaría, al llegar al campo de batalla, sería la enorme devastación causada por la técnica de Leviamon, el cual se encontraba en los cielos, portando una figura arrogante.

Pero antes de concentrarse en la enorme bestia, tenía una prioridad más inmediata. De alguna manera, había desarrollado un super sentido: el reconocer la presencia vital de los demás seres vivientes, tan sólo debía concentrarse. Suspiró con alivio, ninguno de sus amigos humanos estaban muertos, mal heridos, pero no muertos y eso era bueno; en cuanto a los digimon, eso era más dificil, ellos recibieron los ataques de lleno, sus heridas eran de mayor consideración.

A Wormmon, su compañero digimon y amigo más cercano, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Debía llegar a él cuanto antes, pues era la única manera de ganarle a Leviamon, el rey demonio. Aprovechando que la estela de humo cubría su cuerpo de la visión del titán, Ken buscó a Wormmon, concentrándose en sentir su débil aura, la cual decrecía con el pasar del tiempo. Cuando lo encontró, estaba ahí... tendido en el suelo arenoso, en una quietud que asemejaba a la misma muerte... era tan doloroso verlo en ese estado. Su cuerpo comenzaba a desfragmentarse, pronto sino tarde, sus datos se esparcirián por todo el Mar de las Tinieblas.

Le recogió con delicadeza, con el cuidado de no lastimarle más y, con una lágrima traicionera, bajándo por su mejilla, junto sus frentes y dijo.

- "Wormmon, perdoname por no evitar tu suplicio... a ti y mis otros amigos, no pude evitarles este dolor, el sufrimiento que pronto vendrá... pero hay algo que ahora puedo hacer por ellos... y necesito tu ayuda" -

La figura inerte del pequeño le sonrió, en consentimiento a su noble deseo.

Ken, con determinación, miró al sombrío cielo. - _"¡Ninguno de ustedes hará más daño, malditos! Porque yo los protegeré hasta cuando Él llegue" _-

A la distancia, Leviamon observó el resplandor del que sus siervos habían sido testigos momentos antes. Impresionado por el poder que comenzaba a emanar, dirigió toda su atención y, entre los escombros, un digimon santo apareció.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Próximamente: "Un digimon santo se alza sobre sus camaradas derrotados, listo para enfrentar al Demonio que asola las Tierras Oscuras. Ambos contrincantes se enfrascarán en una cruenta batalla en el siguiente capítulo... <strong>Craniamon contra Leviamon <strong>" _

A pasado un tiempo pero ya acabó otro capítulo, junto con el siguiente, será el termino de los capitulos introductorios, una saga, por decirlo de un modo. Hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que los errores de redacción y ortografía que se encuentren no arruinen la trama en si. Espero los review (sugerencias, etc..).

LGA2TF se despide hasta la próxima publicación.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Digimon Exodo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo X - <strong>_"Craniummon vs Leviamon" _

* * *

><p>Dos personas se reunían en el marco poco convencional. Hubo varias razones para ello, como que a su aldedor se encuentran los cuerpos de muchos digimon muertos, cuyos cuerpos pronto se desvanecerían en el basto mar oscuro. Otras como que ambos quisiesen matarse en ese instante y preferirián estar en otros lugares en este momento, bueno, al menos uno de ellos no tenía la innata necesidad de asesinar al contrario.<p>

Medusa vio a su contrario, infantil, cuestionándose la razón por la cual estaba en el Mar de las Tinieblas. Si algo podría deducir en este momento, sería lo siguiente: en su mirada, el chico le decía una cosa.

- _"No perteneces aquí" - _Medusa pensó.

- "Hola" - Takato Matsuki dijo, no era un holograma, al menos no esta vez.

Era curioso, en su brazo derecho portaba una especie de artefacto que casi le cubría por completo, con una pantalla cerca de su muñeca y numerosos crontoles táctiles por todo el aparato. No era algo que le preocupaba, tenía la apariencia de ser un nuevo tipo de digi-vice.

- "¿Qué quieres?" - Medusa le preguntó, yendo directo al punto.

- "No se... conversar con alguien un momento, aun no se me permite ver a nadie... no hasta que se cumpla los dos primeros días" -

- "Ninguno de los Elegidos, ¿dices?" - Medusa dijo pensativa ante su respuesta - "Supongo que ese es el precio por haber escapado de la Puerta... pero..." - hubo algo en su rostro, algo que le decía que había algo más.

Los chicos de su tipo los conocía bien. Eran del tipo heroíco, de aquellos que anteponían a los demás antes que a si mismos, dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo, incluso sus vidas. Era con quienes solía tratar más y, con el tiempo, había aprendido a leerlos: sus expresiones, su tóno de voz, cualquier cosa que le permitiese encontrar alguna debilidad.

Takato suspiró.

Bueno, no podría ocultarlo todo y, en realidad, no tenía razón para hacerlo.

- "Es verdad, también di algo a cambio. Cosas que sabía del todo, pero no es esencial en este momento. Eso ahora no me preocupa" - ahora sería su turno para hacer una pregunta - "Ya respondí a una de tus dudas, ¿podrás responder a una de las mías?" -

- "¿Qué podría ser renacuajo? No estoy para socorrer tus necesidades sociales" -

- _"Que antipática, considerándo con quien esta hablando en realidad" _- no es que le gustase usar esa identidad como carta para cumplir sus caprichos, sería una de las últimas cosas que querría hacer.

Preferiría que lo llamaran por el nombre que le habían dado sus padres al momento de nacer, Takato Matsuki, el joven de Shinjuku que asiste a la escuela y a menudo se ve envuelto en problemas extracurriculares, por decirlo de alguna manera. El momento de adoptar su papel como el 'otro' no había llegado todavía, al menos demoraría algunos años más, hasta entonces, él sería el niño de trece años, punto y a parte.

- "No voy a preguntar que haces usualmente para entretenerte, seguro esa respuesta no me gustará" - Takato habló con enfado, ¿sería mucho pedir un poco de cortesía? - "Lo que quiero saber es esto. Tu guiaste a Daemon a mi mundo, ¿verdad?" - ya tenía la sospecha, pero necesitaba una confirmación.

- "Si, yo fui, aunque de manera indirecta" - ella respondió con simpleza, tampoco tenía la intención de ocultarlo.

- "¿Por qué?" -

- "Creo que tu ya sabes la respuesta, ahora, si me disculpas, esta mujer tiene cosas más urgentes que hacer" -

- "¡Espera!" - Takato exclamó sin embargo.

Medusa le miró irritado. Claro, a ese tipo de chicos le gustaba hablar más de la cuenta pero, igual, debía preguntarse una cosa. ¿Qué tanto sabía este muchacho acerca de los días venideros? Simplemente, a su regreso, lo único interesante que podría hacer era visitar a R'lhey, el lugar donde ella halló su destino para este mundo, justo cuando creía que todo había acabado para ella.

- "¿No habías dicho que sólo te debía una pregunta?" - Medusa le preguntó, para jugar un rato, no más.

- "Solo quiero saber algo más..." - respondió el chico, con la mirada baja.

Medusa estuvo a punto de marcharse, si no fuera por...

- "Yo mismo podría detenerte" - Takato dijo con voz determinada, lo que le decía a la bruja de las serpientes que el chico usaría la fuerza de ser necesario - "Tengo el poder para hacerlo, pero no quiero llegar a eso" -

Era una amenaza que podía cumplir y, por un momento, pareció que estuviese hablando con otra persona. Detectó un brillo siniestro en el iris del chico, una señal de la maldad que encerraba dentro de si. En su mente, surgió el flashback cuando ChaosGallantmon apareció, algo que llevaría en su memoria en los últimos días de su existencia.

Medusa entendía que debía ser cautelosa.

- "Bien, pregunta. Aun tengo mucho tiempo de sobra" -

- "Gracias" - Takato exclamó, con un nuevo ánimo que pronto decaería, ahora, solo tenía una cosa en mente - "¿Por qué ayudas a los Elegidos? ¿Por qué jackear el sistema de Leviamon?" -

- "Eso es simple, no puedo dejar que mueran, los necesito con vida... A ti y a los otros nueve ángeles" - Medusa respondió con una sonrisa y al ver que el niño no hablaba, dijo - "¿Qué? ¿Acaso qué pensabas? ¿Qué yo lo había hecho por acto de caridad? Soy una bruja, después de todo" -

- "Podrías ser más que eso" - Takato murmuró, con un deje de tristeza.

Sin embargo, Medusa no alcanzó a oirle, a penas un murmullo audible sin ningún tipo de significado, algo que ella desestimó.

- "Bueno, chico, no debería preocuparte ahora lo que está sucediéndo con los preciados Elegidos. Si no haces algo, Leviamon les matará a todos" -

- "No te preocupes, ninguno de ellos morirá" - Takato le respondió convencido - "Ya uno de ellos despertó, supongo que debo darte las gracias por darme el tiempo para hacerlo" -

- "Bien hecho, tampoco pierdes el tiempo" - Medusa pareció elogiarlo, pero el chico sabía que esa emoción no estaba en su cabeza por el momento - "Tu y yo somos los jugadores de ajedres, y el mundo y sus criaturas son nuestros peones... aunque yo prefiero nombrarlos como animales de laboratorio" -

La expresión en el rostro de Takato se retrajo en indignación y asco ante esa comparación, lo cual hizo crecer la enferma sonrisa de la mujer poseída.

- "Y este es el resultado de un experimento en el que ambos colaboramos, propongo que tu y yo nos sentemos a ver los resultados. Disfrutemos del espectáculo, chico" -

(***)

Leviamon comenzaba a considerar que había exhagerado con su último ataque, quizá había estado muy entusiasmado de poder enfrentar a los dichosos Niños Elegidos, aquellos que podían desterrar al poder de la oscuridad. La ausencia de viento en el mar oscuro haría que la gran cantidad de humo presente se demorara mucho en levantarse y, con la contribución de la niebla fantasmagórica, era imposible que sus grandes ojos notaran algún detalle. Pero eso era culpa de esos digimon tan débiles, los cuales ni siquiera pudieron defenderse de sus ataques más básicos.

- _"A lo mejor ya estan muertos, misión cumplida" - _por alguna razón, aquel pensamiento no le produjo satisfacción.

Había sido demasiado fácil pero era lógico, lo cual pensó de inmediato, ¿cómo unos simples humanos y sus digimon asociados podrían ser desafío para él?. Incluso, el considerarlo, sería signo de perder su cabeza.

Pero algo sucedió, fuera de toda su consideración.

Una luz penetró la cantidad de polvo en exceso desde el interior. Un resplandor tan penetrante que eliminó todo rastro de polvo de escombro y neblina circundante, algo que la gran bestia de los mares profanos no había querido hacer. De las ruinas emergió un nuevo personaje, del que conocía bastante y eso le enfureció; su presencia era inconcedible en sus dominios, además, qué había hecho él para llamar la atención de la Divinidad que los dirigía.

Era en esas ocasiones que deseaba cortar cualquier lazo con los demás Señores Demonio y GranDracmon, sólo sabían traerle problemas.

Un gran caballero de armadura negra se alzaba entre los derrotados, brillante, con una calavera por casco y portaba con orgullo una lanza de dos filos, el Claiohm Solais, y su escudo inpenetrable, aquel que anularía cualquier tipo de ataque durante un tipo de tiempo determinado, Avalon. Era Craniummon, un santo digimon en etapa mega y él era...

- "¿Qué demonios hace un Caballero de la Realeza en un lugar como este?" - Leviamon cuestionó con enfado.

- _"¿Un Caballero Real?" - _fue lo primero que pensó Ken Ichijouji, después de fusionarse con un moribundo Wormmon en un poderoso digimon, de hecho, más fuerte que Imperialdramon y en el pasado creía que eso era imposible - "¿De qué hablas?" -

- "¡¿CREES QUÉ SOY ESTUPIDO?!" - Leviamon respondió con más furia - "Los Caballeros Reales no se involucrán en los asuntos del Inframundo a menos de que algo importante esté sucediéndo" -

Pero el señor demonio ya no estaba en sus cabáles. Un Caballero Real en sus dominios era algo inconcedible, los odiaba tanto, les tenía tanto rencor por aquella derrota hace milenios, un sentimiento que compartía con Daemon, si es que ese aun siguiera con vida. Juró, cuando se volviera a encontrar con un digimon de su estirpe, atacar sin piedad y con la furia de 10000 años.

Y eso hizo.

- _"¡Rostrum!" - _

El ataque no había sido tan moderado como en un principio, ahora poseía la fuerza de un dios iracundo, la fuerza de la famosa bestia que algún día profetizaron que se tragaría a todo el DigiMundo. Craniummon, entonces, solo tendría unos segundos para reaccionar antes de que su cuerpo quedara hecho puré.

- "¡Avalon!" -

El caballero exclamó su técnica justo a tiempo, segundos antes que el potente haz de energía de las enormes fauses chocaran contra él. Pronto, Leviamon descubrió que el caballero había invocado un gran campo invisible para protegerse, pero era demasiado grande, y, de inmediato, descubrió que era para proteger a esos niños y sus digimon que yacían en el suelo.

Ese escudo era el único que podría parar su ataque. La arma defensiva definitiva, otorgada por el Dios de los Digimon en épocas remotas, la cual le permitía detener cualquier ataque, incluyendo la de dioses, por un tiempo determinado de tiempo.

Pero Leviamon no se rendiría, usándo sus dos colas como látigos, las asotó contra el caballero a una velocidad muy superior. Craniummon no tendría tiempo de crear su defensa perfecta por una segunda vez, pero también poseía agilidad y la supo aprovechar, para esquivar cada uno de los latigazos del Señor de los Demonios.

Mientras, los niños comenzaban a recobrar la consciencia, siendo testigos de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

(***)

Davis, hasta entonces, se había arrastrado en la neblina, combatiendo los periodos de inconsciencia producto del agotamiento y las heridas, para llegar a un pequeño Chibomon, tirado más adelante.

Con dificultad logró llegar hasta su compañero, siendo testigo en primera mano de su condición. Decir que Chibomon estaba mal era poco decir, en otras palabras, no se acercaba a la realidad. Temía que si hacia un movimiento falso, uno brusco, su compañero podía romperse en pedazos.

- _"¡Diablos!" - _maldijo mentalmente, ni siquiera podía ponerse en dos piernas.

La única razón por la cual estaban vivos era porque el denso polvo les cubría, de eso era consciente, y también lo era de que, cuando este se hubiera marchado, Leviamon vendría con todo su peso para acabarlos. Sería el primer digimon maligno que abría cumplido con su cometido, a sus ojos, por primera vez, entendía el verdadero significado de la guerra contra los digimon de las tinieblas.

Las consecuencias eran mayores de las que un niño podría imaginar.

- _"¡Ken... al menos tu saldrás de esta" - _por primera vez, no se mostraba tan optimista, quien sabe en que estados se encontraran sus amigos.

Pero, a penas hubiera podido pensar en su mejor amigo, una luz cálida llenó todo cuanto toco. Hacía poco había pedido por un milagro y este parecía haber llegado. Aquella luz que sintió fue reconocible.

- "Ken... viniste..." - pronunció con alegría, pero la natural fuerza, producto de su euforia, en la voz se encontraba ausente. Apenas si era audible.

Era su conexión con su mejor amigo, aquel que le recordaba la digi-evolución DNA, donde sus digimon se fusionaban y ellos conectaban sus deseos y sueños, al compas del corazón. Si se lo preguntaban, era la misma sensación. Y entonces el paisaje se aclaró.

En los cielos, vio combatir a un caballero de armadura de color negro con Leviamon, el Demonio de los mares.

- _"Tu puedes hacerlo, dale una paliza" - _

(***)

Yoley sintió algo parecido a Davis cuando el resplandor toco su piel, la recordaba la sensación cuando Ken Ichijouji se encontraba cerca de ella. Si, sin duda alguna supo que era Ken que había llegado a ellos para socorrerlos.

En realidad, hubiera sido ideal que hubiera venido a socorrerla a ella, aunque no es que estuviera menospreciando a los demás.

Hawkmon se acercó a ella, con heridas menores, algo que agradecía a Dios o quien estuviese cubriendo las riendas del destino.

- "¡Yoley!" - habló su digimon - "¿Te encuentras bien?" -

- "Estoy bien" - Yoley contestó, con un aire ausente pues había descubierto algo que captó su atención de inmediato.

Fue un caballero de negra armadura, que poseía una calavera por casco y sus ojos eran rojos; era atemorizante, sin embargo, ella no poseía ningún miedo hacia él. Era Ken, de eso estaba segura, era su escencia en un digimon, quien venía a rescatarlos del peligro que suponía Leviamon, el monstruo que había vencido a todos sus digimon en cinco segundos. Cualquier otro le hubiera dicho que desistiera de sus ideas pero ella estaba segura de que era él, nada la iba hacer cambiar de opinión.

- "¿Qué pasa?" - su digimon preguntó, ya que ella no le prestaba algún tipo de atención.

Para entonces ya había fijado su vista en lo que observaba Yoley. Con asombró, abrió sus ojos como si fueran dos platos por el asombro.

- _"¿Ese digimon? ¿Aqui?" - _se preguntó, después de todo Craniummon y los demás Royal Knights no eran más que leyendas para el DigiMundo.

(***)

Gatomon intentaba despertar a su compañera, Kari Kamiya, luego de la última técnica que Leviamon desató sobre todos ellos. Kari había sufrido ya varias contusiones por su cuerpo y manchas de sangre en lo que fue su brazo y pierna que, probablemente, fueron producto de los escombros pesados que salieron volando por los aires y terminaron por golpearla.

Gatomon temió que esta se encontrara muerte, pero, afortunadamente, no fue así.

- "¡Kari!" - ya había llamado su voz varias veces mas no había resultado alguno.

¿Cómo arreglarlo? Ella no era un médica y, mucho menos, conocía como era el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano y cuales eran las situaciones que los afectaban. Los digimon y los humanos eran muy diferentes en ese aspecto.

Mas un enorme estruendo llamó su atención y con su vista observó una nueva batalla.

Tal como Hawkmon, Gatomon no podía creerlo. Era una de las leyendas más famosas para los digimon, los Royal Knights, los santos protectores y guardíanes que solo se presentaban cuando el DigiMundo pasaba por tiempos de crisis extrema.

Y ahora, el sagrado caballero de las leyendas luchaba con su némesis, Leviamon, uno de los Reyes Demonio de antaño. ¿Por qué de antaño? Un Leviamon era fuerte, tanto como MaloMyotismon mismo, sin embargo, este excedía todos los límites que ella había podido imaginar. Lo cual le hacía pensar en lo que Myotismon contaba durante muchas noches, aun cuándo era su leal sirviente, sobre los Siete digimon que, en tiempos arcaícos, casi habían destruido al DigiMundo.

Algo importante había de estar pasando, algo mucho más grande de lo que habían creido en un principio. Pero, ahora, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

- _"Vamos, gana por nosotros... termina la pelea que iniciamos" - _

(***)

Decir que Cody estaba atemorizado era decir poco, eso era lo que podía presindir Armadillomon al ver a su compañero en el suelo, sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas, negándose a ver lo que estaba pasando en el exterior.

Ya había gritado su nombre varias veces, Armadillomon una y otra vez y, aunque este se encontrara medianamente bien, el terror le impedía escuchar a su digimon. Para Cody, esto fue mucho peor que ese primer encuentro con MaloMyotismon, donde capturó y torturo a Arukenimon hasta que ella suplicó por su propia muerte.

- _"¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué podemos hacer?" - _el menor se preguntaba una y otra vez, con lágrimas gruesas escapándo de sus ojos.

Y por más que pensaba, no hallaba ninguna solución.

El rostro de Leviamon, devorándolos a todos, fue la escena final a la cual siempre llegaba y que no dejaba más que un sentimiento de desesperanza.

- _"¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿No podremos ganar a caso?" - _

Sin embargo, él no era consciente que, en estos momentos, Craniummon estaba enfrentado a Leviamon en los cielos con fiereza.

(***)

Takeru se encontraba tan lastimado como el mismo Davis, inconsciente, hasta el momento, despertó de una pesadilla que recién había tenido, dando como señal un grito ahogado.

Patamon se había dado cuenta, caminándo apresurado hacia él pues sus alas no estaban en condiciones de dar vuelo. Llegó a su lado preocupado, viéndo de primera mano como este sufría las consecuencias de las heridas de todo su cuerpo, un potente dolor que había despertado con él.

- "Takeru, resiste" - exclamó el digimon - "Pronto saldremos de esta" -

- "¿Cómo?" - TK gimió adolorido, aunque se notaba la sorpresa en su voz.

¿Cómo es que Patamon podía ser tan optimista? Habían perdido su digi-evolución durante la batalla y ahora estaban indefensos contra un digimon que estaba en el nivel mega, ni más ni menos, y uno bastante poderoso. Aun escaba de su entendimiento una solución creible ante la situación.

- "Mira arriba" -

Takeru hizo lo que su digimon había dicho y ahí encontró a un caballero digimon, combatiéndo a la par de Leviamon, o al menos eso parecía. No sabía que decir o que pensar, el depender de otros, desconocidos, en sus batallas no fue algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado. Dejar su esperanza en otro, pensar que era capaz de conseguirlo, pero él era el Elegido de la Esperanza, ¿Verdad?

Eso era lo que tenía que aferrarse ahora, la esperanza, alejar ese sueño que había quedado nítido en sus memorias, aquel que le decía que todo lo que había creido hasta el momento había sido una mentira.

Sin embargo, aquel sueño y aquella vivencia en el mar oscuro lo perseguirián hasta el último día del DigiMundo.

(***)

Craniummon había logrado esquivar, con éxito, todos los ataques físicos de su enemigo. Aprovechaba muy bien la ventaja de ser más pequeño y ágil que el enorme y pesado Leviamon.

- _"Que bien, con esta velocidad seguro podré darle un golpe antes de que se defienda" - _y, con ese pensamiento, Craniummon se avalanzó sobre Leviamon, golpeando su rostro con su lanza ClaiumSolais.

Fue como si un meteoro se estrellara con el Rey Demonio, lo cual lo mandó a volar por unas decenas de metros antes de que su propia magia le detuviese. Craniummon no solo era rápido, sino también fuerte, sin embargo, no había dañado su piel, ni tan cerca de hacer una raspadura.

- "No estuvo nada mal, casi me haces cosquillas" - dijo Leviamon, mofándose de su enemigo.

- _"Lo golpeé con fuerza... ¿Cómo no le hice daño?" - _pensó Craniummon confundido.

Pero eso sería todo lo que tenía que reflexionar, pues Leviamon realizaba otro ataque. Rostrum_, _el cual iba en trayectoria recta, era muy fácil de esquivar pero, si lo hacia, el ataque terminaría por destruir lo poco que quedaba en la costa, si eso pasaba, sus amigos no vivirián para contarlo.

Ellos debían vivir, a cualquier precio.

- "¡Avalon!" -

Un campo de energía esférico lo envolvió, justo a tiempo.

Pero no tendría el tiempo necesario para evadir el siguiente ataque. En lo que se dejaba ver un rayo, Craniummon sintió una de las colas de Leviamon aprisionándo su cintura y, delante suyo, la gran Bestia de los mares le ofrecía una sonrisa burlona.

Como un muñeco de trapo, lo asotó contra la superficie del mar, lo cual fue afortunado para los niños que estaban muy cansados y lastimados para moverse del campo de batalla terrestre. Pero les mostró un espectáculo que pocas veces se podía apreciar, la primera señal de agitación en las aguas calmas, una gigantesca ola que precedió la impacto.

(***)

- "¡Ken!" - Davis gritó a la distancia, incluso a él le dolía ese golpe.

En ello, Takeru llegaba a su lado, tambaleándose en el camino, pero que había escuchado con claridad las palabras de su amigo.

- "Davis, ¿Qué pasa?" -

Davis hubiera corrido en su ayuda tan pronto como hubiera podido, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba TK, a punto de desmayarse por el cansancio y la perdida de sangre; mas él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, ni podría ponerse de pie y caminar unos metros del suelo.

- "¿Ese digimon que está luchando es Ken?" - TK le preguntó cansadamente, pero con un tono de incredulidad.

- "Si, ese es Ken... puedo sentirlo, ahora está luchando para poder salvarnos" -

Takeru asintió en comprensión, no creía capaz que Davis pudiera mentir en ese tipo de cosas, por supuesto, aunque dejase muchas más preguntas que respuestas. Además, Davis tenía una fuerte conexión con Ken Ichijouji, se había convertido en su mejor amigo en muy poco tiempo y era su compañero en la DNA-Evolución.

Unos segundos después, verían como Craniummon se elevaría del mar oscuro, llevándo consigo una estela de agua que pronto se desvanecería. Takeru y Davis le miraron en admiración, Ken Ichijouji realmente era muy resistente.

(***)

_- "Tengo que admitirlo, eso realmente me dolió" - _Craniummon pensaba mientras iba en su encuentro con Leviamon, quien no se había movido desde su última posición.

Leviamon, pronto, arremetió en línea recta hacia el caballero, dispuesto a tragarsélo de un solo bocado. Pero estaría caminando directo a una trampa, la cual no podría evadir a tiempo.

- "¡Vals Final!" -

Y de la lanza, emergió un gigantesco torbellino que envolvió al enorme Señor de los Demonios, golpeándole como un gran huracán, de la más alta categoría.

Aquel torbellino haría una curva en el aire, llevando a Leviamon devuelta al mar, a un lugar más lejano de dónde Davis y los demás se encontraban. Luego, Craniummon le siguió hasta alcanzarle, ya cuando Leviamon se hubiese liberado, desorientado y reposando sobre la superficie del océano oscuro, Craniummon llegó con su lanza, clavándola en la cima de su cabeza después de descender a una velocidad considerable.

Por imposible que hubiera parecido para el gran Demonio finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo, alguien había sido capaz de hacerle tal daño. No había sido mucho en realidad, su cráneo era demasiado resistente, pero allí permanecía la lanza clavada y una delgada línea de sangre azul descendía por el ojo de la Bestia.

Leviamon, furioso por el hecho, miró con odio puro al causante de ello, quien se encontraba encima suyo como si fuera un criador de animales y él una alimaña que debía ser domesticada. Lo asotó con sus colas, con tal de quitárselo de encima.

- "Augg..." - fue otro golpe doloroso, que le hizo rozar el mar, en saltos, durante una larga distancia antes de undirse en sus aguas. Su lanza había salido volando en otra dirección.

- _"No, no puede ser" _- Craniummon pensó con alarme, pues era su única arma capaz de lastimar al imponente enemigo.

Y este, aun no se mostraba satisfecho. Pronto, varios remolinos de agua aparecieron por todas partes; uno lo levantó a él y otro a su lanza, se vio imposibilitado de llegar hasta ella, incluso de poder moverse.

Entonces, Leviamon se acercó hacia su lanza y, con un movimiento, la atrapó con una de sus colas; mientras, el torbellino de agua que le sostenía se desmoronaba.

- "¿Esto es la arma que fue capaz de herirme?" - el Rey Demonio la miró con interés - "...me pregunto porque no tendré una cosa como esta" -

- "¡Eres un cobarde!" - Craniummon exclamó, viéndo como su enemigo le privaba de su única posibilidad.

- "Es bueno que yo la tenga, de todas formas, tu nunca serías capaz de usarla de forma apropiada" - Leviamon dijo con tono desinteresado pero, por dentro, se notaba que disfrutaba de humillar a sus oponentes.

_- "Tengo que pensar en algo" - _Craniummon pensaba, tratándo de liberarse - _"Debe haber una forma de salir de aquí" - _

Usándo fuerzas que aun no sabía que tenía, lentamente extendió sus brazos de un lado a otro, hasta que, de forma gradual, logró liberarse ante un incrédulo rey demonio, señor de los mares.

- "¡Imposible!" - Leviamon exclamó.

La gran bestia de los mares observó como el Caballero Real enviaba a toda velocidad un puño contra su rostro pero, con mucha diferencia a la vez anterior, causó mucho más daño, derribándo varios dientes de su mandíbula y sacándo más sangre. Y, por si fuera poco, Craniummon le arrebató la lanza sin que se hubiera dado cuenta; esto era inconcedible, ¿de dónde estaba sacándo la fuerza para doblegarlo?

Por más que lo pensara, no era factible, era un chiste, una burla al dios que gobernaba el Mar de las Tinieblas. Un ser inferior jamás debería ser capaz de realizar tal daño... una cosa era clara, se lo haría pagar muy caro.

Entonces, Craniummon sintió que algo no andaba bien, fue una señal que fue producida como el ojo de una tormenta, justo encima de los combatientes. El mar se agitó como si el fin del mundo estuviera sobre él, su furia se despertó como la Cresta de la Envidia brilló sobre su cabeza, como su corona, y, como podían hacer sus hermanos, un campo de energía se formó a su alrededor, del mismo color que brillo siniestro del Pecado.

- "¡RECIBE MI IRA! ¡SER INSIGNIFICANTE!" - con un potente rugido, atacó con su técnica más poderosa - "_¡CAUDA!" - _

Esta vez, Craniummon no sería capaz de evadirlo. Una luz brillante le cegó y pronto su mundo se volvió en oscuridad, su consciencia se perdía como era asotado por el mismo martillo de los dioses.

(***)

- _"¿Qué rayos está pasando allá?" - _Yoley se preguntó con angustia.

Desde que Craniummon, o Ken, había arrastrado a Leviamon a las lejanias del mar, no había podido ver casi nada de la batalla. Apenas unos puntos resplandecientes, los cuales se desvanecían tan pronto como aparecián en el cielo.

Pero la angustia creció aun más y no fue porque no pudiera tener detalles de la batalla.

Hawkmon no tendría tiempo de preguntar si estaba bien como un enorme temblor sacudió todo en cuanto existiese en el Mar Oscuro. De tal magnitud como si se tratara del fin de los tiempos y el mismo Dios hubiera decidido descender a la tierra para el Juicio.

- "¡Yoley!" - Hawkmon exclamó mientras cubría a su compañera de una luz cegadora en las lejanías.

Era un ataque tan poderoso que el mismo mar se dividió y algo cayó estruendosamente en la playa. Pero no sería todo, con la llegada del objeto caído, todos los árboles y vegetación murieron, y las tierras en millares de kilómetros se resquebrajaron.

Yoley había caído al suelo, debajo de Hawkmon, quien se encontraba gravemente lastimado. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, él la había salvado y sabía que el costo había sido altísimo. Los alrededores habían sido totalmente arrasados y, a unos pies de ella, estaba Craniummon rescotado, con su armadura rota y lanza destruida, a penas si había sobrevivido su escudo.

De hecho, el escudo había sido el objeto que le permitió sobrevivir.

- "¡Ken!" - gritó ella con preocupación y dolor.

Con todas sus fuerzas se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta él, cayéndo al suelo de rodillas y llorándo de forma desconsolada al ver su estado.

Encima de ellos, Leviamon observaba con una expresión fría las acciones de Yoley. La calificaba como algo que solo los débiles harían.

- "Niña" - Leviamon dijo - "No llores más pues, como en muestra de misericordia, te enviaré al otro mundo dónde ese Caballero está ahora" -

Yoley, entonces, levantó su mirada para encarar una expresión furiosa. Una que no impresionaba al demonio de los mares.

- "No... no te atrevas... a... hacerle daño" - sin embargo, Craniummon aun se encontraba consciente, hablando con dificultad pero aun dispuesto a enfrentarse a su enemigo.

- "¡Aun sigues con vida!" - Leviamon, mientras, exclamaba con desagrada sorpresa.

- "Ken, hay que irnos" - Yoley dijo entre sus sollozos - "Ya no puedes" - ver como se levantaba, con el cuerpo tan roto como se encontraba, era demasiado doloroso.

- "No... no puedo, Yoley" - Ken le respondió - "Se los debo... por haberles permitido pasar por este martirio... se lo debo a quien me dió el poder para protegerlos" - habrá tocido varias veces mientras articulaba sus palabras pero, aun así, seguía adelante - "...por nuestra amistad, debo hacerlo" -

Yoley solo pudo dejarlo ir, observándo como Craniummon se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

- "Me das pena" - Leviamon dijo con indeferencia, ya queriéndo terminar con todo - "Acabaré con tu miseria y la de los niños Elegidos, justo ahora..." -

Leviamon, por segunda ocasión, asotaría con su martillo de los dioses, sus colas que ya se encontraban listas para hacer temblar la Tierra. Craniummon sabía lo que sucedería si Leviamon volvía a utilizar esa técnica, ya nadie podría sobrevivir y los logros que habían alcanzado hasta entonces, serían en vano. No podía permitirselo y, de la convicción de proteger a todos, una luz dorada emergió desde el interior de su cuerpo herido. El poder le llenaba, exhorbitándo para recuperar su lanza y escudo fracturados, ahora, sin que estos hubieran recibido un rasguño.

Yoley se sorprendió pues, de la espalda del caballero real, emergieron tres pares de alas doradas y, de la misma luz, la lanza y el escudo se destruyeron para recombinarse en una nueva arma: una bara dorada, la cual tenía incrustaciones de diamantes e inscripciones al coro de ángeles, _Elohim. _

Craniummon, guiado por la epifanía divina, asotó uno de los extremos del báculo sagrado contra el suelo. Una explosión fue desatada desde el interior de Leviamon, haciéndole un increible daño a la bestia, uno fatal.

- "¡Imposible!" - exclamó un Leviamon mortalmente herido - _"El daño que me provocó fue grave, como lo consiguió, de dónde saca tanto poder... _¡No lo acepto!¡No puedo aceptar mi derrota!¡No ante un ser como tu!" -

- "¿Aun no lo entiendes, Leviamon?" - Craniummon, o el arcángel de su interior, le preguntó con poca paciencia y decepción - "Lo único que te ha movido hasta ahora han sido tus celos y eso te ha llenado de odio, tan cegado estas que has dejado de ver el camino... los sentimientos: el amor y la compasión, el deseo de protegerlos a todos, son la fuerza para ganar y sobreponerse, no importa a que nos enfrentemos, si siempre creemos en eso, no habrá obstáculo que nos frene" -

- "¡TONTERIAS!¡Nunca aceptaré eso de una basura como tu!" - Leviamon bramó furioso y, con un grito de guerra, se avalanzó con sus fauses abiertas.

Mientras, Craniummon no se mostró preocupado. En vez de evadirle, confrontó al demonio volándo en su dirección, usándo el báculo terminó por partir a Leviamon, como si fuera simple mantequilla. El pecado de la Envidia se apagó entonces, pues el Señor de los Demonios finalmente había sido destruido y con un grito lastimero, seguido por una estela de luz dorada, un joven cayó con suavidad a la arena.

Yoley recogió a un inconsciente Ken y, de inmediato, le llamó su atención una bara de color dorado que había usado en la batalla, ahora con el tamaño apropiado para que el mismo Ken la porte, justo siendo sujetada por su mano izquierda.

(***)

Todo el Mar de las Tinieblas se había estremecido, incluyendo la ciudad de R'hley, en las lejanías más impronunciadas. Sin embargo, era la que menos daño había sufrido... bueno, en realidad, apenas se había espolvoreado el lugar. Era un buen lugar para esconderse de la furia del dios del Oceáno Oscuro y, ahí, el Daemon que le servía se mantuvo a salvo. El destino de muchos de sus hermanos, los digimon sombríos, le era desconocido.

Era libre, pensó. Sin que Leviamon controlara sus acciones, ahora era autonomo. Esa idea comenzó a gustarle.

Pero no tendría tiempo para descubrir los beneficios de su nueva libertad pues, de las mismas sombras, una presencia pasó a su espalda como un rayo. Fue en un instante pero la angustia le invadió. Entonces, Daemon dio un giro repentino de 180 grados.

- "¿Quién anda ahí?" - mas supo como disfrazar su temor, aparentando usar una voz autoritaria y esperaba que funcionara.

Nada pareció pronunciarse. Luego, de un momento, Daemon se relajó y giró para dirigirse a su camino elegido, cuyo final le mostraría los secretos que Leviamon se había esmerado por ocultar. Pero, al hacerlo, se encontró con la presencia que recién le había acosado.

Uno de los Antiguos, los misteriosos habitantes de la ciudad amurallada de R'hley, quien cubría su aspecto bajo una túnica de color negro. Por otro lado, tenía la silueta que asemejaba a la de un hombre, humano, promedio.

Daemon apenas sabía que no era un digimon.

- "Leviamon, el tirano, ha muerto" - el Antiguo dijo con voz ronca.

- "Lo se" - Daemon contestó - "¿Y eso qué? Ahora marchate, a menos que desees ser chamuscado" - y en sus manos, dos bolas de fuego se formaron.

- "No puedes amenazarnos en nuestra ciudad y, ahora, el Mar de las Tinieblas es nuestro, como siempre debió haber sido" - sin embargo, el Antiguo no retrocedió.

Pronto, Daemon sería quien retrocedería, descubriéndo la verdad detrás del espectro.

- "¿Qué?... ¿Qué demonios eres?" -

- "No tengo porque responder pero, si has de saber algo, es que soy un mensajero de las estrellas que pronto se avecinarán. La muerte de un dios, uno falso, era todo lo que se necesitaba... los verdaderos dioses vendrán ahora como el rostro de las pesadillas, horrores que ustedes, los digimon, nunca pudieron haber imaginado. Los tiempos de los digimon, los humanos y los ángeles han de acabar porque vendrá Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep, Shubb-Niggurath, Yog-Sothoth y Azathoth... y cuando ellos vengan, todos sabrán que es el fin" -

- "¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?" - Daemon preguntó atemorizado.

- "¿Por qué cuento todo esto?" - el Antiguo se tomó el tiempo para burlarse antes de responder - "Lo hago porque quiero, además, los dioses requieren otro sacrificio" -

Para Daemon, fue como si estuviera delante de la misma parca. Lo último que vería sería una sombra con forma de garra acercarse a él y, con horror, dio su último grito de agonía pero que nadie en el Universo escucharía.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>"En un espacio y tiempo diferentes, la consciencia de los Tamers será llevada por un ser omnipotente. Ryo Akiyama, quien es nombrado como el tamer legendario, se encontrará una vez más delante de él, su gran adversario, Milleniummon" ...Esto en el siguiente capítulo de Digimon Exodo. <em>

Un saludo a los que se toman la molestia de leer este Fanfic. Les agradezco cualquier comentario o crítica que puedan dejar. Hasta la próxima publicación.

LGDA2TF


	12. Capitulo 11

**Digimon Exodo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XI - <strong>_"En algún lugar del Espacio y el Tiempo"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Aquel gigante recordaba el dicho <em>"Que no esta muerto lo que yace eternamente, y con el paso de los evos incluso la muerte puede morir" <em>, mencionada en los relatos de un escritor humano que imaginaba a los dioses diferente a los de su especie. No como seres de resplandor, cuya voluntad buscaba la felicidad de los hombres, sino como criaturas de eones de existencia, que poco o nada sabían de los seres humanos y demás razas del universo, y cuyos aspectos eran tan diferentes que para los hombres serían como experimentar el horror puro.

Debía de admitirlo, pero había cierta matiz de realidad en el pensamiento de aquel escritor. Los humanos, a sus ojos, no eran más que insectos.

Pero se estaba saliendo del tema, la frase que recién recordaba, era algo que podía aplicarse a él, el digimon que había aprendido a trascender los confines del espacio y el tiempo. En otras palabras, sería como decir que se había convertido en un dios... ¿o siempre había sido uno? Bueno, su definición de dios se extendía a todos los tiempos: pasado, presente y futuro.

Y lo mejor de todo era que estaba libre del Halo del Destino, podía interferir cuanto quisiera y contrariarlo si lo deseaba, era por eso que otro había sido creado, para restablecer el flujo de la manera correcta. Su némesis y, a la vez, su compañero, y, como cualquier digimon, su mayor anhelo era encontrar un compañero humano con el cual crecer y ser más fuerte, un tamer.

Constantemente puso pruebas a lo largo de su camino y claro que las superó, hasta con estilo. El chico se convirtió en su orgullo y su tesoro más preciado, algo sin lo cual no podría vivir, tal como la luz y la sombra, donde uno no tendría sentido alguno si no estaba el otro.

Ahora el destino dictaba que todos los mundos debían perecer con la llegada de un mal ancestral, la cual sería combatida por el resplandor supremo en una última batalla, el Armaggedon. Y tal futuro no era de su agrado, era... ¿como decirlo?... ¿nada divertido?. Y esa era la razón por la cual le buscaba nuevamente, sin embargo, él no quería tener nada que ver con su misión o sus intenciones, por llamarlo de un modo; pero tendría una propuesta que no podría rechazar, lo conocía bien, incluso más que él mismo, y, como en un principio, trabajarían juntos como tamer y su digimon.

(***)

Un Daemon agotado es un Daemon furioso, eso lo tenía claro, y entre más furioso se encontrase, era mucho más peligroso, más poderoso y más sanguinario. Todo su cuerpo había tenido que aprender esa lección a las malas.

Ahora, su mundo cambiaba por completo, de un explosión de llamas intensas por un Señor Demonio a un vacío de oscuridad sofocante.

Siempre, Ryo Akiyama se imaginó como sería el vacío absoluto, como sería experimentar la nada, y esto fue lo más cercano a la realidad, o eso creía. En realidad, no se trataba de la nada, era una dimensión alternativa creada por un poderoso digimon que manipulaba el espacio y el tiempo a su antojo, capaz de crear tantas realidades como de destruirlas.

Supo reconocer la señal, donde la gravedad comenzó a hacerse presente, de tal modo que ató sus pies a una superficie que pronto se iluminaría con un verde fosforescente, en un diseño de cuadrícula simple. Era casi obvio, él nunca podría encontrarse en situaciones normales, las cuales eran causadas por la gran bestia de dos cabezas, un dragón, negra y otra roja; sin piernas y con dos enormes brazos, atado por unas cadenas de código que restringían sus poderes y habilidades a cierto rango. Probablemente a uno que no pusiera en condena al Universo mismo.

- _"Milleniummon" - _Ryo pensó, ante el digimon que se había presentado.

- "¿Qué quieres?" -

- "¿Después de tantos años y eso el lo único que tienes que decirme, Ryo?" - Milleniummon le cuestionó - "No creo que sea momento para pelearnos entre nosotros" -

- "¡Claro que no es momento!" - Ryo exclamó furioso - "Daemon..." -

Mas fue interrumpido por la sonora carcajada del dios maligno.

- "Daemon está muerto, mi niño. ¿Quieres saber quién lo hizo?" -

No sabía si creerle a Milleniummon pero no podía callar su curiosidad, algo le hizo preguntar, después de todo, hasta donde sabía, muchas cosas estaban en juego.

- "Si, quiero saber" -

- "Aquel que es el Alfa y el Omega, quien estuvo en el principio y estará en el final de todas las cosas. Señor Omnisciente, Omnipresente y Omnipotente. El padre y el salvador..." - luego, Milleniummon se dio un tiempo para reirse un poco - "...vaya, vaya... la formalidad que ustedes, los humanos, le dan a él. Simplemente no va conmigo y seguro que no va con él" -

Para Ryo, fue como si Milleniummon dijera un mal chiste.

- "¿De que rayos hablas?" - el adolescente le preguntó con sarcasmo - "Parecieras que estuvieras hablando de..." -

- _"Deus" - _Milleniummon completó por él.

Viendo como su expresión palidecía ante esa simple palabra, su sonrisa creció en sus dos bocas.

- "Por supuesto, no es el Dios que los cristianos o mulsumanes idealizaron en sus escrituras; ese Dios, como tal, no existe. Aunque algunos personajes interesantes estan descritos en los relatos de fantasía humana y, por cierto, son muy reales" -

- "¡Es imposible!" - Ryo gritó después de un rato - "¡Dejate de tonterías y di de una vez que tramas!" -

- "En realidad, nada que deba preocuparte. Mis planes van en el futuro lejano, después de que inicie la gran guerra" -

- "¿Guerra?" -

- "La Guerra del Armaggedon, el Final de todos los mundos" -

- "Estas de broma" - Ryo exclamó incrédulo - "No voy a dejarte iniciar el Armaggedon" -

- "Nunca dije que lo iniciaría... fue algo predicho desde los momentos iniciales de la Creación y, de todas formas, ya es tarde para detenerlo. Los bandos ya se encuentran caminando sobre los mundos, las alianzas ya se han formado y Dios ya está con nosotros" -

- "Pues encontremosle" - Ryo dijo decidido - "Debe de haber una manera de detener lo que tu dices que pasará, siempre hay una manera" -

- "Siempre la hay... pero no esta vez, Ryo. Ni mis poderes para manipular la realidad me servirían... hay alguien que me lo impidiría y a todo aquel que ose interferir en el curso de la futura guerra. Por otro lado, 'Dios' aun no es muy consciente de lo que puede hacer, ahora es un niño que debe crecer y prepararse para el momento propicio" -

- "Al menos podrías decirme quién es" -

- "¿Quién?" -

- "¡Pues Dios, Milleniummon!" -

Milleniummon podría haberse tapado los oidos después de aquel grito y, antes de que la furia de Ryo se hiciera manifestar.

- "Es alguien cercano, de hecho, podrías decir que le conoces... pero eso no importa ahora, aun debemos hacer cosas importantes" -

Ryo se había quedado pensando un momento lo que había dicho el dios digimon. ¿Le conocía? ¿Acaso era un familiar suyo? No, descartó esa idea de inmediato... luego pensó en sus amigos, no tenía muchos, pero eso reducía las probabilidades de búsqueda, uno de los tamers, o los elegidos, podría serlo, aunque sonara muy descabellado, sin embargo, todo era descabellado cuando trataba de Milleniummon. Mientras, Milleniummon continuaba comunicando la situación en la cual, pronto, se vería tan involucrado.

- "Daemon está muerto y todos tus compañeros de juego están vivos pero eso no significa que la crisis haya acabado, es más, apenas inicia y llegará a su climax en dos días, cuando el DigiMundo este a punto de ser destruido..." -

- "¡¿El DigiMundo va a ser destruido?!" -

- "Esta escrito que el Señor de los Vampiros, GranDracmon, se levantará nuevamente... y no estará solo, pues, en compañía de sus hijos, Siete Señores de los Demonios, traerá a los digimons el caos y llevará el mundo en la ruina. Entonces diez guerreros se levantarán, Caballeros y Ángeles, envestidos por un poder divino de otro mundo para detenerle. Ryo Akiyama, nosotros somos los que mejor sabemos el peso de las leyendas y nosotros somos de los pocos seres que tienen la capacidad de interferir..." -

- "¿Quiéres salvar el DigiMundo?" - Ryo le preguntó, aunque esa idea sonara tan demente.

- "De alguna manera, GranDracmon no me agrada, pero no puedo ir a molestarle debido a ciertas reglas... estoy restringido, pero tu, mi otra mitad, puedes hacer lo que no se me está permitido hacer" -

- "¿Patearle el trasero a GranDracmon?" - Milleniummon no tendría que convencerle demasiado, eso ya era una de las metas que pensaba realizar.

Milleniummon asintió. - "Pude recoger las consciencias de los tamers en una dimensión, contigo, para hablar de los próximos movimientos que ejecutaremos como aliados. Pero, en el camino, un arcángel, _Metatron_, osó interferir y como resultado... las dimensión quedó fragmentada y tus amigos dispersos en ellas, debes traerlos aqui mientras me ocupo de nuestro invitado" -

Ryo quizo replicar pero el espacio donde se encontraban tembló con violencia e, impresionado, vio como la tela de la dimensión comenzó a distorcionarse. Un luz blanca entró, una silueta, de la cual se extendieron dos enormes alas y, como bestia herida, dio un rugido producto la ira y sed de venganza.

- "¡Rápido!" - Milleniummon bramó - "Yo jugaré con él mientras..." - entonces, abrió un portal por donde Ryo fue arrojado, este, lo último que vería de aquel lugar, fue al enorme monstruo de luz avalanzarse sobre Milleniummon, entamblando un combáte. En esos momentos, el chico pensó que esa cosa debía ser muy impotente para atacar a Milleniummon de esa manera.

(***)

En una ubicación muy distinta, el ángel que Milleniummon se había referido como _Metatron _abrió los ojos de su cuerpo físico, en un reino que solo existirían las divinidades más inmáculadas, el sacro Imperio de la Luz y la Justicia.

Había extendido su consciencia a los límites del espacio y el tiempo, con tal de llegar a Milleniummon, el digimon que era una anomalía misma, tan peligroso y poderoso que podría derrumbar a la realidad misma, un lujo que jamás se permitiría, sobre todo cuando la guerra del Armaggedon: la Santa Cruzada contra los hijos de la oscuridad; se encontraba tan cerca.

Consideró, como la mejor opción, deshacerce del demonio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Era un Ángel de la Luz, uno de los Grandes Poderes Celestiales y quién hacía de gran Escriba... ¡Por todos los cielos! Incluso podría considerarséle como un segundo Dios, pero, a pesar de eso, esa inmunda bestia le había repelido, no una sino dos veces, en su intento de alcanzar su lado vulnerable: el humano, Ryo Akiyama.

Se le había escurrido entre los dedos.

Pero no tenía sentido llorar sobre la leche derramada. ¿Quién sabe? Ellos podrían serle de utilidad algún día. Por ahora, se relajaría y observaría como aquel muchacho se las empeñaba.

(***)

El primer mundo al cual entró fue uno donde el paísaje nevado predominó, solo pinos y profundas capas de nieve hasta donde alcanzó la vista; también, una alta montaña en las lejanías y, cerca de esta, un castillo de cristal... ¿o de hielo? No sabía porque de hielo pero fue una idea instintiva que le vino a la mente, normalmente, era algo que no hubiera considerado.

Estaba solo, no es que tuviera problema con ello, pero, al menos, Cyberdramon siempre había estado para acompañarle. A pesar que debía empeñarse en controlar su furia, Cyberdramon hacía las cosas más llevaderas. Ahora tenía que buscar a Rika y los demás, realmente, no sabía por dónde empezar a hacerlo; entonces, Ryo Akiyama miró su D-Ark en un intento de buscar aquella respuesta.

Pronto, como si fuera la respuesta a sus plegarías, la pantalla de su D-Ark se encendió y, de este, una voz muy conocida emergió.

- _"Veo que llegaste sin problema alguno" - _

- "Gracias por la preocupación, Milleniummon" - Ryo dijo de forma sarcástica - "Ya que tu creaste estos mundos, podrías ser tan amable de decirme por dónde debo dirigirme" -

Milleniummon, quien se mostró ajeno al tóno demandánte que había usado, asintió y continuó hablando a través del digi-vice.

- _"Yo pude crear el refugio donde se encuentran los digimon tamers, lejos de sujetos molestos, pero sus consciencias intervinieron y modificaron los mundos residuales de acuerdo a sus personalidades. Ellos se convirtieron en los motores que mantienen erigidos estos mundos y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer en ellos... pero si puedo decir que estos mundos están profundamente conectados a ellos y que podrían ser fácilmente ser rastreados... Creo que el D-Ark podrá hacerlo" -  
><em>

Bueno, al menos Milleniummon se mostraba más cooperativo y resultaba agradable, de alguna forma. Claro, no es que entregara toda su confianza hacia el dios del Mal del mundo digital, pero era reconfortante saber que no actuaba como el conquistador de todas las dimensiones, al menos por el momento. Y le ayudaba, aunque no conociese el motivo, probablemente, uno oscuro y retorcido.

Ryo hizo lo que Milleniummon había sugerido y, fuera de toda duda, su D-Ark le dio una dirección, la cual seguir. Sin embargo, no estaría mirando el artefacto por mucho tiempo, pues este indicaba un camino recto, directo al gran palacio de cristal que se encontraba más adelante.

La curiosidad comenzó a ganarle y, se preguntó, quién estaría oculto tras esas paredes.

(***)

De cerca era mucho más imponente, sus puertas titánicas las hacían díficil de abrir para un humano corriente, menos mal que estas se encontraban entreabiertas, lo suficiente para permitir su entrada.

Se encontró con un gran salón del mismo material que la fachada. Todo, sin excepción, se encontraba hecho por un cristal azulado. El interior era demasiado amplio, en cuyo fondo se encontraron dos escaleras, a los extremos, que conducían a pisos superiores y demás pasadisos del desconocido palacio. Hubiera ido a explorar pero ya había encontrado, en su primer intento, a uno de los que debía encontrar.

Rika Nonaka yacía en un trono enorme para una chica de su edad, sentada cruzando las piernas mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano derecha, la cual apoyaba su codo en el barandál de la silla; sus ojos se hallaban firmemente cerrados, sumergida en un sueño helado, atrapada en un gran bloque de hielo, el cual parecía inmortalizar su belleza, (si, su belleza) según los ojos del adolescente que contemplaba. También vestía un largo traje blanco, de aspecto real, algo que sólo un dios merecería tener el derecho de portar.

- _"Eso le da un nuevo sentido a la frase "la Reina de Hielo"" - _Ryo pensó, aunque, claro, Rika no estaba usando una corona como tal.

El muchacho se sintió hipnotizado por su figura, llegando a tocar la superficie de su prisión sin impunidad alguna. En su mente, tenía claro que Rika lo mataría si alguna vez se enteraba que había hecho tal cosa.

Pero algo le despertó de su ensimasmiento, una presencia desagradable, un frío devorador que negaba la vida misma.

Ryo Akiyama se volteó de sobresalto, interponiéndose entre la presencia y la tamer durmiente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pudiera venir. El ser no demoraría en presentarse, surgido de un bloque de hielo en el palacio que prontó tomó la forma de un demonio: de color blanco, con dos grandes alas desgaztadas y agujereadas, dos enormes cuernos y el murciélago rojo en el pecho le hacían inconfundible... IceDevimon.

- "Vete" - el demonio helado dijo - "No deseamos compañía" -

- "¿Deseamos?" - Ryo preguntó, con tóno desafiante.

- "Así es, vete. Rika y yo no te necesitamos" - IceDevimon mostró una sonrisa burlona, maligna en realidad - "No necesitamos de los débiles, estamos mejor solos" -

Pronto su memoria conectó, aunque no hubiera sido testigo de aquel momento, Ryo sabía acerca de la desventura de Rika Nonaka y Renamon con un IceDevimon, el cual la buscaba como su tamer por su personalidad fría del pasado. Takato hablaba mucho, era cierto, pero él tenía la culpa por habersélo pedido con tanta insistencia; si quería formar equipo con ellos, llegar a ser amigos incluso, tenía que conocer algunas cosas sobre ellos, y Takato era quien se encontraba más cerca y quien tenía mayor sentido pedir aquel favor.

El caso era que IceDevimon era maligno, un digimon malintencionado por naturaleza propia, y podría suponer que él había capturado a Rika en ese bloque de hielo. Su corazón le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que no podía permitirlo.

- "¡Déjala ir!" - exclamó con todo el aliento de sus pulmones.

- "¿Cómo?" - IceDevimon le cuestionó - "No tienes un digimon para ayudarte, no podrás hacer nada contra mí" -

Claro, había olvidado ese detalle, ¿ahora qué podría hacer?

Fue en ese momento que deseó que Milleniummon apareciera de forma mágica, con alguna solución a sus problemas, una que desafiara las mismas leyes del espacio y el tiempo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de rogar al dios oscuro, IceDevimon ya había saltado hacia él con sed de sangre, apuntándo sus garras hacia el frente, esperándo enterrarlas en su suave piel, mientras se impulsaba con sus dos alas demoníacas.

Ryo le esquivaría con un salto ágil hacia la izquierda, una dirección que el demonio de hielo demoraría en seguir, pero, cuando lo hizo, Ryo ya estaba listo para moverse también. El adolescente saltó sobre la espalda del demonio, tomando ambos sentidos opuestos; era de esperarse que comenzara a hacerse preguntas acerca de su nueva habilidad sobrehumana pues, movimientos como los que acababa de realizar, jamás serían realizados con eficacia por un humano común, aunque este fuese un atleta olímpico.

- _"Tienes el poder pues eres mi otra mitad, una parte de un mismo ser" - _en ello, la voz de Milleniummon resonó en su cabeza, como un éco.

Un juego del torero había iniciado, un IceDevimon, frustrado, intentaba alcanzar a un humano que le esquivaba con facilidad y se burlaba en el proceso. Para Ryo, el tiempo del mundo exterior se relantizaba mientras se movía con fluidez, no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba manipulándo el tiempo y el espacio a su alrededor, tal como lo había sugerido Milleniummon. Podía escalar el aire mismo, correr por las resbaladizas paredes como si del hombre araña se tratara, todo al tiempo que IceDevimon se movía en cámara lenta.

- _"Bien, Milleniummon. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?" - _Ryo se preguntó en pensamientos, con la esperanza que el dios oscuro le respondiese.

Y, por su fortuna, imágenes inundaron su mente que trabajaba a una increíble velocidad, entonces supo que era lo que tenía que hacer. Corriéndo hacia el demonio de hielo, golpeó su cara con su puño derecho, enviándole a las escaleras como bala de cañón. Su pensamiento, al ver el resultado, fue un simple... woahh, no solo podía dominar el espacio y el tiempo externos, sino también los de su propio cuerpo; entre sus aplicaciones, hacerce tan duro como el diamánte y tan velóz como una bala.

Para IceDevimon, fue inconcedible como un humano pudo haberle hecho eso. ¿Desde cuándo un humano era más poderoso que un digimon? ¿Desde cuándo un ser inferior podría ser más poderoso que un ángel caído? ¿Desde cuándo los pápeles de débil y fuerte se habían invertido? Tantas preguntas fueron formuladas. Sin respuesta, miró con desconcierto la sombra que se alargaba detrás del muchacho, una que no pertenecía a su figura humana sino, más bien, a la de un enorme dragón de dos cabezas; esa sombra, el enorme dragón, pareció burlarse de él, como si estuviera diciéndo que algo le faltaba para vencer al chico y que un ser como él jamás lo conseguiría.

Entonces, IceDevimon estalló en cólera.

- "¡No lo acepto!" - gritó - "¡Solo yo conozco la verdadera fuerza!" -

IceDevimon se avalanzó de nuevo sobre Ryo, quien respondió con una patada en el pecho y, por increíble que pareciera, atravesó al demonio de hielo. En su agónica verguenza, IceDevimon debía admitir que había perdido pero, antes de desaparecer, las palabras del chico se hicieron escuchar.

- "Lo comprendo" - Ryo dijo - "Tu siempre creías que la fuerza venía absorber la información y mostrarse cruel e indiferente, siempre buscabas la soledad. Pero la verdadera fuerza no es esa, la verdadera fuerza viene de la colaboración con los demás, de los vinculos. Algo que tu fuerza jamás sería capaz de igualarse" -

Lleno de frustración, IceDevimon dio su último grito antes de morir y, cuando eso pasó, la prisión donde había estado encerrada Rika Nonaka se rompió. La chica fue libre y fue, en ese preciso instante, que ella abrió los ojos.

(***)

El siguiente mundo era reconocible, era el DigiMundo al cual se había acostumbrado por años, para ser más específicos, el enorme y árido desierto de los datos desechados, donde los digimon hacían todo por sobrevivir en las duras condiciones del ambiente. Los usuales paquetes de datos eran llevados por los vientos, a parte de eso, no hubo ninguna otra actividad.

Ryo suspiró, esto sería más complicado aún, sobre todo porque el espacio era mucho más grande, mas las cosas favorecian al tamer legendario pues su D-Ark había comenzado a pitar de forma frenética y, en su mapa despegable, notó que su objetivo se movía a la dirección que él se encontraba. En la distancia, notó una columna de luz, del globo que estaba suspendido en el cielo, se acercaba a gran velocidad; en segundos, razonó que la señal provenía del otro lado de la columna, por lo cual, simplemente se dejó llevar a su llegada.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que Ryo llegó al Territorio Sagrado, el cual ya había visitado varias veces en el pasado, hogar de las Bestias Sagradas que protegen al mundo digital. El cielo rojo y el castillo, del mismo color, a la distancia indicaba que se encontraba en dominios de Zhuqiaomon, el más temperamental de los cuatro. Bien sabía lo aconsejable que era evitar un encuentro con el dios, como le gustaba referirse a si mismo, que resguardaba el Cuadrante Sur.

Lamentablemente, el D-Ark señalaba al castillo del Fénix.

- _"¿En serio?" - _Ryo se preguntó con molestia, sin mas remedio que adentrarse en la boca del lobo.

Tan solo esperaba que Zhuqiaomon no estuviera con ánimos de convertirle en cenizas. Pensaba en ello mientras era transportado por aquel puente que conectaba una tierra valdía con el palacio, separados por un enorme abismo, cuyas profundidades no habían sido exploradas; bien recordaba una leyenda acerca de aquel abismo, la cual trataba que si alguien caía en esas profundidades, no tendría ningún otro destino que llegar al Área Oscura, donde sus datos se destruirían y, posteriormente, serían usados como alimento y carne que sustentasen a los Siete Reyes Demonio.

Su cómodo transporte, una burbuja que le encapsulaba, se rompió al instante que hubiese llegado a las puertas del Palacio, las cuales se abrieron sin demora, como si le estuviesen esperando. Caminando, al final del pasillo, se encontró con la recamara principal, donde encontraría a la Bestia Sagrada y al compañero que buscaba; la puerta, tan enorme como la de entrada al palacio, se abrió como esta, dejando ver un caldero gigante en el centro de la habitación, en el cual se alzaba una gran llama y...

- "¡Henry!" - Ryo exclamó de la impresión.

Henry Wong, el tamer de Terriermon, se encontró inmerso en las llamas del caldero, suspendido en el aire. Tal como Rika, Henry estaba en un sueño profundo y, como en la vez anterior, tenía que haber una especie de digimon guardían, al cual debería vencer; y no se equivocaba.

- "Este es el destino para aquellos que se enfrentan a fuerzas más allá de su comprensión" - indicador, cuando una voz comenzó a retumbar en las paredes, con origen en el caldero - "Con el falso pretexto de la responsabilidad, no es más que otra forma de arrogancia, con la cual se presentan ante mí. Por esa razón, sus corazones son encerrados en la vorágine de fuego" -

Entonces, parte del fuego, inmerso en la caldera, se separó de esta para formar a un pájaro de proporciones titánicas, el gorrión sagrado de Fuego, rodeado por su aura divina y los digi-cores, los cuales otorgaban la digi-evolución a quienes eran los siervos más fieles. Zhuqioamon se presentó, cortándo el paso entre Ryo Akiyama y un incosciente Henry Wong.

Ryo recordó lo que había pedido a Takato que le contara, acerca de sus aventuras en el mundo digital. En especial, este momento debió referirse cuando los tres muchachos entraron al castillo de Zhuqiaomon en busca de Calumon que, para desgracia, estaba en custodia de la Bestia Sagrada; habían peleado, incluso MegaGargomon había nacido, mas no era suficiente para derrotar a tan poderoso enemigo; si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Azulongmon, quien sabe que hubiera sido de Takato y los demás. Ahora, según lo contaba el chico pelicastaño, parecía ser un momento decisivo para Henry Wong, uno tan importante que dejaría huella en su mente y eso se tradujo en la creación de este mundo.

- "¿También deseas pelear contra este poderoso dios?" - Zhuqiaomon preguntó en su arrogancia, bien justificada según las circunstancias.

- "Realmente, pensaba que dejarías que Henry se fuera después de que él y los muchachos salvasen al DigiMundo" -

Sin embargo, fue un comentario que Zhuqiaomon no tomó bien, y el cual respondió con una bocanada de llamas, las cuales parecieron venir producto de una corona solar.

Ryo tendría que depender de sus habilidades superhumanas más que nunca, al menos si deseaba sobrevivir contra uno de los digimon más poderosos. Saltó hacia arriba, esquivando al torrente de llamas que fluían como un rio, en ello, pensó en cual sería el problema de Zhuqiaomon pero recordó las palabras que había dicho Milleniummon, antes de enviarle a esta búsqueda; acerca de que los mundos en el plano dimensional creado eran fuertemente influenciados por el tamer en particular.

- _"Henry, te llevaste una mala imagen, ¿verdad?" - _

Su puño ya iba en camino al rostro de la Bestia Sagrada, la cual pudo llegar a causar impacto con el retroceso de su cabeza. Estaba más que decir que sus ojos brillaban con furia, la cual expresó con una ráfaga que emergió de su cuerpo. Ryo, en consecuencia, terminó siendo arrojado como una muñeca de trapo hacia una de las paredes del recinto, agrietando y deformando esta al contacto; curiosamente, fue en el mismo lugar que Rapidmon fue estrellado antes de ser derrotado.

- "¡Sólo, nunca podrán ganarle a este poderoso dios!" - mientras, Zhuqiaomon ya comenzaba a regocijarse en su victoria.

- _"Solo" - _esa palabra hizo eco en la cabeza del tamer legendario, eso hizo que recordara otra parte clave de los acontecimientos que Takato contaba y daba sentido a las palabras iniciales de Zhuqiaomon - _"Al combatir solos, creyendo que somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo, sin tener en cuenta a los demás... es la manera de ser derrotados. Henry lo comprendió en ese instante, ahí fue cuando nació MegaGargomon, cuando aceptó la mano de los demás..." - _y esa era la clave para vencer a una Bestia Sagrada - _"...no podré ganarle solo" - _

Necesitaba ayuda y, de inmediato, pensó en Milleniummon, quien compartía sus poderes para ayudarle a superar esas pruebas. Comenzó a pensar en que Milleniummon le estaba apoyando, fiel a su personalidad como su digimon elegido por el destino; también pensó en la responsabilidad que siempre cargaba sobre sus hombros y que jamás compartía con nadie, aquella carga que pronto le consumiría, una que hizo que dejara atrás todo lo que conoció alguna vez; pero, también recordó a los nuevos compañeros que había hecho y quienes estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por apoyarle.

Pensó en que tendría que revelar su pasado y que tendría que hacerlo pronto.

Entonces, cuando aceptó la parte en que necesitaba ayuda contra Milleniummon y sus artimañas, aunque ahora actuase como su aliado, aparecieron imágenes de Takato, Henry y Rika, los cuales mostraban el apoyo incondicional que podrían ofrecer con sus rostros. Una luz púrpura se hizo en su mano, la cual invadió a las ilusiones que su propia mente había creado y, de la misma forma, surgió dentro de las siluetas, las cuales se transformaron en versiones, un poco más oscuras, de MegaGargomon, Gallantmon y Sakuyamon.

No supo el porque de ese poder, pero si supo que Milleniummon podía crear copias de digimon por medio de sus habilidades. Podrían estar relacionados ambas técnicas pues era su mitad, después de todo.

Zhuqiaomon, después de ver a los recién llegados, no dudo ni en un segundo en volver a atacar. La Bestia Sagrada desató otro poderoso torbellino de llamas, del cual Ryo no podría esquivar mas los otros tres digimon se interpondrían para protegerle: MegaGargomon con sus brazos, Gallantmon usando su escudo y Sakuyamon interponiéndo una esfera para la defensa.

Cuando su ataque hubiese acabado, llegó el turno de los tres mega digimon para poder retribuir. Gallantmon atacaría con los rayos de luz de su lanza sagrada, Sakuyamon invocaría a sus cuatro zorros elementales y MegaGargomon desataría su artillería pesada. Zhuqiaomon no podría evadir las técnicas en virtud de su enorme tamaño, ni tampoco desahacerse de todas ellas debido a su número; todos y cada una de esas técnicas le golpearían con furia y, como la última vez, el suelo debajo de él se rompió por la fuerza del impacto, de modo que la Bestia Sagrada cayera en las profundidades para no volver a ser vista después.

Las tres ilusiones que le ayudaron se despidieron de forma cortés para luego desvanecerse, tan misteriosamente como habían llegado. Consecuentemente, Ryo bajo al suelo y observó que las llamas que rodearon a Henry se desvanecieron, el mundo cambió alrededor de ambos a medida que ayudaba a levantar al peli-azul. Rika apareció del espacio oscuro y no estaba sola, Milleniummon se cernió sobre ellos, y los tres muchachos le encararon para conocer sus intenciones.

- "¿Quién es él?" - Rika preguntó, al tiempo que Henry recobraba la consciencia.

- "Milleniummon" - Ryo respondió con simpleza, concordando consigo mismo que ya no ocultaría más su pasado.

- "Asi es, tamers" - Milleniummon, o ZeedMilleniummon (su forma real), dijo - "Soy Milleniummon, el digimon que puede transformar la materia, viajar a distintas dimensiones y manipular el tiempo... todo a mi propio antojo" - el momento de las respuestas había llegado, guardando silencio para que Milleniummon continuase - "Los he reunido pues su poder es necesario para vencer a mis enemigos... los enemigos del mundo digital, y quienes han jurado la guerra a todos los mundos... pero antes, otra puerta ha de ser abierta, una que está fuera de mis capacidades. Sin embargo, ustedes pueden abrirla y encontrar a otra pieza clave de mi plan" -

- "Takato" - Ryo murmuró con obviedad, cosa con la cual Milleniummon asintió.

- "Su amigo fue raptado a otro plano fuera de la existencia, pero su conexión con él y mis poderes para torcer la dimensiones nos hará llegar hasta él" -

(***)

La Verdad yacía en el mundo de color blanco, esperando el momento cuando el dios artificial que controla el Tiempo y el Espacio llegase.

ZeedMilleniummon no se haría esperar, apareciendo como una sombra negra que contrastaba con el paísaje blanco. Este era acompañado por cuatro humanos, traidos por la bestia, quienes no habían hecho tales arreglos para abrir la Puerta a la Verdad, por lo cual estaban lejos de su jurisdicción.

- "¿Dónde está?" - Milleniummon bramó con impaciencia, pero eso no asustaría al ente de color blanco.

- "Tendrás que darme algo a cambio, si quieres obtener algo, debes dar algo; la equivalencia de intercambio, una ley universal" - los muchachos miraban confundidos, Milleniummon parecía reflexivo sobre ello, pero era astuto y buscaría la forma de obtener lo que quiere, jugando con sus reglas.

- "De acuerdo, pero tendremos que hablar en privado" - Milleniummon contestó con una sonrisa macabra, digna del Diablo - "Los niños podrían ir a verlo, después de todo, tú no puedes detenerlos" -

- "Esta bien" - y el ente indicó mediante una señal para que los niños siguieran.

ZeedMilleniummon y quien se hacia llamar la Verdad, el Mundo, el Todo y la Nada se quedaron atrás, discutiendo los términos de un trato que Ryo no sabría sino hasta el tiempo de la confrontación final.

Henry sería el primero que lo viera, sentado dándole la espalda mientras miraba con gran fijación una enorme puerta de piedra, la cual tenía gravado el árbol del Sephiroth. Takato Matsuki voltearía sorprendido, preguntandose que harían ellos aquí.

_Lo que pasaría después, Metatrón, el arcángel escriba de los cielos, fue el único testigo externo de como Adán sería liberado de su encierro, para posteriormente viajar al mundo de las Tinieblas y confrontar a la bruja Medusa. Milleniummon explicaría a los cuatro su plan maestro, para el cual, todos eran necesarios; una estrategía que derrotaría a todos los enemigos y, para aceptarlo, salvar a los mundos digitales. Ya nada podría hacer por interferir, sin embargo, el plano principal ya estaba previsto y ni siquiera aquel monstruo podría hacer algo por cambiarlo. De todas formas, aquel desgraciado se había salido con la suya, Milleniummon, un nombre para recordar.  
><em>

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p>Hubo una razón para no mostrar lo que Milleniummon hablaría con los cuatro tamers, ya que se trata de una estrategía que sólo saldrá al final de la historia, con la cual, vencerán al villano detrás de todo... es para no arruinar la sorpresa. Por otra parte, lo que sucedió aquí fue razón para que Takato pudiera salir del espacio vacío y viajar al Mar de las Tinieblas, tal como se muestra en el capitulo anterior.<p>

Antes de despedirme, dejaré el anticipo del siguiente capítulo.

_"Medusa, la señora de las víboras ponsoñosas, usará sus cartas bajo la manga para traer a los arcángeles a su Palacio, con el objetivo que llevar a cabo todos sus propósitos. Mientras, unos presionados Reyes Demonio tomarán medidas más activas. En el siguiente capítulo de Digimon Exodo, una guerra de tres frente se llevará a cabo" _

Ahora si, hasta la siguiente publicación. ATT: LGDA2TF


End file.
